Présumé innocent
by Missy Tagada
Summary: UA Depuis qu'elle a quinze ans, Mitchie Torres enchaîne les succès. Mais le jour où elle se retrouve accusée de meurtre, son rêve se transforme en cauchemar... Et elle ne pourra pas compter sur l'aide de l'inspecteur Gray chargé de l'enquête puisqu'il semble la détester sans qu'elle n'en connaisse la cause.
1. Prologue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Ohé les filles. Après avoir dû prendre une pause d'une semaine, me voici avec le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il faut l'avouer pour le moment, ce n'est guère palpitant :p

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. (C'est bien dommage) Les persos et tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney. Et malgré toute la pub que je leur fais, ils veulent toujours pas que j'ai Shane en échange, alors je compte faire une pétition. J'ai votre soutien ? mdr Cela étant dit : Kristen m'appartient d'ailleurs avant elle s'appelait Mandy ! :p

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, ses avis et ses conseils (et son harcèlement probablement) et à **chris87** qui a encore une fois acceptée de corriger mes fautes.

 **prologue**

Comme chaque soir, depuis plus de deux mois à présent, Mitchie regarda le ballet du staff. Maquilleuses, stylistes s'occupaient de ses danseuses et elle, veillant à ce que tout le monde soit prêt à temps. Les techniciens de leur côtés s'assuraient que la lumière, le son, ainsi que les effets qui avaient été prévus fonctionnaient toujours, tandis que son groupe s'échauffait tranquillement. Comme elle, ils n'étaient pas stressés le moins du monde, connaissant par cœur chaque geste qu'ils avaient à faire. Bien sûr, comme chaque soir était différent, ils se doutaient que leur chanteuse prendrait quelques initiatives, ainsi que les choristes qui s'amusaient souvent à se lancer des défis, mais la base du concert était prête.

« - My' ?

« - Oui Bianca, demanda la brunette.

« - A ton avis, ce soir combien montent sur scène ?

« - Zéro serait parfait, rit-elle. Je n'ai rien contre les rencontres avec les fans mais…

Elles se sourirent complice en repensant au concert de Washington. Deux fans étaient montés sur scène et leur enthousiasme avait failli faire tomber Mitchie. Elle n'avait évité la catastrophe que grâce à ses réflexes de petite sœur. Plus jeune, son grand frère s'amusait à essayer de la faire tomber quand elle répétait ses mouvements de gymnastique. A présent, elle savait même tomber avec classe ce qui lui avait souvent évité d'avoir honte quand elle se prenait les pieds dans le tapis aux évènements officiels. « Ouais, j'aurais jamais cru que je devrais remercier Jay pour ça, songea-t-elle amusée. » Quelqu'un frappa dans ses mains et elle revint à elle pour voir Brent tout sourire.

« - Hey _Little_ , on entre bientôt et tu n'es toujours pas habillée !

« - Ah oui, rit-elle. Merci.

Elle se leva du canapé où elle s'était installée quand Sandy avait fini de la maquiller et partit enfiler sa tenue. Une robe noire qui dessinait parfaitement sa silhouette qu'elle accessoirisa avec une paire de cuissardes à talon aiguilles. « Tout ça fait très rock, songea-t-elle amusée. » Elle sourit en ajoutant la seconde jupe tout aussi noire avec un gros ruban rose qui soulignait sa taille fine. Sa tenue faisait penser aux robes de gala chez les têtes couronnées où l'élégance était très importante. Une époque qui l'avait toujours fait rêver. La jeune femme se regarda dans le grand miroir et sourit à son reflet. Elle se plaisait ainsi. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle sortit de derrière le paravent et rejoignit son groupe. Comme c'était le dernier concert, elle avait demandé l'autorisation à Céline Dion de reprendre une de ses chansons et celle-ci ayant donné son accord, elle s'était arrangée avec sa styliste pour trouver une tenue qui fasse princesse. Ça avait été sa seule exigence. Une robe sobre et fluide qui fasse rêver. Comme chaque soir, une bouteille de coca l'attendait dans sa loge et elle en bu un grand verre avant de se rasseoir en faisant toutefois attention à ne faire aucun pli à sa tenue. Comme elles, ses choristes et danseuses avaient une longue jupe volante mais rose. Elles portaient, sous celles-ci, des shorts en jeans blancs.

Vanessa Hugdens termina sa dernière chanson et la scène devint noire. Mitchie se prépara à la remplacer et en attendant que tout le monde soit prêt, elle félicita la jeune femme pour sa prestation. Ce soir, elle avait été superbe si bien que Mitchie se demandait pourquoi, malgré son talent, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire une réelle place parmi les artistes de cette génération. Elle ne put hélas se pencher longtemps sur cette question puisque le début de sa chanson commença. Depuis les coulisses, elle commença la chanson tout en arrivant tranquillement sur scène. Ses fans hurlèrent en la voyant enfin alors qu'elle souriait de bonheur. Ce soir c'était son dernier concert et rien ne pourrait gâcher son plaisir. De plus, elle savait qu'il y avait certains de ses amis dans la salle.

« - _Near, far, wherever you are / I believe that the heart does go on / Once more you open the door / And you're here in my heart / And my heart will go on and on_ , chanta-t-elle en souriant alors que son public chantait avec elle (Proche, loin, où que tu sois / Je crois que le cœur doit continuer à battre / Une fois de plus tu ouvres la porte / Et tu es là dans mon cœur / Et mon cœur continuera de battre encore et encore)

…

Lorsque la jeune femme vit son idole monter enfin sur scène, elle hurla comme jamais. Elle avait harcelé sa famille pour venir à ce concert. Elle les avait suppliés, durant des jours entiers, de la laisser y aller. Elle avait même accepté de sortir les poubelles, chose qui la rebutait habituellement. Elle avait aussi gardé plusieurs enfants afin de pouvoir se payer elle-même le billet ainsi que le taxi. Tout ce que ses parents lui avaient demandé de faire, elle l'avait accepté sans rechigner, chose inhabituelle chez elle. Tout pour cette soirée unique, elle décida donc d'en profiter comme jamais. Elle n'avait jamais été une personne calme, on la décrivait souvent comme excentrique, mais elle s'en moquait. Ce soir, elle ferait comme Mitchie, elle se défoulerait comme jamais. « Surtout que quand ils vont recevoir mon bulletin de notes, ils vont refuser de me laisser ressortir avant mes trente ans, songea-t-elle amusée. Mais tant pis, je vais tellement profiter de ce moment que je n'aurais aucun regret ! » Une fille à côté d'elle hurla en voyant Mitchie approcher et elle fit de même en lui souriant. Elle ignorait complètement qui elle était mais elle s'en moquait. Ce soir, elle était entourée de gens comme elle. Fan de la brunette et qui s'amusaient des étoiles plein les yeux.

…

Quand la chanson se termina, la brunette tira sur la longue jupe, et la jeta sur le sol avant d'entamer son répertoire. Ses danseuses firent de même et l'ambiance monta d'un cran. Elle sourit en entendant ses fans chanter en même temps qu'elle et durant le bref moment musical elle suivit ses deux danseuses dans leurs mouvements, avant de reprendre.

Durant plus d'une heure, elle chanta ses chansons, joua de la guitare ou de la batterie, tout en prenant soin de discuter avec son public de temps à autre. Celui-ci apprécia d'ailleurs le défi du jour. En effet, Iris et Serena avaient parié que si Mitchie réussissait à les suivre durant le refrain de _Back around_ , elles feraient toutes les deux une démonstration de hip hop. Elles avaient dû se mettre à tourner sur la tête. Si pour Iris, ça avait été simple, puisqu'elle le dansait depuis longtemps, pour Serena qui avait fait principalement de la danse classique, ça avait été plus compliquée, ce qui avait fait rire dans le public.

« - Merci Albuquerque, cria-t-elle. Merci à tous pour votre accueil, sourit-elle. A bientôt, je vous adore !

Les fans hurlèrent plus forts et elle profita de l'ambiance quelques secondes tout en prenant quelques uns des cadeaux qu'on lui tendait. Elle remercia son public une nouvelle fois, leur envoya des baisers puis la scène s'éteignit alors qu'elle retournait dans les coulisses. Elle posa les peluches, les fleurs et les bracelets, qu'elle collectionnait, afin de se démaquiller puis enfila son jeans et son bustier. Pendant ce temps, la salle se vidait tranquillement. Lorsqu'elle quitta les coulisses pour rejoindre sa voiture, elle fut acclamée par ses fans qui hurlèrent. L'espace d'une seconde, elle se demanda comment ils faisaient pour avoir toujours de la voix. Elle signa quelques autographes tout en essayant de rejoindre son véhicule de tournée.

Quand elle parvint au car, elle y monta en grimaçant. Sans trop savoir comment, un de ses fans lui avait tiré les cheveux et elle se promit de les attacher la prochaine fois. Durant le trajet pour rentrer chez elle, elle écouta son groupe commenter la tournée et l'impression fut unanime. Après un an et demi d'absence sur scène, faire le tour des Etats avait été euphorisant. Aucun ne regrettait d'avoir du faire une pause le temps qu'Anderson se remette de ses problèmes personnels. Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps et avaient toujours fait passer leur amitié et leur santé avant le groupe. Lorsque Serena avait été dévastée par sa rupture ou quand Iris avait appris la mort de sa grand-mère, ils s'étaient soutenus, refusant de partir en tournées ou promo. Leur manager leur avait dit que ça risquait de leur jouer des tours un jour mais ils s'en moquaient. Mitchie l'avait dit à plusieurs reprises dans ses interviews. Partir en tournée pendant deux ou trois mois était très fatigant. Ils dormaient toujours trop peu et l'éloignement de leurs familles ainsi que de leurs amis se ressentaient. La jeune femme préférait que tout le monde partent avec un bon moral plutôt que déprimés.

Quand elle arriva devant sa maison, la brunette embrassa Brent et Ethan, leur souhaita un bon week-end et sortit du véhicule. « Enfin deux jours de repos, songea-t-elle. Après cette tournée de dingue, ça va me faire du bien. » Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et écouta le silence de l'endroit. Tout semblait paisible et elle sentit au fond d'elle, un calme l'envahir. Elle avait beau aimer ses amis et partir en tournée avec eux, elle préférait la quiétude de sa maison. « Et puis vivre les uns sur les autres dans un trois mètres carrés, ce n'est pas forcément bien. Et çaÇa ne rapproche pas, sourit-elle en se souvenant de la manie qu'avait Serena de chanter faux dès le matin. » Elle ferma à clé et se promit d'appeler sa mère dès demain afin qu'elle lui ramène Princesse, son labrador noir, qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle avaitses dix ans.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce soir, c'est tout. J'espère que ça vous a plu même si vous devez vous demander à quoi sert ce prologue mais bon.

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Découverte macabre

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Après quinze jours d'attente, je vous poste le nouveau chapitre. Il n'est pas corrigé, je m'en excuse mais j'en avais assez d'attendre sans résultat donc… Merci à **Jessica54300** (Hello miss. Ah oui ça c'est perturbant je te l'accorde. Et tu ne vas pas voir beaucoup de changements. Y a que l'épilogue qui a changé mdrr J'espère qu'elle te plaira encore. Bisouilles), **Nivie** , **Marina** (Salut la miss. Pas de soucis t'inquiète. Ravie que le début te plaise. Ouais perso j'adore cette histoire surtout un chapitre mais j'en dirais plus à ce moment-là :p Il y a 20 en comptant le prologue déjà en ligne. Bisouilles), **Guest** 1 (Salut ravie que tu aies aimé.) **Guest** 2 (Salut Oui en effet il y a beaucoup de prénom à retenir mais c'est le plus long après ils viendront au fur et à mesure mdrr. Bises) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. (C'est bien dommage) Les persos et tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney. Et malgré toute la pub que je leur fais, ils veulent toujours pas que j'ai Shane en échange, alors je compte faire une pétition. J'ai votre soutien ? mdr Cela étant dit : Kristen m'appartient d'ailleurs avant elle s'appelait Mandy ! :p

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, ses avis et ses conseils (et son harcèlement probablement)

 **Decouverte macabre !**

Shane soupira lorsque son réveil sonna. Il n'était que six heures du matin et à cause de sa sœur, qui était rentrée à deux heures du matin, il avait eu une nuit trop courte. « Plus jamais je l'invite à passer le week-end ici, soupira-t-il amer. » Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et quitta son lit en s'étirant. Il enfila rapidement son jogging et partit courir dans le parc afin de ne pas céder à ses pulsions et réveiller Kristen. « Mitchie Torrès, je te maudis, soupira-t-il en bâillant. » Depuis que la jeune femme faisait carrière, Kristen ne jurait que par elle. Selon sa sœur, la chanteuse était parfaite, faisant toujours passer ses amis et sa famille avant ses fans même si pour s'excuser de devoir annuler un passage télé ou autre, elle faisait beaucoup de tchat en live avec eux. Elle les invitait, virtuellement dans sa maison, elle allait parfois les voir chez eux. Selon les rumeurs, elle était même allée en voir certains à l'hôpital quand eux n'avaient pu venir à cause de maladies chroniques. « Ouais, ouais, elle est parfaite et alors, songea-t-il en accélérant sa cadence. Ce n'est pas comme si elle faisait ça gratuitement. C'est juste pour éviter de perdre de la popularité et d'être obligée de retourner sur les bancs de l'école ! » C'était plus ce point qu'il l'ennuyait. S'il se souvenait bien de ce que lui avait dit Kristen, Mitchie avait quitté le régime scolaire très tôt puisqu'à quinze ans, elle enregistrait son premier album. Depuis elle enchaînait les succès. Ses albums étaient rapidement disque d'or ou de platine, et lorsqu'elle avait eu dix-huit ans, Kristen avait abandonné ses études. Comme son idole, elle voulait vivre de sa passion pour le chant. Seulement, elle avait beau faire toutes les auditions possible, on lui répondait toujours qu'elle n'avait pas assez de talent, ce qui ne minait en rien son rêve de devenir une star du rock.

A huit heures du matin, il rentra chez lui et prit une bonne douche. Il but rapidement un café et laissa un mot à sa sœur le prévenant qu'elle était attendue chez leurs parents à dix-huit heures et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la ramener menottes aux poignets si elle n'était pas à l'heure puis partit travailler. Il avait toujours été très ambitieux et travailleur aussi, il s'était engagé dans la police, dès qu'il avait eu son diplôme avec les félicitations. Il avait rapidement gravi les échelons et était à présent, le plus jeune inspecteur de police de la brigade avec son ami d'enfance.

« - Salut Shane. Petite nuit, demanda un collègue en le voyant se faire un nouveau café.

« - Salut Nate. Comme tu vois ! La prochaine fois que ma sœur demande à passer la nuit chez moi, pour aller au concert de son idole sois sympa, rappelle-moi la tête que j'ai ce matin ! Elle est rentrée à deux heures du mat' en chantant à tue-tête, soupira-t-il fatigué.

« - D'accord chef, rit-il. J'imagine qu'elle a passé une bonne soirée !

« - Pire que ça ! Si je ne l'avais pas retenue, elle aurait sûrement hurlé de bonheur… Elle a eu un autographe, précisa-t-il.

Tout en parlant, ils rejoignirent leurs bureaux. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis deux ans à présent, et Nate se demandait toujours si un jour son coéquipier et ami, arrêterait de courir après les méchants pour avoir une copine. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille, autre que sa sœur, hormis une seule mais ça n'avait pas duré. Il s'en demandait souvent la raison. Il savait qu'il plaisait puisque certains soirs, quand ils n'étaient pas de services, ils allaient boire un verre dans un bar et Shane se faisait draguer mais il ne semblait jamais intéressé par elles.

« - Gray, Knight, dans mon bureau, cria le commissaire Sanderson.

Ils acquiescèrent et posant leurs mugs de café, rejoignirent le bureau de leur chef. A peine eurent-ils fermé la porte que le commissaire leur confia un nouveau dossier. Un meurtre avait eu lieu dans le quartier Est. Ils prirent rapidement connaissance du dossier, qui ne contenait que l'heure de l'appel et le nom des témoins en plus de l'adresse, puis filèrent rejoindre le lieu du crime.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils y avaient déjà une voiture de patrouille et quelques journalistes locaux seulement aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire. Pour le moment, ils ne savaient rien.

« - Inspecteur Gray, déclara Shane en montrant sa carte à l'officier qui surveillait la porte. La victime ?

« - C'est un homme inspecteur !

« - Je m'en doute, fit-il sarcastique. Son nom ? On est chez qui ?

« - Zeke Stuart, le renseigna Nate en regardant quelques lettres posées sur le meuble à l'entrée. Plutôt maniaque le type, nota-t-il. Tout est en ordre ! A croire qu'il n'y a pas eu crime !

« - Ouais, si tu enlèves le corps au milieu du salon, grogna son le rejoignant, il mit ses gants et fouilla ses poches. Il ne trouva rien mais nota qu'il avait été poignardé. Le médecin légiste arriva et tandis qu'il déterminait l'heure du décès, Shane farfouilla dans les tiroirs. Il trouva les papiers de l'homme et nota le nom de la victime. Zeke Stuart.

« - Il est mort aux environs de trois heures du matin, à priori d'un coup de poignard dans l'abdomen, mais j'en saurais plus après l'autopsie, annonça le médecin.

« - Merci doc, intervint Nate en notant les informations. A votre avis, des traces de luttes ?

« - Non. Il devait connaître son assassin pour ne pas s'en méfier.

Il acquiesça et regarda autour de lui. La victime devait vouloir se coucher puisqu'il était en pyjama, pantoufles aux pieds. Un air surpris sur le visage, il ne devait pas s'attendre à mourir si jeune. « Vingt-quatre ans, répertoria-t-il en trouvant sa carte d'identité. C'est trop jeune. » L'équipe d'expert arriva et commença le relevé d'indice alors que Shane continuait de regarder partout, notant plusieurs choses dans son carnet.

« - Une idée, demanda-t-il en se retournant vers lui.

« - A mon avis ? Un crime passionnel. Peut-être un copain jaloux. Y a pas de traces de lutte, rien ne semble avoir disparu et aucun meuble a été bougé !

« - Faux, contra Shane en souriant légèrement. La table a été bougée récemment. Regarde les marques sur la moquette ! On dirait qu'il y a effectivement eu lutte mais légère. Aucun voisin n'a rien entendu à priori.

« - C'est la femme de ménage qui a alerté le commissariat, les interrompit l'officier de garde. Elle l'a trouvé comme ça à huit heures trente !

Shane le remercia rapidement tout en notant l'info puis posa quelques questions à la femme de ménage. Celle-ci leur apprit qu'il n'avait aucune copine depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Mitchie Torrès.

« - Encore elle, grogna l'inspecteur.

« - C'est rien, sa sœur est fan de la pop star, rit Nate. Rien d'autre ? Pas d'aventure d'un soir ?

« - Non, il était très croyant. Il avait prévu d'aller à Lourdes le mois prochain et disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il cherchait la femme de sa vie.

« - Pas d'ennemi ?

« - Non… Sauf peut-être le nouvel homme dans la vie de mademoiselle Torrès. Je l'ai souvent surpris en train de parler à une photo d'elle. Il lui disait qu'il ne la méritait pas, qu'elle devrait revenir avec lui.

« - Et hormis sa fascination pour la pop-star, demanda Shane ennuyé.

« - Rien. Il venait d'être embauché chez Universal pour être expert comptable. Samedi dernier, il fêtait même la signature de son contrat. Il faut dire qu'il n'a jamais eu de chance. Sa sœur est morte très jeune, et ses parents peu de temps après. Il a hérité de tout mais depuis il est très seul.

La femme de ménage continua de raconter la vie de la victime et tandis que Nate lui posait des questions, Shane notait les informations importantes tout en réfléchissant à différentes hypothèses. La vie de cet homme semblait tourner autour de la pops-star et il grimaça en comprenant qu'il serait forcé aller la voir, pour lui poser quelques questions. « Et à plusieurs reprises, songea-t-il dépité. Bon je ferais la première visite après le déjeuné. »

Quand ce fut bon, ils interrogèrent les voisins mais personne ne semblait le connaître réellement. Ils le croisaient dans les escaliers, le saluaient sans plus. La plupart ignorait même où il vivait exactement, ce qui intrigua le jeune inspecteur. « Un fantôme parmi les vivants, résuma-t-il. »

« - Allons voir les amis de ce Stuart, on aura peut-être plus de chance, proposa-t-il.

Nate acquiesça et ils regagnèrent sa voiture après une brève déclaration.

…

De son côté, Mitchie ouvrit paresseusement un œil à dix heures en entendant son téléphone sonner. Elle le prit et voyant que c'était Anderson laissa sonner. Elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de réunion pour le moment, or il était le businessman du groupe. Toutes les décisions passaient par lui, même si rien n'étaient jamais décidé sans le reste du groupe. Manque de chance, comme chaque fois qu'elle était réveillée, elle ne retrouva pas le sommeil et pestant contre son batteur, elle sortit de son lit en bâillant longuement. Elle hésita une seconde entre une douche bien chaude et un petit-déjeuner complet puis opta pour le second, remettant sa douche à quelques minutes. Elle rejoignit sa cuisine en ouvrant les volets sur son passage et remercia sa mère quand elle vit de quoi se faire un repas complet et lui envoya un message. « _Salut mam. Merci pour les provisions, c'est un régal comme toujours. Dis-moi, tu peux me ramener Princesse dans la matinée, j'ai envie d'aller courir avec elle. Bisous_ »

On sonna à sa porte à onze heures et elle alla ouvrir en priant que ce soit son chien.

« - Salut sœurette, tu vas bien ?

« - Jay, soupira-t-elle ravie. Fatiguée et toi ?

« - Je gère, l'avantage des vacances. Maman m'a chargée de te ramener ta grosse boule de poils, dit-il en lui tendant la laisse du labrador noir.

« - Hey ma princesse. Alors ma grande, t'as été sage avec mamie ? T'as pas fait de bêtises, j'espère ? Allez viens ma belle, ta gamelle est prête. Mandy va bien ?

« - Ouais, elle est chez sa mère jusqu'à cet aprèm, sourit-il. Je suis pressé qu'elle revienne. Ce Robert, je ne lui fait pas confiance. Depuis que je le connais, il a une tête de droguée.

« - T'exagère comme toujours, rit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches exactement, demanda-t-elle en préparant un café.

« - En premier lieu ? Son prénom. Ses parents ne devaient pas l'aimer pour l'appeler comme ça, fit-il moqueur.

Mitchie rit avec lui et lui tendit sa tasse en l'écoutant trouver mille défauts à cet homme dont le seul tort avait été d'éloigner Carrie de Jason, à l'époque où il était en première année. Néanmoins, elle l'écouta sans broncher et lorsqu'il fut à court d'idée, elle lui en donna quelques unes. Leurs parents ayant toujours été très pris par leurs carrières, ils étaient tous les deux très proches et se soutenaient dans chaque épreuve. Aussi lorsque Carrie était partie avec Robert, c'était vers elle qu'il s'était tourné alors qu'il avait été le premier à qui elle avait pensé quand elle avait du faire sa première apparition en public.

A treize heures il la quitta pour aller chercher sa fille chez sa mère et la brunette regarda son chien. Elle se souvint de son envie d'aller courir et monta enfiler son jogging avant d'attacher sa chienne. Elle partit aussitôt à petite foulée vers le parc Rio Grande. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle détacha Princesse qui resta aux pieds de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci, lunettes sur le nez, commença à faire le tour du parc, comme chaque semaine, tout en réfléchissant à la tournée qui s'achevait. Elle en avait profité pour écrire quelques textes malheureusement la plupart étaient trop enfantin à ses yeux pour qu'il soit sur son prochain album. Elle avait vingt-deux ans et si elle voulait conquérir un public plus large, elle avait devoir arrêter de parler du prince charmant dans ses chansons. Pourtant depuis qu'elle était enfant, c'était son cœur qui dirigeait sa vie et elle refusait de changer sous le seul prétexte qu'elle grandissait. Néanmoins, elle chercha une idée nouvelle. Elle songea bien à parler d'une rupture seulement depuis six mois, elle vivait une belle histoire avec l'acteur Ryan Mayers ce qui l'empêchait d'être sincère dans ses mots.

« - C'est vous Mitchie, demanda une jeune femme en la rejoignant.

« - Oui, sourit-elle.

« - J'adoré votre concert hier, dit-elle joyeusement tout en suivant sa cadence. Votre interprétation de _My heart will go on_ m'a presque réconcilié avec Titanic.

« - Merci, ça me touche, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle espéra que la jeune femme la laisserait continuer son jogging malheureusement celle-ci continua de lui parler durant quelques minutes avant d'arrêter, ne pouvant plus la suivre. En dernier recours, elle lui demanda donc un autographe, que la brunette signa en souriant avant de s'excuser. Si elle ne finissait pas le tour son entraîneur sportif risquait de ne pas apprécier et elle préférait éviter ce cas de figure.

Elle rentra chez elle à quinze heures et sourcilla en voyant deux hommes devant sa porte. Elle s'interrogea sur leurs identités tout en les détaillant. L'un semblait très sérieux. Les cheveux noirs et raides, il semblait impatient. Au contraire de son ami qui avait les cheveux beaucoup plus court, presque à ras et le même regard sérieux, sauf qu'il semblait s'amuser de leur attente.

« - Allez ma belle file, dit-elle en détachant son labrador. Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

« - Nous cherchons Michaëla Torrès, fit le plus sérieux des deux en fixant le chien qui restait aux pieds de la jeune femme.

« - Vous êtes ?

« - Inspecteurs Knight et Gray, police criminelle, les présenta-t-il en fixant Princesse l'espace d'une seconde.

« - Bien. Ne cherchez plus, elle est devant vous, dit-elle en les rejoignant.

Tout en ouvrant la porte, elle s'excusa de les avoir fait attendre et les fit entrer.

« - Allez Princesse, va boire ma belle, tu l'as mérité. Je peux vous servir quelque chose ? De l'eau, un café peut-être ?

« - Je veux bien, dit l'inspecteur Knight en intervenant pour la première fois.

« - Je vous apporte ça. Et pour vous ?

« - Rien merci.

« - Très bien. Vous me laissez quelques minutes, le temps d'aller chercher une serviette et je suis à vous.

Sur ces mots, elle monta à l'étage s'éponger le front puis revint dans la cuisine une serviette à la main, où le café était près. Elle prit également une bouteille d'eau plate qu'elle avait sortie de son réfrigérateur pour son retour puis les rejoignit au salon. Elle tendit la tasse à celui qu'elle supposait être Knight avant de prendre place face à eux.

« - Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs les inspecteurs ?

« - Connaissez-vous monsieur Stuart ?

« - Zeke ? Bien sûr, nous sommes sortis ensemble, il y a quelques temps.

« - Qui a mis fin à votre relation, demanda l'inspecteur Gray.

« - Moi.

« - Pour quels motifs ?

« - Il… Comment vous expliquer ? Il agissait bizarrement. Il devenait jaloux. Je ne pouvais plus sortir sans qu'il me demande des comptes. Si j'avais le malheur de rentrer plus tard que prévu d'une répète ou d'un plateau, il me faisait des scènes terribles. Plusieurs fois, je l'ai surpris fouillant mon téléphone, lisant les messages que je recevais avant de me demander des comptes. Je me sentais étouffée, j'ai préféré mettre fin à notre histoire le temps que je la trouvais belle plutôt que d'attendre qu'il détruise tout. Pourquoi ces questions ?

« - Il a été assassiné cette nuit, lui répondit-il froidement.

« - Seigneur, fit-elle choquée. Comment ?

« - A vous de nous le dire ?

« - Je vous demande pardon ?

« - Où étiez-vous cette nuit entre deux et trois heures du matin, reprit l'inspecteur Knight.

« - Ici. Je suis rentrée de tournée cette nuit, vers une heure trente du matin, je me suis couchée directement.

« - Quelqu'un peut-il le confirmer ?

« - Brent et Ethan qui m'ont déposés, mais ils sont rentrés chez eux et j'ai passé la nuit seule.

« - Vous n'avez donc aucun témoin, insista son collègue.

« - Et vous, vous avez quelqu'un qui peut attester que vous avez passé la nuit complète chez vous, répondit-elle du tac-o-tac.

« - Avez-vous revu monsieur Stuart, depuis votre rupture, reprit-il après un raclement de gorge gêné.

« - Non. Il m'a envoyé plusieurs lettres et quelques messages qui disaient tous la même chose. Je méritais mieux que Ryan et si j'acceptais de lui donner une seconde chance, il pourrait me le prouver.

« - En avez-vous gardé une trace ?

« - Quand il a commencé à me harceler, j'ai changé de numéro, soupira-t-elle en se levant, mais je dois avoir gardé certaines lettres ici, dit-elle en fouillant son secrétaire. Les voilà !

Nate les prit et sourcilla en voyant que certaines n'étaient même pas ouvertes et la jeune femme crut bon de se justifier.

« - J'ai reçu une centaine de ces lettres. J'ai commencé par les ouvrir et les lire mais j'ai fini par me lasser. Ma mère m'a conseillé de porter plainte mais Zeke n'avait déjà pas une vie facile, j'ai préféré simplement ne pas réagir, pensant qu'il se lasserait.

« - Il l'a fait ?

« - Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore ouvert mon courrier de ces deux derniers mois mais avant mon départ, j'ai trouvé un bouquet de fleur sur ma porte avec une carte où il me disait que je lui manquais mais qu'il me souhaitait un bon voyage.

Alors que Shane allait lui poser une nouvelle question, on sonna à la porte et elle s'excusa avant d'aller ouvrir.

« - Tata !

« - Hey ma nièce préférée, dit-elle ravie en la portant pour l'embrasser. C'était bien chez maman. Alors ce Robert ?

« - Ennuyeux comme la pluie, comme d'habitude. Je te jure, je commence à me demander ce qu'elle trouve à son avocat. On va au ciné, tu viens ?

« - Impossible, dit-elle en posant sa nièce au sol. Zeke est parti au paradis, fit-elle tristement. La police est dans le salon. Une autre fois ?

« - J'emmène Mandy dans la salle de jeu. Rejoins-nous quand c'est bon… Mais prend une douche avant frangine, tu sens mauvais !

« - Merci, c'est exactement ce qu'une femme rêve d'entendre, rit-elle.

Ils se séparèrent et elle rejoignit les deux inspecteurs s'excusant de la visite. L'interrogatoire reprit puis après leur avoir donné l'autorisation de garder les lettres, elle les raccompagna à la porte leur assurant qu'elle ne devait pas quitter la ville de la semaine. Quand ce fut bon, elle monta prendre une douche tout en espérant que le meurtrier serait bientôt sous les verrous puis rejoignit son frère et sa nièce avec qui elle alla voir le nouveau dessin animé. Seulement, elle ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur l'intrigue, repensant sans cesse à la visite de la police. Elle savait que Zeke avait mal pris leur rupture mais elle se demandait, qui pouvait être assez cruel pour l'avoir tué. « Avec un revolver, visiblement, songea-t-elle en se souvenant que l'inspecteur Knight lui avait demandé si elle savait tirer. » Lorsque le film fut terminé, ils rentrèrent chez elle, en commandant chinois.

…

Quand Shane arriva au bureau, Lauryn, la stagiaire lui demanda s'ils avaient déjà été voir Mitchie et il leva les yeux au ciel sous les rires de Nate qui lui répondit cependant. Celle-ci fut déçue quelques secondes puis elle l'interrogea sur l'intérieur de la maison.

« - Knight, cria Shane depuis son bureau, ramène-toi on a une enquête à mener et un coupable à trouver !

« - Navrée Lauryn. Mais pour répondre grossièrement à ta question, son salon ressemble à un salon normal et pas à la page d'un magasine de déco. Au fait, t'as fini l'inventaire ?

Cette simple question lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas ici pour se tourner les pouces et il rejoignit son coéquipier qui était déjà en train de rédiger son rapport préliminaire.

« - Cette pop-star pour ado boutonneux va finir par avoir ma peau. La prochaine fois, tu iras l'interroger tout seul, fit-il.

« - Si tu veux, rit-il. Pour ma part, j'aime beaucoup sa musique, ajouta Nate, ça ne me dérange pas !

En entendant sa réponse, Shane leva les yeux étonnés puis soupira en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « J'aurais tout entendu » avant de replonger dans son activité. Le médecin légiste leur téléphona, pour les prévenir qu'il les attendait pour faire son rapport. Il lâcha aussitôt ce qu'il faisait pour rejoindre le service d'autopsie.

Ils furent accueillis par une odeur fétide et se regardèrent en grimaçant. Tout deux se posaient la même question, comment le médecin faisait-il pour supporter l'odeur chaque jour ? Le docteur Sanchez leur confirma ses premières impressions. Zeke Stuart était mort poignardé dans l'abdomen. Ils furent cependant surpris lorsqu'il leur dit que c'était un katana qui avait tué l'homme.

« - Vous êtes sûr, s'étonna Shane.

L'homme de science le regarda affirmatif. Tout dans la blessure courbée, typique de la lame, au tranchant net et d'un seul côté l'attestait. Il leur expliqua, grâce aux radios faites, que la blessure mortelle, ne pouvait pas être faite avec une épée classique.

« - L'entaille aurait été droite or celle-ci est légèrement courbée. De plus seul un côté de la blessure est nette, alors qu'avec une épée ce côté-ci aussi aurait été tranchée. Or vous pouvez constater de micros déchirures, ici et là, dit-il en les désignant. Le coupable qui que ce soit, n'a pas pensé à affuter la lame ces derniers moments. Notre victime a souffert quelques minutes, malheureusement à cause du somnifère qu'il a pris, il n'avait plus assez de force pour appeler les secours !

« - Vous dites qu'il a pris un somnifère, demanda Nate.

« - Oui, je vérifierais auprès de mon collègue mais je pense qu'il devait avoir du mal à dormir. Il y a des traces plus anciennes de médicaments dans ses veines. J'en ai fait porter un échantillon au labo. Ceci dit, ce qui m'étonne le plus et ce qu'il serrait dans sa main. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il serrait les poings sous la douleur mais en les ouvrant, j'ai découvert quelques cheveux que j'ai également envoyés au laboratoire. Je leur ai dit de vous envoyer directement les résultats par e-mail.

« - J'imagine que dans l'état où il était, une fille aurait pu le mettre à genoux, sans réel effort ?

« - Probablement. Le labo pourra certainement vous en dire plus que moi. Je préfère en rester aux faits et vous laisser les hypothèses. Une chose est sûre, celui qui a fait ça, savait ce qu'il faisait. Il n'a touché aucun des organes comme s'il voulait que sa victime souffre lentement.

« - On en revient au crime passionnel, soupira Nate.

« - Sauf que c'est peut-être une maîtresse éconduite !

Ils acquiescèrent puis quittèrent la salle d'autopsie en remerciant le médecin qui les avait aidés. Tout en rejoignant leurs bureaux, ils commencèrent à faire une liste probable des suspects quand Nate se souvint des propos de la femme de ménage. Selon elle, il n'avait eu aucune copine depuis sa dernière histoire avec Mitchie Torrès. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur bureau, ils soupirèrent de concert puis reprirent les faits un à un.

A dix-huit heures cependant, Nate partit commander une pizza sentant qu'ils ne quitteraient pas le bureau tout de suite. « Va falloir que je lui trouve une copine songea-t-il. Katie va finir par me quitter à force de ne jamais me voir ! » Comme souvent, il commanda une aux fruits de mers pour lui et une salade ainsi que des morceaux de poulets épicés pour son coéquipier. Il ajouta deux bouteilles de soda puis rejoignit le bureau où il déposa la commande. Shane le remercia d'un sourire, tout en songeant qu'il le connaissait bien. Ils continuèrent leurs hypothèses, en attendant le mail qui leur apprendrait enfin à qui appartenait les cheveux trouvés dans la main de la victime. C'était le détail qui troublait Shane.

« - N'empêche, je trouve ça bizarre ! T'es un mec, poignardé et passablement KO à cause d'un somnifère pris peu avant, résuma Nate. Comment tu fais pour arracher des cheveux à ton agresseur ? Et surtout pourquoi il ne te les enlève pas de la main ?

« - Je te propose qu'on pose la question au propriétaire des cheveux quand le labo nous aura donné l'info ?

Il acquiesça en songeant qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre choix et reprit ses notes qu'il mit au propre en attendant le mail.

Celui-ci arriva qu'à vingt-et-une heures et Shane sauta de sa chaise en découvrant le nom qui en ressortait. Immédiatement, il prit sa veste alors que Nate ouvrait seulement le courriel. Il fut également étonné en voyant l'information mais ne se posa aucune question et suivi son collègue.

…

Quand la commande du chinois arriva, ils dînèrent joyeusement en discutant même si Jason nota que sa petite sœur semblait absente. Elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher mais il voyait bien qu'elle était préoccupée. Il attendit patiemment jusqu'à vingt-et-une heures et monta sa fille à l'étage afin de pouvoir parler à Mitchie tranquillement. De toute façon, Mandy adorait venir chez sa tante chez qui elle avait beaucoup plus de jouets et une salle tout entière pour elle seule. Quand il revint, elle débarrassait leur repas. Elle donna ce qu'il restait à Princesse puis jeta les cartons dans la poubelle adéquate avant de commencer la vaisselle. Il l'aida sans un mot puis, elle lui fit un café alors qu'elle prenait un chocolat avant d'aller au salon. Il a suivi et lorsqu'ils furent assis, il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Rien je pense à Zeke. Qui a pu faire une chose aussi horrible ? Je veux dire, ok il était bizarre et je ne supportais plus son harcèlement mais il n'était pas méchant, au fond.

« - N'y pense plus petite sœur. Qui que ce soit qui ait pu commettre cet acte, la police va le retrouver et il ira en prison où il aura tout le temps de réfléchir à son acte.

« - Je l'espère parce qu'il ne méritait vraiment pas de mourir tué par balle, soupira-t-elle.

Il sourit reconnaissant bien l'expression que prit le visage de sa sœur. Elle culpabilisait pour un acte qu'elle n'avait même pas commis. Il décida donc de lui changer les idées et lui demanda comment c'était passé sa tournée. Elle sourit immédiatement et le rassura. Ils avaient certes étaient un peu plus long à remonter sur scène mais leurs fans avaient été des plus enthousiastes. Elle avait, une nouvelle fois, reçu plusieurs peluches ainsi que des bracelets originaux qu'elle gardait précieusement. Sauf un, tout fin qu'elle trouvait adorable et qu'elle mettait depuis son concert à Atlanta. Il allait lui demander plus d'informations quand la sonnette retentit.

« - Désolée, sourit-elle, je n'attends personne avant demain !

« - Laisse, j'y vais. Et si c'est les parents, je dis que t'es en rendez-vous.

« - Tu es mon héros, rit-elle.

Elle adorait ses parents mais à chaque retour de tournée, ils avaient tendance à la noyer sous les questions, et recommandations et elle ne se sentait pas de taille à leur faire face ce soir.

« - C'est qui, demanda-t-elle.

« - Si c'était nos parents, tu aurais été grillée, répondit-il en revenant, mais ce n'est que la police, rassure-toi.

« - Mouais, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit rassurant. Ma foi tant pis, j'irais me coucher dans quelques minutes. Bonsoir, ajouta-t-elle en les voyant.

« - Papa, intervint Mandy en rejoignant tout le monde au salon. C'est qui eux ?

« - Des amis de tata, éluda-t-il.

« - Mademoiselle Torrès, je vous demande de bien vouloir nous suivre au commissariat.

« - Pour quels motifs, demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« - Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre, expliqua Shane en sortant ses menottes.

« - Attendez, s'il vous plaît. Je veux bien vous suivre et me laisser passer vos bracelets mais pas devant ma nièce. S'il vous plaît, plaida-t-elle. Elle n'a que cinq ans.

« - Très bien, concéda Nate. Mais au moindre signe de fuite, la menaça-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu. Elle se leva en souriant et lorsque Mandy demanda où elle allait, elle sourit.

« - Ces deux messieurs font partis de la police et ils doivent me poser quelques questions ma choupette. Il faut juste que j'aille à leur bureau parce qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de prendre les questions avec eux.

« - Mais tu reviens quand ?

« - Quand j'aurais fini. Tu me fais un bisou ?

La petite embrassa sa tante et elle fit la bise à son frère en lui demandant de contacter un avocat puis suivit les deux inspecteurs, s'arrêtant simplement le temps de mettre ses chaussures et de prendre son sac ainsi que sa veste. Dès qu'elle eut fermée la porte, elle leur tendit les poings.

« - On va éviter, souffla Nate, pour ne pas abîmer votre popularité mais pas d'entourloupe !

« - Je vous en remercie, fit-elle simplement en les suivant docilement jusqu'à leur voiture.

Elle y monta et s'attacha sagement, avant de regarder la route, tout en se demandant pourquoi ils l'arrêtaient. Elle n'avait pas vu Zeke depuis près de six mois à présent, elle ignorait même sa nouvelle adresse. Elle savait simplement qu'il devait travailler chez Universal, son label et qu'il ne vivait plus chez ses parents. Information qu'elle tenait de Connie puisque celle-ci l'avait vu faire ses cartons, quelques mois après leur rupture. « Que se passe-t-il, se demanda-t-elle en soupirant. »

* * *

Et voilà, je coupe ici. Bon je ne sais pas si mon dernier paragraphe est très clair mais je vais faire comme ci pour ce soir et j'y réfléchirais demain à la relecture. En attendant, j'espère que ça vous a plu (ne soyez pas étonnés, c'était dans le résumé mdrr) et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Quand tout s'envole

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut les filles. Voilà le chapitre **Sweet-Devil973** , **Nivie** , **viso66** , **Jessica54300** (Salut miss. Ah ben tant mieux si le manque de nouveauté ne te dérange pas mdrr Ouais ben on arrive aux choses qui vont bouger bientôt :p Bisouilles), **jemi love** (Hello toi. Wow merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent. Ah oui c'est grâce à _Drôle de Proposition_ que tu as découvert mes histoires ? J'espère que celle-ci te plaira. Bises), **Marine** (Hello miss. Ravie que cette fic te plaise également. Ah ah tu vas adorer la réaction de Kristen. Moi elle me fait rire à chaque fois. Bisouilles) et **Marina** (Hello miss. Contente que le premier chapitre t'ai plu. Perso au début j'ai du mal. C'est plus loin que j'adore. Je ne dis qu'un mot "bodyguard" (ouais parce qu'en français ça en utilise trois donc... en anglais, ça fait qu'un :p) Ouais ça change de ne pas les faire rock star... Même si Mitchie l'est mais bon mdrr Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. (C'est bien dommage) Les persos et tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney. Et malgré toute la pub que je leur fais, ils veulent toujours pas que j'ai Shane en échange, alors je compte faire une pétition. J'ai votre soutien ? mdr Cela étant dit : Kristen m'appartient d'ailleurs avant elle s'appelait Mandy ! :p

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, ses avis et ses conseils (et son harcèlement probablement) et à **chris87** qui a encore une fois acceptée de corriger mes fautes.

 **Quand tout s'envole**

Quand Mitchie arriva au commissariat, elle descendit sagement de la voiture et entra escortée par les deux inspecteurs, sans un mot. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être accusée de meurtre puisqu'elle n'avait pas vu Zeke depuis huit mois. Enfin, elle se doutait qu'ils faisaient simplement leur travail. « De toute façon, je suis innocente, je ne risque pas grand-chose, se rassura-t-elle. » Ils la conduisirent jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire où elle prit place face au miroir. Elle avait heureusement vu assez de film pour savoir qu'on surveillait ses gestes de l'autre côté de la vitre.

« - Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer, déclara Shane en s'asseyant face à elle. Où étiez-vous la nuit dernière entre deux et trois heures du matin ?

« - Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat, fit-elle posément.

Il fronça les sourcils se demandant comment elle pouvait rester calme alors qu'elle était accusée de meurtre. Cependant, il nota la panique dans son regard et sourit intérieurement. Il se leva et la conduisit en cellule, en attendant. Placée en garde à vu, elle s'assit sagement et fixa le mur, côtoyant, sans vraiment le savoir, deux prostituées ainsi qu'une brute et un dealer.

« - Hey, j'te reconnais toi, t'es pas la chanteuse de rock ?

Elle sourit, sans réellement répondre. Elle espérait que ce manque de réponse allait décourager son interlocuteur seulement elle n'eut pas cette chance.

« - Ouais, c'est à cause de toi que j'suis là ! Ma frangine adore ta musique mais on n'a pas les moyens de payer tes albums alors j'ai fait une copie et je me suis fait serrer !

« - J'en suis navrée.

« - J'm'en tape. Tu vas me sortir de là où j'raconte à tout le monde où j't'aie croisé !

Mitchie ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et fixa l'entrée de la cellule en espérant que son avocat arriverait bientôt. Elle fut cependant étonnée de voir le nouveau copain de Carrie, la mère de Mandy, arriver avec l'inspecteur Knight. Il lui fit signe de venir et la reconduisit dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Dès qu'elle fut assise, Robert Adams lui conseilla de ne rien dire pour le moment et elle hocha la tête.

« - Bien reprenons, où étiez-vous entre deux et trois heures du matin, demanda l'inspecteur Gray.

« - J'ai conseillé à ma cliente de ne rien vous révéler tant que vous ne nous aurez pas dit de quoi, exactement, elle est accusée !

« - Elle est accusée d'avoir tué son ex petit copain, Zeke Stuart, la nuit dernière entre deux et trois heures du matin avec un katana !

« - C'est quoi ce truc ?

« - C'est un sabre japonais, lui expliqua sommairement son avocat.

« - Ce n'est pas une arme à feu qui l'a tué, demanda-t-elle perplexe. Pourtant votre collègue m'a demandé si je savais tirer cet après-midi.

« - En effet, admit Nate. Je testais votre réaction. Alors où étiez-vous ?

« - Comme je vous l'ai dit lorsque vous êtes venus me voir cet après-midi, j'ai passé la nuit à dormir.

« - Et avant ça ? Décrivez-nous votre journée.

« - Voyons, je suis arrivée en ville à midi, j'ai mangé avec mon groupe chez Nino, notre pizzéria. Ensuite de quatorze à quinze heures, j'ai fait la balance de son et chantés quelques chansons au _KiMo Theatre_. Une journaliste de J-14 est venue m'interviewer jusqu'à dix-sept heures. J'ai signé quelques autographes et rencontré certains fans jusqu'à dix-huit heures. Avec les BABIES, on est allés manger _Sushi hana_ , puis on est revenu à vingt heures pour se préparer pour le concert. Vanessa Hugdens a chanté jusqu'à vingt-et-une heures ensuite je suis montée sur scène où je suis restée jusqu'à plus de vingt-trois heures. Après, souffla-t-elle fatiguée, j'ai pris une douche et j'ai, à nouveau, signé quelques autographes aux fans qui m'attendaient à la sortie de la salle de concert. Avec Brent Petterson et Ethan Reynodls, on a raccompagné tout le monde chez soi et m'ont déposés chez moi aux environs d'une heure trente du matin. J'ai fermé la maison et je suis montée me coucher.

« - A quelle heure vous êtes-vous réveillée, demanda Nate.

« - Anderson m'a appelée à dix-heures du matin mais j'ai pas décrochée. Je suis sortie peu après de mon lit.

« - Vous n'êtes pas ressortie, insista l'inspecteur Gray.

« - Non inspecteur, je suis restée dans mon lit. Cette tournée m'a épuisée, je me suis endormie quelques minutes après m'être allongée. Et j'aurais probablement dormi jusqu'à midi si Anderson ne m'avait pas appelée.

« - Quand avez-vous vu monsieur Stuart pour la dernière fois ?

« - Le jour où je l'ai quitté, j'étais en visite dans ma famille et il habitait la même rue que mes parents.

« - Habitait ?

« - Oui peu de temps après, selon ma mère, il a déménagé mais j'ignore où exactement. Je sais juste qu'il vit ici à Albuquerque puisqu'il travaille chez Universal, selon mon agent. Elle était au courant de notre histoire et elle a préféré me prévenir afin que je puisse gérer la situation mais je ne l'ai pas revu.

Les deux inspecteurs se regardèrent puis tandis que Nate continuait de lui poser des questions, son coéquipier se chargea de prendre tout en note. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle ne surveillait pas Zeke au contraire de ce qu'ils pensaient. Que bien qu'il la harcelait pour qu'elle revienne avec lui, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui créer des problèmes. Enfin vint la question qu'elle attendait.

« - Vous dites ne pas l'avoir vu depuis huit mois, déclara Shane. Pourtant, des cheveux vous appartenant ont été retrouvés sur le lieu du crime. Dans sa main pour être exact. Comment expliquez-vous ça ?

« - Je ne l'explique pas, dit-elle simplement. J'ignore comment mes cheveux ont pu atterrir dans un appartement où je n'ai jamais mis les pieds. Je sais simplement que je suis innocente.

« - Je vais vous dire ce que je pense, soupira Shane en la fixant dans les yeux.

Ce regard dur et froid la déstabilisa et elle dut se faire violence, pour ne pas se noyer dans cette mer de chocolat qui semblait pourtant la détester, sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la cause.

« - Lorsque vous êtes rentrée chez vous avec votre groupe à dix-huit heures, vous avez trouvé une nouvelle lettre, ce qui vous a énervé. A la fin de votre concert, vous êtes rentrée chez vous accompagnée de messieurs Petterson et Reynodls. Seulement, vous n'êtes pas allée vous coucher comme vous le prétendez. Vous avez pris votre véhicule et vous êtes allée voir votre ex copain. Vous vouliez simplement lui demander d'arrêter son harcèlement. Il a refusé et vous l'avez menacé d'un katana qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il a voulu vous désarmer et après une légère lutte, où il vous a arraché des cheveux, vous l'avez frappé à l'abdomen. Quand vous avez pris conscience de votre geste, vous êtes repartie chez vous, sans prendre la peine d'appeler les secours pour ne pas entacher votre réputation !

« - Votre raisonnement ne tient pas debout inspecteur, fit-elle posément. Pour deux choses. La première c'est qu'avant que mon avocat ne me dise ce qu'était un katana, je ne savais même pas comment s'appelait ce genre d'arme. De plus, si vous aviez fait quelques recherches sur mon compte, vous sauriez que je ne possède aucun véhicule. Je n'ai même pas le permis. Sans parler du fait que je m'évanouie à la vue du sang, avoua-t-elle les joues roses.

« - Vous mentez, s'énerva-t-il, et personne ne quittera cette pièce tant que vous n'aurez pas avoué !

« - Dans ce cas, nous allons passer une longue nuit ensemble inspecteur, parce que je n'ai absolument rien à avouer. Je refuse de porter le chapeau pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis.

Il la fixa méchamment et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Nate la ramena dans sa cellule et elle soupira fatiguée. Elle aurait voulu être chez elle pour dormir mais elle savait qu'avec tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle en aurait été incapable.

…

De son côté, Shane se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise. Il adorait son travail, faire respecter l'ordre et la justice était une vocation chez lui. Pourtant, il sentait que cette affaire ne serait pas simple. Quand son coéquipier le rejoignit, il lui fit part de ses impressions et celui-ci soupira.

« - C'est certain. Va falloir être très prudent Shane. Je ne plaisante pas ! Quand Sanderson saura qu'on a arrêté une pop-star aimée de toute l'Amérique… Il est à un an de la retraite, il ne voudra pas faire de vague !

« - Ouais, ouais c'est ce qui m'ennuie le plus avec cette fille !

« - Amoureux ?

« - Dans tes rêves, grogna-t-il agacé. Elle est très connue et elle a assez d'argent pour se payer tous les avocats de la Cote Est. Si elle est coupable elle s'en tirera avec une peine plus légère que ce qu'elle devrait avoir ! Un citoyen lambda aurait quinze ans elle en aura à peine trois ! Voir moins avec son armée d'avocat.

Nate le regarda en soupirant mentalement. Il le savait également mais le fait qu'on ait retrouvé des cheveux sur le lieu du crime ne jouait pas en la faveur de la jeune femme. « Pourtant, elle n'a pas semblé surprise que je parle d'arme à feu, au lieu de katana tout à l'heure, se souvint-il Elle semblait même ignorer qu'on devait revenir. Enfin le soir même, puisqu'elle était avec sa famille ! Elle n'agit pas comme un coupable qui se croit encore innocent. En plus, le profiler est formel, elle a dit la vérité tout au long de l'interrogatoire. Alors si elle ignorait où il vivait, comment les cheveux se sont retrouvés là ? A mon avis, si on trouve la réponse à cette question, on aura résolu l'affaire ! » Il soupira longuement et reprit une part de sa pizza, qui était froide à présent, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge. Elle affichait vingt-trois heures trente. Le jeune homme était fatigué pourtant il n'avait aucune envie de quitter le bureau. Quelque chose n'était pas clair et il savait que ça l'empêcherait de dormir.

« - Allez rentre chez toi Shane, je garde la boutique, j'ai encore de la paperasse à faire de toute façon, déclara-t-il. T'es mort de toute façon !

« - T'as pas tort, soupira-t-il. Mais t'as déjà passé une partie de la nuit dernière ici !

Ils se sourirent complices. Depuis qu'ils étaient tous deux inspecteurs, ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils décidèrent de quitter le bureau et se donnèrent rendez-vous à huit heures le lendemain. Nate savait cependant que son collègue serait là dès sept heures mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

…

De son côté, Mitchie soupira mentalement. Depuis que le dealer avait dit qui elle était, tout le monde lui demandait de l'aider à sortir de prison, sous le même prétexte et elle espérait que Jason avait une idée. « Et surtout que ce Robert à tête de droguée, sourit-elle, va réussir à me faire sortir d'ici, sinon je suis cuite ! » Elle ne put aller plus loin dans ses pensées que deux hommes en vinrent aux mains la faisant revenir à elle. La jeune femme regarda les deux hommes se battre, puis soupira en détournant les yeux ne voulant pas avoir de problèmes. A mesure que la nuit avança, sans abris, pilier de comptoirs et petits voyous vinrent les rejoindre.

La nuit passa lentement pour elle. Elle fixait les aiguilles de l'horloge qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à retarder le temps. Lorsque les deux inspecteurs étaient passés plusieurs heures plus tôt, devant la cellule, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à huit heures. Elle se demanda finalement si elle n'aurait pas préféré passée la nuit à se faire interroger. L'attente était trop longue à ses yeux. « Si seulement, j'avais ma guitare ou de quoi écrire, songea-t-elle, je pourrais au moins m'occuper ! » Elle arqua un sourcil en voyant le chemin de ses réflexions et se traita d'idiote. « Je suis accusée à tort de meurtre et tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est jouer de la musique ! Mitchie Torrès t'en tiens vraiment une sacrée couche, grogna-t-elle. »

A sept heures, un homme passa devant eux et s'arrêta en la voyant. Durant une longue minute, il la fixa puis écarquilla les yeux.

« - Que faites-vous ici ?

« - Vos inspecteurs m'ont arrêtée hier, répondit-elle honnêtement.

« - Quel motif ?

« - Euh quelque chose comme homicide involontaire non qualifié !

« - Homicide volontaire non qualifié, la reprit-il malgré lui. Quels inspecteurs ?

« - Knight et Gray si j'ai bonne mémoire. Pourquoi ça change quelque chose ?

Il ne répondit pas mais rejoignit son bureau rapidement alors qu'elle sourcillait. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle vit les deux inspecteurs entrer dans le commissariat et prendre le même chemin que le premier. L'inspecteur Gray prit quand même une seconde pour la fusiller des yeux, ce qu'elle ne comprit pas. Son avocat arriva également quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle commençait à se demander ce qu'il se passait.

…

« - Ecoutez Gray, je sais que vous faites de l'excellent travail depuis que vous êtes ici et je ne doute pas un seul instant des raisons qui vous ont poussé à placer en garde à vue mademoiselle Torrès mais vous allez me faire le plaisir de ne pas faire de vagues dans cette histoire ! Si jamais elle n'est pas coupable et qu'elle porte plainte, je ne vous couvrirai pas ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

« - Oui commissaire. Sachez quand même qu'on a retrouvé ses cheveux sur le lieu du crime ! Dans la main de la victime.

« - Peu m'importe, ne faites pas de vagues !

Ils ressortirent pour voir l'avocat de la jeune pop-star qui arrivait et ils échangèrent un regard ennuyé. Ils ignoraient la raison de sa présence de si bon matin mais sentaient que ce n'était pas bon pour leur enquête.

Le commissaire Sanderson leur donna raison une demi-heure plus tard en raccompagnant l'homme de droit jusqu'à l'entrée, avant de venir les voir.

« - La caution de mademoiselle Torrès est fixée à cinquante mille dollars. Son avocat revient dans une heure avec tous les papiers en ordre. Si d'ici là vous n'avez rien, on la relâche, c'est clair ?

Ils acquiescèrent et lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Shane jeta son crayon sur son bureau plus qu'énervé. Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup a « Encore un criminel en liberté grâce à son fric » puis replongea dans l'affaire avec plus d'acharnement que la veille. Il relut l'interrogatoire, les conclusions du médecin légiste, celle du profiler et le rapport du labo en essayant de relier tout ça. Malheureusement, maître Adams fut plus rapide. Il libéra donc la pop-star, à contrecœur, en lui demandant de ne pas quitter la ville tant que l'enquête ne serait pas bouclée.

« - Je suis assignée à résidence, leur dit-elle en souriant, mais c'est entendu, je ne quitterais pas Albuquerque. Si vous avez encore besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver, ajouta-t-elle. Bonne journée.

Elle les salua d'un signe de tête puis suivit son avocat sous le regard perplexe des deux inspecteurs. L'un comme l'autre devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'agissait pas comme un coupable. Shane la regarda rejoindre le parking et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant prendre son frère dans ses bras puis secoua la tête. « Il faut que je réussisse à prouver que c'est elle, se dit-il. » Il rejoignit son bureau rapidement et s'y installa pour travailler, seulement le regard de Nate l'en empêcha.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-il excédé.

« - Rien, mais… Et si on faisait fausse route ? Je veux dire, toutes les preuves tendent à prouver que c'est elle la coupable. Pourtant, elle semblait surprise qu'on lui parle de Stuart hier, elle n'a pas relevé pour le coup de feu et le profiler l'a dit, elle était sincère hier soir… Je sais que les suspects agissent souvent ainsi mais, je n'arrive pas à la croire coupable !

« - C'est qui qui parle, demanda-t-il. L'inspecteur de police ou le fan ?

« - L'inspecteur Shane. Je dis juste que ça semble trop évident. A sa place, avec les moyens monétaires dont elle dispose, je me serais arrangé pour l'éliminer pendant que je n'étais pas au Nouveau-Mexique. Par exemple à New York ou à Honolulu !

« - Très bien, suivons ton hypothèse quelques minutes, soupira-t-il. Si ce n'est pas elle la coupable, pourquoi ses cheveux étaient dans la main de la victime ? Question subsidiaire, comment sont-ils arrivés là ?

« - Je me pose les mêmes questions mais quelque chose me dit que quand on aura la réponse à ces deux questions, l'affaire sera bouclée. Essayons quand même de creuser dans ce sens ! Le chef ne veut pas de bavure !

« - Très bien, je vais partir du fait qu'elle est coupable et toi qu'elle est innocente. A la fin de la journée on fait le point !

« - Devant une bière ?

Shane acquiesça et regarda son ami et collègue partir. « J'espère qu'il a conscience qu'il a tort, se dit-il avant de regarder les amis de la victime. » La plupart étaient également ceux de la jeune pop-star et il décida d'aller leur rendre une petite visite.

…

« - Te voilà chez toi petite sœur, sourit Jason en coupant le moteur.

« - Merci, tu m'as encore une fois sorti de la galère. Une nuit de plus en cellule et j'aurais avoué n'importe quoi, avoua-t-elle fatiguée. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause des prostituées. Tu veux bien être un amour et rester ici le temps que je dorme un peu ? Histoire de pouvoir répondre si le téléphone sonne ou autre ?

Il acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans la maison. Sans un autre mot, elle monta se coucher en pensant à Ryan. Ils devaient se voir tous les deux ce soir et elle ignorait si elle le pourrait. « Je verrais en fonction de l'heure à laquelle je me réveille, se promit-elle. »

A l'étage inférieur, Jason proposa un café à Robert, et le remercia d'avoir aidé sa sœur.

« - Aucun problème, assura-t-il. Néanmoins, il va lui falloir engager un meilleur avocat. Je suis spécialisé dans les transactions immobilières, lui rappela-t-il.

« - Je m'en occupe ce matin, assura-t-il. D'ailleurs, si t'as un nom à me proposer je suis preneur. Déjà qu'il va falloir que je prévienne son agent, soupira-t-il.

« - Ce qu'elle vit n'est pas facile, compatit Robert. Ecoute, je vais me renseigner auprès de collègues et je t'appelle pour te donner le nom du plus à même de la défendre.

« - Je veux le meilleur !

« - Fais-moi confiance, le meilleur n'est pas forcément la meilleure solution. Certains avocats sont véreux. Je fais mon enquête et je te dis en qui j'ai confiance. Après si elle préfère le meilleur…

Jason acquiesça et le remercia une nouvelle fois avant de le raccompagner à la porte. Resté seul, il s'installa au salon et ouvrit son ordinateur où il consulta des kilomètres de pages consacrés à la justice. Les articles de lois, les comptes rendus de procès similaires, des témoignages de jurés ou autre, tout y passa si bien qu'il sursauta quand on sonna à midi. Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux avant d'aller ouvrir pour faire face à un des deux inspecteurs.

« - Inspecteur Knight, puis-je entrer ? J'ai des questions à poser à mademoiselle Torrès.

« - Faites comme chez vous, je vais la réveiller. Au fait, vous êtes conscient qu'elle n'a pas dormi cette nuit ? C'est une tactique pour la pousser à bout ?

« - Du tout, mais on ne peut pas faire de favoritisme, s'excusa-t-il.

« - Si vous le dites… Permettez-moi d'en douter inspecteur !

« - Je ne cherche pas à vous convaincre de toute façon.

Jason hocha la tête et demanda à Princesse de surveiller le policier avant de monter réveiller sa petite sœur. Nate sourit en entendant l'ordre donné au chien mais lorsqu'il se leva elle commença à grogner et il se rassit. « Un vrai chien de garde, songea-t-il impressionné. Ce doit être plus pratique qu'un vrai garde ! » Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Le salon était dans le même état que la veille sauf l'ordinateur portable qui semblait être en veille. Il se demanda un instant à quoi il avait pu servir mais ne put y réfléchir longtemps car des pas retentirent dans l'escalier.

« - Elle arrive. Vous voulez boire quelque chose en attendant ?

« - Un café si vous en avez de prêt.

Il acquiesça sans un mot et Nate sourit en comprenant qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu et que seule sa plaque lui permettait de rester. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mitchie arriva. Les yeux rouges et l'air fatigué, elle le salua poliment et sourit lorsque son frère posa une tasse devant elle.

« - T'es le meilleur Jay, soupira-t-elle quand il ajouta des gâteaux. Alors inspecteur Knight. Que puis-je _encore_ pour vous ?

« - Eh bien avec mon collègue, nous sommes parti de l'hypothèse que vous disiez la vérité afin de…

« - Elle dit la vérité !

« - Calme-toi Jason, souffla-t-elle avant de bâiller. Navrée, j'ai très peu dormi ces dernières semaines. Donc vous êtes parti de l'hypothèse que je disais la vérité ?

« - Disons qu'il cherche des preuves de votre culpabilité et moi de votre innocence, résuma-t-il. On fonctionne toujours ainsi et j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions dans ce sens, si vous le permettez.

« - Je vous écoute.

Tout en parlant elle posa son coude sur le dossier du canapé et y posa sa tête alors qu'elle glissait ses pieds sous ses fesses. « Elle fait plus victime que coupable, se dit-il. »

« - Bien tout d'abord, est-ce que vous voyez quelqu'un qui pourrait vous en vouloir assez pour vous piéger ainsi ?

Mitchie écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise puis réfléchit. Pour sa part, il attendit tout en surveillant le grand frère qui semblait très protecteur vis-à-vis de la jeune femme. Princesse se leva de sa place et vint poser son museau sur les cuisses de sa maîtresse qui prit la parole.

« - Honnêtement non, je ne vois personne qui pourrait m'en vouloir au point de tuer mon ex-copain pour me faire porter le chapeau. Cela dit, j'ai conscience que je ne plais pas à tout le monde donc j'imagine que la liste des suspects potentiels serait trop longue à énumérer.

« - Très bien. Autre question, avez-vous été chez le coiffeur récemment ?

« - Non. Enfin pas ces quatre derniers mois. Je devais y aller demain. J'imagine qu'il faut que j'annule, soupira-t-elle.

« - Donc aucune idée de comment vos cheveux se sont retrouvés sur le lieu du crime ?

« - Non, je ne… Attendez, se reprit-elle. Ça n'a peut-être rien à voir et c'est une piste qui ne vous mènera nulle part mais hier, ou avant-hier, je ne sais plus quel jour nous sommes… Lors de mon dernier concert, quand je suis sortie pour rentrer chez moi, j'ai signé plusieurs autographes aux fans présents. Ces moments sont toujours intenses, expliqua-t-elle quand il sourcilla. Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde… Enfin bref, j'ai senti que quelqu'un me tirait les cheveux. Je n'y pensais plus mais… Non, je dois me monter la tête. Oubliez ça !

« - Non, non attendez au contraire ça peut peut-être être utile. Vous dites qu'on vous a tiré les cheveux ?

« - Oui, j'ai nettement senti plusieurs cheveux être arrachés. Mais quelqu'un peut très bien avoir pris mes cheveux sur ma brosse, non ?

« - Non passé quelques semaines, le bulbe du cheveux se décompose comme le reste du corps humain, expliqua l'inspecteur. Or sur les cheveux retrouvés le bulbe était toujours présent… Effectivement, c'est une piste qu'on ne peut malheureusement pas suivre, mais au moins ça pourrait expliquer la présence de vos cheveux sur le lieu du crime. Vous ne voyez vraiment pas qui pourrait vous en vouloir ?

« - Hélas non. Enfin hormis votre coéquipier mais je doute qu'il soit l'auteur d'un acte aussi affreux… Disons qu'il a un regard honnête, expliqua-t-elle quand il arqua un sourcil. Il ne m'aime pas c'est un fait mais je ne le crois pas capable d'être aussi vicieux.

« - Dis donc _Little_ si je me souviens bien, Magalie a promis de se venger quand Zeke l'a quittée pour toi, intervint Jason.

« - Magalie comment ?

« - Magalie Tyler, une nièce à TJ Tyler, précisa-t-elle, mais c'est inutile de chercher de ce côté-là, je ne dis pas qu'elle n'en est pas capable mais c'est la maquilleuse de TJ et elle est au Japon pour encore une semaine et demi.

Néanmoins Nate nota l'information puis l'interrogatoire/conversation reprit. Ils évoquèrent les amis de Mitchie, ainsi que ceux qui pourraient lui en vouloir de longue date. Il repartit avec plusieurs pistes à suivre. Sitôt dans sa voiture, il téléphona à son coéquipier lui annonçant la nouvelle mais déchanta quand Shane lui apprit qu'il avait également trouvé de nouveaux éléments qui tentaient à prouver qu'elle était coupable. Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous à leur bureau. Comme il était arrivé le premier, ce fut Nate qui prit la parole lui relatant les points importants de la conversation qu'il avait eu. Shane lui annonça qu'il avait trouvé chez la victime, une réponse de Mitchie à une des lettres. Celle-ci expliquait qu'elle viendrait le voir dans la soirée pour qu'ils parlent du harcèlement dont elle faisait l'objet.

« - Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?

« - Peut-être parce que ça prouverait qu'elle est coupable, s'entêta Shane.

…

De son côté, Mitchie fixa la porte de son salon et lorsque Jason revint soupira longuement. Elle était certaine de ne pas avoir tué Zeke mais elle ne comprenait pas ce crime. « Si quelqu'un, qui qu'il soit, voulait se venger, pourquoi s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui ne fait plus partie de ma vie, se demanda-t-elle. Encore si lui ou elle s'était attaqué à Ryan, ou Jason, ça m'aurait réellement détruite alors que là… Je suis triste mais pas non plus anéantie. Pourquoi Zeke ? Parce qu'il me harcelait ? Personne n'était au courant, sauf mes plus proches amis. Parce qu'il ne se remettait pas de notre rupture ? D'après l'inspecteur Gray, il n'a plus eu de copine après moi, ce que j'ignorais ! Et qui connaissait sa nouvelle adresse ? Nos amis en commun probablement, sa famille et ses amis, mais parmi eux qui voudrait me voir tomber ? Je peux éliminer mes amis, j'ai confiance en eux. Quant à Margareth et Bastiano, ses parents adoptifs, je peux également les oublier. Ils l'aimaient trop pour l'assassiner, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Mais dans ce cas, qui ? Est-ce bien de mon côté qu'il faut chercher ? Après tout, c'était peut-être un de ses ennemis à lui, songea-t-elle soudainement. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi me piéger moi ? On en revient au point de départ. Qui me hait à ce point pour vouloir que je passe le reste de ma vie en prison ? »

« - Hey My', ça va ?

« - Ouais, souffla-t-elle, mais j'aimerais connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Comment mes cheveux sont arrivés là-bas surtout !

Il acquiesça tout en se posant la même question. Il était certain que personne n'était venu chez sa sœur durant sa tournée. Il y avait veillé personnellement, pourtant quelqu'un semblait vouloir la faire tomber, pour une raison qui le dépassait. Il s'assit avec elle et durant plus de trois heures, ils y réfléchirent tantôt à voix basse, tantôt à voix haute en confrontant leurs idées afin de savoir si c'était plausible ou non. Tout deux étaient cependant tombés d'accord sur un point. L'inspecteur Gray n'aiderait pas Mitchie à prouver son innocence, elle allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule. Elle refusait cependant d'engager un détective afin de ne pas gêner le travail de la police en qui, elle avait pleinement confiance.

A seize heures, elle monta prendre une douche et lorsqu'elle en sortit, Jason la prévint qu'il allait chercher sa fille afin qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Ils avaient tous deux décidé qu'il allait passer les prochains jours avec elle. Quand ils revinrent, elle était de bonne humeur et elle lui expliqua que Ryan devait venir la voir. Ils auraient du aller au restaurant mais elle avait réussi à le convaincre qu'elle préférait qu'ils se voient chez elle. Fait étrange, il n'y avait encore aucune fuite dans la presse.

Quand il arriva, Jason partit avec Mandy pour manger dans un fast-food, afin de laisser sa sœur avoir une soirée en tête à tête avec son copain. Pour l'occasion, elle avait mis les petits plats dans les grands en préparant son repas préféré. Des cuisses de canards accompagnées de pommes sautées à la salardaise. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le canard, elle trouvait ça trop gras mais se promit d'éliminer les calories dès le lendemain.

« - Salut ma belle, dit-il en entrant. La journée a été bonne ?

« - Intéressante, sourit-elle, et la tienne ?

« - On commence le tournage « _The world war three_ » la semaine prochaine et j'ai hâte d'enfiler mon costume de chef des résistants. Le livre a connu un succès énorme, et le scénario semble tenir la route mais… On verra. Je ne m'avance pas trop. T'as quelque chose à m'annoncer toi, dit-il en la fixant.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

« - Tu n'aimes pas le canard pourtant tu en as fait cuire. Et comme tu les accompagnes de pommes sautées à la Salardaise, j'en conclus que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, non ?

« - Tu me connais trop bien, grimaça-t-elle. Assied-toi je vais te raconter mais il faut que tu me promettre de n'en parler à personne.

Il acquiesça sérieusement et la brunette commença son récit à partir du début. De sa rupture avec Zeke Stuart. De son harcèlement mois après mois, et il fronça les sourcils avant de lui demander pourquoi elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. La jeune femme expliqua qu'elle ne voulait pas mélanger passé et présent puis reprit son récit. Lorsqu'elle en arriva à son arrestation la veille au soir, il écarquilla les yeux et se leva d'un bond. Mitchie eut un faible sourire en le voyant faire et allait lui assurer qu'elle supportait le choc, seulement il l'interrompit :

« - Attends, tu es la suspecte principale dans une affaire de meurtre ?

« - Oui mais je…

Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et la regarda peiné. Il l'aimait beaucoup seulement sa carrière commençait à décoller et il ne voulait pas être associé au moindre scandale.

« - Je suis désolé mais je préfère qu'on en reste là pour le moment, fit-il clairement. Quand tu auras été innocentée, si tu es innocente, on pourra peut-être…

« - Comment ça _si_ je suis innocentée, s'énerva-t-elle. Mais je suis innocente, c'est un complot ! Mais t'as raison sur un point, t'es pas de taille à m'aider à supporter ça, fit-elle accusatrice. Grandis, deviens un homme mais ce n'est pas la peine de revenir me voir. J'ai passé l'âge de faire du baby-sitting !

Elle ponctua cette phrase en le jetant de chez elle. Elle rouvrit la porte aussitôt. Il allait répondre seulement elle lui lança sa veste à la figure en le prévenant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose, puis lui claqua la porte au nez, le cœur en miette.

* * *

Et voilà, pour ce soir c'est tout. Oui je sais l'acteur Ryan Mayers est une saleté de vermine mais si je l'élimine pas de l'équation comment voulez-vous que cette fic se termine en Smitchie ? Héhé (avouez l'argument est bien trouvé mdrr) J'espère cependant que ça vous a plu ? Et promis, au prochain chapitre… Y aura dix pages (C'est une des seules choses dont je sois sûre mdr)

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Interrogatoire

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde. Comment ça va ? Bon voyons comment Mitchie gère sa rupture nouvelle sans plus tarder :p Merci à **Jessica54300** (Salut miss. Ouais un fou de moins. Vivement le prochain mais je compte sur toi pour garder l'info secrète même dans les reviews ok ? Bisouilles) **Pims10** , **Nivie** , **Marine** (Hello miss, Ouais c'est dingue ! Shane est carrément de parti pris mdrr Bisouilles), **viso66** (Ne t'en fais pas ton premier commentaire était passé :) ), **Sweet-Devil973** et **Marina** (Hello miss. Ouais ça sent mauvais pour Mitchie mais tu penses bien que malgré le caractère de con de Shane, si je les ai mis sur l'enquête c'est parce qu'ils sont doués mdrr Ils vont bien finir par découvrir que Mitchie est innocente... Même si convaincre Shane va être très difficile visiblement. Ah ça... On aura la réponse à qui a tué Zeke à la fin faut pas déconner, je vais vous faire tourner en bourrique avant mdrr Ouais voilà ça que Ryan dégage, Shane a besoin de la place (une fois qu'il arrêtera de la voir comme le Diable en personne mdrr) Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. (C'est bien dommage) Les persos et tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney. Et malgré toute la pub que je leur fais, ils veulent toujours pas que j'ai Shane en échange, alors je compte faire une pétition. J'ai votre soutien ? mdr Cela étant dit : Kristen m'appartient d'ailleurs avant elle s'appelait Mandy ! :p

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, ses avis et ses conseils (et son harcèlement probablement) et à **chris87** qui a encore une fois acceptée de corriger mes fautes.

 **Interrogatoire**

Lorsque Jason rentra à vingt-deux heures, il pensait trouver sa sœur dans le salon avec son copain. A la place, elle était seule entourée de photos qu'elle brûlait tranquillement dans sa cheminée.

« - Que fais-tu ?

« - J'efface de ma mémoire les six derniers mois, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« - Hey qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

« - Il a flippé comme une fille, avoua-t-elle avant d'exploser en sanglot. Quand je lui ai parlé de l'enquête, il a détalé tellement vite qu'il aurait battu un lapin de Garenne à la course, le jour de l'ouverture de la chasse !

« - Ok, je monte Mandy dans sa chambre et tu m'expliques ça en détail, décida-t-il.

Elle acquiesça faiblement en jetant une nouvelle photo qu'elle avait pris soin de déchirer en plusieurs morceaux. Il soupira mentalement et rejoignit sa fille qu'il aida à se changer. « Ma pauvre petite poupine, songea-t-il. D'abord le meurtre, ensuite son copain qui se casse, elle n'a vraiment pas de chance… Je crois que tu aurais du rester en tournée Mitchie, conclut-il mentalement. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il rejoignit le salon. Sa sœur était toujours face à la cheminée et réduisait les photos en morceaux avant de les jeter consciencieusement dans le feu, en maudissant son ex-copain. Il s'assit en se retenant de sourire. « Même quand elle déprime, elle le fait sans laisser de traces, songea-t-il amusé. »

« - Tiens notre souvenir du séjour à Disneyland. Je suis désolée Mickey, ce n'est pas contre toi, s'excusa-t-elle avant de commencer à réduire l'image en confetti. Je te maudis Mayers et je souhaite que le tournage soit un véritable enfer pour toi. Mieux que le film soit tellement mal fait que ça enterre ta foutue carrière sans tâche de manière définitive ! Mandy dort, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

« - Pas vraiment mais c'est en bonne voie. Allez arrête ton massacre de photos et raconte à ton grand frère.

« - Non je vais d'abord me faire un chocolat !

Jason se leva plus rapidement et lui proposa de terminer de brûler les petits bouts qu'elle avait oublié pendant qu'il allait lui en préparer un. Elle lui fit un maigre sourire pour le remercier puis se tourna vers le feu. Elle commençait à avoir chaud mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avait l'impression que sa vie s'envolait et qu'elle en perdait le fil, chose qu'elle détestait. Elle fut cependant tirée de ses pensées par son frère.

« - Dis-moi My', c'est normal qu'il y ait deux cuisses de canard dans la poubelle ?

« - Princesse n'aime pas l'ail, dit-elle comme si cette information expliquait tout.

« - Mais ton frère adore le canard, contra-t-il.

« - Je t'en ferais demain !

Il sourit mais lui assura que ce n'était pas la peine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de chocolats qu'il posa sur la table basse. Il ajouta une assiette de petits gâteaux, qu'elle bouda, se contentant de boire le liquide chocolaté. Elle resta silencieuse durant encore quelques minutes. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle lui raconta enfin comment Ryan l'avait laissé tomber en apprenant qu'elle avait des ennuis, et pour quels motifs. Il serra les dents ne voulant pas donner son avis tant qu'elle n'aurait pas terminé son récit mais au fond de lui, il enrageait. Ils avaient beau se chamailler certains soirs, Jason adorait sa petite sœur et ne supportait pas qu'un garçon lui brise le cœur. Quand Zeke avait commencé à devenir possessif, il était allé le voir pour lui demander de se calmer s'il ne voulait pas qu'il l'aide. À présent, il regrettait de ne pas avoir dit à sa sœur ce qu'il pensait de son copain actuel. « Et ce n'est pas le moment, soupira-t-il mentalement. » Il se retint donc de donner un avis trop caustique préférant l'écouter se plaindre de ce garçon qui n'était pas fait pour elle. Il lui demanda quand elle rencontrerait celui avec qui elle ferait sa vie.

« - Tu me poses la question à moi ? Qui ne sort qu'avec des filles qui sont sources de problèmes ?

« - On a vraiment la poisse tous les deux, mais toi au moins tu as Mandy.

« - Toi aussi tu l'as. C'est ta nièce, lui rappela-t-il.

« - Mais je veux avoir mon propre bébé à moi. Une petite fille qui sera contente de me voir, qui me ressemblera… Je veux quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis, souffla-t-elle, pas pour la pop-star !

« - Ne t'en fais pas petite sœur, je te promets que tu finiras par rencontrer celui qui est fait pour toi. Tu te souviens ce que disait toujours papy ?

« - Ma petite-fille, dit-elle en souriant doucement, dans la vie chaque ange trouve son paradis… C'était un poète dans son genre !

« - Ouais. La mère de Carrie a une autre version : Chaque pot à son couvercle.

« - Et si un couvercle va sur plusieurs pots, on fait comment ?

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et rirent joyeusement en imaginant un couvercle être obligé de choisir le pot qu'il préférait. Quand ils furent plus calmes, il lui proposa son aide pour réduire toutes les photos en cendres et elle lui en tendit une.

Ils ne se couchèrent qu'aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués mais la soirée qu'ils avaient passée resterait dans leur mémoire longtemps. Ils avaient évoqué toutes sortes de sujet, philosophé sur la vie, l'amour, dit du mal des ex de Jason et sur Ryan. Ils avaient même essayé d'imaginer ce que serait leur vie dans dix ans. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, ils s'imaginaient toujours heureux avec leurs propres familles à trente ans. A présent que la jeune femme en avait vingt-deux, elle commençait à croire qu'elle n'aurait jamais cette vie dont elle avait souvent rêvé.

…

« - Courage mec, ce n'est pas si dur, rit Nate en tapant l'épaule de son collègue.

« - Parle pour toi. Ça ne fait que deux jours qu'on bosse sur cette enquête et je n'en peux déjà plus de cette Michaëla Torrès, grogna-t-il.

« - Si tu ne te sens pas de taille à l'affronter, je peux m'en charger pour toi, proposa-t-il perfidement. Après tout, c'est compréhensible, elle fait cinquante kilos à peine, je comprends qu'elle puisse te faire peur !

« - La ferme Knight, grogna-t-il vexé. Elle ne me fait pas peur, elle m'énerve, nuance !

Nate hocha la tête avec un regard moqueur et son ami souffla. Tout en se levant, il soupira combien il pouvait être lourd quand il s'y mettait et prit ses clés avant de quitter son bureau, sous les regards amusés des autres inspecteurs qui avaient plus ou moins suivi leur conversation. L'affaire Stuart était une des plus passionnantes sur laquelle travaillait la brigade pour le moment et tous voulaient en connaître la fin.

Durant le trajet, Shane répéta ses questions puis se gara devant la grande maison blanche. Il devait reconnaître que pour une personne connue, elle vivait dans une maison plutôt standard contrairement à certains jeunes acteurs qui s'achetaient des villas hors de prix, juste pour frimer. Il relut le dossier une dernière fois puis sortit de son véhicule pour frapper à la porte.

« - C'est qui, demanda une voix d'enfant.

« - Inspecteur Gray, pourrais-je parler à ta maman ?

« - Maman elle est pas là. Elle est à la maison avec Robert.

« - Qui est-ce Mandy ?

« - C'est un monsieur qui veut parler à maman.

Des pas se firent entendre et il fit face à l'homme qui était présent lorsqu'ils avaient arrêté Mitchie Torrès. « Le frère si j'ai bonne mémoire, se souvint-il. »

« - Inspecteur Gray, répéta-t-il en montrant sa carte. Est-ce que mademoiselle Torrès est ici ?

« - Où voulez-vous qu'elle soit, elle n'a pas le droit de sortir, soupira-t-il sans le laisser entrer. Que lui voulez-vous ?

« - Lui poser quelques questions afin d'éclaircir certains points. Vous me laissez entrer où je dois vous arrêter pour obstruction à une enquête en cours ?

Le jeune homme le regarda quelques instants puis finit par le laisser entrer. Il le conduisit au salon et, comme la veille, demanda au labrador de veiller à ce qu'il ne bouge pas avant de le prévenir qu'il allait réveiller sa sœur. Pas intimidé le moins du monde, Shane parcouru la pièce des yeux puis se leva du fauteuil. Princesse grogna mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

« - Fais gaffe, elle va te mordre, le prévint la petite fille en s'asseyant sur le canapé avec sa poupée. Elle n'aime pas les nouveaux !

« - Qui es-tu ?

« - Mandy. C'est mon papa qui t'a ouvert. Et toi c'est quoi ton prénom ?

« - Shane.

« - C'est toi qui rend ma tata toute triste ? Hier quand on est rentré de manger avec papa, elle était au salon et elle pleurait devant la cheminée.

Il allait lui demander plus d'informations mais Jason intervint à ce moment-là et demanda à sa fille d'aller jouer dans sa chambre tout en fusillant l'inspecteur des yeux. Elle protesta en lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris son petit déjeuner, ce qui le fit sourire.

« - C'est pas grave ma petite poupine, sourit Mitchie en arrivant. Tata va te préparer ça et t'as même le droit d'aller le manger dans la salle de jeux, d'accord ?

Mandy tapa dans ses mains, ravie de cette entorse au règlement alors que Shane était toujours debout au milieu du salon. Malgré lui, il détailla la jeune femme. Elle avait attaché sommairement ses longs cheveux châtain en une queue basse ce qui adoucissait les traits de son visage. Il nota ses yeux rouges et gonflés, ainsi que son regard triste. Il l'avait vu habillée de toute sorte, sur les murs de la chambre de sa sœur, en tenue de soirée, en jeans, en short ou en petite robe. Deux jours avant, il l'avait même vu en jogging mais pour la première fois, il remarqua sa silhouette. Sa taille fine et ses longues jambes. « Le fait que son pyjama soit blanc ne gâche rien, songea-t-il. » La couleur immaculée de sa tenue, accentuait son bronzage. De plus, le satin du vêtement épousait chacun de ses gestes à la perfection, la rendant malgré elle plus gracieuse. Il ne l'avait observée que quelques secondes mais il eut l'impression qu'il pourrait l'observer des heures entières sans se lasser. Elle respirait la douceur et l'amour. Malgré lui, il se demanda ce qu'il ressentirait en la tenant contre lui, avant de chasser l'idée. Elle était son suspect principal dans une affaire de meurtre, il n'avait pas à se poser cette question. Même si une partie de son cerveau s'imagina l'embrasser.

La jeune femme le fit revenir à lui en lui demandant s'il voulait boire quelque chose mais il refusa une nouvelle fois. Elle le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard au salon, une tasse de chocolat à la main.

« - Vous devez savoir pourquoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Bien sûr, souffla-t-elle. Avec votre collègue, vous avez décidé de m'empêcher de faire carrière et de profiter de cette pause pour dormir… Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison de votre présence dans mon salon à huit heures du matin, mais je me doute que ce n'est ni par courtoisie, ni pour prendre simplement de mes nouvelles. Alors dites-moi, de quoi m'accusez-vous aujourd'hui ?

« - Je serais de vous, j'éviterai de prendre ce petit air condescendant avec moi mademoiselle Torrès. Je ne viens effectivement pas vous faire une visite de courtoisie. Nous avons trouvé votre lettre chez monsieur Stuart.

« - Ma lettre, demanda-t-elle plus qu'étonnée. Quelle lettre ?

« - Celle où vous lui demandiez d'arrêter de vous harceler et où vous lui proposiez de venir le voir le soir où il a été assassiné.

« - Expliquez-moi comment je peux lui avoir envoyé ou remis une lettre, sans connaître son adresse ? Non parce que là, je sèche complètement.

Il la fixa méchamment puis lui tendit une copie de la lettre qu'elle lut, à voix haute afin que son frère en prenne connaissance.

 _Zeke,_

 _J'ai bien reçu ton avalanche de lettre et j'aimerai pouvoir dire que je suis ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. J'aimerai que tu cesses de me harceler, de me dire que Ryan ne me mérites pas et que je devrais te donner une dernière chance. Cette chance, tu l'as déjà eu, je ne peux pas t'en donner une nouvelle. De plus, je compte me marier avec Ryan et ton harcèlement le bouleverse. Cependant tu as raison sur un point, je te dois des explication. Je rentre de tournée le vingt août et si tu le désires, je passerai à ton appartement afin de répondre à tes questions, mais je t'en pris cesse de m'envoyer des lettre._

 _Michaëla_.

« - Navrée inspecteur mais je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette lettre. Ce n'est ni mon écriture, ni mon style. Quant à Ryan j'aimerai savoir comment il aurait pu être bouleversé par un harcèlement dont il ignorait l'existence. En plus, je n'avais pas l'intention de me marier si jeune. Une nouvelle fois, vous faites fausse route.

« - Prouvez-le-moi !

Elle voulut refuser puis changea d'avis. Sans un mot, elle se leva et fouilla dans son secrétaire où elle en sortit une feuille ainsi qu'un stylo avant de se rasseoir face à lui. La jeune femme prit soin de recopier exactement chaque mot, commentant les fautes qu'elle voyait puis lui tendit les deux papiers.

« - Je ne suis pas une spécialiste mais je trouve qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de similitudes entre ces deux lettres. Cela vous suffit-il comme preuve ?

Il ne répondit pas et commença à les ranger dans sa poche quand Jason intervint.

« - Vous avez un manda ? Sans un papier qui vous l'autorise, je refuse que la copie de ma sœur quitte cette pièce.

Il serra les lèvres de colère contre cette famille qui semblait bien connaître ses droits et reposa celle que venait d'écrire Mitchie. La jeune pop-star la prit en bâillant et le fixa en silence. Mal à l'aise devant son regard qui semblait la traverser pour lire son âme, il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait à le fixer ainsi.

« - J'essaie simplement de comprendre ce que vous me reprochez !

« - Le fait que vous avez tué un homme, répondit-il sobrement.

« - Navrée de vous décevoir mais je n'ai jamais tué personne. Cela dit, hormis ce crime affreux que vous cherchez à me mettre sur le dos, que vous ai-je fait pour que vous me détestiez ?

« - En quoi ça vous regarde ?

« - En rien, je cherche juste à comprendre à quoi je dois l'hostilité que vous dégagez et la méfiance dans votre regard. Dans d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais pas cherché à savoir, sachant qu'on ne peut plaire à tout le monde mais tant que cette enquête ne sera pas résolue, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire alors…

Il ne répondit rien mais se leva d'un bond en décrétant qu'il n'avait, pour le moment, plus de questions. Il quitta la maison d'un pas rapide, tout en lui rappelant de ne pas chercher à s'enfuir. Il reprit la route de son bureau tout en s'interrogeant. Pourquoi le regard qu'elle avait posé sur lui, l'avait-il mis mal à l'aise ? Il l'ignorait et c'était cette raison qui l'avait poussé à partir aussi vite. Lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle lisait son âme et il n'avait pas aimé cette sensation d'être nu et sans défense face à une femme plus jeune que lui.

Dès qu'il arriva, Nate le prévint que le médecin légiste voulait les voir et ils rejoignirent la salle d'autopsie d'un pas rapide. Une fois arrivés, celui-ci leur donna de nouvelles informations.

« - Le docteur Duncan, qui suivait monsieur Stuart, m'a faxé son dossier ce matin. Notre victime souffrait d'angine de poitrine chronique, mais pas d'insomnie.

« - En quoi c'est pertinent, se demandèrent-ils.

« - Eh bien le somnifère qu'il avait dans le sang n'était pas là par hasard. Il a du le prendre malgré lui. J'ai également relevé autre chose. Vous vous souvenez avoir trouvé sa posture étrange pour quelqu'un qui avait été poignardé à l'abdomen, demanda-t-il en fixant l'inspecteur Gray.

Celui-ci acquiesça en se souvenant parfaitement avoir posé cette question durant l'examen préalable du médecin. La victime était repliée sur elle-même comme pour se tenir chaud.

« - Eh bien, l'équipe scientifique vient de m'apporter une information capitale. Chez la victime, le chauffage provenait du sol.

« - Et alors ?

« - Docteur, savez-vous s'il a été bougé, demanda Nate.

« - Non je ne pense pas que son abdomen ait été bougé mais ses jambes et ses bras, si. Je crois qu'on l'a délibérément posé sur « une plaque chauffante ».

Shane acquiesça machinalement avant de froncer les sourcils. Il releva la tête et quitta la salle précipitamment alors que Nate le regardait perplexe. Il remercia le docteur Sanchez puis le rejoignit alors qu'il grimaçait.

« - La nuit du meurtre, le chauffage était branché, soupira-t-il.

« - Donc l'heure présumée du meurtre est peut-être fausse, comprit Nate.

Ils se regardèrent ennuyés en comprenant qu'ils avaient peut-être accusé Mitchie Torrès à tort. Cependant, Shane refusait de la prévenir tant qu'il ne serait pas certain qu'elle était innocente. « Et tant qu'on n'aura pas l'heure exacte du décès ou la preuve que les cheveux ont été mis intentionnellement, songea-t-il, elle reste suspecte. »

A midi, il proposa à Nate d'aller manger dehors et ils prirent la direction du Mango, une petite brasserie qu'ils adoraient. Ils commandèrent la spécialité du chef puis commencèrent à parler de l'enquête sans citer de nom quand la propriétaire augmenta le son de la petite télévision. Shane allait donner son avis sur l'heure du décès quand il entendit le nom de la pop-star qui l'agaçait tant.

« - Mitchie Torrès, déclara un jeune homme brun.

« - Quels sont les motifs de votre rupture, demanda la journaliste.

« - Elle a tué son ex-copain parce qu'il la harcelait !

« - Espèce de menteur, décréta la patronne.

Dans la salle, plusieurs personnes ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés alors que les deux inspecteurs écoutaient la déclaration que faisait l'ancien petit ami de la pop-star. « Maintenant je comprends ses yeux rouges, songea Shane. S'il l'a quitté pour ça… » Il soupira et se retourna pour faire face à son ami et collègue quand il vit le visage décomposé de la patronne. Il s'interrogea sur le choc qu'il lisait sur ses traits puis nota qu'elle articulait silencieusement et il lut sur ses lèvres.

« - Mon bébé. Ma pauvre petite puce. Faut que j'appelle son père !

« - On dirait que t'es lié à Mitchie, sourit Nate qui avait suivi son regard. Ton restau préféré est celui de sa maman. Drôle de coïncidence !

« - La ferme, grogna celui-ci. N'empêche que maintenant on a la presse sur les bras. Et pas que les journaux intéressants, la presse à scandale aussi ! Elle n'aurait pas pu se taire celle-là, pesta-t-il.

« - On ira la voir après le repas pour lui demander de ne plus en parler et d'enterrer les rumeurs.

Shane acquiesça sans en être convaincu et pour cause. Il savait que quoi qu'elle dise, il aurait quand même des ennuis. Kristen ne le lâcherait pas avant de savoir toute l'histoire. « Et vu que je n'ai pas le droit de parler d'une enquête en cours, songea-t-il. Ça risque d'être long ! »

Leur commande arriva et ils mangèrent sans faire le moindre commentaire sur la déclaration de l'acteur. Le repas fut donc silencieux puisqu'ils écoutèrent les conversations des autres clients. La plupart avaient vu Mitchie grandir et personne ne la croyait capable de tuer quelqu'un, même sous la colère. Une remarque retint leur attention. Une des serveuses déclara à la table près de la leur, que Mitchie respirait l'amour et le calme et qu'elle avait toujours été incapable de la moindre violence.

« - Même quand elle voyait une araignée, dont elle a peur, elle partait chercher un adulte et le suppliait de la remettre en liberté dehors, sourit-elle.

« - Tu te souviens quand elle est rentrée de l'école avec un chaton ?

« - Un peu que je m'en souviens Ritchie, j'ai cru que Connie allait étrangler sa propre fille, rit-elle. A cause de son allergie aux poils d'animaux, elle a passé l'après-midi à éternuer parce que Michaëla refusait de le remettre dehors. Pauvre Connie !

« - C'est clair, elle a presque sauté au plafond quand la propriétaire est venue rechercher sa bestiole !

Ils rirent complices, alors que Shane regardait, sans vraiment le voir, son coéquipier. S'ils restaient, ils allaient perdre leur objectivité et comme, à ses yeux, Nate ne l'avait déjà plus à cause de son fanatisme pour la chanteuse, il préféra écourter son déjeuner.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il fut donc de retour à son bureau et attendit que Nate le rejoigne puis ils partirent interroger les amis de Mitchie.

…

La jeune pop-star passa la journée chez elle à jouer avec sa nièce à la poupée où à la maman. Quand ce fut l'heure de sa sieste, la brunette alla au salon. Assise sur son canapé, elle fixa son écran de télé éteint et réfléchit. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir autant ? Plus elle réfléchissait à cette question et plus elle angoissait. Qui que ce soit, il ou elle ne s'arrêterait probablement pas à ce crime. « Qui sera sa prochaine victime, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Ryan ? Jason ? Mandy ? Maman ? Qui dois-je faire surveiller ? Qui risque le plus ? » A mesure de ses réflexions, elle commença à se mordre la lèvre inférieure d'angoisse. Quand il le vit, son frère, lui proposa d'allumer la télé afin de lui changer les idées et zappa machinalement. Cependant, quand il entendit le prénom de sa sœur sur la chaîne _E!,_ il écouta l'émission alors qu'elle fixait l'écran en blanchissant à vue d'œil. « Pourquoi en ai-je parlé à cet imbécile, se demanda-t-elle. J'aurais du garder ça pour moi ! Je le saurais la prochaine fois qu'il m'arrivera un pépin. Même en manque d'inspiration, je ne dirais rien ! » Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle pleurait au contraire de Jason. Il éteignit aussitôt l'émission et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. « Elle est au bout du rouleau, songea-t-il. Elle ne va pas tarder à craquer ! »

Il la consola durant une dizaine de minutes puis quand Mandy arriva, elle lui proposa de faire des cookies ensemble. Il sourit de les voir si complices malgré tout et les laissa seules, en expliquant qu'il allait faire quelques courses.

« - Tiens prends ma carte de crédit, dit-elle en la lui donnant. Pas de raison que tu payes quoique ce soit avec ta bourse de misère !

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais la prit quand elle lui demanda qu'il fasse un ravitaillement pour elle. Durant quelques minutes, ils firent une liste de tout ce qu'elle avait besoin puis rajoutèrent des friandises de toutes sortes ainsi que des films qu'elle voulait voir.

Quand elles furent entre filles, elles allèrent dans la cuisine et commencèrent la pâte en riant. L'espace d'une seconde, Mitchie se souvint qu'elle aussi avait aidé sa mère à faire des cookies pour le goûter, quand elle n'avait pas le moral. « Décidément, quand je déprime, je fais toujours des cookies… Je sens que je vais en manger beaucoup ces prochains jours, songea-t-elle. » Mandy l'appela, la faisant revenir au moment présent et lui proposa de mettre de la musique. Elles reprirent ensuite la création de gâteaux tout en chantant à tue-tête.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la jeune pop-star mit la première tournée au four puis elles allèrent au salon pour danser sur les chansons d'Elvis Presley. Steve aimait beaucoup le King et elle avait grandi au son de ses chansons. A présent, lorsqu'elle les écoutait, elle se revoyait plus jeune, chanter sur le King, pour le plaisir de son père. Elle fut, une nouvelle fois sortie de ses pensées, par la sonnette et alla ouvrir en laissant sa nièce chanter _Love me tender_. Elle qui avait retrouvé un peu de sa bonne humeur, déchanta en voyant les deux inspecteurs. Elle les fit néanmoins entrer sans qu'ils aient besoin de montrer leurs cartes.

« - Vous êtes accusée de meurtre et vous faites la fête, s'étonna Shane sur un ton froid.

« - Oui. Je devrais probablement, comme vous, tirer une tronche de cinq pieds de long mais je la garde que pour les enterrements, répondit-elle aussitôt.

« - Faites attention à ce que vous dites !

« - Pourquoi ? Vous allez m'arrêter pour outrage à agent, peut-être ? Navrée de vous décevoir monsieur l'inspecteur mais tout le monde n'a pas votre talent pour être de mauvais poil dès le réveil ! Pourquoi êtes-vous venus, demanda-t-elle en regardant Nate. Mandy, arrête la musique, s'il te plait et monte dans ta chambre, on continuera après !

Ils la suivirent au salon et attendirent que la petite soit à l'étage pour lui expliquer qu'ils n'avaient pas apprécié d'entendre parler de l'affaire à la télé. Elle les écouta, l'accusée à tort, de vouloir en faire des gorges chaudes puis posa, un café noir devant Nate avant de répondre.

« - J'en suis tout aussi navrée croyez-moi, je me serais bien passée de cette publicité mensongère. Elle va faire du tort à ma famille et je ne peux même pas faire quoique ce soit pour stopper cette histoire !

« - Faites une déclaration à la presse !

« - Bien sûr, je vais inviter ces charognards chez moi tant qu'on y est. C'est hors de question !

« - Je ne vous laisse pas vraiment le choix, décréta Shane en se levant.

« - Je le prends quand même. Grâce à la Constitution je suis encore libre de mes décisions, répondit-elle en se levant à son tour, vous feriez mieux de chercher à résoudre cette affaire plutôt que de venir me voir trois fois par jour pour m'accuser de tous les maux de la terre !

« - Je ne…

« - Sortez de chez moi, cria-t-elle. Retournez à votre bureau, et trouvez le véritable assassin de Zeke !

Nate soupira longuement. Avant de quitter le commissariat, il avait demandé à son collègue de le laisser parler. Seulement étrangement, dès qu'il voyait Mitchie, son ami ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'intervenir et de la contredire. « A croire qu'il prend un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses nerfs, songea-t-il. Il n'a jamais subi la vengeance d'une femme ou quoi ? »

« - Attendez, intervint-il en se levant à son tour, on était également venu ici avec le manda afin de prendre la lettre que vous avez écrite pour l'analyse calligraphique… Est-ce que vous accepteriez de faire une vidéo où vous expliqueriez la vérité ?

« - Je vais y réfléchir, se radoucit-elle. Enfin disons que je vais voir quoi faire exactement, rassurez-vous !

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose quand le four sonna. Aussitôt, sSa nièce descendit en criant que les cookies étaient faits, ce qui les fit tous sourires. Mitchie rejoignit la cuisine et les sortit du four avant de mettre une seconde fournée à cuire., puisElle posa les gâteaux sur une assiette qu'elle mit au salon. Mandy grimaça lorsqu'elle se brûla avec un cookie mais entreprit de le manger en se plaignant qu'il était trop chaud.

« - Tu devrais attendre un peu, proposa Nate en souriant.

« - Nan, tata Sourire elle fait des cookies les meilleurs du monde tout entier ! Goûte, dit-elle en le voyant sourciller.

Elle prit l'assiette et la lui tendit. Il mentit en expliquant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de manger au travail mais elle en mit deux dans un sopalin qu'elle lui tendit.

« - C'est pour après ton travail ! Un pour toi et l'autre pour Shane. Attention, je lui demanderais s'il a bien mangé le sien !

Ils rirent de son ton sérieux et Nate lui promit de donner son gâteau à Shane après leur service, sous le regard désolé de Mitchie qui souriait à la scène. Jason arriva à ce moment-là avec les courses et lui demanda de l'aide. Dès qu'il vit les deux inspecteurs, il perdit son côté amical pour adopter une attitude protectrice vis-à-vis des deux filles. Nate comprit le message et demanda à la jeune femme d'y réfléchir puis emmena son ami.

« - Réfléchir à quoi ? Au fait, j'ai mis ma voiture dans le garage donc tu peux m'aider pour les courses.

« - Mayers parle de l'enquête et il faut que j'endigue le problème des rumeurs. Tu accepterais d'être mon cameraman ?

…

Shane ne quitta son bureau qu'à vingt-et-une heures et soupira de soulagement. Il n'entendrait plus parler de Mitchie Torrès avant demain matin, ou du moins l'espérait-il, mais lorsqu'il vit sa sœur sur son palier, il leva les yeux au ciel.

« - C'est vrai que tu as arrêté Mitchie ? Mon idole ? Que tu l'as accusée de meurtre à tort ? Que tu la harcèle pour qu'elle avoue n'importe quoi ?

« - N'importe quoi, soupira-t-il en entrant chez lui. Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler d'une enquête en cours, tu te souviens ?

« - Je m'en fous ! D'après ce qu'elle dit Ryan ment mais j'aimerai confirmation !

A ces mots, Shane se tourna vivement et lui demanda depuis quand elle avait eu la version de Mitchie et Kristen rit. Sans un mot, elle alluma l'ordinateur portable de son frère et quelques minutes plus tard, lui montra la vidéo. Il s'assit devant l'écran et l'observa. Pour l'occasion, elle avait troqué son jeans tout simple contre un artistiquement troué, une tunique rose qui adoucit son visage qu'elle avait légèrement maquillé. Elle avait également lissé ses cheveux et l'espace de quelques minutes, il lui donna deux ans de moins. Assise sur son canapé blanc, elle sourit à la caméra.

« - Salut à tous. Je viens d'entendre la déclaration que Ryan Mayers a fait à la télé tout à l'heure et j'aimerais revenir sur un point essentiel. Mon hypothétique inculpation. Celle-ci est entièrement fausse. J'ai effectivement été convoqué au commissariat dans le cadre de l'enquête mais simplement parce que je connaissais Zeke. J'ignore pourquoi Ryan a cru bon de noircir autant le tableau mais voilà la vérité. A aucun moment je n'ai été arrêtée et conduite, menottes aux poignets, au commissariat. Néanmoins si vous avez des informations qui pourraient aider la police, je vous en prie n'attendez pas avant de les leur donner. Il ne faut pas que ce crime reste impuni ! Je vous dis à très bientôt ! Bonne journée à tous ! Je vous adore !

« - Alors, demanda Kristen.

« - Alors elle a dit tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Son ex a été tué, on enquête dessus et on l'a interrogée. Point final !

« - Mais Mayers dit que t'as trouvé des cheveux de Mitchie sur le lieu du crime… D'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je tue celui qui les lui a arrachés !

« - Qui te dit qu'on les lui a arraché ?

« - La photo que j'ai du concert pardi. Enfin une des photos. Y a un fan qui tire ses cheveux. Un homme sûrement qui ne l'a pas fait exprès. Enfin j'espère sinon je le démembre !

Shane s'étonna et demanda à voir la photo tout en lui demandant comment elle pouvait savoir que ce n'était pas une fille. Sa sœur le regarda comme si c'était une question idiote et lui expliqua.

« - Une fille aurait mis du vernis, et coupé ses cuticules. Elle aurait décoloré les poils qu'il y a sur les phalanges. Et puis entre filles on ne se tire les cheveux que quand on se bat, ajouta-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce soir, c'est terminé. Bon j'avoue ce chapitre a été plus long que prévu à écrire mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Des idées sur qui a pu tuer Zeke ? Ou comment amener Shane a être gentil avec Mitchie ? :p

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Si tu savais

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Helo tout le monde. Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci à **Nivie** , **viso66** , **Jessica54300** (Hello miss. Merci de garder le secret mdrr Ouais perso j'adore Kristen. Elle est chiante (faut bien le dire) mais grâce à elle ils avancent quoi mdrr Bisouilles), **Guest** (Salut. Oui moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Kristen de toute façon donc... Bises) et **Marina** (Salut miss. Eh ouais il commence à l'apprécier. Ouais j'imagine très bien la gamine de cinq ans qui les oblige à manger leur cookie mdrr Ouais heureusement que Kristen est là pour l'aider à avancer sinon Shane penserait toujours qu'elle s'invente un alibi mdrr Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. (C'est bien dommage) Les persos et tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney. Et malgré toute la pub que je leur fais, ils veulent toujours pas que j'ai Shane en échange, alors je compte faire une pétition. J'ai votre soutien ? mdr Cela étant dit : Kristen m'appartient d'ailleurs avant elle s'appelait Mandy ! :p

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, ses avis et ses conseils (et son harcèlement probablement) et à **chris87** qui a encore une fois acceptée de corriger mes fautes.

 **si tu savais**

Shane souffla longuement mais frappa, une nouvelle fois, devant la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mitchie lui ouvrit. Il vit nettement son sourire fondre et soupira mentalement. Lui non plus n'était pas ravi d'être, une nouvelle fois, obligé de venir la voir pour l'enquête mais temps qu'elle resterait la principale suspecte, il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de l'amener à avouer le meurtre. Il était certain qu'elle en était l'auteur malgré tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur elle.

« - Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, dit-il froidement. Ma visite n'a rien d'officielle rassurez-vous mais vous auriez moins d'ennuis en avouant tout de suite que vous avez tué monsieur Stuart !

« - Vous n'avez qu'à avouer vous, moi je suis innocente et je le crierai jusqu'à ce vous trouviez le véritable coupable, répondit-elle en le fixant.

Une fois de plus, il fut déstabilisé par son regard chocolat et préféra tourner la tête pour observer l'endroit. Elle était seule, à priori et il en sourit mentalement. « Sans son frère pour la protéger, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, se dit-il. » Comme chaque fois qu'il venait, elle lui proposa de boire quelque chose mais il refusa. Il n'oubliait pas que Zeke Stuart avait, malgré lui, été obligé de boire un somnifère et il ne tenait pas à finir comme l'expert comptable.

Durant plusieurs minutes, il chercha à la faire plier. Il voyait qu'elle était épuisée et il savait qu'il finirait par la faire craquer. « Elle doit être rongée par la culpabilité, songea-t-il. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne dort plus ! A ce rythme-là, elle ne tiendra plus très longtemps ! » Telles étaient les pensées de l'inspecteur qui sourit légèrement en notant son air fatigué. Bien sûr, il aurait pu penser qu'elle était fatiguée de toute cette affaire mais il préférait croire qu'il avait raison de la soupçonner. Il était certain qu'elle était liée à cette affaire. « Et si elle n'est pas coupable de meurtre, c'est de complicité de meurtre qu'elle sera coupable, se convainquit-il. » Seulement, elle continuait de crier haut et fort qu'elle était innocente, malgré les preuves qui s'accumulaient contre elle. Ses cheveux sur le lieu du crime, la lettre et plus récemment il avait découvert qu'elle prenait le même somnifère que Zeke Stuart avait absorbé avant d'être poignardé. Il préférait cependant lui cacher ce fait. Pour le moment, il venait en ami. « Enfin si on peut dire, songea-t-il, parce qu'elle ne fait pas parti des gens que j'inviterai à mon mariage ! » Malheureusement pour lui, Mitchie lui tenait tête, ce qui l'énerva. Ils étaient toujours dans l'entrée de la maison à crier. Elle finit par le traiter d'imbécile et partit en direction de son salon alors qu'il la regardait vexé. Il la rattrapa, la retint par son poignet avant de la retourner vivement.

« - Je pourrais vous faire arrêter pour insulte à agent, la menaça-t-il froidement.

« - Et bien allez-y monsieur l'inspecteur, fit-elle moqueuse. Je rêve chaque nuit que vous me passiez les menottes. Ça a quelque chose d'excitant !

Il nota son air narquois ce qui l'énerva. Il la regarda avec toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Depuis qu'elle faisait carrière, elle donnait l'illusion que tout était simple et facile. A cause d'elle, Kristen avait arrêté ses études pour se consacrer à sa passion pour la chanson et gâchait sa vie. Durant plusieurs secondes, aucun des deux ne bougea, se fixant avec haine avant qu'elle ne lui signale qu'il lui faisait mal à serrer son poignet ainsi. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main mais ne desserra pas sa prise pour autant. Cependant, au moment où il voulu répondre, elle humidifia ses lèvres et il perdit le contrôle de ses actes. Sa raison quitta son esprit et il écrasa ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme. Il la sentit sursauter de surprise mais elle répondit à son baiser avec autant de rage que lui. Il prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'embrasser alors qu'elle se collait contre lui. Lorsqu'il en prit conscience, il lâcha son poignet afin d'entourer sa taille et de faire glisser ses mains dans son dos. La jeune femme mit ses deux mains dans son cou avant que celles-ci ne se faufilent dans ses cheveux. Le manque d'air les sépara quelques secondes seulement puisqu'elle prit l'initiative du second baiser, plus passionnel que le premier. Il la colla contre le mur, la rendant prisonnière de ses bras. Elle soupira contre ses lèvres, mais ne chercha pas à s'échapper de son emprise. Il délaissa ses lèvres au profit de son cou alors que ses mains se faufilaient sous le top que portait la jeune femme. Quand elle sentit ses mains sur la peau douce de son ventre, elle soupira son prénom. Ce son lui fit perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore et il la porta afin qu'elle s'accroche à sa taille. La sentir se coller à lui le rendit fou. Il l'emmena dans le salon, la seule pièce qu'il connaissait et l'allongea sur le canapé.*

Shane ouvrit brutalement les yeux et regarda tout autour de lui, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas dans le salon de la pop-star. Quand il fut absolument certain qu'il était toujours dans sa chambre, il soupira de soulagement tout en maudissant sa sœur. Elle était restée jusqu'à vingt-trois heures pour lui expliquer que Mitchie ne pouvait pas être coupable de ce crime. « Kristen, je vais te tuer, songea-t-il en voyant qu'il n'était que quatre heures du matin. » Il voulut se rendormir quand il prit conscience de son état et pesta contre cette affaire. « A force d'en parler tout le temps et d'y penser à chaque seconde, je finis par en rêver. J'aurais dû lui mettre les menottes, ajouta-t-il en repensant à son rêve. » Malgré lui, le jeune homme dut avouer qu'il avait aimé cette impression de la sentir contre lui. Il avait conscience que c'était un rêve pourtant il avait réveillé des sensations que le jeune homme avait cru éteintes.

…

« - Salut mec. Petite nuit ?

Shane regarda son coéquipier mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait rêvé qu'il faisait l'amour à Mitchie dans son salon.

« - T'es là depuis quelle heure ?

« - Cinq heures du mat', dit-il évasivement.

« - Donc petite nuit, en conclut-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'a sorti de ton lit si tôt ?

« - Mauvais rêve, éluda-t-il. Sanchez vient de m'envoyer l'heure du décès, ajouta-t-il en consultant ses mails… Et j'ai bien peur que t'aies raison ! Mademoiselle Torrès est innocente. Je vais d'ailleurs te laisser lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

« - Oh non, tu y vas mec. Moi elle sait que je ne la crois pas coupable, c'est à toi de lui annoncer que t'as dû changer d'avis, sourit-il.

Shane blanchit en comprenant qu'il allait devoir retourner dans cette maison. Néanmoins, il acquiesça en soupirant. Il décida qu'il irait avant d'aller déjeuner et passa la journée sur l'enquête.

A neuf heures, le rapport de l'analyse calligraphique arriva et confirma ce qu'il savait depuis peu. Ce n'était pas Mitchie Torrès qui avait écrit la lettre qui lui donnait rendez-vous. Le plus étrange fut qu'il n'y avait aucune empreinte sur la lettre. Ni celle de la victime, ni celle du facteur. « A croire qu'on l'a déposé là, songea-t-il. » Il pesta intérieurement et décida de faire une enquête plus précise sur la jeune femme. Comme elle le lui avait dit, elle ne possédait aucun véhicule et n'avait pas encore passé son permis. Elle avait cependant été, une fois, jury dans un procès de hold up qui avait mal tourné et il décida de creuser cette piste. Coïncidence ou pas, le coupable avait été relâché une semaine auparavant. Il prévint Nate et tout deux décidèrent d'aller interroger tous les jurés qui avaient fait condamner l'homme. Josh Aggle avait tout perdu suite à sa condamnation. Sa femme l'avait quitté, sa famille l'avait renié et il avait également perdu son emploi dans la banque qu'il avait attaquée.

Lorsqu'il sonna, une nouvelle fois, chez Mitchie, il était plus de quinze heures. Il sourcilla quand ce fut une jeune femme rousse qui lui ouvrit.

« - Bonjour, vous êtes ?

« - Inspecteur Gray. Michaëla Torrès est-elle présente ?

« - _Little_ , y a un inspecteur, plutôt mignon, qui veut te voir, je fais entrer ?

« - Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, il a une plaque et des menottes !

Il rougit lorsqu'il l'entendit mais remercia, d'un signe de tête, la jeune femme. Celle-ci ferma la porte et lui fit signe de la suivre à l'étage. Lorsqu'il arriva dans une salle de bain, il arqua un sourcil. Mitchie avait la tête couverte de papier aluminium.

« - Ah inspecteur Gray, dit-elle en fusillant des yeux celle qui lui avait ouvert. Que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui ?

« - Rien, je venais simplement vous prévenir que vous avez un alibi pour l'heure du meurtre.

« - Ah bon, s'étonna-t-elle. Vous me croyez enfin ?

« - Non, mais vous avez deux témoins, éluda-t-il. Je vais quand même vous demander de rester à l'écart de la foule pendant quelques jours, le temps pour nous de résoudre cette affaire. Vous serez libres de vos mouvements dès la fin de celle-ci.

« - Donc je suis innocente mais je n'ai toujours pas le droit de sortir de chez moi ? Génial, quel progrès, fit-elle amère. Mona, sois un amour d'agent et demande aux _BABIES_ de venir ici pour une répète. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées !

« - C'est ton frère qui va être content, rit l'homme qui était avec Mitchie.

« - Pourquoi Carlo ?

« - Eh bien maintenant que t'es innocente, il devrait te laisser respirer. Parce qu'il est protecteur. Cela dit, Mayers ferait bien de se cacher, parce que Jase ne l'aimait pas !

« - Ah bon, s'étonna-t-elle.

« - Ah ça… Quand je lui ai coupé les cheveux y a deux semaines, il n'arrêtait pas de pester contre ton acteur. Il le traitait de fillette, ce qui est vrai et de jolie surface !

Mitchie rit en entendant le portrait que Jason faisait de son dernier petit ami puis rappela que tout le monde ne pouvait pas être beau, fort et intelligent, avant d'ajouter malicieusement qu'il n'y avait que son frère qui était parfait.

« - Certains inspecteurs ne sont pas mal, intervint Mona en revenant. Le groupe sera chez toi demain.

« - Parfait. On fera la synthèse ici, si t'es d'accord ?

L'agent acquiesça puis demanda à l'inspecteur s'il voulait boire quelque chose mais il refusa avant de prendre congé. Il assura qu'il retrouverait le chemin de la sortie. Seulement, lorsqu'il arriva devant le salon, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se souvenant de son rêve. Il les revit tous les deux complètement nus se donner l'un à l'autre. Il quitta la maison d'un pas plus que rapide, pour retrouver le confort de sa voiture. « C'est la seconde fois que je fuis cette maison comme si c'était celle du Diable, nota-t-il ennuyé. »

…

Une heure plus tard, Mitchie se regarda dans le miroir et sourit à son reflet avant de remercier son coiffeur. Une fois encore Carlo Daniels avait fait des miracles et à présent la chevelure châtain de la brunette avait de jolis reflets caramel. Elle décida de fêter son nouveau visage par une soirée pizza et quand Jason revint au soir, il sourit en sentant la délicieuse odeur. Il rejoignit rapidement sa sœur et lorsqu'il vit sa bonne humeur, il décida de taire les ennuis qu'il avait.

« - On fête quelque chose ?

« - Ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux, et mon innocence. La police a enfin la preuve que je n'ai pas pu assassiner Zeke, paix à son âme. Je suis contente du coup. Enfin pour moi. J'ai appelé Margareth et Bastiano tout à l'heure pour leur assurer de mon soutien moral dans l'épreuve qu'ils vivaient. J'aurais voulu aller à l'enterrement mais selon Mona, si j'y vais, je serais escortée par la police et je ne veux pas lui faire cet affront. Surtout que je risquerai d'être aussi suivie par la presse… Néanmoins ils savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur moi !

« - N'oublie pas que vous n'étiez plus ensemble depuis plus de huit mois maintenant, lui rappela-t-il, alors ne te rends pas malade, d'accord ?

« - Oui chef. Au fait, on pourra renvoyer l'avocat que tu m'as trouvé… A ce propos, Robert est venu chercher Mandy tout à l'heure pour qu'elle puisse fêter l'anniversaire de Carrie. Ils la ramèneront demain, donc ce soir mec, on est entre adulte !

« - Alors cesse de jouer les hommes et redeviens mon adorable petite sœur, rit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et sourit avant de sortir la pizza, faite main, du four. Ils l'accompagnèrent d'une salade tout simple et de soda. Malheureusement, la jeune femme nota bien le regard morose de son frère et lui en demanda la raison. Il commença par nier en expliquant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à la fac. C'était sa dernière année de psychologie et s'il obtenait son diplôme, ce dont ils ne doutaient pas, il pourrait exercer le métier de psychiatre. Il finit néanmoins par lui avouer la véritable raison de sa morosité passagère, aux environs de minuit.

Dès qu'elle l'entendit la jeune femme vit rouge et commença à faire les cent pas dans son salon, en pestant contre la police qui cherchait du mauvais côté. Jason lui assura qu'il n'irait pas en prison puisqu'il n'était pas l'auteur de ce meurtre, ce qui n'empêcha pas Mitchie de téléphoner au commissariat. Elle demanda à parler à l'inspecteur Gray mais on lui répondit qu'il était rentré chez lui. Elle ne céda pas pour autant et finit par obtenir qu'on la mette en relation avec le numéro qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître de toute façon.

« - Allo, répondit-il endormi. Je te préviens Kris, si c'est encore pour me rabattre les oreilles avec ta pop-star pour ado boutonneux, je te colle en cellule !

« - Manque de bol, c'est pas Chris, répondit-elle énervée. C'est Mitchie Torrès, la supposée pop-star pour ado boutonneux. Je vais être clair, ce n'est pas non plus mon frère l'assassin de Zeke. Vous faites encore fausse route inspecteur et je commence à me demander comment vous avez fait pour le devenir ! Bonne nuit !

Elle raccrocha aussitôt avant d'éteindre son portable et d'occuper la ligne pour la nuit. Jason rit de son emportement avant de lui assurer qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Il prit soin de la remercier pour son soutien, sans savoir qu'à l'autre bout de la ligne, Shane fixait son téléphone perplexe. Il se posait mille questions. Comment avait-elle eu son numéro personnel ? Pourquoi semblait-elle si énervée ? Mais plus que tout, il s'interrogeait sur la gêne qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait dit qui elle était. Il la détestait c'était un fait, pourtant, il devait rester objectif et l'insulter par téléphone n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu. « Priions qu'elle ne s'en plaigne pas ou je suis dans la merde. Mitchie Torrès, je te hais, pesta-t-il. » Il se rendormit rapidement mais ce bref appel le chiffonna toute la nuit et lorsqu'il arriva à son bureau, Nate sourcilla.

« - Toi, t'as pas dormi !

« - T'es devin c'matin, répondit-il énervé.

« - Non observateur, mais ce n'était pas une question plutôt une affirmation. La question est la suivante : Aurais-tu rencontré une fille après notre bière ou est-ce l'affaire qui t'empêche de dormir ?

« - Non, c'est cette _chère_ mademoiselle Torrès qui m'a appelé hier soir pour…

« - Michaëla ? T'as appelé, demanda-t-il amusé. Chez toi ou sur ton portable ?

« - Ce n'est pas drôle ! Elle m'accuse de mal faire mon boulot !

Son coéquipier sourcilla et Shane fut contraint de lui raconter, dans son ensemble, l'appel téléphonique qui l'avait empêché de dormir convenablement. A la fin de son récit, Nate éclata de rire, tout en décrétant que son ami n'avait pas eu de chance sur ce coup. Il finit néanmoins par se calmer et tout deux se mirent au travail.

A neuf heures cependant, Shane poussa un soupir de frustration en lisant le mail qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était une copie de la vidéo surveillance de l'aéroport de Dallas. Jason Torrès et une petite fille, qu'il identifia comme Mandy, se dirigeaient vers la salle d'embarquement. La vidéo confirmait que le jeune homme n'avait pas pu poignarder Zeke Stuart puisqu'il était sorti de l'avion à l'heure de la mort du jeune expert comptable. « Décidément, pesta-t-il. Je vais finir par croire que cette petite chanteuse au rabais a raison ! Bon reprenons depuis le début. »

« - Un problème, demanda son ami.

« - Rien d'important, si ce n'est qu'on n'a aucun suspect pour le meurtre de Stuart, ironisa Shane.

« - Erreur mec. Pendant que tu pensais à la femme de ta vie, se moqua-t-il avant de reprendre devant le regard noir de son coéquipier, j'ai fouillé du côté Aggle. Et j'ai peut-être quelque chose. Regarde !

…

De son côté, Mitchie se réveilla dans le calme et sourcilla. Son réveil indiquait dix heures et habituellement, à cette heure-là, Mandy était debout et jouait quelque part. « Pourtant, la maison est super calme, songea-t-elle, comme si j'étais seule ! » Elle sortit de son lit et se frappa le front en se souvenant que, la veille, sa nièce fêtait l'anniversaire de sa mère. « Bon ça explique l'absence de Mandy mais où est Jay, s'interrogea-t-elle. » La jeune femme arriva dans la cuisine, sans croiser personne et décida d'appeler son frère. Malheureusement, au bout de cinq sonneries, elle tomba sur le répondeur.

« - Salut vous êtes bien au numéro que vous avez composé. Votre interlocuteur est soit occupé, soit il n'a pas envie de vous répondre. Laissez un message et je vous rappellerai, peut-être. N'oubliez pas vos coordonnées le tout après le bip, merci et bonne nuit !

« - Hey mec, grogna-t-elle, ton annonce est juste trop nul ! T'as intérêt à être occupé parce que si tu refusais simplement de me répondre, je te mets la tête dans la cuvette à ton retour, ok ? Question subsidiaire, fit-elle joyeusement avant de prendre une voix de petite fille, t'es où grand frère ?

Elle raccrocha et partit se préparer à manger en espérant avoir des nouvelles de Jason rapidement. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut peur de rester seule dans sa maison. La jeune femme déjeuna rapidement et après s'être enfermée dans sa salle de bain, elle prit une douche rapide avant de chercher comment s'habiller. Pour le moment, elle n'avait que sa sortie de douche sur le dos et, immobile devant son immense dressing, elle cherchait une tenue confortable. Elle opta finalement pour un jeans cigarette, et une tunique asymétrique parme à col bateau, avec une ceinture qui se glissait sous sa poitrine. « Sans oublier la fausse trace de pattes de chats, songea-t-elle amusée. » Mitchie se coiffa rapidement puis descendit nettoyer leur soirée pizza, tout en songeant à son frère qui ne donnait aucun signe de vie.

A treize heures on sonna chez elle et tout en rejoignant l'entrée, elle pria que ce ne soit pas encore l'inspecteur Gray. Sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison, il la détestait et elle n'était jamais à l'aise face à ce regard froid et déstabilisant. Elle s'était demandée, plus d'une fois, ce qu'il pouvait lui reprocher. Elle lui avait même posé franchement mais il s'était presque enfui sous son regard.

« - Ena, sourit-elle en voyant sa choriste. Que fais-tu là ?

« - Mona a appelé le groupe hier. Répète en vue ?

« - Ah oui j'avais oublié, rit-elle. Ouais répète et synthèse. Entre !

« - Ce qui explique ton taille-haie, sourit la jeune femme en désignant sa main.

Mitchie acquiesça en riant légèrement et proposa à sa choriste principale et percussionniste de se servir à boire le temps qu'elle termine rapidement sa haie. Seulement, elle n'avait pas donné trois coups qu'on sonna. Heureusement, Serena la prévint qu'elle allait ouvrir lui permettant ainsi de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Quand ce fut bon, elle rangea le reste de ses outils remettant au lendemain son envie de jardiner avant de rejoindre son groupe. Il y avait Brent son clavier, Iris la violoncelliste, l'autre choriste, son bassiste Ethan, ainsi que Bianca la guitariste.

« - Bon il ne manque qu'Anderson et le groupe sera au complet, la prévint Brent.

Elle hocha la tête et en attendant le batteur, ils allèrent au salon où ils parlèrent de choses légères. Mona leur ayant demandé de ne pas parler de l'affaire Zeke pour le moment. Pourtant, les deux filles brûlaient d'envie d'en savoir un peu plus mais elles craignaient la réaction de leur chanteuse. Lorsqu'ils avaient fondé le groupe, sept ans auparavant, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour considérer Mitchie comme leur petite sœur. C'était la plus jeune d'entre eux, c'est pourquoi entre eux, ils l'appelaient _Little_. « Sept ans déjà que je vis ce rêve, songea la brunette en souriant. C'est presque trop beau ! En fait, ça le serait si je ne sortais pas qu'avec des abruties ! Entre Zeke, paix à son âme, qui me prenait la tête avec son budget et ses crises de jalousies et Mayers qui se soucie que de son image… On ne peut pas dire que je sache choisir les types que je fréquente ! » La sonnette retentit, la faisant sortir de ses pensées et elle embrassa son batteur quand il arriva. Le temps qu'il s'installe tranquillement, elle appela son frère mais tomba une nouvelle fois sur son répondeur et commença à se demander ce qu'il se passait. Heureusement, Bianca choisit ce moment pour proposer de faire la synthèse.

« - Il manque juste Mona, sourit Iris. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. Elle nous a dit de venir pour quatorze heures !

Ils rirent tous en connaissant l'habitude qu'avait leur agent d'arriver en retard aux réunions, mais étonnement, celle-ci arriva pile à l'heure.

Durant une longue heure, ils parlèrent des problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontrés durant la tournée, de l'accueil du public, des villes où ils voulaient retourner et de celle dont ils préféraient se passer. Hormis Anderson qui était brièvement sorti avec Carole la maquilleuse, il n'y avait eu aucun gros problème. L'accueil de leurs fans avait été des plus chaleureux et seule Columbus, capitale de l'Ohio, n'avait pas trouvé grâce à leurs yeux. Ils évoquèrent donc la suite des évènements. Mitchie en profita pour leur expliquer qu'elle voulait faire évoluer le style de parole mais de manière progressive. Elle ne voulait pas faire comme certains et passer du country au rap parce que c'était ce qui était le plus vendeur. Avec les _BABIES_ , ils étaient un groupe de rock et elle refusait que ça change. Tout le monde fut d'accord sur l'idée mais préféraient attendre qu'elle ait écrit quelque chose avant.

« - Eh bien, j'ai reçu une lettre de fan en rentrant et, elle m'a racontée un évènement qui m'a fait prendre conscience qu'on parlait trop peu de certains faits qui sont considérés comme honteux. Du coup, ça m'a donné envie d'en parler mais dans une seule chanson, sinon on va faire déprimer nos fans !

« - Tu nous en dis plus ou faut qu'on devine, demanda Ethan en riant.

« - Rentre dans ma tête et tu sauras tout, le provoqua-t-elle.

Il sourit et se jeta sur elle, rapidement suivie des deux autres garçons qui commencèrent à la chatouiller. Heureusement Iris, Serena et Bianca vinrent l'aider alors que Mona regardait la scène devenue familière entre eux, tout en soupirant. « Ils ont beau tous frôler vingt-cinq ans, sauf Mitchie, ils restent de vrais gamins, songea-t-elle amusée. » Elle patienta donc quelques minutes le temps qu'ils se calment. Une fois que la chanteuse eut promit de parler sans tourner autour du pot, ils la relâchèrent.

« - Bon je vous l'ai dit le thème n'est pas agréable et légèrement honteux pour les victimes mais la fan en question m'a racontée qu'elle n'osait plus sortir de chez elle depuis, qu'en revenant d'un de nos concerts au Rose Garden de Portland, précisa-t-elle, elle avait été violée. Je me dis que ça serait intéressant de traiter le sujet. On parle beaucoup des personnes battus ou détruites après de gros chocs mais ce thème n'est jamais abordé. Enfin je ne connais aucune chanson qui en parle et… Je ne sais pas, ça me tente assez !

Ils la regardèrent tous perplexe puis Mona lui proposa d'écrire d'abord un jet et qu'ils verraient ensuite. Elle hocha calmement la tête et la réunion reprit pour se terminer vingt minutes plus tard. Iris cria qu'ils allaient enfin répéter et leur agent partit. Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient rien de prévu mais qu'ils jouaient pour leur plaisir. De plus, avec l'assignation à domicile dont Mitchie faisait preuve, ils ne pouvaient prendre aucuns engagements. Officiellement donc, ils travaillaient sur leur nouvel album. C'était du moins ce qu'elle avait écrit sur le site officiel.

Durant près de deux heures, ils rejouèrent leurs chansons préférées, allant de leur répertoire à ceux des autres, ne faisant une pause que quand on sonna chez elle. Mitchie alla ouvrir à sa nièce puis donna un casque antibruit à Mandy afin qu'elle assiste à leur répétition. Depuis un an déjà, la petite se passionnait pour le piano. Brent lui donnait donc de temps à autre quelques cours, le temps qu'elle entre au conservatoire. Ils furent cependant tous étonnés en l'entendant reproduire, plus ou moins bien, sa chanson préférée du répertoire de sa tante.

« - _Well, I've been walkin' behind enemy lines / And I've been fightin' fightin' from the other side / I've been sayin' I won't fall this time / But now, I'm walkin' with the enemy lines._ (Alors, j'ai marché derrière les lignes ennemies / Et j'ai combattue, combattue depuis l'autre côté / J'ai dit que je ne tomberai pas cette fois / Mais maintenant, je marche avec les lignes ennemies)

Etonnés, ils l'applaudirent puis Mitchie lui demanda depuis quand elle jouait si bien et sa réponse les fit rire puisqu'elle expliqua que son papa lui avait appris la chanson. La jeune femme se promit d'en parler à son frère puis consulta son portable. Aucun message… Elle tenta bien de ne pas montrer son inquiétude, mais Iris qui veillait sur elle comme sur sa petite sœur, le remarqua et profita qu'il était l'heure de goûter pour proclamer une pause.

Dès que Mandy fut dans la cuisine en train de choisir sa glace, la choriste prit Mitchie à part et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Iris étant la fille d'un ancien policier, la chanteuse sut qu'elle finirait par parler tôt ou tard, elle lui confia donc ses inquiétudes. Seulement, à peine eut-elle terminé ses explications que Jason entra en sifflotant gaiment.

« - Où étais-tu, demanda sa sœur énervée.

« - Ok on se calme, c'est moi qui suis l'ainé, donc en théorie, je n'ai pas à répondre mais… J'étais à la fac avec un prof, j'avais rendez-vous pour lui parler de mon mémoire.

« - Toute la journée ?

« - Non avant j'ai été signer ma déposition à propos de mon alibi, après j'ai été manger avec des potes et… Pourquoi au fait ?

« - Tu ne consultes jamais ton téléphone, fit-elle accusatrice.

« - Si, quand je ne l'oublie pas sur mon chevet. Ce qui est le cas aujourd'hui et je te rappelle que j'ai encore le droit de vivre ma vie !

« - Je sais mais je… Entre ce que tu m'as dit hier, et l'appel de cette nuit… Et Zeke qui a été… J'en peux plus, souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

A bout de force, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son canapé, essayant tant bien que mal de finir de ses phrases. Toutefois l'anxiété bloquait tous ses mots et elle se remit à balbutier des morceaux de phrases qui ne voulaient rien dire. En la voyant ainsi, Jason soupira mentalement tout en pestant contre les inspecteurs qui faisaient mal leur travail et rejoignit sa petite sœur pour lui assurer que ça ne durerait pas. Iris comprit que la répétition était terminée et alla prévenir les autres discrètement. Dès qu'elle les entendit, Mitchie releva la tête et leur assura qu'elle était prête à rejouer mais ils mentirent tous en prétextant avoir des projets pour le reste de la journée. Ils sentaient qu'elle avait besoin de souffler pour le moment et non de travailler. Elle leur dit tous au revoir et les remercia d'être venus. Quand elle fut plus calme elle retourna dans son jardin où elle reprit son occupation précédente.

Steve et Connie vinrent la voir en fin d'après-midi et ils passèrent une soirée en famille. Ils discutèrent de tout comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mitchie évoqua sa tournée, listant les moments qu'elle avait préférés et ceux qu'elle avait le moins aimés. Une fois Mandy couchée, elle leur demanda leur avis sur l'idée de chanson qu'elle avait eu. Comme son groupe, ils restèrent évasifs préférant attendre qu'il y ait un véritable texte.

« - C'est un bon thème mais le travailler va être compliqué puisque tu n'as, heureusement, jamais été violée. N'est-ce pas ?

« - Non maman, rassure-toi de ce côté-là tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles. Je n'ai même jamais dormi avec mes derniers copains donc…

« - Ce n'était pas ce que je t'avais demandé mais je suis ravie d'apprendre que ma petite fille n'a pas encore cédé aux sirènes de l'amour charnel, répondit Connie en souriant.

« - Ouais… Toujours est-il que ce thème me plaît donc je vais le travailler au maximum, c'est certain ! J'hésite juste sur le tempo.

Comme chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ses choix, sa famille la conseilla du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et lui proposèrent d'écrire d'abord un premier jet qu'elle lirait à ses musiciens.

« - Après tout, sourit Jason, y en aura bien un qui aura de l'inspiration !

Elle acquiesça en souriant et ils discutèrent musique encore quelques minutes avant que ses parents ne rentrent chez eux. Restés seuls, ils s'embrassèrent avant d'aller se coucher. Ils avaient tous les deux consciences que dans quatre jours, Jason retournerait sur les bancs de la faculté. Heureusement, l'université d'Albuquerque n'était pas loin et il pourrait venir, tous les soirs, voir sa petite sœur et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il aurait pu aller à Stanford où il avait été admis mais à l'époque Mitchie débutait sa carrière et il avait voulu rester près d'elle afin de pouvoir veiller sur elle. Aujourd'hui, il ne le regrettait pas, puisqu'elle allait avoir besoin de soutien.

Les trois jours qui suivirent, ils les consacrèrent à vivre le plus de bons moments ensemble. Ils pique-niquèrent dans le jardin de la brunette alors que Mandy jouait avec deux de ses amies. Ils rangèrent également la maison dans son ensemble, firent une soirée karaoké avec leurs amis, et une soirée défis partageant le plaisir d'être tous réunis une dernière fois. En effet, quand Jason serait en cours, Mandy vivrait avec Carrie et Robert et ne viendrait que les week-ends chez sa tante. Habituellement, elle ne venait qu'une semaine sur deux mais Robert connaissant la situation de la jeune pop-star, avait convaincu Carrie de lui laisser Mandy plus souvent. « Surtout qu'elles s'entendent bien et que Carrie peut venir ici quand elle veut ou presque, songea Jason en regardant sa sœur imiter la poule sous les rires des autres. »

…

Pourtant, tout le monde ne partageait pas l'euphorie générale. Shane, était encore à son bureau, réfléchissant à cette affaire qui s'épaississait de jours en jours. Bientôt une semaine que Nate et lui cherchaient, en vain, le coupable qui avait réussi à inventer le crime parfait. Il n'avait laissé aucune empreinte, ni Adn sur le lieu du crime. Il s'était déplacé dans l'immeuble tel un fantôme puisqu'il n'apparaissait sur aucune des bandes vidéo. De plus aucuns voisin n'avait entendu de bruit. C'était en parti dû à la fête d'anniversaire que donnait le couple de retraité qui vivait au-dessus du jeune expert-comptable. « A croire qu'il n'y a aucun crime, si on oublie la victime, songea-t-il énervé. Comment ce type a pu faire ça ? C'est impossible ! On a dû passer à côté de quelque chose… Ou alors quelqu'un ment ! Mais qui ? Je peux éliminer la famille Torrès. L'un était sur le tarmac, l'autre avec deux témoins qui la raccompagnait. Aggle était chez sa mère en Floride et comme c'est sa seule famille et qu'elle est handicapée, ça ne peut pas être eux non plus. Les amis de Stuart et Torrès étaient tous ensemble au concert de Torrès justement. » Comme souvent, il jeta son crayon sur son bureau énervé à l'idée qu'un criminel soit aussi malin. Il reprit l'ensemble des preuves, espérant trouver là où il avait fait fausse route.

…

Pov inconnu

Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas en prison, me demandais-je. J'ai pourtant fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. J'ai mis les cheveux sur le lieu du crime, je me suis assuré de nettoyer partout où j'avais posé ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, et vu que j'avais perdu un pari, j'avais la tête rasée. Impossible donc de laisser un cheveu… Personne ne pourrait remonter jusqu'à moi grâce à Mitchie et à l'alibi qu'elle m'a fourni avec son concert ! Pourtant… Pourtant, soupirais-je, elle est encore en liberté. Pire elle a un alibi puisque ses musiciens sont restés avec elle plus tard que prévu ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de la faire plonger. Qu'elle paye enfin pour ce qu'elle a fait !

…

Inconsciente de toute la haine qu'on éprouvait pour elle, Mitchie se leva en grimaçant. Il était neuf heures à son réveil et elle savait que Jason devait être parti à présent. Ils avaient fait la fête hier soir jusque trois heures du matin et elle se demanda, l'espace d'une seconde, comment il avait fait pour se lever à six heures. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner puis alla terminer tranquillement son jardin. La veille, elle s'était fait livrer des fleurs qu'elle voulait planter ainsi que des graines. « Maintenant, y a plus qu'à, songea-t-elle. » Tout en travaillant, elle repensa à son frère et à la dernière phrase qu'il lui avait dite la veille. Depuis qu'elle avait été temporairement arrêtée et accusée à tort de meurtre, il regrettait de s'être lancé dans la psychologie. « J'aurais dû faire avocat, avait-il dit. » Réflexion qui l'avait faite sourire. Elle lui avait rappelé que dans ce cas, elle aurait sûrement eu besoin d'un psychologue après une telle épreuve et le débat avait été clos.

A midi, elle alla chercher son courrier et sourcilla en voyant une lettre pleine de cœur. « Qui peut s'amuser à faire de telles choses… Hormis moi, se demanda-t-elle amusée. » Tout en rentrant, elle l'ouvrit en posant le reste dans l'entrée. Elle nota cependant qu'une nouvelle lettre de Zeke lui était parvenue et se promit de la lire après. Seulement, elle écarquilla les yeux en lisant le contenu et lâchant le papier, elle prit son téléphone pour composer le numéro du commissariat.

* * *

Et voilà, j'arrête comme ça. Vous avez le droit de me maudire, je vous rassure, moi je file, j'écrirais la suite demain promis. En attendant… Bonne semaine à vous mdrr. (Oui je sais mon humour n'est pas drôle sur ce coup mais bon :p)

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. Menaces

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde. Navrée de poster que maintenant (j'ai le chapitre depuis endredi mais hier j'ai fait un peu de shopping et… Je suis rentrée à deux heures du matin donc je me suis couchée aussi sec mdrr) bref, voilà le chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à **Pims10** , **Nivie** , **Marina** (Hello miss. Ouais Shane commence à tomber amoureux visiblement... Mais il ne le sait pas encore. Même si ça ne va pas s'arranger (imagine si Nate le découvrait ? mdrr) Ouais normalement j'avais prévu que Jason était en prison ou autre parce qu'il n'avait pas d'alibi puis j'ai changé d'avis mdrr Ben écoute si tu as des hypothèses sur qui est le/la coupable, je veux bien les lire, j'adorerais savoir qui va trouver avant l'épilogue :p Normalement on découvre le contenu de la lettre dans ce chapitre patience :p Bisouilles) **Jessica54300** (Salut miss. Ouais moi aussi j'adore ce genre de rêve mais je préfère le second si tu vois duquel je parle mdrr Ouais on a des nouvelles de l'assassin reste plus qu'à découvrir qui c'est :p Bisouilles), **Guest** (Ah ben pour savoir qui l'a écrite, va falloir s'armer de patience, on n'aura pas la réponse de suite mdrr Bises), et **viso66** pour leurs reviews

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. (C'est bien dommage) Les persos et tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney. Et malgré toute la pub que je leur fais, ils veulent toujours pas que j'ai Shane en échange, alors je compte faire une pétition. J'ai votre soutien ? mdr Cela étant dit : Kristen m'appartient d'ailleurs avant elle s'appelait Mandy ! :p

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, ses avis et ses conseils (et son harcèlement probablement) et à **chris87** qui a encore une fois acceptée de corriger mes fautes.

 **Souvenez-vous** : _Dans le dernier chapitre, Shane a rêvé qu'il faisait l'amour à Mitchie dans le salon (Si si c'est important que je vous le rappelle pour ce chapitre) Jason est retourné sur les bancs de la fac, on a découvert que le coupable avait un alibi_ _et Mitchie a reçu une lettre qui lui a fait visiblement peur puisqu'elle a appelé la police…_

 **Menaces**

Lorsque Mitchie entendit qui prenait son appel, elle grimaça. Ça n'allait pas être agréable pour elle mais elle ne pouvait pas reculer.

« - Inspecteur Gray, que puis-je pour vous, demanda-t-il d'une voix égale.

« On n'a pas du lui dire qui appelait, songea-t-elle en l'entendant parler calmement. »

« - Ici Michaëla Torrès. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de menace ! Pourriez-vous venir s'il vous plaît ?

Elle l'entendit soupirer puis murmurer ce qu'il se passait à quelqu'un, avant de lui assurer qu'ils seraient chez elle dans quelques minutes. Elle le remercia puis raccrocha avant de revenir dans son entrée pour fixer le papier qui était toujours au sol. Ne voulant pas laisser d'empreintes supplémentaires, elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une pince à épiler. Elle ramassa la lettre avec et la posa sur la table de son salon avant de s'interroger sur son auteur. « Qui que ce soit, c'est un malade, songea-t-elle en relisant ses mots. » Plus elle la relisait, plus elle se sentait en danger. La jeune femme eut enfin conscience que Zeke était mort par sa faute. Qu'il n'avait été qu'un moyen de la faire souffrir. Elle partit dans sa cuisine pour se faire du café. Elle n'avait cependant pas conscience que ses mains tremblaient et que son regard était paniqué. A ses yeux, elle donnait l'impression de maîtriser entièrement la situation.

…

Shane raccrocha en soupirant longuement, ce qui fit rire son ami.

« - On dirait que l'enquête prend une nouvelle tournure, commenta-t-il.

« - Ouais, et on dirait que je vais encore devoir subir sa présence !

« - A te voir, on pourrait croire que c'est une peste ou une personne horrible !

« - Pour moi, c'est le cas, décréta Shane.

Nate sourit mais se passa de commentaire. « Après tout, je ne peux pas l'obliger à l'apprécier, songea-t-il. Enfin prions qu'elle ait du café, j'adore sa façon d'en faire ! » Ils prirent leur veste et quittèrent le bureau. Comme chaque fois, ils mirent quelques minutes à arriver devant la maison et sonnèrent. Ils l'entendirent nettement hurler de peur avant de venir leur ouvrir, une main sur le cœur.

« - Tout va bien, demanda Nate perplexe.

« - Je… Oui, j'ai juste été surprise. Entrez.

Mitchie s'effaça afin qu'ils puissent pénétrer dans la maison. Elle les prévint que la lettre était dans le salon, avant de leur proposer un café. Comme chaque fois, Shane déclina l'offre alors que Nate accepta en la remerciant.

Lorsqu'elle les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, la lettre était sous plastique et ils évoquaient les possibles suspects.

« - Merci, dit l'inspecteur en prenant la tasse. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de qui aurait pu la déposer dans votre boite à lettre ?

« - Non, je… Elle n'a pas été postée ?

« - Il n'y a aucun cachet de la poste, intervint Shane. Quelqu'un est venu chez vous, hormis votre agent et votre coiffeur ?

« - Oui, soupira-t-elle. Hier, j'ai donné une fête entre ami pour fêter le départ de Jason. Il est en dernière année à la faculté d'Albuquerque et chaque année on fait un grand repas avec tous ceux qu'on aime pour fêter son entrée en cours.

« - Pourriez-vous nous communiquer la liste, demanda Nate gentiment.

« - Oui bien sûr, mais faudra voir avec Jason au cas où, soupira-t-elle en prenant une feuille et un crayon.

Elle ne dit plus un mot, pendant quelques minutes, se contentant d'écrire une liste de prénoms, ajoutant parfois les noms de famille. Shane allait la prendre quand elle traça un trait et reprit sa liste, sous leurs yeux étonnés.

« - Voilà la liste de toutes les personnes qui sont venues chez moi depuis que je suis revenue de tournée, expliqua-t-elle. En haut ce sont ceux d'hier, et sous le trait ceux de ces derniers jours. Hormis vous, je veux dire !

« - Merci mademoiselle. Autre chose, est-ce que vous avez une idée de qui pourrait vous en vouloir ? Je veux dire, quand on lit la lettre, ce point est plutôt explicite, reprit-il. _Avoue que t'es l'auteur de ce crime. Sinon ma prochaine lettre sera pour la police_ , lut Nate, _et je l'écrirais avec ton sang !_

« - Je l'ignore, fit-elle le regard apeuré. Je ne sais pas qui peut m'en vouloir à ce point et qui me connaît assez pour savoir autant de chose sur moi.

Shane sourcilla en la voyant au bord des larmes et ce regard perdu le toucha. Il la détestait c'était certain, mais pour le moment elle lui donnait plus l'impression d'être une petite fille perdue et il eut envie de la consoler. Elle lui semblait si fragile qu'il en oublia les griefs qu'il nourrissait à son égard et lui tendit un mouchoir, sous leurs regards étonnés.

« - Merci, souffla-t-elle sincère. Depuis que j'ai ouvert cette lettre, je me pose cette question mais je serai incapable de vous dire qui m'en veut à ce point. Qui qu'il ou elle soit, il me connaît très bien, c'est certain. Dans sa lettre, il dit qu'il sait qu'on a retrouvé certains de mes cheveux sur le lieu du crime, que j'ai été en prison quelques heures et même que Mandy devait venir tous les week-ends chez moi.

« - Devait ?

« - Oui, je refuse qu'elle vienne à présent. Je compte appeler Carrie, sa mère, pour lui demander de ne pas l'amener ce week-end. Quant à moi, je quitte cette maison dès que j'en aurais le droit, ajouta-t-elle. Je refuse de rester ici alors que je me sens espionnée de toutes parts.

« - Vous devriez être habituée pourtant, soupira Shane qui n'était pas intervenu depuis plusieurs minutes. Avec les paparazzis qui vous suivent partout…

« - La différence entre ces deux cas de figure, fit-elle, c'est qu'en choisissant de monter sur scène, je savais que je serai suivie dans la rue et partout où j'irais. J'ignorais cependant qu'on s'en prendrait à mon entourage ou à mon ex-copain !… C'est ça le plus étrange, c'est que celui où celle qui a fait ça, ne s'est pas attaqué à quelqu'un que j'adore et j'ai peur que la prochaine victime soit dans mon entourage. Or si j'en crois la fin de la lettre, j'ai plutôt intérêt à faire attention !

Sur ces mots, elle baissa les yeux pour cacher son inquiétude et son regard tomba sur la lettre. Elle la relut en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'angoisse.

 _Michaëla,_

 _J'ignore comment t'as fait ça, mais t'as réussi à échapper à la condamnation. Je sais pourtant que la police a trouvé tes cheveux dans la main de ce cher Zeke, ce qui t'as offert un petit séjour en prison, bien trop bref. Un conseil, si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ta nièce pendant qu'elle viendra te voir, avoue que t'es l'auteur de ce crime. Sinon ma prochaine lettre sera pour la police. Et je l'écrirais avec ton sang… A moins que j'utilise celui d'un de tes proches_.

Il n'y avait aucune signature et la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à reconnaître l'écriture. « Ce n'est donc pas quelqu'un que je connais, songea-t-elle rassurée. Mais dans ce cas, qui ? Qui peut savoir où j'habite hormis mes proches ? » Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre à cette simple question et s'en voulait énormément. Une main passa devant ses yeux et elle revint à elle en regardant Nate qui l'avait ramenée au présent.

« - Ecoutez, si vous voulez, on peut vous placer sous protection policière.

« - Non, ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur mais pour mes proches, inspecteur. Il me semble évident que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour moi, il ou elle veut me voir souffrir…

« - Pourtant vous vouliez partir d'ici !

« - Oui, cette maison est trop grande, je ne peux pas surveiller toutes les pièces et… Quelle est la suite des évènements ?

« - Eh bien, on va confier la lettre au labo qui pourra peut-être trouver d'autres empreintes que les vôtres, répondit Nate. On va aussi vérifier les alibis de toutes les personnes qui sont sur cette liste. On vous tiendra au courant.

Elle hocha la tête et il termina son café avant de prendre congé. Elle les raccompagna à la porte mais il nota son air paniqué et se demanda si elle ne présumait pas de ses forces. Il ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire avant que Shane n'ait repris la route du commissariat.

…

Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, elle verrouilla la porte avant d'aller fermer les étages en fouillant les pièces au fur et à mesure. La jeune femme sursauta en entendant une porte claquer au rez-de-chaussée puis se traita de folle. « C'est un courant d'air, se convainquit-elle. » Seulement elle changea d'avis lorsqu'elle crut entendre des pas dans l'escalier. Elle tendit l'oreille mais rien ne semblait bouger et elle secoua la tête. « S'il y avait quelqu'un Princesse aurait réagi, songea-t-elle. Je vire parano ! » Elle inspira longuement puis alla fermer la fenêtre de son bureau. Seulement, elle vit une ombre sur le mur et écarquilla les yeux au moment où celle-ci leva un objet. Une seconde plus tard, on la frappa au front et elle tomba inanimée dans un bruit mat.

…

Quand Jason sortit de cours à midi, il soupira de soulagement et regarda ses amis. Ils étaient tous fatigués en partie à cause de la fête qu'il avait fait la veille chez sa sœur. Le réveil avait été dur pour beaucoup d'entre eux. « Notamment pour May, sourit-il en la voyant réprimer un nouveau bâillement. » Celle-ci dut sentir son regard puisqu'elle se retourna et le fixa à son tour.

« - Toi ! Plus jamais tu m'invites à une fête chez ta frangine, dit-elle en le fusillant gentiment des yeux, j'ai failli ne pas me lever ce matin. Heureusement que ma mère était là pour me secouer, ajouta-t-elle.

« - Navré. La prochaine fois, on fera tous la fête sans toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Hors de question, c'était trop fun et ta frangine est vachement sympa !

Il acquiesça et lui envoya un message, afin qu'elle sache que tout le monde avait apprécié la soirée de la veille. Il suivit ensuite ses camarades dans leur restaurant habituel. La plupart du temps, ils achetaient un truc qu'ils mangeaient sur le campus, ou allaient à la cafétéria. Cependant, une fois par semaine, ils se rendaient au Mango où Connie les accueillait toujours en personne. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception et lorsqu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte, en dissertant sur cette première matinée de cours, la propriétaire vint les voir.

« - Salut les jeunes. Une table pour dix comme d'habitude ?

« - Exact maman, répondit Jason en l'embrassant, tu vas bien ?

« - Moi oui mais vous avez tous l'air fatigué !

« - La faute à votre fille Connie, répondit Dave avant de bâiller. On a fait la fête chez elle hier… Dur la reprise !

Elle sourit et les laissa s'installer avant d'envoyer quelqu'un prendre leur commande. Celle-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et la conversation fut légère et principalement alimentée par les filles. Tous avaient conscience que c'était leur dernière année et qu'ils devraient bientôt, trouver du travail. Pour le moment, ils préféraient rester insouciants encore quelques mois. Ils évoquèrent donc leurs vacances estivales, les jobs qu'ils avaient trouvés, sur une plage ou dans un camp de vacances. Seulement, Jason se renfrogna quand il vit les nouveaux clients entrer.

…

Dès que Shane entra dans le restaurant, il sentit un regard hostile sur lui mais ne s'en formalisa pas tout de suite. Il préférait écouter son coéquipier donner son avis sur l'enquête. Ils étaient d'accord sur un point, Mitchie semblait fatiguée autant moralement que physiquement. Ils se doutaient bien que c'était en partie dû à la fête qu'elle avait fait la veille mais si elle continuait à ce rythme, ils n'étaient pas certains qu'elle tiendrait encore longtemps. Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande et dès qu'ils furent seuls, ils commencèrent à étudier la fameuse liste. Ils les avaient tous ou presque déjà interrogés, hormis l'agent, ainsi que le coiffeur mais décidèrent de recommencer afin de voir si l'un d'eux changeait sa version des faits. « Qui sait, quelques fois ça fonctionne, songea Shane en soupirant. » Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement quand quelqu'un les rejoignit.

« - Vous m'espionnez ?

Surpris, ils levèrent la tête pour voir le grand frère de Michaëla et Nate commença à lui assurer du contraire mais Shane le fixa calmement et répondit :

« - Pourquoi vous avez quelque chose à cacher ?

Jason ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis secoua la tête avant de le fusiller des yeux. Il aurait voulu répliquer mais il n'oubliait pas qu'il était inspecteur. « Et si je ne veux pas passer la nuit à l'ombre, j'ai plutôt intérêt à éviter les insultes ou ils vont m'arrêter pour outrage à agents, songea-t-il amer. » Nate soupira et lui assura que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Il voulut ajouter qu'ils déjeunaient souvent là lorsque son téléphona sonna.

« - Excusez-moi, dit-il en décrochant. Inspecteur Knight… Quoi ?… Entendu, on la rejoint chez elle immédiatement. Envoyez une patrouille et faites le tour de la maison, ordonna-t-il avant de raccrocher. On mangera plus tard, Michaëla s'est faite agresser chez elle, on bouge ! L'addition, s'il vous plait !

« - Allez-y, déclara Jason d'une voix blanche, je vais m'arranger avec ma mère.

« - Dites-lui qu'on revient payer demain grand max, assura-t-il.

Tout en parlant, ils prirent leur veste et quittèrent l'établissement alors que le jeune homme se demandait si sa sœur allait bien. Afin d'aller plus vite, ils enclenchèrent leur sirène et furent sur les lieux en quelques minutes. Ils montrèrent leurs plaques au brigadier qui contrôlait les allées et venues avant d'entrer dans la maison.

« - Entrez inspecteurs, dit-il, elle est au salon.

Shane retint un soupir fatigué. Depuis qu'il avait rêvé d'elle, il était toujours mal à l'aise dans cette pièce. Surtout quand elle lui faisait face. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, elle était allongée et tenait une compresse froide sur sa tête tout en caressant sa chienne. « Elle paraît dix-huit ans à peine, songea-t-il. » Il soupira mentalement et tandis que Nate lui demandait ce qu'il s'était passé, il alla voir les policiers qui étaient sur place. Ceux-ci lui assurèrent que la maison était sûre. Celui ou celle qui l'avait assommé, n'avait rien fait d'autre. Les experts scientifiques, quant à eux, allaient bientôt arriver pour relever les indices éventuels. Il leur demanda qui avait donné l'alerte et fut surpris d'apprendre que c'était elle qui avait appelé en se réveillant.

De son côté, Nate lui demanda de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle grimaça et lui expliqua qu'elle ne savait pas grand-chose.

« - J'étais en train de fermer les fenêtres des étages quand j'ai entendue une porte claquer au rez-de-chaussée. J'ai pensé que c'était un courant d'air et quand j'ai cru entendre des pas, je me suis rassurée en songeant que si quelqu'un était là, Princesse aurait aboyé mais elle a été endormie avec je ne sais pas quoi ! J'étais dans mon bureau pour fermer la fenêtre quand j'ai vu une ombre sur le mur. Avant que je n'aie pu me retourner, la personne m'a assommée ! Je me suis réveillée quelques minutes plus tard et j'ai appelé votre commissariat pour signaler l'incident. Je n'en sais malheureusement pas plus !

« - Je comprends. Bien reposez-vous je vais voir avec Shane pour voir si quelqu'un a vu quelque chose !

Elle acquiesça en soupirant et s'assit lentement avant de regarder son chien.

« - Ma pauvre choupette, va falloir que je te lave le museau, tu ne crois pas ? Malheureusement, on m'a dit d'attendre un peu donc… Pas le choix, va falloir que tu supportes cette odeur quelques minutes !

« - Mademoiselle Torrès, intervint un policier.

« - Oui ?

« - Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment mais vous accepteriez de me signer…

« - Clarkson, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à la circulation pour les cinq prochains mois, tu ne finis pas ta phrase, intervint Shane énervé. Excusez-là c'est une stagiaire !

« - Aucun problème, assura-t-elle. Vos experts arrivent bientôt ?

« - Quelques minutes. Un problème ?

« - Princesse n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le produit qu'on lui a fait sentir, dit-elle alors que la chienne couinait en passant sa patte sur son museau, et on m'a demandée d'attendre qu'ils aient pris un échantillon pour lui laver le museau, mais elle me fait de la peine !

Il acquiesça en comprenant ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir mais ne put lui donner une heure plus exacte. Lui-même ignorait quand ils arriveraient. Il la regarda s'accroupir devant sa chienne et lui faire un câlin avant de s'allonger, à nouveau, sur le canapé. Dès qu'il la vit faire, il repensa à son rêve et déglutit. Prétextant qu'il avait un truc à vérifier, il quitta la pièce avec tant de hâte que même Princesse en fut étonnée. La chienne releva la tête puis aboya avant de se réinstaller en couinant.

« - Je vais voir les voisins, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Nate qui acquiesça.

Il fut décidé que ce serait lui qui attendrait les experts et il en profita pour appeler le commissaire afin de le tenir au courant. Celui-ci nota l'info et demanda à ce qu'on le prévienne dès qu'il y aurait une avancée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'équipe scientifique arriva et ils commencèrent leurs relevés d'empreintes. Malheureusement, la fête qu'elle avait faite la veille ne les aida en rien à faire le tri dans les empreintes. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, au bout d'une heure, ils l'indiquèrent discrètement à Nate qui soupira. Il autorisa néanmoins Mitchie à laver le museau de sa chienne.

Shane arriva quand elle montait à l'étage tout sourire, tout en parlant avec sa chienne. Elles semblaient plus joyeuses et il alla voir son collègue pour en connaître la raison.

…

De son côté, Mitchie prit une petite demi-heure pour nettoyer sa chienne puis tenta d'observer sa bosse, sans succès. Elle se recoiffa donc tout en soupirant, puis rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée et constata que la plupart des policiers étaient partis. Ils n'en restaient que deux, postés aux portes ainsi que les deux inspecteurs qui discutaient dans un coin. « Bon évitons de les déranger, songea-t-elle, l'inspecteur Gray semble sympa aujourd'hui ne poussons pas notre chance ! » Elle rejoignit sa cuisine pour faire du café avant de commencer des cookies. Mandy ne serait pas là pour les manger mais elle avait besoin de s'occuper les mains afin de mieux réfléchir. Elle n'eut donc pas conscience que les inspecteurs la rejoignirent afin de la tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. « Enfin si on peut dire, pensa Shane en soupirant mentalement. » Il l'observa quelques instants. Elle était habillée comme au matin et semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Malgré tout, elle était très concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

« - Mademoiselle Torrès, intervint Nate. Navré, ajouta-t-il en la voyant sursauter.

« - Aucun problème. Si vous voulez du café, il est prêt, leur dit-elle en désignant la cafetière.

« - Merci. L'équipe scientifique va faire analyser les empreintes trouvées chez vous mais à cause de la fête que vous avez faite la veille…

« - Je comprends, souffla-t-elle. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du faire cette fête mais c'est une tradition et… Vous avez autre chose à m'annoncer, demanda-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux ennuyés et elle comprit qu'ils lui cachaient un élément mais elle n'insista pas. Elle n'avait plus la force suffisante pour imposer quoique ce soit. « Je serais même incapable de tenir tête à Mandy, songea-t-elle fatiguée. » Nate se reprit le premier et la prévint qu'ils retournaient à leur bureau où ils seraient joignables si jamais il se passait quoi que ce soit.

« - De toute façon, les deux gardes restent avec vous, pour surveiller votre maison, ajouta-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et les remercia d'un sourire avant de les raccompagner à la porte. Dès qu'ils furent dans leur voiture, Shane souffla de soulagement. Avec les deux brigadiers qui étaient chez elle, la jeune pop-star ne risquait plus rien. « Et on ne devrait pas avoir à revenir avant quelques jours, souffla-t-il. »

« - Bizarre que les voisins n'aient rien vu ceci dit, soupira Nate en s'installant devant son bureau.

« - Techniquement, il n'y avait personne, ils bossaient tous. Sauf la personne âgée mais elle était devant une énième rediffusion des Feux de l'amour ou un truc du genre ! Ce qui me fait penser, si un jour je ressemble à ça, fais-moi plaisir, tue-moi !

« - J'y penserai. Donc si tu te balades en pyjama, avec des chaussons aux pieds, l'air vidé en train de regarder un feuilleton bizarre, faut que je te flingue ?

Il acquiesça et Nate lui rappela qu'il agissait déjà souvent comme ça le week-end. Shane allait répondre quand le commissaire leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

« - On va réinterroger toutes les personnes qui sont sur cette liste et qui sont venus hier chez mademoiselle Torrès afin de savoir lequel d'entre eux aurait pu déposer la lettre.

« - Hors de question que vous restiez ici tous les deux ! Un de vous deux, retourne chez mademoiselle Torrès _pronto_ pour veiller à sa sécurité.

« - On a laissé deux brigadiers là-bas, intervint Nate.

« - Je m'en fous. Mitchie Torrès n'est pas une personne lambda, débrouillez-vous mais un de vous y retourne !

Sur ces mots, le commissaire repartit alors qu'ils se regardaient ennuyés. Shane proposa à son coéquipier d'y aller puisque celui-ci s'entendait bien avec la jeune pop-star. Il répliqua pourtant qu'il préférait interroger ceux qui étaient à la fête de la veille. Comme chaque fois, ils tirèrent à pile ou face. C'était au tour de Nate de faire le tirage. Il laissa son ami choisir puis prit face, avant de lancer la pièce. Quand celle-ci retomba, il la cacha et demanda à son coéquipier s'il était prêt pour le résultat. Celui-ci acquiesça et le jeune homme montra la pièce. Tandis que l'un sautait de joie, l'autre soupira longuement. Sans un mot, Shane prit sa veste puis fixa son ami :

« - Si j'étais toi, je surveillerais Katie !

« - Pourquoi, demanda-t-il perdu.

« - Parce qu'avec la chance que t'as en ce moment, je suis presque sûr que t'es cocu !

Nate rit de son côté bougon et lui proposa de le relever vers vingt heures. Il acquiesça avant de disparaître du bureau. « Bon au boulot, songea-t-il. Commençons par Alex Banks, le plus vieil ami de Michaëla si je me souviens bien ! » Il l'appela malheureusement celui-ci était en train de travailler et il lui proposa de retarder l'entretien de deux heures. Nate proposa de l'interroger sur son lieu de travail. Le jeune homme sourit en entendant son interlocuteur déglutir et demander à son patron de partir afin d'aller faire une déposition à la police.

Une heure plus tard, il était devant l'inspecteur qui l'avait déjà interrogé. Celui-ci lui posa plusieurs questions notamment sur ce qu'il avait fait la nuit du meurtre de Zeke Stuart.

« - Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'étais au concert de Mitchie, répondit-il honnêtement. Je peux même vous donner l'ordre exact des chansons qu'elle a chanté, vous décrire ses tenues de scènes ou ce que vous voulez !

Nate acquiesça et le jeune homme lui donna la set-list et décrivit toutes les tenues. Il lui expliqua ensuite qu'il avait eu une petite nuit la veille qu'il était rentré chez lui et dès la fin du concert. Sa mère, chez qui, il vivait, pouvait l'attester. Ils parlèrent ensuite de la fête chez Mitchie puis de sa journée d'aujourd'hui. Alex fronça les sourcils et lui expliqua qu'il s'était levé à onze heures et qu'il était allé courir à l' _Arroyo Del Oso Golf Course_ durant une heure. Il avait ensuite pris une douche avant de partir pour son travail qu'il n'avait quitté que pour venir au commissariat.

…

Pendant ce temps, Shane se rendit au domicile de Mitchie et montra sa plaque à l'officier de garde qui le laissa entrer. Il préféra frapper afin de signaler sa présence. On vint lui ouvrir et elle sourcilla en le voyant.

« - Il y a déjà du nouveau ? C'est forcément une mauvaise nouvelle, si vous avez fait si vite, soupira-t-elle.

« - En fait je l'ignore ! Mon chef vous considère comme une personne exceptionnelle parce que vous avez arrêté vos études pour faire des vocalises dans le monde entier et il veut que je vous surveille !

« - Bon au moins maintenant je sais ce que vous me reprochez, souffla-t-elle. Si vous voulez du café servez-vous, ajouta-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Il la fixa en grognant intérieurement. « Au moins je sais ce que vous me reprochez, répéta-t-il. Tu ne sais rien petite imbécile et pour cause, t'as quitté le système scolaire juste après avoir appris à écrire ! Quand je pense que je fais du baby-sitting. Nate tu vas me le payer ce coup-là… Et au centuple ! Non mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Je n'ai pas passé mes concours et bossé afin d'être le meilleur pour faire du gardiennage d'ado… Et où elle est, se demanda-t-il fatigué. » Il fouilla le rez-de-chaussée des yeux et serra les poings en la voyant dans son jardin. Elle était tranquillement en train de planter des fleurs, un chapeau de paille sur la tête et des gants aux mains.

« - Non mais vous êtes folle, demanda-t-il en la rejoignant.

« - Non, mais vous devriez arrêter le café, vous risquez l'arrêt cardiaque vu votre état. Vous devriez boire une tisane à base de camomille, votre cœur vous en serait grès.

« - Je gère très bien ma santé et ce n'est pas la question. Vous êtes au courant qu'on vous a menacé de mort et que quelqu'un est entré chez vous par effraction pas plus tard que ce matin ?

« - J'avais oublié, fit-elle ironique en levant enfin le nez pour le regarder, mais merci de me l'avoir rappelé. Rassurez-vous je n'ai pas oublié mais je refuse de laisser cette personne me rendre parano et comme je ne veux pas finir enfermer dans ma cave armée d'un revolver, je préfère continuer mon jardin. C'est très relaxant, vous devriez essayer !

…

Elle le fixait avec calme et haussa simplement un sourcil quand il partit en décrétant que _si elle se faisait tirer dessus, ça ne serait pas son problème._ Il rentra à l'intérieur après avoir parlé à l'agent qui la surveillait. Celui-ci acquiesça et elle se réinstalla, pour continuer son parterre de fleurs. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que malgré le calme dont elle faisait preuve, la jeune femme avait peur. Elle n'ignorait pas que sa vie était en danger mais si elle refusait de se cacher c'était pour une autre raison. Tant que la personne serait occupée à la surveiller, sa famille et ses proches ne risqueraient rien.

Elle resta dans son jardin jusqu'à seize heures puis rentra. La jeune femme eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant Shane assis dans la cuisine en train d'écrire sur une feuille. « Je pensais qu'il était retourné travailler à son bureau, songea-t-elle. Ah non c'est vrai il est obligé de rester ici. » Mitchie se retint cependant de faire une remarque et se lava les mains avant de commencer à cuisiner. Malheureusement, elle nota rapidement qu'elle dérangeait le jeune inspecteur qui ne cessait de lui lancer des œillades meurtrières, dès qu'elle faisait du bruit. Pour autant, elle refusa de cesser son activité tant qu'il ne le lui demanderait pas.

Ils restèrent donc dans cette ambiance tendue, jusqu'à dix-huit heures, quand Jason rentra à son tour, accompagné de l'inspecteur Knight. Celui-ci rejoignit son coéquipier alors que le jeune homme préférait aller voir sa sœur qui était toujours dans sa cuisine où elle terminait le repas.

« - La journée a été bonne, demanda-t-il.

« - Intéressante et la tienne ?

Il lui raconta brièvement qu'on lui avait reparlé de la fête de la veille comme une soirée réussie puis lui demanda pourquoi les deux inspecteurs étaient présents.

« - J'ai été menacée par lettre ce matin, éluda-t-elle, du coup j'ai demandé à Carrie qu'elle garde Mandy avec elle le week-end, ça devient trop dangereux… D'ailleurs, j'apprécierais que tu évites de revenir ici. Je veux bien jouer l'appât mais je m'inquiéterais moins si vous étiez tous en sécurité.

…

« - Sympa de venir me remplacer plus tôt que prévu, soupira Shane en rangeant ses papiers. J'en peux plus de la pop-star !

« - En fait… Sanchez a appris que son frère vivait là la plupart du temps et du coup je suis de garde, mais avec toi ! On va faire du vingt-quatre, vingt-quatre ici ! Cela dit, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine désespérée de son ami, je peux m'occuper de veiller sur Mitchie et toi tu accompagneras Jason ?

Shane acquiesça en soupirant longuement. Il se réinstalla sans un mot et reprit son activité, quand Nate lui tendit son ordinateur portable ainsi qu'une clef USB.

« - J'y ai mis les dépositions que j'ai réalisé depuis tout à l'heure ! Je te laisse bosser dessus, moi je vais voir si Mitchie a fait du café !

L'inspecteur Gray le regarda perplexe puis secoua la tête avant de reprendre les dépositions qu'il lut attentivement.

Pendant ce temps, Nate rejoignit la cuisine et sourit quand la jeune femme posa une tasse devant lui, ainsi que devant son frère. Celui-ci la prit et prévint qu'il montait à l'étage afin de pouvoir bosser. Shane intervint en le prévenant qu'il montait avec lui, sous les rires de la brunette. Celle-ci avait vu la grimace de dégoût que son frère avait eu en l'entendant et lui souhaita bonne chance.

« - Alors inspecteur, que fait-on maintenant ? J'avoue que j'ai tué Zeke pour aller en prison afin de veiller sur ma famille ?

« - Et si on parlait plutôt de vos amis ? Que pensez-vous d'Annie ?

« - Ma coach sportif amatrice de culturisme, demanda-t-elle perdue.

« - Oui. Elle a la carrure pour bouger un homme ou le porter et j'aimerai votre avis sur son caractère plutôt impulsif !

* * *

Et voilà pour ce soir, c'est tout. Alors à votre avis, est-ce cette fameuse Annie la coupable ? Ou est-ce que je vous mène en bateau ? Et qu'avez-vous pensé de l'attitude de Shane quand il arrive chez Mitchie pour la surveiller ? Moi j'ai adoré lool. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ? Bon sachez tout de même que **nouna** a décrété que je vous menais en bateau, que c'était probablement un canoé et qu'il allait vous falloir ramer mdrrr

Miss Tagada (L)


	7. Premiers moments

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Comme promis, voilà le chapitre de la semaine. Merci à **Jessica54300** (Hello miss. Mais chut, ne dis rien. Imagine que quelqu'un lise tes reviews !) **Pims10** , **Nivie** , **viso66** , **MaDdy** (Hello miss, Ah oui ? Oh c'est nul si je n'ai pas réussi à te convaincre dès le premier chapitre. Je suis très criste. Snif :p J'avoue que pour le moment il n'y a pas encore eu trop d'indice sur le ou la coupable :p Ben disons que Shane a un à priori à cause de Kristen (et tu vas bientôt comprendre pourquoi crois-moi mdrr) du coup forcément pour lui Mitchie est le diable en personne à ses yeux mdrr Mais oui attends comment résister à une petite bouille comme elle ? Elle est tellement adorable avec tout le monde mdrr Ok je continue à vous faire rêver, enfin j'essaie c'est promis. Ouais j'avoue moi aussi je trouve que ça change le polar. Bon ça reste musical mais ça change malgré tout. Bisouilles) et **Marina** (Hello miss. Ah ah ravie que ça t'ait plu. Oui moi aussi j'adore qu'ils soient obligés de rester avec elle. Ça permettra peut-être à Shane de découvrir que Mitchie n'est pas le monstre qu'il s'imagine comme tu le dis mdrr Ouais ben tu verras que la personne en question est tarée mdrr Tu n'as pas une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? Non mais cherche loin ça me donnera des idées pour une autre fic le cas échéant mdrr Mais pour Annie, réponse dans ce chapitre Bisouilles.) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. (C'est bien dommage) Les persos et tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney. Et malgré toute la pub que je leur fais, ils veulent toujours pas que j'ai Shane en échange, alors je compte faire une pétition. J'ai votre soutien ? mdr Cela étant dit : Kristen m'appartient d'ailleurs avant elle s'appelait Mandy ! :p

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, ses avis et ses conseils (et son harcèlement probablement) et à **chris87** qui a encore une fois acceptée de corriger mes fautes.

 **Premiers moments**

Nate regarda Mitchie continuer à cuisiner tranquillement même s'il nota le tremblement de ses mains. Il voulut l'interroger sur ce point seulement il trouvait qu'il y avait trop de coïncidences. « D'abord le meurtre qui a lieu le jour où elle revient, songea-t-il, ensuite ses cheveux qu'on retrouve sur le lieu du crime. La lettre de menaces qu'elle reçoit ce matin pile après la fête de ma veille… Elle se fait agresser vingt minutes après qu'on soit parti… Aucun voisin n'est dans les parages… Sans compter le nombre de choses que l'auteur de la lettre sait. Il doit y avoir un lien. C'est quelqu'un qui la connaît. Ça me semble logique mais tous ceux qui étaient chez elles hier ont un alibi en béton, témoins à la clé pendant le meurtre ! Sauf Maylis Dellarosa ! »

« - Vous mangez avec nous inspecteur, demanda Mitchie en le sortant de ses pensées.

« - Moi oui, mais Shane ça risque d'être compliqué, il est allergique à au moins trois ingrédients de votre sauce !

« - Oh, j'ignorais qu'il faisait des allergies, répondit-elle confuse. Je vais aller voir s'il veut que je lui prépare autre chose !

Il hocha la tête en sachant par avance qu'elle n'aurait rien à lui préparer. Le temps qu'elle revienne, il fit une liste mentale des gens qu'il n'avait pas encore réinterrogé et décida de rappeler Annie Beckett, la coach sportif du groupe, en premier. Lorsque la pop-star revint, il nota son air renfrogné et attendit calmement qu'elle parle. Ce qu'elle fit après avoir mis la table.

« - Non mais il est toujours aussi idiot votre collègue ou c'est juste un genre qu'il se donne pour moi ?

« - Je suis obligé de répondre, rit-il.

« - Vous venez de le faire, grogna-t-elle. Non mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il m'en veuille à ce point ? Contrairement à ce qu'il croit, je n'ai jamais tué personne, je ne dis pas que je vais à l'église tous les dimanches mais je m'efforce de bien agir. J'aide les gens autour de moi, je fais mon possible pour garder les pieds sur terre et c'est du boulot avec cette vie de dingue croyez-moi et lui… Argg, s'énerva-t-elle, il me juge sans rien connaître de ma vie !

Nate l'écouta amusé, par sa franchise. Elle semblait ignorer qu'elle était face à un fan qui, heureusement pour elle, n'avait pas prévu de dévoiler ce qu'il apprendrait d'elle durant l'enquête.

« - Pour être honnête, c'est à cause de Kris.

« - C'est qui ce Chris dont j'entends souvent parler ?

« - C'est sa petite sœur Kristen, expliqua-t-il. Elle est vraiment fan de ta musique et elle lui rabat les oreilles sur tout ce que tu fais ! Enfin surtout ta musique, se reprit-il.

« - Oh je vois. Mais je n'y suis pour rien si elle lui parle souvent de moi, soupira-t-elle.

Il admit qu'elle n'avait pas tort seulement il ne pouvait lui en dire plus. C'était à Shane de s'expliquer et de lui dire qu'à cause d'elle Kristen avait aussi quitté le lycée. Il lui demanda donc si elle aimait cuisiner ou si elle faisait juste ça pour améliorer leur séjour forcé.

« - Non, rit-elle, j'ai toujours aimé ça. Plus jeune, avant que je sois connue dans le monde entier, j'aidais maman à faire la cuisine pour Jay et papa. C'est d'ailleurs les plus beaux souvenirs de ma vie d'avant. A cette époque, j'étais très proche de ma mère… On pouvait passer des heures en cuisine à faire une paëlla ou des fajitas juste pour rester entre filles.

« - Vous n'êtes plus proches, s'étonna-t-il.

« - Plus comme avant. Peu de temps avant que je ne sois connue, elle a ouvert son restaurant, le Mango et il a très vite eu beaucoup de succès. Elle était moins souvent à la maison, et je me suis rapprochée de Jay. Par la suite, quand ma carrière qui a commencé à décoller, Jason était toujours là pour moi. Depuis le début de l'aventure, c'est un peu le papa de « Mitchie et les _BABIES_ ». J'ai emménagé dans cette maison et comme il vit dans un grand placard, il passe son temps ici. On est tous les deux gagnants. Il peut inviter ses amis sans craindre qu'ils se montent dessus et moi j'ai quelqu'un à la maison quand je pars en tournée… Pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça, demanda-t-elle en riant.

« - Vous avez besoin de vous confier ?

« - Ou vous êtes un bon inspecteur, rit-elle. Et vous alors ? Vous êtes proches de vos parents ?

« - Pas vraiment. Mon père était un trafiquant de drogue que j'ai du mettre en prison y a deux ans… Depuis ma famille m'en veut un peu, admit-il. Je ne viens pas d'une famille honnête comme vous. Heureusement, ce sont d'autres inspecteurs qui ont arrêtés les autres, sans mon aide.

« - Alors vous êtes seul ?

« - Non il y a Shane. C'est mon meilleur ami et Katie !

« - Votre meilleure amie ?

« - Petite amie… Mais c'est très récent donc…

« - Vous devriez donner des cours à mon frère. Ça ne fait pas loin d'un an qu'il me rabat les oreilles avec May. Maylis Dellarosa, ajouta-t-elle quand elle le vit sourciller. Je rêve du jour où il arrêtera de me dire qu'elle est trop parfaite et qu'il se lance enfin !

Il sourit en lui promettant qu'il essayerait et elle acquiesça avant d'appeler son frère. Il les rejoignit et ils s'attablèrent tous les trois alors que Shane sortait en prévenant qu'il rentrerait bientôt. Il fut surpris de ne plus voir de policiers puis se souvint de ce que lui avait expliqué Nate. Leur chef les voulait tous les deux avec la pop-star. « Donc plus besoin de garde à l'extérieur. Elle a droit à un traitement de faveur dû à son statut, c'est dégueulasse ! » Il quitta l'allée rapidement et prit la direction d'un fastfood. Au fond de lui, il devait avouer que la jeune femme savait cuisiner. Il avait senti les bonnes odeurs depuis l'étage où il travaillait mais il refusait d'avaler quoique ce soit qu'elle aurait préparé.

* * *

Lorsque Shane revint, ils étaient en train de rire en racontant des anecdotes sur halloween qui avait lieu dans deux semaines. Habituellement, Mitchie la passait avec ses amis à regarder des films d'horreurs tout en se gavant de bonbons en tout genre mais cette année, elle avait décidé, dû à son assignation à domicile, de faire quelque chose de très simple. Elle demanda donc à Nate s'il serait d'accord pour l'accompagner dans les magasins, le lendemain, afin qu'elle achète des friandises pour les enfants qui viendraient. Il lui promit de faire au mieux. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait des rendez-vous dans l'après-midi.

Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, il l'aida à faire la vaisselle alors que Jason retournait bosser à l'étage. Ils s'installèrent ensuite au salon et la jeune femme alluma la télé tout en prenant de quoi dessiner. Durant plusieurs minutes, elle fixa l'écran avant de baisser les yeux sur son bloc-notes qu'elle ne quitta des yeux qu'une heure plus tard, pour aller chercher des crayons. Nate se pencha et observa la robe.

« - C'est une passion, demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle revint.

« - Non pas vraiment… Quand Mitchie et les BABIES ont commencé, Mona a voulu engager une styliste mais… La majorité du groupe est féminin alors on a décidé qu'on s'occuperait de notre look nous-mêmes et on conseillait également les garçons… Maintenant, on dessine les tenues qu'on veut porter et on les fait faire sur mesure ou on fait du shopping. Même pour les tenues officielles !

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose quand Shane arriva en même temps que Jason. Le second leur expliqua qu'il s'était arrangé avec sa mère et qu'ils pouvaient lui donner l'argent qu'il amènerait le lendemain tandis que le premier demanda à parler à son coéquipier au sujet des tours de garde. Nate lui proposa de commencer et qu'il le relayerait à trois heures du matin. Ils se mirent d'accord en quelques minutes, qui suffirent à la brunette pour éteindre le film qu'elle n'avait pas fini puis monter se coucher en laissant son croquis sur la table. Il n'était pas fini mais elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer la couleur idéale. Nate s'allongea sur le canapé et commença sa nuit, en réfléchissant. Il avait conscience que ça n'allait pas l'aider à dormir mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier le nombre de coïncidences plutôt troublantes dans cette affaire. « A croire que tout est fait pour la faire tomber, songea-t-il. Mais qui peut lui en vouloir autant ? » Il s'endormit avant de trouver la réponse.

* * *

De son côté, Shane était dans la cuisine occupé à comparer les différentes dépositions que les suspects avaient faites mais tout semblait concorder, ce qui l'agaçait de plus en plus. Il sursauta en entendant une porte s'ouvrir à l'étage et quelques minutes plus tard, Mitchie lui faisait face. Habillée d'un débardeur blanc assortie à son short en satin, elle semblait douce et sereine. Il la regarda évoluer sans dire un seul mot, se contentant de se demander ce qu'elle faisait debout.

« - J'imagine que vous n'en prendrez pas si je le fais donc je préfère vous dire où je range de quoi faire du café, souffla-t-elle doucement en sortant les différents pots. Bonne nuit.

Il sourcilla devant cette intervention étrange mais plus encore quand elle revint en lui expliquant qu'elle avait oublié ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Il l'observa donc prendre une bouteille d'eau dans son frigidaire puis ressortir en lui souhaitant, une nouvelle fois, de bien dormir. « Elle n'a pas compris que je bosse ou quoi, s'interrogea-t-il. » Fatigué d'essayer de la comprendre, il se replongea dans ses dépositions relisant les deux dernières qu'ils avaient faites.

A trois heures du matin, il arrêta de travailler et alla réveiller son coéquipier pour la seconde partie de nuit. Nate hocha la tête fatigué mais lorsqu'il vit de quoi se faire un café, il sourit et se prépara une tasse avant d'aller faire un tour de reconnaissance dans les étages et vérifier toutes les portes.

La nuit fut calme pour tout le monde et lorsque Jason se leva, il alla réveiller sa sœur, qui le lui avait demandé la veille, puis partit prendre sa douche. Elle le remercia puis descendit au salon où elle trouva les deux inspecteurs endormis. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle rejoignit Nate, qui dormait assis devant son ordinateur et le réveilla. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main sur lui, et prit vivement les doigts en tirant sur le bras pour faire tomber la personne.

« - Oh désolé, fit-il confus en voyant la jeune pop-star.

« - Pas de problème, souffla-t-elle, mais je vais éviter de vous réveiller la prochaine fois. Vous voulez du café, je vais en faire ?

« - Euh non, je vais faire un tour rapide pour m'assurer que tout est normal et je réveillerai Shane pour qu'il prenne le relai, j'ai quelque chose à faire à l'extérieur. Cela dit, si vous êtes d'accord, on pourrait déjeuner ensemble à mon retour, proposa-t-il gentiment.

« - Je vous attendrai, je vais profiter qu'il fasse frais pour arroser mon jardin et prendre une douche !

Il acquiesça et après s'être assuré que tout était calme, il réveilla Shane, alors que Mitchie sortait dans son jardin, avec juste sa sortie de lit sur les épaules. Elle enclencha l'arrosage automatique puis, à l'aide de son arrosoir, s'occupa du parterre qu'elle avait planté la veille. Dix minutes plus tard, elle rentra et salua Jason et Shane qui étaient à table. Seul le premier lui répondit, l'inspecteur se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête. La jeune femme aurait pu s'en formaliser mais elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, avant de commencer à préparer du café, puis monta se laver.

Quand elle redescendit, son frère était parti et elle sortit de quoi prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Nate puis demanda à Shane s'il voulait déjeuner avec eux. Il refusa, une nouvelle fois, avant de lui expliquer que dès que son coéquipier serait revenu, il irait chez lui prendre quelques affaires. Elle acquiesça en souriant et mit un cd de classique dans sa chaîne.

Nate arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec deux sacs et en tendit un à son ami en lui expliquant qu'il était rapidement passé chez lui.

« - Merci, grogna-t-il.

« - De rien mec. J'ai aussi apporté des croissants, tout chauds de la boulangerie au bout de la rue, ajouta-t-il en fixant la jeune pop-star.

« - Oh génial, ma boulangerie préférée. Vous assurez inspecteur, rit-elle.

Il hocha la tête en riant et proposa à son ami de se joindre à eux. Il soupira et allait refuser une nouvelle fois mais son estomac se manifesta et il fut contraint d'accepter. Il resta donc silencieux alors que les deux autres faisaient plus amples connaissances. La jeune femme apprit donc que, malgré sa famille, Nate avait tout fait pour rester dans le droit chemin et qu'il le devait notamment à Shane qui l'avait toujours soutenu quand il commençait à dévier. De son côté, il apprit qu'elle avait toujours aimé la musique. Qu'elle avait été contaminée dès un l'âge d'un an. Elle posait déjà le casque d'un lecteur de cassette audio sur ses oreilles, qu'elle avait pris de nombreux cours de danse et de musique mais aucun de chant. A la fin du repas, Shane sortit en expliquant qu'il reviendrait à midi et la brunette demanda s'il ne la fuyait pas, hypothèse qui le fit rire.

« - Ecoutez, plutôt que de dormir dans le salon, pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas une des chambres à l'étage ? J'ai vu l'inspecteur Gray travailler dans la cuisine cette nuit afin de ne pas vous réveiller, ajouta-t-elle.

Il sourit mais accepta son offre. Il passa la matinée à s'installer alors que de son côté, la jeune femme s'occupa de refaire son salon. Elle changea les housses de ses canapés qu'elle mit à laver et ils passèrent du blanc au noir en un rien de temps. Veillant à ce que tout concorde, elle changea également la décoration puis s'installa afin de terminer son livre. Malheureusement, comme elle l'avait commencé avant de partir en tournée, elle dut reprendre depuis le début et lorsque Quand Nate la rejoignit, elle était plongée dans une intrigue policière haletante.

* * *

Shane soupira longuement de bien-être. Comme chaque jour, il était à son bureau mais il savait qu'il le quitterait à midi pour remplacer son coéquipier auprès de la jeune pop-star qu'il abhorrait tant. Au fond de lui, il la trouvait mignonne avec ses cheveux châtains clair qui encadraient un visage harmonieux. Son regard chocolat doux et rieur, son sourire communicatif et ses gestes gracieux. Seulement dès qu'il la voyait, il entendait sa sœur lui parler d'elle encore et encore, le harcelant jusque dans la salle de bain. Kristen parlait de son idole tout le temps, même pendant les repas de famille dominicaux. Elle se comparait sans cesse à la jeune femme pour chercher à comprendre pourquoi Mitchie avait tout et elle n'arrivait pas à avoir un agent. Le jeune homme pouvait même l'entendre se plaindre de ne pas avoir la même couleur capillaire ou le même regard chaleureux. La sonnerie de son poste le fit revenir à lui et il décrocha. C'était l'expert du laboratoire qui l'appelait pour lui communiquer les résultats. « Voilà quelque chose qui ne va pas nous arranger, songea-t-il. » Il remercia l'expert et raccrocha avant d'ajouter ces informations au dossier.

Quand midi sonna, il quitta son bureau et prit la direction de la maison qu'il commençait à trop connaître. Il fit cependant une pause pour s'acheter de quoi manger et lorsqu'il arriva, il le regretta. Une odeur de barbecue flottait dans l'air et il regarda sa pizza ennuyé. Il se consola en songeant qu'il aurait d'autres occasions de manger des grillades. Il entra, après avoir frappé. Son ami l'appela depuis le jardin, lui proposant de les rejoindre et il obéit en songeant à ce qu'il devait lui apprendre. Il sourcilla lorsqu'il passa devant le salon qui semblait avoir complètement changé. « Bon à présent qu'il ne ressemble plus au salon de mon rêve, ça devrait être plus simple, songea-t-il. » Il finit par arriver au jardin sa pizza à la main et arqua, à nouveau, un sourcil. La table de jardin avait été mise à l'ombre sur la terrasse et elle était garnie de bonnes choses. Il y posa son repas dans un coin en prenant place face à Nate qui s'occupait du barbecue. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais Mitchie choisit ce moment pour revenir. Habillée d'une petite robe chemise blanche toute simple, ornée d'une fine ceinture noire, et d'une paire de ballerine de la même couleur.

« - Plus jamais, je te laisse ouvrir la bouteille de sauce barbecue, rit-elle.

« - Désolé, à ma décharge ta chemise était affreuse !

« - Oh, fit-elle choquée avant de rire. La prochaine fois, je prendrais une des tiennes et puis c'est tout !

Il la mit au défi et elle haussa simplement les sourcils avant de rentrer dans la cuisine. A aucun moment, elle n'avait regardé Shane qui s'en sentit à la fois soulagé et légèrement vexé. Il s'interrogea sur cette ignorance puis coupa court à ses pensées.

« - Depuis quand vous vous tutoyez ?

« - Une heure à peu près. Vu qu'on risque de devoir passer pas mal de temps ensemble, on a décidé que se tutoyer rendrait les choses plus amicales. Des nouvelles ?

« - Ouais, souffla-t-il quand elle revint, il n'y avait que vos empreintes sur la lettre, comme sur l'enveloppe. Ni celle du facteur, ni de l'auteur.

« - Bizarre ! Qui que ce soit, il sait comment nous empêcher de le trouver, soupira Nate en retournant une aile de poulet. A tout hasard, hormis toi, y a quelqu'un qui est fan de séries policières ?

« - Premièrement je ne suis pas fan de séries mais de romans, nuança Mitchie, et secundo… Je crois que la plupart de ceux que je connais regardent Les Experts ou ce genre de séries. Ce n'est pas ce qui manque à la télé. A croire que le NAB* veut former des criminels.

Ils furent coupés par la sonnerie du portable de Shane qui s'excusa avant de rentrer dans la maison où il resta dix longues minutes. Lorsqu'il revint le barbecue était éteint et les deux étaient attablés sans pour autant manger. Il se réinstalla et tous les trois commencèrent à manger. Nate et Mitchie parlaient joyeusement de musique quand Shane intervint.

« - Il y a des traces de colle à papier peints sur la feuille.

Cette simple information stoppa leur débat sur le King et Nate lui demanda si elle avait refait le papier peint chez elle récemment.

« - Je suis incapable de coller un timbre droit, rit-elle, alors du papier au mur ça relève de l'impossible… Cela étant dit, Jason m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un problème de fuite d'eau dans ma salle de bain en mon absence. Il a fait appel à la société… Mince je ne sais plus son nom, attendez !

Elle rentra aussitôt et ils la suivirent intrigués. Ils la retrouvèrent dans son bureau où elle fouillait dans une sorte de gros agenda noir.

« - La société _Ol'Paper_ , dit-elle victorieuse au bout de quelques instants. C'est la société à laquelle je fais appel quand je veux changer la couleur d'une pièce. Voici les coordonnées, ajouta-t-elle en leur tendant l'agenda en question.

Nate le prit tandis que Shane lui demandait s'il n'avait rien oublié mais elle haussa les épaules. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, il s'était passé tant de choses qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait le tour de sa maison. Il lui demanda de vérifier tout de suite et elle commença aussitôt par les placards dans les couloirs. Elle connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir que si quelque chose avait été oublié, c'était entreposé dans un de ceux-là.

Ils finirent par trouver, dans le placard du second étage, un pinceau couvert de colle sèche appartenant à la société. Le jeune homme fouilla ses poches et pesta quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait aucun sac et elle sourit. Elle disparut rapidement avant de revenir avec son rouleau de sac congélateur qu'elle lui tendit. Il le prit en la remerciant machinalement et emballa l'objet au moment où Nate les rejoignait. Tout en retournant au jardin afin de terminer leur repas, ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient appris et Nate assura qu'il irait voir la société dans l'après-midi, après avoir déposé le pinceau au labo pour l'analyser.

« - Donc je ne pourrais pas aller faire des courses comme prévu, soupira-t-elle ennuyée.

« - Si. T'as le droit de sortir, ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit-il. Shane devra rester avec toi par mesure de sécurité mais t'es libre de tes mouvements !

Elle hocha la tête en souriant puis quand elle eut fini de manger, elle se leva et alla cueillir quelques grappes de raisins blancs qu'elle partit laver avant de les déposer sur la table. Nate sourcilla et elle expliqua qu'elle adorait le raisin depuis qu'elle était enfant.

« - Plus jeune, j'en consommais tellement que maman m'a fait promettre de planter des pieds de vignes chez moi plus tard et… Une promesse étant une promesse, j'en ai fait mettre et j'en mange souvent !

« - Je vois. Donc des croissants d'en bas de chez toi, des grappes de raisins et c'est bon t'es nourrie ?

Elle sourit mais acquiesça au moment où il quittait la table en expliquant qu'il allait au bureau. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent le moteur du véhicule quitter l'allée. La jeune femme regarda l'inspecteur qui l'observait, perplexe, puis soupira. Elle se leva, sans un mot, et débarrassa la table tout en réfléchissant à comment formuler sa demande à Shane qui semblait la détester. Elle termina sa tâche sans avoir trouvé la meilleure façon de le lui présenter. Elle se contenta donc de prendre sa veste et fouilla dans son sac, afin de s'assurer qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

« - Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, demanda-t-il en la rejoignant dans l'entrée.

« - Je me prépare à aller faire quelques courses pour Halloween. Vous voulez venir ?

« - Je n'ai pas le choix et vous le savez !

« - En effet, mais puisque vous semblez me détester malgré tous mes efforts pour que cette cohabitation forcée vous soit agréable, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me plier en quatre. Alors en voiture inspecteur, dit-elle en souriant.

Il la fixa et nota qu'elle semblait s'amuser de la situation ce qui l'énerva d'avantage. Par esprit de contradiction, il préféra prendre sa voiture et elle le suivit en riant. Lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte, il lui demanda ce qu'elle trouvait drôle et la jeune femme s'attacha avant de lui répondre en le fixant :

« - Plus jeune, je voulais être commissaire de police, grâce à vous, je réalise presque mon rêve en montant à l'avant d'une voiture d'inspecteur et en plus, j'ai un chauffeur !

« - Vous devriez y être habituée, vous n'avez pas le permis, lui rappela-t-il sèchement.

Elle acquiesça en souriant puis lui rappela qu'elle n'avait aucune voiture. Shane grinça des dents en comprenant son sous-entendu. « Elle m'a carrément donné l'ordre de la conduire où elle voulait, songea-t-il irrité. » Il s'attacha à son tour et lui demanda où elle voulait aller tout en quittant l'allée. Mitchie lui donna l'adresse sans quitter la route des yeux puis demanda doucement s'il acceptait qu'elle règle le siège. Il refusa et vit, avec satisfaction, son sourire amusé disparaître.

Ils arrivèrent au _Broadstone Towner center_ , il se gara près de la porte puis ils entrèrent. La jeune femme ne perdit pas de temps à regarder les boutiques de vêtements et alla directement à l'étage où se trouvait la petite épicerie pour faire ses achats. Il sourcilla en la voyant prendre plusieurs paquets de friandises. Elle alla ensuite dans un autre rayon et acheta de quoi faire de la pâtisserie. Elle fut cependant reconnue et un groupe de filles vinrent à sa rencontre.

« - Oh vous êtes Mitchie des _BABIES_ , demanda une petite rouquine.

« - Oui, sourit-elle.

« - Vous voulez bien nous signer un autographe, demanda une jeune femme blonde.

« - Bien sûr mais rendez-moi un service, évitez de dire où je suis ? Je suis assez pressée malheureusement et je n'aurais pas le temps d'en signer beaucoup, expliqua-t-elle les joues roses.

Elles le lui promirent et pour les remercier, elle accepta même de poser avec elles pour une photo souvenirs avant qu'elles ne repartent. Ce que Mitchie ignorait, c'est qu'il y avait un journaliste qui la reconnut et la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte du centre commercial. Il prit plusieurs photos puis rentra chez lui afin d'écrire son article.

* * *

Quand Mitchie monta dans la voiture, elle demanda à l'inspecteur de faire un léger crochet et il sourcilla en se garant devant un local aux vitres couvertes de dessins ou de mots en tout genre. Il lut rapidement la petite plaque et fut étonné de la voir entrer dans une association qui aidait les gens qui vivaient dans la rue. Il la suivit, et sourcilla devant le nombre de personnes présentes.

« - Qu'est-ce que, balbutia-t-il.

« - La permanence de la _Broken Heart_. Une association dont je m'occupe, éluda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et la jeune femme monta à l'étage en lui expliquant qu'elle allait voir son comptable. Shane hocha la tête machinalement puis observa autour de lui quand une jeune femme le rejoignit. Il l'interrogea sur son travail ici et fut surpris de sa réponse :

« - La plupart des personnes que vous voyez ici sont bénévoles, parfois ce sont même des personnes qui vivaient dans la rue il y a encore quelques mois. Comme moi. J'étais secrétaire, dit-elle en souriant. Malheureusement la société qui m'embauchait a coulé et j'ai perdu mon emploi. J'ai rapidement été endettée et mon ex-mari m'a pris mes enfants. J'ai vécu dans la rue pendant un an et puis un jour Jannie, une de nos bénévoles, ajouta-t-elle en désignant une femme plutôt âgée, m'a parlée de l'association. Je suis venue tous les jours, parfois pour manger d'autres fois pour aider. Quand la mère de Mitchie a appris mon histoire, elle en a parlé autour d'elle, comme d'une amie qui cherchait du travail. Un client a bien voulu me prendre à l'essai mais je n'avais aucune adresse. L'association m'a fourni une adresse. A l'étage il y a quelques chambres, précisa-t-elle. Et ça s'est arrangé pour moi.

« - Vous avez eu le job, s'étonna-t-il.

« - Non l'homme a refusé de m'embaucher quand il a découvert que j'étais l'ex-femme du meilleur ami de son cousin, grimaça-t-elle. Mais je m'étais repris et Baptiste le comptable de l'association m'a proposée de l'aider pour l'inventaire… Suite à ça, il a expliqué à Mitchie que j'avais super bien bossé et comme la RH avait besoin d'une secrétaire, elle m'a embauchée. A présent, j'ai récupéré mes enfants, un travail et une vie normale.

« - Bonjour Marissa, tu vas bien, les interrompit Mitchie en les rejoignant.

« - Pas vraiment. Figure-toi que ma cousine est enceinte… A seize ans, ma tante ne veut plus d'elle mais je ne pouvais pas la mettre dehors… J'ignore comment je vais faire avec deux bouches de plus à nourrir puisqu'elle n'a aucun diplôme… Enfin on verra et toi ? C'est ton nouveau petit-ami ?

« - Euh non, rit-elle, je te présente Shane Gray, inspecteur de police. Il est chargé de veiller à ma protection. Je passais rapidement, ce matin Bapt m'a dit qu'il y avait un problème avec les stocks ?

La jeune femme lui expliqua que la moitié leur avait été volé ce qui intrigua l'inspecteur qui se demanda si les affaires étaient liées. Malheureusement, la bande vidéo avait montré qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe de jeunes du coin. Mitchie refusa de porter plainte pour autant et il se demanda un instant pourquoi c'est elle qui prenait la décision alors qu'elle promettait de donner de l'argent rapidement afin de refaire les stocks. Jannie leur expliqua qu'elle avait cependant proposé aux garçons de rembourser en aidant à distribuer la nourriture dehors, initiative qui plut à la brunette. Surtout lorsqu'elle reconnut le dealer qu'elle avait côtoyé durant une nuit complète au commissariat.

De son côté, Shane avait beaucoup de mal à croire ce qu'il apprenait. Il avait toujours considéré les pop-stars en général, et Mitchie en particulier, comme des personnes égoïstes. Seulement l'entendre dire qu'elle s'occupait d'une association qui aidait les sans-abris, et la voir pardonner aussi vite les vols à l'intérieur de ses locaux l'étonna et il s'aperçut qu'il ne la connaissait pas réellement. Malheureusement le harcèlement de Kristen pesait encore trop lourd dans la balance pour qu'il change d'avis sur la jeune pop-star. Il se promit néanmoins d'arrêter de la battre trop à froid.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la permanence, il l'autorisa à régler le siège à sa convenance et fut étonné de la voir le régler de manière à s'asseoir en tailleur. Le jeune inspecteur soupira mentalement et lui demanda pourquoi c'était elle qui avait embauché Marissa. Il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'elle avait crée l'association afin de se sentir utile à la société. Cette information annihila, l'espace de quelques instants, ses à priori sur la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'interroge sur l'utilité des paquets de bonbons. Il se garait alors qu'elle répondit avec chaleur.

« - Une fête pour Halloween, s'exclama-t-il en l'interrompant. Vous êtes menacée par lettre, on est entré chez vous par effraction et vous voulez faire la fête ?

« - Calmez-vous inspecteur. Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit sur votre cœur. Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais faire une fête mais qu'habituellement j'en faisais une. Cette année, je compte juste louer quelques films et les regarder avec mon groupe. Quant aux friandises, ce sont pour les enfants qui frapperont à la porte ! Princesse, ma belle, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Sa chienne aboya depuis le jardin et elle alla lui ouvrir avant de déposer ses achats dans la cuisine, qu'elle rangea machinalement. Quand ce fut bon, elle rejoignit l'inspecteur qui faisait le tour du rez-de-chaussée et lui proposa de s'installer à son tour. Comme il semblait surpris, elle prit d'autorité le sac de vêtement que Nate avait apporté et monta à l'étage rapidement. Il la rattrapa dans les escaliers et lui reprit son bien sans qu'elle n'oppose une réelle résistance, se contentant de lui demander de la suivre. Elle finit par ouvrir une porte en lui expliquant que son coéquipier s'était installé juste à côté. Il voulut refuser mais elle ne lui laissa pas le choix. Etonné par son autorité, il obéit et elle acquiesça avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

Il s'installait depuis seulement quelques minutes, quand il entendit du bruit dans une des chambres de l'étage ainsi qu'un cri. Il ne réfléchit pas et prenant son arme, rejoignit la pièce sans un bruit avant d'ouvrir violemment la porte en brandissant son arme. Mitchie sursauta et se mit à trembler en voyant le revolver braqué sur elle.

« - Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-il.

« - Je… Je… Je, balbutia-t-elle en fixant l'arme qu'il finit par abaisser. J'ai perdu mon journal intime. Enfin il a disparu ! Je le range toujours au même endroit mais il n'est plus là !

« - Un journal ? Vous tenez un journal intime, fit-il moqueur.

« - Oui inspecteur, je tiens un journal intime depuis que j'ai commencé cette vie de dingue. Il m'aide à garder les pieds sur terre et à réfléchir. J'y écris parfois les idées de chansons que j'ai mais il y a également mes secrets les plus intimes !

« - Des choses compromettantes ?

« - Je vous demande pardon, fit-elle choquée.

« - Mademoiselle, soupira-t-il, hier quelqu'un est entré chez vous, vous vous en souvenez ? Vous avez déclaré que rien n'avait disparu mais si, il ou elle avait pris ce cahier… Y avez-vous écris quelque chose de compromettant. Dont il pourrait se servir ?

« - Je… Non, je ne crois pas, j'y écris les choses habituelles me semble-t-il. Que je trouve tel ou tel garçon mignon. Que telle personne m'énerve ou autre et…

Étonné, de la voir s'arrêter sans raison, Shane se tourna pour regarder ce qui retenait son attention et écarquilla les yeux.

* * *

« - Comment a-t-il osé me cacher ça, hurla Kristen en débarquant au commissariat.

« - De quoi parles-tu Kris, demanda Nate en faisant signe de la laisser passer.

« - Shane ! Où il est ?

« - En mission. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

« - Ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-elle riant jaune. Voilà ce qu'il se passe !

Sur ces mots, elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un document qu'elle posa, plutôt violemment sur son bureau. Nate le prit et le lut en souriant.

« - Ton frère est un petit cachotier, admit-il.

* * *

* : NAB ou (National Association of Broadcasters) est l'équivalent du CSA (Conseil Supérieur de l'audiovisuel) en France.

Et voilà, pour ce soir, c'est tout. Je sais vous vous demandez ce qu'ont vu Shane et Mitchie pour être aussi étonné mais rassurez-vous, vous en saurez plus la semaine prochaine. Quant à ce que Nate vient de lire, vous devez en avoir une petite idée, non ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	8. Un peu de calme

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Voilà comme je l'ai dit sur facebook, j'ai un mois d'août un peu chargé donc les posts ne seront plus vraiment réguliers jusqu'au trois septembre. Ça devrait aller mieux après. Merci à **Jessica54300** (Salut miss. Ah ben si j'ai le droit d'arrêter-là et ne te plains pas toi tu connais la suite mdrr. Bisouilles), **Pims10** , **Marine** (Hello miss. Ah oui tu aimes vraiment ? Ah ben moi c'est une de mes préférée aussi même si je préfère _Un Cadeau Inestimable_ Bon et un autre que vous ne connaissez pas encore mdrr Ben ne t'en fais pas, tu vas vite savoir ce qu'ils ont vu tous les trois. Bisouilles), **Nivie** , **viso66** , **Marina** (Hello miss. Ouais ils se rapprochent doucement mais alors très doucement. Ben c'est qu'il est parano notre petit Shane. Enfin visiblement. Cela dit je suis certain qu'il va le regretter un jour... Quand il aura goûté son café par exemple mdrr Pour tes hypothèses à propos de Shane et Mitchie, rendez-vous demain pour avoir la réponse... Ainsi que pour celle sur Nate et Kristen. Bisouilles) et **AngeleJ** pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. (C'est bien dommage) Les persos et tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney. Et malgré toute la pub que je leur fais, ils veulent toujours pas que j'ai Shane en échange, alors je compte faire une pétition. J'ai votre soutien ? mdr Cela étant dit : Kristen m'appartient d'ailleurs avant elle s'appelait Mandy ! :p

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, ses avis et ses conseils (et son harcèlement probablement) et à **chris87** qui a encore une fois acceptée de corriger mes fautes.

 **un peu de calme**

Pov inconnu

Lorsque je sortis du commissariat après ma déposition, je soupirais de soulagement. Je commençais à en avoir assez de devoir leur répéter que j'étais innocent… même si c'était faux. J'espérais seulement qu'elle verrait bientôt mon cadeau. Je rentrais rapidement chez moi et allongé sur mon lit, je repris ma lecture.

 _Lundi 07 avril : Au secours !_

 _Maman veut absolument rencontrer mon copain. C'est une obligation si je veux aller au bal du lycée avec lui ce soir. Seulement, je me vois mal lui expliquer qu'avec Daniel nous n'avons pas réellement prévu d'aller danser avec les autres. On va juste y aller quelques minutes le temps d'avoir une preuve en photo de notre présence, avant de filer à l'hôtel où on a prévu un tout autre programme beaucoup plus intime. Si jamais elle lit ça, je suis cuite !_

J'arquais un sourcil. Michaëla a toujours prétendu qu'elle était encore vierge, or si j'en crois ces pages, elle nous ment depuis trois ans. Intrigué, je tournais la page pour avoir un compte-rendu de la suite.

 _Lundi 07 avril : Sans commentaire !_

 _Le salaud ! (Pardon maman tu ne veux pas que je dise de gros mots mais là…) Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait osé me faire ça ! On est à peine arrivé qu'il a essayé de me déshabiller. Bon ok, j'avais laissé sous-entendre que j'en avais envie mais je lui ai aussi dit que je ne l'avais jamais fait ! Mais ça évidemment, il n'a pas du l'entendre… Le salaud ! Le pire c'est que malgré que je le repousse en lui disant qu'il allait trop vite, cet enf…Fant de chœur_ _continuait d'essayer de m'enlever ma robe. En plus il était à moitié ivre, c'était affreux. Et très loin de la soirée à laquelle je m'attendais… Maintenant je suis de nouveau célibataire et heureusement toujours en possession de ma petite fleur comme dirait mamie. En tout cas, je ne risque pas de faire deux fois la même erreur. Le prochain garçon qui voudra coucher avec moi, il va devoir s'en donner les moyens. Je ne suis pas une braderie !_

Je souris en lisant que ça c'était mal passé et je repensais à ce Daniel Sanderson. Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Il était vrai qu'elle n'a jamais dit pourquoi ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Quant à lui, il a quitté Albuquerque quelques jours plus tard, pour entrer dans l'équipe des Nets du New Jersey. Une équipe de basket de la NBA. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu à présent.

…

Nate sourit en se garant devant la maison de Michaëla et coupa le moteur. Cependant, il sourcilla en voyant une voiture de police arriver juste derrière lui et interrogea le brigadier après avoir montré sa carte.

« - Ah t'es là, soupira Shane en le voyant entrer, on a du nouveau. Celui qui a pénétré ici hier a volé le journal intime de mademoiselle Torrès et a fait ceci !

Il lui tendit un cadre photo sous plastique. Son coéquipier le prit et écarquilla les yeux. « Non mais qui peut être aussi idiot, songea-t-il. »

« - Y a des empreintes ?

« - J'espère, je commence à en avoir marre de jouer au baby-sitter !

« - Shane, soupira son ami en secouant la tête. Comment va Mitchie ?

« - Normale, je dirais. Elle fait du café et des cookies dans sa cuisine !

L'inspecteur Knight arqua un sourcil et la rejoignit pour voir qu'elle avait effectivement fait du café. Elle le salua tout en terminant de poser un cookie sur la plaque du four qu'elle mit à cuire. Il nota cependant qu'elle semblait ébranlée. « Tu m'étonnes, ça doit faire bizarre de voir une cible autour de sa tête sur une photo de famille, songea-t-il. » Il lui sourit et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle leva les yeux et l'espace d'une seconde, elle lui montra son vrai visage. Celui d'une jeune femme de vingt-deux ans, fatiguée de tout, qui ne rêvait que de vacances. Elle inspira longuement et ses traits se détendirent, son regard redevint joyeux et elle lui assura, que ça allait.

« - Pas à moi, sourit-il. Y a deux secondes tu étais au bout du rouleau !

« - Je… ça va, je t'assure. Ce n'est pas la super forme mais au vu des circonstances… ça va. Du nouveau ?

« - Pas encore. Le labo travaille sur le pinceau et on n'aura probablement rien avant demain soir… Cela étant, j'ai une question à te poser. D'ordre personnel.

« - Dis toujours, je ne promets pas d'y répondre.

Il lui assura qu'il comprendrait si elle refusait de répondre puis sortit de sa poche ce que lui avait apporté Kristen au bureau, quelques minutes avant qu'il ne le quitte.

…

Ryan Mayers regardait les comédiens jouer la première scène du film et sourit. Le scénario lui plaisait réellement. _Le Bien et le Mal s'étaient, une nouvelle fois, affrontés mais cette fois-ci c'était le Mal qui avait gagné. Lucifer, aidé de ses émissaires, avaient anéanti toutes volontés chez les hommes._ Seule une poignée avait su résister à cette influence et Ryan jouait le rôle de Sidney Tompson, le chef des résistants. Celui qui, avec l'aide de Minona Malak, l'ange de l'espoir qui avait réussi à s'échapper de sa prison, allait sauver le monde. Il donnait la réplique à Daphnée Sacras, la nouvelle coqueluche Hollywoodienne.

« - Hey Mayers, chuchota Tom qui jouait son bras droit dans le film, je ne sais pas si t'es au courant mais Torrès t'a rapidement remplacé. A mon avis mon pote, ça devait faire plusieurs jours qu'elle te cachait ça !

Il lui tendit l'article qu'il venait de trouver sur le web et qui faisait sensation. Une heure après sa parution, la nouvelle avait été relayée par plusieurs sites de rumeurs et Ryan déglutit. Sur la photo, Mitchie était accompagnée d'un homme légèrement plus grand qu'elle et qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. **Le remplaçant de Ryan Mayers dans le cœur de Mitchie Torrès,** titrait l'article. _Presque une semaine jour pour jour, depuis la brutale rupture du couple le plus glamour d'Hollywood, Mitchie Torrès, aurait déjà remplacé le jeune acteur par un inconnu qui ne la quitte pas des yeux._ _Webonline, vous en dit plus_ _. Aujourd'hui, alors que la jeune pop-star faisait quelques emplettes dans les magasins, en vue de sa célèbre fête d'Halloween (?), elle était accompagnée d'un charmant inconnu, qui non comptant de ne pas la quitter des yeux un seul instant, semblait avoir des manières irréprochables. Le jeune homme lui a en effet tenu la porte à plusieurs reprises et pris ses sacs. Il a en plus joué le chauffeur pour la jeune femme dont le cœur semble avoir oublié complètement le jeune acteur qui sera bientôt à l'affiche du prochain film d'Edward Stonwedj_ _._ Ryan regarda l'article pendant plusieurs minutes, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle l'ait déjà remplacé. « Je lui avais pourtant dit qu'on pourrait se remettre ensemble dès qu'elle serait blanchit, songea-t-il blessé. » Pour la première fois depuis leur rupture, le jeune acteur se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en la quittant ainsi. Malheureusement, le metteur en scène hurla et il rangea le papier. C'était à son tour d'entrer en scène.

…

« - C'est une plaisanterie, demanda-t-elle en regardant Nate.

« - Non c'est sur le net depuis quelques minutes, voir une heure. Alors… Info ou intox ?

« - Intox ! Je ne sors pas avec Shane, tu peux me croire. D'une, je ne mélange pas travail et plaisir, de deux, il n'est pas mon genre et de trois… Je ne sais pas mais je trouverai. En tout cas, ils ont torts, dit-elle en désignant l'article. Shane ne m'a certainement pas pris mes paquets pour les porter… Bon je n'ai plus qu'à faire un nouveau démenti !

Elle soupira longuement puis posa le papier sur le plan de travail avant de sortir des ingrédients. L'inspecteur Knight la regarda faire et arqua un sourcil en la voyant préparer une pâte à gâteaux.

Quand Shane les rejoignit, il soupira en la voyant faire des cookies alors que son ami semblait rire de quelque chose.

« - Ils vont envoyer la photo au labo pour un relevé d'empreintes et… Pourquoi tu me fixes comme si j'étais l'homme de ta vie, demanda-t-il à son coéquipier.

« - Je cherche le meilleur moyen de te prévenir que tu vis tes dernières heures, expliqua-t-il tranquillement.

« - Qui ? Quand ? Et pourquoi ?

« - Ta petite sœur. Dès qu'elle te verra. Pour ceci, répondit Nate en lui tendant l'article.

L'inspecteur Gray prit le papier, pensant que c'était un rapport mais lorsqu'il lut qu'il était le supposé nouveau petit-ami de la pop-star, il rougit puis fixa la jeune femme avec colère.

« - J'imagine que ça vous réjoui ?

« - Dans l'optique où je vais devoir faire un nouveau démenti après m'être mise d'accord avec vous pour savoir ce que je peux dire, le tout avant demain huit heures, je dirais que non, ça ne me réjouit pas, répondit-elle en posant un cookie sur une nouvelle plaque de four.

« - Quelle idée de faire des courses, pesta-t-il.

« - Je confirme. Pourquoi doit-on nécessairement manger afin de pouvoir vivre, fit-elle moqueuse. Navrée de ne pas vivre dans une villa avec des domestiques, qui feraient les courses pour mes domestiques et moi-même.

« - Vous auriez du savoir que vous seriez prise en photo si vous sortiez !

« - Hey dis donc, en quoi est-ce ma faute si vous n'êtes pas un grand observateur ?

« - Parce que vous l'aviez vu vous ce journaliste, demanda-t-il accusateur.

« - Non, sinon il n'y aurait pas cet article.

« - C'est ce que je dis, c'est de votre faute !

« - Ma faute, s'énerva-t-elle. Vous délirez, c'est votre faute oui, dit-elle en le désignant avec sa spatule couverte de pâte cru. Après tout, c'est vous l'inspecteur de police censé repérer les plus infimes détails !

Shane la regarda et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, seulement, elle n'avait pas terminé de parler.

« - Si vous ne pouvez même pas repérer un journaliste armé d'un appareil photo sur un parking presque vide, y a de quoi s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de vos concitoyens ! Vous devriez peut-être penser à une réorientation ?

Une nouvelle fois, il ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à répondre à son laïus et fixa Nate qui semblait bien s'amuser. Celui-ci décida d'intervenir.

« - Elle n'a pas tort sur ce coup Shane ! Je ne dis pas qu'à ta place je l'aurais vu mais ce n'est pas réellement de sa faute. Même si ce n'est pas la tienne non plus… Ceci dit, heureusement que Michaëla a démentie avant que tu nous rejoignes parce qu'il y a deux minutes, vous ressembliez à un couple en train de se disputer à cause d'une broutille… Vous comptez les vendre, ajouta-t-il pour la jeune femme en désignant ses cookies qui attendaient de cuire.

« - Non, pourquoi ?

« - Vous en avez déjà vingt qui cuisent plus ces vingt-ci…

Il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens et elle rougit doucement avant de baisser les yeux en regardant les gâteaux.

« - En fait, avoua-t-elle, quand j'angoisse ou que je m'inquiète, je fais des cookies. J'ignore pourquoi mais ça me calme…

Il ne dit rien mais nota l'information dans un coin de son esprit puis lui demanda comment elle se sentait. Elle haussa les épaules, incertaine de son état d'esprit puis changea de sujet en lui demandant si son après-midi avait été intéressante. Il sourit avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils posaient tous deux les mêmes questions que quelques minutes auparavant.

De son côté, Shane grimaça en les entendant discuter comme deux amis qui ne s'étaient pas vus de la journée et préféra aller dans sa chambre prendre une douche. Il réfléchit à ce qui pouvait se trouver dans ce journal et se souvint de ce que lui avait dit la jeune femme. Elle y inscrivait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, les choses qu'elle voyait ou qui sortait de l'ordinaire. « Et si elle avait vu, malgré elle, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, se demanda-t-il. Ce pourrait être la raison de cette effraction et de ce vol ! Mais comment cette personne savait-elle qu'elle tenait un journal ? Elle n'est pas assez idiote pour se balader avec ou en parler à la télé ? Quoiqu'avec elle… » Tout en sortant de la douche, il chercha un moyen d'amener la jeune femme à se souvenir de ses derniers écrits, sans y parvenir. Lorsqu'il les rejoignit dans la cuisine, il voulut lui poser la question mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Nate venait de raconter une anecdote sur sa vie et la jeune femme riait de bon cœur. Les yeux presque fermés et les joues rouges, elle devint, l'espace de quelques secondes, une jeune femme à la beauté surréaliste. Pour la première fois, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré en personne, il la trouva belle, tout simplement. A ses yeux, elle n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice. Rien ne pourrait la rendre plus belle que durant ces quelques secondes où elle riait. Quand leur fou rire cessa, Shane garda en lui le son de son rire et les sensations qu'il avait fait renaître. Il signala sa présence en toussant légèrement. Il avait l'étrange impression d'être un trouble-fête et il eut presque envie de s'excuser de les interrompre, mais le regard interrogateur qu'elle posa sur lui, l'en dissuada. Au contraire, il plongea aussitôt dans une mer de chocolat aussi profonde qu'envoûtante et en oublia ce qu'il avait en tête. Plus rien ne comptait que ce regard chaleureux et protecteur.

« - Hey mec, intervint Nate perplexe, t'es avec nous ?

« - Ouais, se reprit-il, je voulais juste savoir si vous pourriez essayer de vous souvenir de ce que vous aviez écrit dans votre journal ?

« - Je vais faire mon possible mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous sera utile, répondit-elle honnêtement.

« - Ecoutez, si la personne qui est entrée chez vous a pris votre journal intime et pas autre chose, c'est parce qu'elle pense qu'il y a dans ce carnet quelque chose qui pourrait la compromettre alors s'il vous plaît, faites un effort.

« - Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Vous êtes l'inspecteur, vous devez savoir mieux que moi ce qui est utile, dit-elle en posant une assiette de cookies sur la table. Alors voyons… Il faut que je remonte combien de temps en arrière au juste ? Vous pouvez en prendre, dit-elle en leur désignant l'assiette pleine de gâteaux.

« - Le plus loin possible. Quel est le dernier évènement dont vous avez parlé ?

« - Alors voyons, ça remonte à plus de trois mois, soupira-t-elle, puisque je ne l'emmène jamais en tournée pour éviter de le perdre et qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. J'y ai parlé de mon excitation de repartir sur les routes, de rencontrer des fans… J'ai dû faire allusion au dîner romantique que Ryan avait organisé pour notre dernier soir… De la déclaration d'Alex et des problèmes de Jason.

« - Quels problèmes ?

« - Il a du mal à dire à May ce qu'il ressent pour elle, sourit-elle, et il était en plein partiel. Il avait peur de foirer son année, comme chaque fois. De plus, Carrie venait de lui apprendre qu'elle se fiançait à Robert et il l'a très mal pris.

« - Pourquoi, demanda Nate.

« - Eh bien Robert Adams, qui a été mon avocat quand vous m'avez arrêtés, était le colocataire de Jason à la fac. Ils partageaient la même chambre, sans être vraiment amis. C'est comme ça qu'il a connu Carrie. Un soir, Jay est rentré plutôt de vacances et les a trouvés ensemble en train de faire l'amour… Depuis il supporte leur relation en espérant, en silence, qu'elle va se terminer… Il ne dit rien pour Mandy mais il a toujours espéré que l'un tromperait l'autre, alors les entendre parler de mariage… Bref, il a été au trente-sixième dessous toute la soirée et on a fait comme à chaque fois. Pizza et fond musical pour critiquer en paix… Je me souviens que ce soir-là on s'est couché très tard. Mandy était avec sa mère et il ne devait pas la récupérer avant la fin de ses partiels.

« - Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'anormal, ce soir-là ?

« - Non, souffla-t-elle en regardant Shane, la soirée a été… Attendez, ce même soir, Princesse a agi bizarrement. Elle n'arrêtait pas de vouloir sortir mais avec Jay on n'avait pas envie de bouger jusqu'au moment où elle s'est mise à aboyer dans la cuisine. On a été voir ce qu'elle avait et quelques secondes plus tard, une des baies vitrées du salon a été brisée. Quelqu'un a jeté une pierre dessus !

« - Et ça vous revient que maintenant, demanda Shane irrité.

« - Navrée inspecteur mais entre-temps, j'ai eu une tournée de trois mois où j'ai fait quatre-vingts dates. A mon retour, vous m'avez annoncé que Zeke Stuart était mort et le soir même vous m'avez accusée de l'avoir tué… Ma vie a subi quelques péripéties dont je me serais bien passées alors excusez-moi d'avoir oublié un évènement de ce genre !

« - Calme-toi Michaëla. Est-ce que vous avez vu quelqu'un ?

« - Non, la rue était vide et suite à ça, Princesse est retournée se coucher dans son panier et on a fermé le volet afin de condamner la porte le temps qu'elle soit changée. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais je suppose que Jason a demandé à l'entreprise de papa de venir changer la baie vitrée.

Ils notèrent l'information et elle leur donna les coordonnées de l'entreprise au moment où Jason passa la porte d'entrée. Il salua tout le monde, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme puis répondit aux questions de l'inspecteur Gray pendant que Nate montait prendre une longue douche.

De son côté, Mitchie prit une feuille et chercha à se souvenirs d'autres éléments qu'elle aurait pu écrire dans son journal intime mais le seul qui lui venait à l'esprit était la dispute qui avait éclatée entre Zeke et elle, huit mois auparavant. Leur dernière conversation.

 _Flash-back_

 _« - Où t'étais, hurla Zeke dès qu'elle entra chez elle._

 _« - Bonsoir à toi aussi, ta journée a été bonne, demanda-t-elle sarcastique. La mienne éreintante. Je suis debout depuis cinq heures du matin. Ça va faire presque vingt-quatre heures que je cours à droite à gauche alors tu me lâches les baskets cinq minutes, j'ai besoin d'une pause !_

 _« - Tu avais dit que tu serais là à minuit. T'as deux heures de retard et j'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir avec qui tu as passé ces deux heures !_

 _Mitchie le regarda étonnée, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il la soupçonnait de la tromper, alors qu'elle avait passé pas loin de dix-huit heures en studio à enregistrer son nouvel album, juste après avoir tournée un plateau et être passée à la radio. Elle resta inerte durant une minute, le fixant sans le voir. Au contraire, elle revit leur rencontre dans le parc où il l'avait bousculée leur premier rendez-vous les premières semaines idylliques qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Deux années passèrent devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne cherche à retenir les images. Elle ne voyait que leur histoire se dégrader peu à peu à cause des nombreux reproches qu'il lui faisait, ou de ses crises de jalousie._

 _Pendant qu'elle revivait leur relation, Zeke prenait son silence comme un aveu et hurla de plus belle. Il l'accusa de le tromper avec ses musiciens ou des fans, sans qu'elle ne réagisse ce qui l'énerva d'avantage._

 _Au bout de dix longues minutes de silence, elle se leva et le fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire puis monta à l'étage en remettant à plus tard sa nuit réparatrice Elle avait quelque chose de plus important à faire avant. Elle l'entendit la suivre à l'étage et sans lui adresser la parole, elle prit une des valises qu'elle ouvrit._

 _« - Ah je vois, tu préfères fuir notre maison plutôt que de répondre de tes actes, fit-il mauvais._

 _« - Non. Je ne pars pas, mais toi oui, répondit-elle calmement. Ce sont tes valises que je fais. Retourne vivre chez tes parents, achète-toi un loft ou un placard comme Jason mais quitte cette maison. C'est la mienne, je l'ai acheté seule et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis la seule à payer les factures, faire le ménage ou les courses. Alors tu pars. Ce soir ! Je n'en peux plus de tes crises de jalousies à pas d'heures, de tes insinuations grotesques, de ton imagination débordante et de ton attitude. Sache que ton caractère a détruit ce qu'il y avait de plus beau entre nous, et je préfère que tu partes maintenant avant que tu ne ruines tout !_

 _« - Tu me vires de chez nous, fit-il choqué._

 _« - T'es sourd, hurla-t-elle à son tour. Je te vire de chez moi ! Tu ne payes rien, ne fais même jamais rien d'autre que de te plaindre sans cesse de ta malchance, et ta crise de jalousie de ce soir, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder l'amphore. Alors tu t'en vas. Entre nous, c'est fini ! Je ne veux plus te voir, ni t'entendre et lorsque tu auras passé cette porte, ça ne sera pas la peine de revenir. Il n'y a plus rien à sauver que nos souvenirs, acheva-t-elle fatiguée._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Lorsque Nate revint, il la trouva devant la feuille blanche, en train de pleurer silencieusement et se demanda ce qu'elle avait. Il passa la main devant son visage et elle revint à elle en sursautant. Quand elle sentit ses joues humides, elle les essuya rapidement puis décida d'aller prendre une douche afin d'y voir plus clair.

…

Mitchie se réveilla à dix heures en bâillant longuement et décida, en voyant le soleil briller, de tout faire pour passer une bonne journée. Elle s'habilla rapidement d'un jogging et descendit en fredonnant doucement. Elle caressa la tête de sa chienne, puis alla boire du jus d'orange, avant de regarder Shane qui était avec elle ce matin.

« - Dites, je sais que vous allez refuser mais je tente quand même, je vais courir au parc, vous voulez venir avec moi ?

« - Je n'ai pas le choix, lui rappela-t-il.

« - Je sais mais je voulais vous demander si vous préfériez venir en tant qu'inspecteur ou joggeur.

Il la regarda perplexe alors qu'elle terminait de s'attacher tranquillement les cheveux puis lui demanda quelques minutes le temps de se changer. Elle acquiesça et écrivit une ébauche papier afin d'expliquer à ses fans que Shane n'était pas son nouveau petit ami. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord la veille pour ne pas donner de détails sur sa présence. L'inspecteur la rejoignit et elle l'observa discrètement. Depuis qu'il vivait avec elle, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de le regarder réellement mais elle dû avouer qu'il était mignon. Des cheveux noirs et brillants, un teint mat, des yeux marron expressifs et une bouche qu'elle trouvait parfaite. Il lui avait semblé sportif mais en le voyant en short, elle en eut la certitude. « Mignon, admit-elle. Avec un caractère exécrable mais mignon… Il ne doit pas avoir de mal à trouver de la compagnie pour une nuit ! » L'espace d'une seconde, elle jalousa toutes les filles avec qui, le supposait-elle, il sortait, puis secoua la tête. Il la détestait et elle apprenait chaque jour à vivre avec. Elle appela sa chienne qu'elle attacha et après avoir pris ses clés, ils fermèrent la maison puis prirent la direction du parc qu'il y avait tout près.

Durant presque de deux heures, ils se concentrèrent chacun sur leurs foulées sans réellement s'occuper de l'autre, même si Mitchie chercha à imaginer son genre de fille. Seulement il n'en regarda aucune se contentant de fixer devant lui, en respirant en cadence. Elle en vint à songer qu'il n'avait peut-être pas de préférence mais, alors qu'ils s'étiraient, deux superbes jeunes femmes passèrent devant eux en lui jetant des regards lourds de sens sans qu'il ne réagisse. Il se contenta de les saluer poliment, sans même sourire ce qui intrigua la jeune femme.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Mitchie donna à boire à sa chienne puis monta se laver avant de descendre cuisiner. Naturellement, il préféra se faire livrer mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avait prévu de faire une spécialité espagnole, pour le repas du soir. Elle s'assura donc qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait puis monta à l'étage quand elle eut finit de se restaurer.

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger, dit-elle en frappant à la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait, mais je monte dans mon studio qui est insonorisé. Si jamais pour une raison quelconque, vous aviez besoin de moi, entrez directement.

« - Je n'aurais pas besoin de vous, assura-t-il.

« - Je l'espère, marmonna-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il lui en voulait tant. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour que la cohabitation se passe le mieux possible mais quoiqu'elle fasse, il semblait que ce n'était jamais suffisant. Il la battait toujours à froid comme si elle était coupable d'un crime horrible. Fermant la porte du studio, elle en oublia ses problèmes pour se concentrer sur son travail. Comme chaque fois qu'elle allait en tournée, elle prenait un magnétophone afin d'enregistrer la moindre de ses idées. Certaines étaient utilisables d'autres ne valaient rien mais ainsi, elle ne perdait jamais une chanson. Elle passa donc l'après-midi complète à écouter, composer, améliorer, ou enregistrer des jets de chansons, de mélodies ou autre, sans savoir qu'un étage en dessous, Shane recevait de mauvaises nouvelles.

« - Très bien, soupira-t-il. Vous avez prévenu l'inspecteur Knight ?… Très bien… Merci bonne journée.

Il raccrocha et soupira en regardant l'étage supérieur. Il savait qu'il devait la prévenir mais pour le moment, il préférait ne pas la revoir. Durant leur jogging au matin, il avait senti qu'elle l'avait observé avec insistance et il ne savait pas comment interpréter ce regard. Lui plaisait-elle ? Lui était certain qu'elle n'était pas son genre de fille. Il n'en avait pas réellement mais il était certain qu'il serait incapable de sortir avec une personne connue. « Encore plus, si c'est l'idole de Kris, songea-t-il. Elle ne la lâcherait plus pour savoir comment faire carrière ! » Il nota donc les informations et se promit de lui en parler lorsqu'elle sortirait de son studio.

Ce qu'elle fit à dix-sept heures. Il l'entendit descendre rapidement en fredonnant, une mélodie qui lui plut puis elle s'arrêta et s'auto-corrigea avant d'admettre que c'était mieux. Malgré lui, il fut de son avis mais refusa d'intervenir. Au contraire, il l'écouta évoluer chez elle. Il nota qu'elle tapait quelque chose sur son ordinateur puis elle s'enferma dans la cuisine où elle fredonna en même temps qu'Elvis.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle fut contrainte d'arrêter sa musique puisque son téléphone sonna. Il l'entendit rire en parlant à sa nièce, puis la conversation devint plus sérieuse. Il supposa qu'elle parlait avec maître Adams ou sa fiancée. Il décida de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée à cet instant et faisant mine de travailler, il observa l'endroit. Malheureusement, elle mit sa conversation en pause quelques instants et cachant l'écouteur, elle dit :

« - Je voudrais envoyer le démenti sur notre hypothétique histoire. Vous pouvez regarder pour vous assurer que je ne dévoile rien qui porterait préjudice à votre enquête ? J'aimerais clarifier les choses rapidement… Oui, Carrie, excuse-moi, un dommage collatéral comme tu le dit souvent. Alors ce Gabriel ?… Ma petite choupine a son premier coup de cœur, sourit-elle.

Il sourcilla en entendant le sujet de conversation puis lut ce qu'elle comptait écrire sur son site officiel.

 _Salut à tous. Comme vous, j'ai lu l'article de_ _Webonline_ _et je dois dire que j'en suis étonnée. J'ignorais moi-même que j'avais une nouvelle personne dans mon cœur. La magie du web probablement. Enfin cela dit, entre ce « mystérieux inconnu » et moi, il n'y a rien d'autre qu'à peu près trente centimètres sur les photos. Il est en charge de ma sécurité rien de plus, et s'il ne me lâche pas du regard, c'est simplement parce qu'il fait son travail et qu'il le fait bien… Même si je reconnais volontiers qu'il a de très bonnes manières. Bonne journée à tous, je vous adore !_

Il relut plusieurs fois puis donna son aval au moment où elle raccrochait. Elle l'envoya donc sur le site, puis lui demanda s'il avait des nouvelles.

« - Il y a plusieurs empreintes sur le manche du pinceau et la brigade interroge l'entreprise mais honnêtement je doute qu'on ait quoique ce soit. C'était probablement un coup pour rien. Une autre idée ?

« - Non, je sèche complètement. J'ignore qui peut m'en vouloir autant, enfin si, il y a bien deux personnes qui m'en veulent à mort mais ça ne peut pas être eux qui aient poignardé Zeke !

« - Pourquoi ça ?

« - Parce que c'est son oncle et sa tante chez qui il vivait. D'après maman, ils m'en ont énormément voulu d'avoir rompu avec Zeke et ils auraient probablement pu entrer chez moi par effraction, enfin en théorie, mais de là à tuer leur neveu, c'est impossible.

« - Pourquoi en théorie ?

« - Margareth soufre d'arthrose depuis plusieurs années, quant à Bastiano, il a peur de Princesse et il est allergique aux poils de chiens !… A ce propos, vous savez ce qui a endormi ma chienne ?

Il sourit et avoua que ce n'était que de l'éther qu'on pouvait malheureusement se procurer facilement. Elle hocha la tête ennuyée puis soupira avant de hausser les épaules en reprenant la confection de son plat. Malgré lui, il l'interrogea sur son désintérêt et elle soupira :

« - Ma mère a une théorie, un diktat si vous préférez. Dans la vie, quand la solution du problème ne te saute pas aux yeux, passe à autre chose et repenses-y à tête reposée la solution viendra d'elle-même. En bonne élève que je suis, j'applique simplement ce qu'elle m'a enseigné. C'est comme la cuisine, sourit-elle. Enfin, cette situation détestable a au moins le mérite de rendre Serena heureuse. Ma percussionniste et choriste, expliqua-t-elle, elle déteste travailler sur les nouveaux albums et elle avait besoin de souffler. Avec mon interdiction de me replonger complètement dans la carrière du groupe, je la rends heureuse. Malgré moi, mais bon. Malheur est bon à quelque chose.

…

Nate sourcilla en entendant l'information que Shane lui transmit par téléphone et soupira. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il reprit la déposition de Serena Danford et la relut attentivement. Elle s'était plainte de la vie de superstar, mais elle avait confié qu'elle ne savait faire que ça. « Non mec, ça ne colle pas, songea-t-il. Et elle a un alibi, son petit-ami, Manuel Sarc… Cela dit, réfléchit-il, par amour on peut faire n'importe quoi ! Et ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'un homme mentirait pour couvrir celle qu'il aime… Mademoiselle Danford, j'espère pour vous que votre alibi ne craquera pas sous la pression ! » Sur ses pensées, il prit sa voiture et alla chercher le jeune homme qui avait travaillé, pendant trois ans pour la société _Ol'Paper_. Six mois auparavant, il avait changé de métier et avait décidé de travailler avec son père dans l'import export. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à Alex Banks, le meilleur ami de Mitchie, qu'il avait pu rencontrer Serena. Ils étaient chez la jeune pop-star en train de refaire le salon quand elles étaient apparues quelques minutes pour prendre de quoi boire avant de remonter répéter. Durant les deux minutes où elle était dans son champ de vision, le jeune Manuel n'avait pu détacher les yeux de cette jeune femme au physique avantageux et à la silhouette gracieuse. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui caressaient le bas des reins, ses mystérieux yeux bleus et son sourire l'avait charmé dès le premier regard. Il avait cependant du s'armer de patience pour réussir à conquérir la belle qui refusait à cette époque de sortir avec un garçon. Elle sortait d'une rupture difficile et il avait mis presque un an avant de réussir à obtenir son numéro de téléphone.

Durant une heure, il interrogea le jeune homme qui finit par avouer la vérité.

« - Très bien, vous avez raison, on n'a pas fait que dormir, on a également fait l'amour, mais il ne faut pas que sa mère l'apprenne. Elle met la pression à Ena pour qu'elle reste vierge jusqu'à son mariage, se défendit-il.

« - Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle va l'apprendre le jour où vous vous marierez ?

« - Hélas non, souffla-t-il. Sa mère est condamnée. Serena n'est même pas certaine qu'elle sera encore là à Noël… Ce sont ces derniers instants et elle refuse de briser le rêve de sa mère. Elle préfère lui mentir pendant quelques temps plutôt que de la décevoir maintenant.

Nate le regarda en soupirant longuement. Cette affaire prenait une drôle de tournure et il se demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un qui allait agir normalement. Il eut sa réponse quand la jeune femme en question débarqua catastrophée au commissariat. On venait de tuer son chat. Non personne n'agissait normalement.

* * *

Et voilà, je vous l'accorde, ça part bizarrement mais rassurez-vous, c'est normal. J'ai décidé de vous donner un tas d'indices et de fausses pistes en même temps. Cela étant, vous avez déjà assez d'éléments pour avoir une petite idée de qui est l'assassin, reste le mobile. Bon creusage de méninges à tous mdrr

Miss Tagada (L)


	9. Changements

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Alors normalement les chapitres devraient revenir à la normal à partir de cette semaine mais je vous confirmerais tout ça via facebook ou twitter pour ceux qui me suivent. En attendant, voilà les **RARS** : **Pims10** (Salut miss. Oui j'avoue ça devient bizarre mais ce n'est pas terminé ! ^^ Bisouilles), **Jessica54300** (Hello miss. Ouais enfin vu comment ils se comportent l'un avec l'autre on va dire que c'est un rapprochement tout de même parce que sinon ce n'est pas pour tout de suite comme tu le sais mdrr Bisouilles), **viso66** (Salut toi. Décidément personne n'a encore d'idées de coupable. Tant pis, vous finirez bien par avoir des idées... Ou alors vous découvrirez qui c'est dans l'épilogue... Non je déconne, vous aurez la réponse le chapitre avant me semble-t-il mdrr Ouais ils opèrent un mini rapprochement en pensées mais pour un vrai et vu l'attitude de Shane vis-à-vis de Mitchie ben... C'est pas pour tout de suite je crois mdrr Ouais désolée pour le chat je trouvais ça drôle de terminer le chapitre avec une anecdote comme ça pour souligner ce que pense Nate mdrr Bisouilles) **Nivie** (Salut l'étudiante, comment va ? Ouais ils deviennent mignons à penser l'un à l'autre, à s'observer, à presque... Ah non rien en fait, ils n'en sont pas encore à se chercher pour mieux s'engueuler mdrr Va encore falloir attendre je crois mdrr Bisouilles), **Marina** (Hello miss. Ouais je crois que tout le monde a hâte de découvrir qui a bien pu faire tout ça à Mitchie mais bon comme le disait la nana dans le pub SFR... "Et c'est pas fini !" Ah ah Ouais le ou la coupable est un peu bizarre mais ça nous permet d'apprendre pleins de choses sur Mitchie non ? Comme par exemple qu'elle est sorti avec un gars mais qu'ils n'ont pas fait l'amour (j'avais une autre info en tête mais je ne sais plus si elle est passée donc je me tais :p) Ouais pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas mais comme Ryan est un con c'est drôle de le faire bouillir comme ça... Tu vas me dire, Shane aussi est un peu con pour le moment mais bon au moins lui on sait que ça va changer. Quand ça reste un mystère mais il changera... Ou alors Mitchie changera et ils finiront bien ensemble. Ça vous pouvez en être sûre. Est-ce que ça sera une happy end, ça reste un mystère mais bon (Je ne te rassure pas en fait je crois mais bon) Bisouilles) et **AngeleJ** (Salut ma belle. Ben écoute pas vraiment bien ma meilleure amie a perdu son père et son chat à 7jours d'intervalles et je déprime pour elle. Enfin avec elle, disons. Et toi ? La forme ? Ouais j'avoue Nate n'a pas tort, rien ne semble normal dans cette histoire mais tu vas voir... Nate va avoir plusieurs éclairs de génie mdrr Dis donc tu pousses tes réflexions loin. Un pour le meurtre et l'autre qui harcèle c'est une piste intéressante. Reste à savoir si c'est la bonne mdrr Pour le mobile je ne dirais qu'une chose : Tu chauffes ma belle, tu chauffes ! Je n'en dirais pas plus. Ni pour la vitre brisée (on n'aura pourtant la réponse c'est promis, ni pour le reste. Ouais ce n'était que l'article qui a mis Kristen en pétard comme ça mais c'est tellement drôle de voir Shane et Kristen réagir ensemble, d'ailleurs j'ai mis une scène dans la fic exprès où on les voit agir l'un avec l'autre... On est loin de la relation Shane-Mandy de ma saga au passage ! Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews. Désolée si j'ai répondu ici pour tout le monde, je n'ai pas vraiment le moral à rester devant mon écran.

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. (C'est bien dommage) Les persos et tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney. Et malgré toute la pub que je leur fais, ils veulent toujours pas que j'ai Shane en échange, alors je compte faire une pétition. J'ai votre soutien ? mdr Cela étant dit : Kristen m'appartient d'ailleurs avant elle s'appelait Mandy ! :p

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, ses avis et ses conseils (et son harcèlement probablement) et à **chris87** qui a encore une fois acceptée de corriger mes fautes.

 **Changements**

Lorsque Nate arriva chez Mitchie, il soupira de soulagement. La journée avait été étrange mais il était sûr d'un point. Celui qui avait tué Zeke Stuart avait été interrogé. Il ignorait simplement de qui il s'agissait. Ce pouvait aussi bien être un homme ou une femme. Cependant il ne trouvait pas le mobile. Il interrogea Mitchie afin de savoir si elle avait souffert de cette rupture, mais elle sourit.

« - Pas vraiment. Ça m'a rendu triste mais je crois que c'était fini depuis longtemps. Pourquoi ?

« - J'essaie de résoudre l'enquête et je me dis qu'en trouvant le « pourquoi », on trouvera « le qui ». J'ai donc pensé que si tu avais souffert, ça aurait été quelqu'un qui t'estime beaucoup comme ton frère ou ton meilleur ami, qui ont tout deux un alibi. Si ça t'avait fait une mauvaise pub, ça pourrait être ton agent ou un de tes musiciens…

« - Non aucun préjudice. Quant à mon entourage pro, il a plutôt été ravi d'apprendre cette séparation, puisque j'étais assez dur à vivre à cette époque. Mais tout le monde pourra te le confirmer. Autre mobile ?

« - Un garçon qui t'aimait, hasarda-t-il.

« - Non plus. En tout cas, aucun qui me l'ai dit. Sauf Ryan deux mois plus tard. On s'était rencontré un mois avant que je ne quitte Zeke. C'était une soirée horriblement ennuyeuse où il fallait être vu. J'y suis allée pour faire la pub de mon nouvel opus et lui parce qu'il était la vedette de la série _Beautiful life_. On a passé la soirée à discuter de son ex-copine qui venait de le quitter.

« - Charmant, marmonna-t-il. A sa place, je ne suis pas certain que je t'aurais parlé de mon ex.

« - Et de quoi tu aurais parlé ?

« - Je ne sais pas, ta musique, les endroits que t'as visité ou encore tes rêves.

« - Je n'aurais pas répondu. Mes rêves sont trop perso pour que j'en parle à un pince-fesse. Enfin bon, à ce moment-là je me suis rendue compte que mon histoire avec Zeke était terminée, mais je n'avais pas le courage de le quitter pendant ses derniers examens. J'ai donc attendu qu'il ait son fichu diplôme en pensant qu'il se calmerait mais c'a été pire et je l'ai mis à la porte. Une autre idée ?

« - A tout hasard, tu n'as pas fait une crasse à quelqu'un qui a la rancune tenace ? Merci, ajouta-t-il quand elle lui tendit un café.

« - Non plus, désolée… J'ai juste refusé de signer un autographe peu de temps avant de partir en tournée, mais le type m'avait suivi toute la journée, pour me le demander. Il a réussi à me coincer dans les toilettes et s'il y a bien une chose qui m'insupporte c'est ça. Être suivi partout !

« - Et tu as signé ?

« - Non, j'ai appelé mon garde du corps qui l'a fait sortir des toilettes. Sauf que c'était à New York et que j'ignore son nom !

« - Pas grave. De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit lui… J'abandonne, je ne trouverai pas ce soir, soupira-t-il.

« - Aucun souci. Dis-moi selon Shane tu aimes bien ce que je fais, non ?

« - En effet. Pourquoi ?

« - T'as l'air d'avoir eu une dure journée et j'ai besoin d'une personne franche. Suis-moi !

Intrigué, il prit sa tasse et la suivit au second étage où ils entrèrent dans le studio. Elle ferma et lui fit écouter quelques chansons qu'elle avait commencé à enregistrer dans l'après-midi. Il s'assit puis dodelina de la tête en rythme. Durant une demi-heure, il n'y eut aucun mot échangé puis lorsque la dernière chanson s'arrêta, elle lui demanda son avis. Celui-ci fut clair.

« - Ton style a pas mal évolué entre ton dernier album et celui-là. Il semble plus mature, et sérieux. On est loin de la gamine qui chantait _Moves me_.

« - Le changement est trop net ?

« - Non, normal. Tu ne peux pas chanter toute ta vie sur les papillons et les pâquerettes. Et puis il y aura d'autres chansons, non ?

Elle lui confirma ce point et il la rassura. L'album ne serait donc pas trop différent. Il n'en était pas certain mais lorsqu'elle lui lista les sujets qu'elle comptait développer, il en fut sûr et le lui dit. Si elle les traitait avec un peu de légèreté, ça serait bon. Elle en prit note et écrivit rapidement une idée. Pendant ce temps, il fit le tour de la pièce puis siffla d'admiration.

« - Une miss Daisy de cinquante quatre ?

« - Tu t'y connais, demanda-t-elle surprise.

« - Un peu ouais. Bon j'avoue je suis guitarophile. Je projette de prendre des cours avec un pro donc pour le moment je me contente de gratouiller mais cette guitare est presque une légende ! Alors une de cinquante quatre ?

« - En effet, admit-elle. Tu as dans les mains une Fender Stratocaster de mille neuf cent cinquante quatre avec un corps en frêne en un seul morceau.

« - La vache, t'es consciente qu'une beauté pareil vaut pas loin de deux cent cinquante mille dollars à l'heure actuelle ?

« - Ah bon, s'étonna-t-elle. En fait, je l'ignorais, c'est mon oncle qui l'a acheté il y a plusieurs années dans un vide grenier. La femme s'en débarrassait, son père venait de mourir et elle ne jouait pas.

« - Et bien ton oncle a du flair. T'as dans les mains une légende, fit-il admiratif. Dis-moi que tu l'as mise ici juste pour moi. Qu'habituellement, elle dort dans un coffre à la banque.

« - Non, j'ignorais qu'elle valait autant, et en plus, je compose mes chansons dessus la plupart du temps. C'est ma première guitare. Je ne l'emmène pas en tournée parce qu'elle est vieille et que je ne veux pas la casser mais… Elle est toujours sur son socle. Tu veux jouer ?

Il la regarda surpris puis observa l'instrument. Il savait qu'un instrument pareil valait énormément et il avait peur de l'abîmer. Seulement, il ne résista pas et accepta, si elle l'accompagnait sur la chanson d'elle qu'il préférait. Il lui proposa donc _Solo_ , qu'il adorait. Elle sourit mais donna son accord et quelques secondes plus tard, ils jouaient lui à la guitare et elle au clavier.

…

Quand Shane avait entendu son coéquipier arriver, il avait voulu le rejoindre seulement sa sœur l'avait appelé et afin d'éviter qu'elle entende la voix de son idole, il était resté dans sa chambre. Malheureusement pour lui, le temps qu'il raccroche, les deux étaient montés au studio et dans un sens c'était mieux ainsi. Il ignorait pourquoi mais être face à elle l'intimidait depuis qu'il avait découvert la _Broken Heart_. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle ait montée une association de ce type, seule et sous un faux nom afin d'être tranquille. « Surtout que beaucoup de personnes la connaisse cette assoc', pensa-t-il. » Il soupira en voyant l'heure et décida de monter à l'étage. Il frappa avant de se souvenir que la pièce était insonorisée et il entra doucement.

« - Navré de déranger, dit-il sans réellement le penser, mais t'as du nouveau ?

« - Euh ouais, répondit son collègue. Le labo n'a trouvé aucune trace sur le cadre photo mais j'ai découvert que le soir où une pierre a traversée ta fenêtre, il y a eu plusieurs autres actes de vandalisme, donc ce ne doit pas être lié. J'ai quand même demandé à Clarkson de vérifier. Et pour ton hypothèse, c'est faux. Mademoiselle Danford est _clean_ … Elle était bien avec son copain mais si madame Danford te le demande, ils ont juste dormi ensemble !

Shane arqua un sourcil mais avant que son ami n'ait pu s'expliquer, Mitchie intervint et lui résuma la situation avant de demander pourquoi ils avaient réinterrogé Serena. Ce fut Nate qui lui expliqua, en mentant légèrement, que c'était la procédure normale, avant de préciser que c'était Manuel qui avait été questionné. Ils interrogeaient les suspects plusieurs fois afin de savoir si leurs déclarations étaient toujours cohérentes. Il vit qu'elle ne les croyait pas mais n'en dit rien. A la place, elle descendit et s'installa devant sa télé en se promettant de ne plus rien dire sans réfléchir. Elle était certaine que Manuel avait été réinterrogé à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt, même si elle ne pouvait le prouver. Elle regarda, sans vraiment le voir, la rediffusion d'un de ses clips, puis Nate apparut d'un coup. Il lui prit la télécommande et éteignit le poste.

« - Hey, je regardais, je te signale !

« - J'en doute mais j'ai une question et je te demande d'y réfléchir avant de me répondre : Est-ce qu'il y aurait quelqu'un dans ton entourage qui aurait été contacté afin de se rapprocher de toi ?

« - J'en sais rien, on ne m'en a pas parlé en tout cas ! Pourquoi ?

« - Le mobile pourrait être la vengeance.

La jeune femme le regarda et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient obligés de vivre avec elle, elle le fusilla des yeux, au moment où Shane les rejoignit. Elle se leva sans un mot et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ils furent surpris de son attitude et cherchèrent à en comprendre les raisons alors que de son côté, la jeune femme pestait contre eux. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'ils ne faisaient que leur travail mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'ils soupçonnent ses amis les plus proches. La jeune femme avait conscience qu'avec sa carrière, les vrais amis étaient rares et elle ne tenait pas à perdre ceux qu'elle avait depuis plus de dix ans. C'était grâce à eux, qu'elle restait elle-même quoiqu'il arrive. Elle décida donc de ne plus parler de ses proches lorsqu'ils seraient dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle ne parlerait d'eux qu'en termes élogieux. « Quitte à mentir, se promit-elle, mais ils vont vite cesser de les soupçonner ! »

Mitchie ne redescendit de sa chambre que le lendemain. Affamée, elle se prépara un petit-déjeuner qu'elle avala rapidement puis monta enfiler sa tenue de sport pour aller courir. Nate l'observa attacher sa chienne et lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire. A nouveau, il fut surpris par son ton neutre, presque froid et s'interrogea sur ce qu'elle avait. Habituellement, elle était toujours de bonne humeur, même avec Shane qui était désagréable avec elle. Il lui demanda de l'attendre le temps qu'il se change avant de partir tous les trois pour le parc. En chemin, il tenta de savoir ce qu'elle avait mais il comprit vite qu'elle lui en voulait, lorsqu'elle mit son iPod en route. Il fut ennuyé de la voir distante, et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent deux heures plus tard, il profita qu'elle soit sous la douche pour en parler avec sa copine. Katie lui donna son point de vue et quand il l'entendit dans la cuisine, il la rejoignit afin de lui expliquer pourquoi ils avaient soupçonné Serena. Malheureusement, elle se mit à hurler en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle avait pleinement confiance en ses amis, ses musiciens et que c'était quelqu'un étranger à ce cercle qui était coupable. Il soupira mais ne chercha pas à discuter. Elle ignorait que, souvent, les personnes coupables étaient ceux qu'on soupçonnait le moins. Il avait vu ça bien plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Une fille qui tuait sa mère, à cause d'un couvre-feu. Le cousin qui assassinait l'ex-copain de sa copine parce qu'il avait, une fois, levée la main sur la jeune femme. Le père qui droguait son fils afin de lui faire porter le chapeau pour un vol… Oui Nate Knight savait par instinct que c'était souvent la personne que l'on ne soupçonnait pas qui était en cause.

…

Suite à cette conversation, l'ambiance redevint agréable mais Nate sentait que Mitchie lui faisait moins confiance. Elle ne parlait plus de ses amis ou toujours en terme élogieux ce qui l'agaçait. Il savait ce qu'elle faisait mais il savait également que ce n'était pas bon pour elle. La jeune femme avait beau ne plus parler de leurs défauts, ils en savaient assez sur eux. Comme c'était la routine, ils avaient enquêté sur tous les suspects. Ils savaient donc qu'Alex avait été arrêté pour vol dans une grande surface, qu'Iris avait perdu son permis suite à une conduite en état d'ivresse, que Brent avait été mis en examen pour coups et blessures ou encore que Bianca avait porté plainte parce que son père la frappait chaque jour ou presque. Le seul point positif du mutisme de la jeune chanteuse était qu'ils passaient souvent leurs après-midi en commun à jouer.

Mitchie avait accepté de lui donner quelques cours de guitare mais elle avait vite remarqué qu'il était plus doué qu'il ne le pensait. « Et qu'il apprend vite, songea-t-elle en se couchant. » La journée avait été calme malgré qu'elle ait été bien remplie, puisqu'elle avait fait tout son jardin. Rien que tondre la pelouse lui prenait trois heures, tant le jardin était grand. Même si elle avait des arbres ou des plantations un peu partout, c'était un travail long et ennuyeux. Elle se promit donc que la prochaine fois, elle le ferait en deux fois. C'était une promesse qu'elle faisait à chaque fois, sans la tenir. Elle détestait arrêter quelque chose avant la fin, de peur de ne plus avoir le courage de reprendre.

Elle se réveilla vers cinq heures du matin avec la gorge sèche et descendit boire. Elle croisa Shane, qu'elle salua machinalement, avant d'aller dans sa cuisine où elle se servit un verre d'eau. Soudain, Princesse se mit à grogner en fixant le jardin et le jeune inspecteur les rejoignit alors que la brunette cherchait à calmer sa chienne.

« - Restez ici, ordonna Shane d'une voix étrangement douce. Ne bougez surtout pas !

Elle hocha la tête avec appréhension et le regarda sortir, son arme prête à tirer. Il disparut rapidement sur sa gauche et elle attendit anxieuse. Elle espérait de tout cœur que c'était une fausse alerte. Seulement Princesse était dressée pour protéger sa maîtresse et si, comme elle le pensait, c'était un animal, la chienne aurait fini par se lasser. Cependant, elle restait devant la porte fenêtre, fixant droit devant elle en grognant, les oreilles tirées en arrière. Elle semblait guetter quelque chose et Mitchie sursauta en voyant une ombre. Elle observa la gauche où était Shane, puis l'ombre qu'elle avait vu, ou peut-être cru voir face à elle, afin de savoir quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas crier pour prévenir l'inspecteur mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé à cause d'elle. Malgré l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné, elle ouvrit doucement la porte fenêtre.

« - Allez ma belle, attaque, chuchota-t-elle.

La chienne partit droit devant elle. Mitchie en profita pour sortir dans son jardin rejoindre l'inspecteur.

« - Que faites-vous là, grogna-t-il. Vous n'avez pas compris mon ordre pourtant simple ?

« - Taisez-vous, je venais juste vous signaler qu'il y a quelqu'un là-bas, dit-elle en pointant ses pieds de vignes. Ma chienne le retient et…

Elle n'alla plus loin en entendant un bruit sourd, puis le couinement de son chien. Elle sursauta et s'accrocha à Shane, malgré elle, qui lui demanda de ne pas bouger. Elle le lui promit et il s'avança alors qu'elle le regardait. La jeune femme observa son attitude et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient chez elle, elle se sentit réellement protégée. Il semblait si sûr de lui et de ses gestes qu'elle sentit au fond d'elle, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Shane n'avait pas fait cinq pas qu'une détonation retentit et la brunette sursauta. L'espace d'une seconde il n'y eut aucun bruit, puis elle comprit ce qu'il s'était passé et cria de douleur.

L'inspecteur Gray l'observa puis fixa l'endroit d'où était partie la balle avant de faire un choix. Il tira en espérant le blesser avant de rejoindre la jeune femme.

« - Accrochez-vous, j'appelle les secours !

« - Que se passe-t-il, demanda Nate en arrivant son arme à la main.

« - Quelqu'un près des vignes, résuma-t-il en sortant ton téléphone.

Nate courut rapidement jusqu'aux vignes malheureusement, il ne trouva que la chienne assommée et une trace de pas. Il en fit une photo avec son téléphone puis appela le commissariat afin de prévenir qu'il y avait enfin un indice concret. Quand ce fut bon, il rejoignit les deux autres.

…

« - Les secours arrivent, tenez bon, dit-il en raccrochant.

« - J'ai trop mal, se plaignit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« - Je sais, assura-t-il, mais faut vous accrocher. Pensez à vos fans… Et à moi, ma sœur va me tuer si elle apprend que je n'ai pas été capable de protéger son idole, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle grimaça mais il comprit que c'était un sourire et les joues rouges, il reprit la parole :

« - Ecoutez, je peux peut-être soulager la douleur mais il va falloir que vous m'autorisiez à regarder la blessure. J'ai votre autorisation ?

« - Sauf si je dois l'écrire, dit-elle en serrant les dents de douleur.

Il rit doucement en se demandant où elle trouvait la force de faire des blagues puis souleva le haut du pyjama. Heureusement, la balle n'était pas entrée profondément puisqu'il la voyait avec la lumière de son téléphone. Il retint une grimace en songeant qu'elle pouvait peut-être le voir. Il l'allongea sur le dos, lui fléchit les jambes et posa ses pieds à plat sur son abdomen, tout en lui expliquant ce qu'il faisait.

« - J'ai appelé la brigade, j'imagine que les secours sont en route ?

« - Ils ne devraient plus tarder, alors sois sympa et va chercher quelque chose pour réchauffer Michaëla. Elle va geler sinon ! Rassurez-vous, ajouta-t-il à la jeune femme, les secours seront là dans quelques minutes et on va tout faire pour vous soulager en attendant.

Nate revint avec une couverture qu'il mit sur la jeune femme qui le remercia en chuchotant avant de fermer les yeux. Elle avait l'impression que la douleur lui irradiait le corps et elle sentit qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Malgré elle, elle se demanda si elle devait mourir ainsi ou si tout n'était que le fruit du hasard. Où était le tunnel dont elle avait si souvent entendue parler ? Pourquoi ne voyait-elle pas sa vie défiler devant elle ? Cela signifiait-il qu'elle n'était pas en train de mourir ? Devait-elle avoir peur ? Pourquoi avait-elle si froid soudainement ? Telles étaient les questions qu'elle se posait alors que les secondes s'égrenaient.

Les deux inspecteurs continuèrent de lui parler afin qu'elle reste consciente quand elle se mit soudain à convulser. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, en sachant que ce n'était pas normal. De plus, la balle risquait d'entrer plus profondément en elle. Shane lui tint donc les jambes alors que son ami s'occupait de maintenir ses bras au sol, limitant ainsi les risques pour elle.

Dix minutes plus tard, les urgences arrivèrent alors que les voisins prenaient des photos ce qui énerva Nate. Tandis que Shane faisait un topo aux ambulanciers, il alla voir les voisins à qui il demanda les noms et leurs promit un aller simple en prison si jamais ils n'effaçaient pas photos et vidéos. Il savait qu'en réalité, il ne pourrait pas les arrêter, mais il espérait que tous ne soient pas assez réveillés pour s'en souvenir. Heureusement, les cinq personnes présentes lui obéirent sans réfléchir puis Mitchie fut emmenée dans l'ambulance. Le jeune homme demanda aux témoins d'éviter de dire ce qu'ils avaient vu et expliqua que c'était une enquête en sous-marin qui risquait de tomber à l'eau. La brigade arriva et il alla leur dire ce qu'il savait en remerciant son ami de lui avoir résumé le problème pendant qu'ils surveillaient la jeune pop-star.

Quand Mitchie arriva au _VA medical center_ , elle passa en priorité. Pour sa part, Shane s'installa dans la salle d'attente en remerciant le frère de la jeune femme d'être parti passer le week-end chez des amis à lui. « Bon faut que je l'appelle quand même mais j'ignore son numéro, songea-t-il. » Il prit son portable et appela le commissariat où il s'identifia avant de demander à avoir le numéro du frère de la jeune femme. Lorsque ce fut bon, il grogna en tombant directement sur le répondeur, et laissa un bref message. Il lui demandait de le rappeler dès qu'il aurait le message. Il appela les parents sans plus de résultats. Nate le rejoignit une demi-heure plus tard, et ils s'assirent afin d'attendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme.

Ils n'en eurent qu'aux environs de huit heures, et écarquillèrent les yeux en apprenant que les convulsions résultaient d'une allergie.

« - Probablement au métal, les balles étaient en argent. Heureusement, aucun organe vital n'a été touché mais elle devra rester en observation deux-trois jours. On va la transférer en MG dès qu'elle sera sortie de chirurgie.

Shane acquiesça et proposa à son ami de rester pour prévenir la famille pendant qu'il allait sur le terrain. Ils se séparèrent et vingt minutes plus tard, il fut autorisé à lui rendre visite dans le service de Médecine Générale. Nate lui sourit doucement en la voyant encore groggy et lui demanda comment elle se sentait. La question était idiote, il en avait conscience mais il ne voyait pas comment engager la conversation autrement. Il fut donc surpris de l'entendre dire qu'elle allait bien, même si elle avait connue mieux. Il sourit puis lui assura qu'ils avaient prévenu sa famille, ce qui la rassura. Elle détestait les hôpitaux depuis toujours, elle s'y sentait emprisonnée.

« - Ecoute, Shane est retourné chez toi pour voir si la personne a laissé des empreintes et…

« - Comment va Princesse ?

« - Elle va bien. Elle a juste été assommée, rassure-toi, sourit-il. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on prévienne quelqu'un d'autre ?

« - Non personne. Je ne vais de toute façon pas m'éterniser dans le coin, grogna-t-elle.

Il eut une grimace amusée mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire autre chose, Jason arriva, bouleversé. Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras, en lui demandant comment elle se sentait puis ce qu'il s'était passé. Le jeune inspecteur prit son récit en note. Seulement plongé dans son activité, il ne vit pas Jason se retourner et sursauta lorsqu'il s'en prit à lui, l'accusant de mal faire son travail.

« - Calme-toi Jay, soupira sa sœur. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, tu serais certainement en train de reconnaître mon corps alors zen.

« - Attends Mitchie, je te signale que s'ils faisaient bien leur boulot, tu ne serais pas là mais tranquillement chez toi en train de préparer ton prochain album ou autre. Or tu es coincée dans un hôpital pour deux jours maxi parce que te connaissant, tu n'y resteras pas plus…

« - En effet alors reste zen mec, le coupa-t-elle. Je vais bien !

Il marmonna qu'il n'en était pas convaincu mais accepta d'attendre d'être dehors pour blâmer les deux inspecteurs.

Connie arriva quelques minutes plus tard et serra sa fille sur son cœur avant de prendre de ses nouvelles. Préoccupée par la raison de la présence de son bébé à l'hôpital, elle ne remarqua l'inspecteur que lorsqu'il signala sa présence. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, sans mot dire, puis la mère reconnut enfin un de ses fidèles clients. Elle l'interrogea sur sa présence ici et sut enfin le métier qu'il exerçait, car elle avait été interrogée par Shane.

Depuis le début de l'enquête, Mitchie avait tout fait pour cacher l'enquête à laquelle elle était mêlée à ses parents. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour elle. De plus, ils étaient tous deux trop occupés avec leurs carrières respectives pour s'apercevoir de l'état de leur fille. C'est donc dans la chambre d'hôpital que Connie Torrès apprit les ennuis qu'avait sa fille. La menace qu'elle avait reçu, les intrusions chez elle, le vol de son journal intime. Tout y passa et lorsque Steve arriva vingt minutes plus tard, il fut étonné en entendant le récit de sa femme.

A la fin de celui-ci, il demanda à son fils si c'était vrai et Jason fut contraint d'avouer la vérité. Néanmoins avant qu'ils ne puissent leur reprocher de n'avoir rien dit, Michaëla fit semblant d'avoir mal et tout le monde dut sortir. Elle ne retint que Nate à qui elle demanda de veiller sur son frère qui allait se faire, selon ses propres termes, _écharper_. Il sourit en pensant qu'elle exagérait, mais lorsqu'il rejoignit la famille, il les trouva en train de se disputer. « Ils ont quand même eu la décence de sortir dehors, pensa-t-il malgré lui. »

« - S'il vous plaît, tenta-t-il sans succès. Ecoutez, je… Madame, écoutez…

Durant quelques minutes, il chercha à obtenir l'attention de la famille Torrès, sans succès. Il se demanda alors si toutes les familles étaient ainsi puis renonça à se poser la question. Ne voyant qu'un seul moyen de rétablir l'ordre, il inspira longuement.

« - Police, hurla-t-il.

Ce simple mot calma tout le monde et il soupira ravi que ça ait fonctionné.

« - Si vos enfants ne vous ont rien dit, c'est parce que nous le leur avons demandé. Vous comprenez avec la notoriété de votre fille, si l'information venait aux oreilles de la presse, notre enquête aurait été encore plus laborieuse. Cette affaire n'étant déjà pas simple, nous leur avons demandé la plus grande discrétion. Vous l'avez vu vous-mêmes, dit-il en regardant Connie, lorsque monsieur Mayers a parlé à la presse en disant que votre fille était coupable, la clientèle de votre restaurant s'est emballée et nous avons demandé à Mitchie de faire cesser ça afin de pouvoir continuer à travailler en paix. Maintenant, je vous prierai de vous souvenir que nous sommes sur le parking d'un hôpital et les malades ont besoin de repos. Si vous souhaitez continuer cette… Euh conversation, grimaça-t-il, veuillez le faire chez vous ! Merci.

En entendant les explications de l'inspecteur, Jason arqua un sourcil et à la fin chuchota un « Mitchie ». Nate acquiesça discrètement, et Connie rentra voir sa fille. Steve la suivit en promettant auparavant à son fils que ce n'était pas terminé, ce qui le fit grogner.

…

A midi, Shane eut les résultats du labo et sourcilla. Il savait qu'il pouvait appeler l'hôpital mais il tenait à voir la réaction de Michaëla. Il prit donc le rapport et se rendit sur place. Nate, était en faction devant la porte avec un policier et surveillait la jeune femme, qui semblait dormir tranquillement. Le jeune homme prit une seconde pour l'observer et sourit mentalement. Il la trouvait fragile et eut envie de la protéger du mal avec un grand M. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle souffre. A ses yeux, elle ne méritait que le bonheur. Se rendant compte de ses pensées, Shane chercha à comprendre ce qu'il avait puis décida qu'il la voyait plus comme une petite sœur. « Une insupportable petite peste certes mais une petite sœur, se convainquit-il. » Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées puis proposa à Nate de rentrer lui assurant qu'il prenait le relai.

« - Pas de refus. Sa famille est insupportable. J'en suis venu à me demander comment elle faisait pour être aussi calme et adorable avec des parents pareils… Cela dit, tu as raté un sacré show !

« - Tant mieux.

« - Du nouveau ?

Au moment où Shane allait répondre, la jeune femme se réveilla et il sourit. Il allait pouvoir voir sa réaction et ainsi, il aurait peut-être avoir des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait depuis le coup de feu six heures auparavant.

« - Mademoiselle Torrès. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

« - Fatiguée, et un peu dans le brouillard mais ça va. Pourquoi ?

« - J'ai eu les résultats du labo, concernant l'incident de ce matin. On vous a certainement dit que vous aviez convulsée ?

« - Euh non, j'ai passé la matinée à dormir, ne me réveillant qu'en entendant ma mère crier… Et encore par intermittence. Pourquoi ?

« - Eh bien à votre arrivée ici, les médecins nous ont dit que vous aviez fait une réaction allergique et ils ont pensé que vous ne supportiez pas l'argent, puisque les balles étaient faites de ce métal en particulier. Ce qui vous a certainement sauvé la vie. Des balles normales, auraient été plus légères et se seraient certainement logées plus profondément dans votre organisme.

« - Sauf que je ne suis pas allergique à l'argent, le contredit-elle. Je ne suis allergique à aucun métal.

« - Je vois. Le laboratoire a cependant découvert que les balles étaient imprégnées d'huile de palme. Nous en avons conclu que c'était pour faciliter le tir mais peut-être y êtes-vous allergique ?

« - En effet. C'est une huile que l'on trouve dans la plupart des savons commerciaux. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'achète mes produits de beautés et d'hygiène en institut.

« - Qui est au courant de cette information, demanda Nate intrigué.

« - Mes amis et ma famille, c'est une huile assez répandue dans la cuisine africaine, Brésilienne et asiatique. J'ai été obligée de le leur signaler, expliqua-t-elle en posant la main sur sa blessure.

« - Hormis eux, vous ne l'avez dit à personne ? Un cuisinier ? Un journaliste ?

« - Non personne. Mes amis, mon agent et ma famille.

« - Mitchie, tu crois toujours que ce n'est pas un de tes proches qui te veut du mal, soupira Nate. Seuls tes proches sont au courant de cette information, qui n'est pas sur ton site internet j'en suis certain, et les balles sont comme de par hasard imprégnées de la seule substance à laquelle tu es allergique. La lettre de menace a été déposée le soir où la plupart de tes amis étaient réunis. Princesse n'a eu aucune réaction lors de la première effraction et a pu être maîtrisée sans effort… Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais ça commence à faire beaucoup de coïncidence selon moi !

« - Ce doit être une erreur, soupira-t-elle perdue. Pourquoi un de mes amis me voudrait du mal ? C'est impossible !… Attendez, je sais qu'Ashley, la copine d'Ethan tient un journal. Peut-être qu'il lui a dit et qu'elle l'a écrit ? Où quelqu'un du staff durant la tournée nous a entendus en parler. Le jour de l'anniversaire d'Anderson, Carole, une des maquilleuses qui sortait avec lui, avait proposé de manger chinois. Ryan aussi le savait, ainsi que Zeke paix à son âme… Vous voyez, plusieurs personnes auraient pu dévoiler cette information. Ce n'est pas un de mes amis, j'en suis certaine !

Shane arqua un sourcil en voyant avec quelle ferveur elle défendait ses amis et soupira. Il reprit sa liste de suspect et y ajouta les prénoms qu'elle venait de donner, se promettant d'aller voir l'acteur en priorité. Il n'avait pas apprécié que celui-ci parle de l'affaire aux médias et cherchait depuis plusieurs jours, une raison valable pour aller lui dire ce qu'il pensait. « Un peu de mauvaise pub ne lui fera pas de mal, sourit-il. Surtout après qu'il ait quitté Michaëla pour cette raison. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie qu'on l'arrête et… Non mais depuis quand je me soucis de lui faire plaisir en la vengeant de sa rupture ? »

Nate partit peu après alors que son coéquipier le remplaçait dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Un œil sur son agenda électronique et l'autre sur la jeune pop-star qui se rendormait, il attendait d'avoir des nouvelles. Seulement, vers quatorze heures, alors que Mitchie dormait, il se rapprocha pour l'observer. A un centimètre au-dessus de sa peau, il dessina l'arrondi de sa mâchoire du bout de l'index, frôla l'arrête de son nez alors que son regard s'attardait sur les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme, qui lui semblaient tentantes. Il se pencha et respira longuement l'odeur qui se dégageait d'elle. Quelqu'un passa dans le couloir et il revint à lui. Il replaça le drap qui avait glissé, ce qui était initialement la raison de ce rapprochement, et se réinstalla en se demandant depuis quand il avait tant envie de l'embrasser. « Nate a raison, faudrait vraiment que je me trouve une copine, songea-t-il, ou je suis bon pour embrasser n'importe qui ! »

…

A seize heures, Nate fronça les sourcils en entendant le commissaire Sanderson le convoquer dans son bureau. Il lui demanda de lui rendre un service pour l'enquête et il accepta en songeant qu'il n'avait guère le choix. « Shane refusera, songea-t-il. On n'a pas d'autres options ! » Cependant, ça ne lui posait aucun problème et il sourit en rejoignant son bureau. Son ami allait lui devoir un sacré service. Il ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps puisque son portable sonna. Il sourcilla quand sa propriétaire lui annonça que son appartement était inondé. Il raccrocha et quitta son bureau précipitamment pour aller constater les dégâts. Il appela ensuite sa copine qui accepta de l'héberger dans son studio le temps que son appartement soit habitable.

Il rejoignit donc l'hôpital à dix-huit heures, ennuyé. Il savait que son ami n'allait pas apprécier mais il savait également qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Il présenta son badge à l'entrée de la chambre, puis rejoignit Shane qui lisait tranquillement.

« - Ah enfin la relève, soupira-t-il.

« - Attends ne pars pas, faut que je te parle d'un truc, soupira Nate.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« - Sanderson a décidé de placer Mitchie dans un lieu sûr en attendant qu'on règle l'enquête !

« - Génial, plus de baby-sitting, sourit-il ravi… Ok quoi ? Si tu voyais ta tête !

« - Attend de voir la tienne quand je t'aurais dit la suite… Sanderson nous laisse l'enquête mais on va devoir protéger Mitchie… Ailleurs.

« - Ok, maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu ne semblais pas ravi !

« - J'ai pas fini… Comme sa maison n'est pas sûre, il m'a demandé de la prendre chez moi une nuit. On partira dès qu'il aura trouvé un coin sûr mais… Je ne peux pas la prendre, mon appartement a été inondé donc…

« - Non ! Ne finis surtout pas ta phrase Nate ou je te casse le nez !

« - T'as pas le choix Shane, elle dormira chez toi dès qu'elle sortira de cet hôpital.

* * *

Allez je coupe là, juste pour vous faire rager. La suite de la réaction de Shane, celle de Mitchie, la cohabitation chez Shane et le départ pour une autre ville, dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous arrivez à résoudre l'enquête malgré tout. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, moi je file retourner regarder Bleu Saphir ! ^^

Miss Tagada (L)


	10. Exil

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Comme promis, le nouveau chapitre est enfin en ligne… Avec le moment que vous attendez toutes visiblement, la cohabitation Shane-Mitchie hihi Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont commentés le chapitre. C'est vous qui faites vivre la fiction les filles. **Nivie** , **Pims10** , **Jessica54300** (Hello miss. Oui moi aussi j'attends ce départ depuis le début mdrr. Bisouilles), **viso66** , **Marine** (Hello miss. Mais si mais si, je peux couper comme ça au pire moment. C'est même une joie pour moi ah ah ! Ah oui Kristen... On imagine tous sa réaction de groupie hystérique non ? Ah ah leur first kiss n'est pas pour tout chuite, ça serait trop facile mdrr Merci à toi pour tes mots en tout cas, ils me touchent mais je suis curieuse. Qu'elle est ta préférée parmi tout ce que j'ai écris ? Bisouilles), **MadDy** (Hello miss. Ah ah ouais ils piétinent un max alors qu'ils sont plutôt bons habituellement. Tu sais pourquoi ? A mon avis Shane le fait exprès pour passer plus de temps avec Mitchie Ah ah ah Pourquoi la cohabitation forcée serait un carnage ? Oui bon ok Kristen est un poil groupie... Tu imagines le calvaire s'ils sortent ensemble ? Pauvre Mitchie ! Ben écoute pour **La trilogie des Gemmes** , chacun son opinion. Moi j'ai découvert avec les films, donc je les adore. J'ai dévoré les bouquins et comme toi, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Charlotte s'est pointée et pourquoi elle est aussi gentille d'un coup ! Enfin bon ne nous égarons pas mdrr Ah ah mais tu deviens exigeante ma parole ? Et si je décide de faire en sorte que Mitchie n'ouvre pas les yeux ? mdrr Bisouilles) **Marina** (Hello miss. Ouais les semaines difficiles je connais, j'en vis un qui dure depuis début septembre, j'ai hâte d'arriver au bout mdrr Ouais Shane en Bodyguard... Sexy non ? :p Ouais je crois que quand Nate apprend à Shane qu'il va devoir l'héberger c'est juste énorme mais j'avoue adorer aussi quand Nate sépare Jason des parents qui se hurlent dessus à l'hôpital mdrr Ouais ben pour la cohabitation t'en fais pas, elle arrive. Bisouilles PS : Les livres sont carrément géniaux j'avoue. Je regrette juste un truc mais bon.) et **AngeleJ**.

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. (C'est bien dommage) Les persos et tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney. Et malgré toute la pub que je leur fais, ils veulent toujours pas que j'ai Shane en échange, alors je compte faire une pétition. J'ai votre soutien ? mdr Cela étant dit : Kristen m'appartient d'ailleurs avant elle s'appelait Mandy ! :p

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, ses avis et ses conseils (et son harcèlement probablement) et à **chris87** qui a encore une fois acceptée de corriger mes fautes.

 **exil**

Pov inconnu

Je l'ai raté ! Pourtant je pensais l'avoir bien en joue mais entre ce clébard et la nuit, j'ai dû mal voir. Enfin heureusement que j'ai lu dans son journal qu'elle était allergique à l'huile de palme. Si elle n'est pas morte, elle doit être salement amochée et c'était le but. Je devais la mettre hors circuit. C'était plus dur à présent qu'elle était sans cesse protégée par ces deux incompétents d'inspecteurs. Ils m'avaient déjà interrogé trois fois et n'avaient toujours pas vu à quel point je leur mentais. Je savais jouer la comédie en tout cas. Ce qui était une bonne chose.

Je rentrais à la maison et je m'enfermais dans ma chambre afin de reprendre la lecture de ce journal qui ne cessait de m'aider. Grâce à lui, j'étais insoupçonnable. J'en savais autant que ses plus proches amis alors que je n'en étais pas un. Un vrai trésor !

 _Vendredi 28 octobre : IN-CRO-YA-BLE !_

 _Ça y est ! Depuis le temps qu'on y pensait avec les BABIES, c'est officiel, on fait une tournée mondiale ! On va pouvoir visiter toutes les capitales du monde. Paris, Rome, Londres, Berlin, Tokyo et j'en passe ! En plus, on est nominé pour la troisième année consécutive, pour l'album de l'année, et pour le meilleur clip. Si on remporte encore ces deux récompenses, ça fera la troisième fois pour l'album et la seconde fois pour le clip. Je n'aurais jamais cru que la rupture d'Iris avec Bastien nous permettrait d'être nominés. Cela étant, il va falloir trouver un endroit où les stocker réellement. Parce que j'ai beau avoir monté le groupe et être la chanteuse, je commence à ne plus avoir de place chez moi. Il va falloir que j'achète une nouvelle vitrine et que je la place dans notre salle de répète. Cela dit, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on en est une vraie. Comme avant. Même si on répétait dans le garage d'Anderson. J'en parlerai aux BABIES tout à l'heure. Louer une salle qu'on personnaliserait et où il y aurait toutes les récompenses du groupe. Ce n'était pas à moi de les avoir, mais à nous. C'est ensemble qu'on les avait gagnés ! Enfin on verra à notre retour de tournée, parce que pour le moment, on n'a que ça en tête !_

Je souris en songeant que deux ans plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas d'endroit à eux. Ils cherchaient activement ceci dit, mais aucun local n'allait. C'était à cause de cette tournée que tout avait commencé.

…

Mitchie put quitter l'hôpital trois jours plus tard et en soupira de soulagement. Elle savait cependant qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle mais elle ignorait où elle irait. Tout avait été tenu secret afin qu'elle n'en parle à personne. « Ce qui va être dur puisque j'ignore où je vais, songea-t-elle en fermant son sac. Nate a juste été sympa et m'a assuré que ce n'était chez aucun de mes proches, ce qui élimine toutes mes suppositions. Dommage ! J'aurais adoré refaire de la colocation avec Iris. »

« - Prête, demanda Nate en entrant.

« - C'est bon, je te suis.

Il sourit et prit son sac sachant qu'elle devait encore se ménager. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait eu aucune complication et elle devrait simplement faire attention pendant un mois avant de reprendre doucement. Etant galant, il lui ouvrit toutes les portes dont celle de sa voiture et l'aida même à y monter avant de rejoindre sa place.

« - Tu m'emmènes où ?… Bon ok, tu ne veux rien dire, mais tu seras toujours là pour me surveiller ? Ou bien tu passes le flambeau ?

« - Rassure-toi, avec Shane on garde l'enquête.

Elle soupira de soulagement et lui expliqua qu'elle les appréciait tous les deux, même si son collègue ne le lui rendait pas. Elle ne se voyait pourtant pas apprendre à faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qu'elle cacha cependant était le fait que de plus en plus souvent, elle se surprenait à penser à l'inspecteur Gray. Il avait beau être sec et distant avec elle mais depuis qu'il l'avait accompagné dans son jogging et qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, ce qu'elle pensait de lui avait changé. Elle ne le voyait pas comme un petit ami potentiel mais elle espérait qu'ils seraient amis, un jour. Elle revint à elle quand la voiture s'arrêta devant un immeuble chic et elle sourcilla en se demandant où elle allait atterrir. Nate prit son sac et entra dans le hall. Il prit un des ascenseurs et elle le suivit en observant partout autour d'elle.

« - Un problème, hasarda-t-il.

« - Non du tout. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. Je ne sais pas où tu m'emmènes mais je m'y plais déjà !

Il sourit et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il prit à gauche en lui expliquant que ce n'était que temporaire. Ils partiraient bientôt ailleurs mais il fallait d'abord sécuriser l'endroit. Il lui assura cependant qu'il y avait des policiers en faction dans l'immeuble puis sonna à l'appartement sept cent trente-deux. Elle fut surprise qu'une jeune femme lui ouvre. La seconde suivante, elle écarquillait les yeux en comprenant qu'elle faisait face à une fan puisque celle-ci était devenue toute excitée et n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle était Mitchie.

« - Bon Kris, tu me laisses entrer ou je te colle en cellule de dégrisement, menaça Nate.

« - Ah oui, désolée, c'est juste que Waouh ! Je ne m'attendais pas à cohabiter avec mon idole ! J'adore ce que tu fais ! J'ai été à ton concert à Albuquerque, c'était impressionnant… Ta version de _My heart will go on_ m'a fait pleurer. C'était puissant et…

« - Kris laisse-là respirer. Shane est dans le coin ?

« - Il est parti faire deux-trois courses. Moi je dois passer le week-end ici, mes parents refusent que je reste seule chez eux. Ils ont peur que je fasse une fête ou quelque chose du genre mais Shane n'est carrément pas drôle. Je ne peux même pas écouter ma musique à fond !

« - Ce n'est pas plus mal, sourit Mitchie. Tu apprends à respecter tes voisins comme ça. J'imagine que tu ne restes pas, dit-elle pour l'inspecteur.

« - Le temps que Shane rentre chez lui. Après il veillera sur toi… Et il enfermera sa sœur dans sa chambre !

« - Je suis chez lui ?

Il acquiesça et sourit en la voyant déglutir alors que son regard devenait fuyant. Il lui demanda si elle avait un problème mais elle assura que non. Elle était simplement mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être obligée de vivre chez lui alors qu'elle savait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Elle se promit donc de se faire la plus discrète possible tout en se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir passer sa soirée puisqu'elle n'avait aucun livre.

« - Ah t'es déjà arrivé Nate, soupira-t-il en entrant. J'imagine qu'elle a déjà fait la connaissance de ma colocataire de la soirée ?

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais héberger Mit…

« - Kristen tais-toi, la coupa-t-il… Et va te laver, ce n'est pas croyable d'être encore en pyjama à dix heures du matin !

« - Je sors à peine du lit, je te signale, dit-elle mauvaise avant de se tourner vers son idole. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous entendez avec votre frère mais nous on s'hurle dessus sans cesse !

Shane soupira le prénom de sa sœur en la fusillant des yeux et celle-ci fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il y eut un léger silence puis Nate partit en expliquant qu'il allait terminer le projet. Mitchie n'osa plus bouger et attendit qu'il parle le premier alors qu'il semblait se concentrer pour rester calme.

« - Pour cette nuit, vous prendrez ma chambre, je dormirais sur le canapé, dit-il après deux longues minutes, et pour ma sœur, si elle vous agace, dites-le moi je m'en chargerai… Je vous fais visiter et quand Kris sera sortie de sa douche, vous pourrez vous laver si vous le désirez. Suivez-moi !

La jeune femme obéit sans poser de question et il lui montra où elle dormirait. Elle eut un léger sourire en notant la propreté de la pièce et la décoration plutôt sobre. Il n'y avait que trois cadres. Un où il posait avec sa famille, le supposa-t-elle, en uniforme un sourire fier sur le visage. Un autre où il était plus jeune, Mitchie ne lui donnait pas dix ans. Il était avec une jeune fille blonde et tous deux se tenaient la main amoureusement alors qu'ils posaient pour l'objectif. Sur la dernière, il semblait avoir quinze ans et jouait avec un garçon.

« - C'est Nate et vous, demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« - Oui. Merci de ne pas toucher aux photos, soupira-t-il.

Elle acquiesça en s'excusant puis le suivit dans les autres pièces. Quand ce fut bon, ils revinrent dans le salon et elle se mit à la fenêtre pour observer le paysage. Seulement, il l'en éloigna en s'énervant.

« - Au cas où vous l'ignoreriez on vous a déjà tiré dessus ! Je sais qu'il ou elle vous a raté mais vous tenez vraiment à mourir ?

« - Personne ne sait que je suis ici, lui rappela-t-elle calmement. Excusez-moi, soupira-t-elle, je ne pensais pas que je risquais quelque chose chez vous.

« - Bon, on va établir quelques règles de bases. Vous ne vous approchez pas des fenêtres, vous n'ouvrez à personne et si vous pouviez éviter de vous montrer quand j'ouvre la porte d'entrée ça serait parfait !

« - Et ne cuisinez pas, il est allergique à la moitié de ce qu'on trouve sur Terre, intervint Kristen dans leur dos.

« - Je vais vous laisser vous rafraîchir si vous le désirez, quant à toi Kris commence à réfléchir à ce que maman a dit !

« - C'est tout vu, je ne retournerais pas sur les bancs de l'école. Je vais faire comme Mitchie, carrière dans la musique.

Shane marmonna quelque chose qu'elles ne comprirent pas et alla s'occuper de la chambre de son invitée, alors qu'elle allait se laver le visage. Lorsqu'elle fit face au miroir, elle grimaça. En se fixant, elle nota la fatigue qui tirait ses traits et la tristesse de son regard. Elle soupira longuement puis écouta Kristen dire à son frère qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à l'université et décida de faire un pas vers une trêve avec le jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, elle les trouva en train de discuter, plus ou moins fort, sur la reprise éventuelle des études de la jeune femme. Dès qu'elle la vit, Kristen la prit à témoin afin de démontrer qu'on pouvait très bien vivre sans avoir de diplôme.

« - Euh, vous savez, je donnerais cher pour pouvoir retourner en cours, soupira-t-elle. J'adorais cette époque où mon seul gros souci était de rendre mes devoirs à temps et de savoir si le garçon qui me plaisait, me trouvait aussi jolie. Cette époque me manque !

« - Ah bon ?

« - Oui Kristen… Vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi ?

« - Ah oui, vous pouvez même me tutoyer, j'ai que dix-huit ans.

« - L'âge d'or. Tu sais à ta place, j'y réfléchirais. L'éducation et le droit aux études supérieures est une richesse du monde occidental. Dans trop de pays, les femmes n'ont pas le droit de savoir lire ou écrire et sont soumises à leur père ou mari… Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te faire la leçon parce que je ne suis rien pour toi et que j'ai été obligée de passer mes examens par correspondance mais j'aimerais avoir ta chance.

Tous les deux la regardèrent étonnés de l'entendre prononcer un tel discours. Malheureusement, la jeune femme se reprit plus rapidement et la harcela de question sur sa carrière. Elle voulait tout savoir. Comment faire pour percer plus facilement, comment éviter les pièges et surtout où rencontrer les superbes acteurs dont elle rêvait.

« - Crois-moi Kristen, dans le monde people tout n'est pas aussi beau que tu sembles le croire ! Les acteurs ne pensent qu'à eux, et les chanteurs aussi. Si tu veux vivre une belle histoire, reste inconnue, c'est plus sûr !

« - C'est le conseil que tu donnerais à quelqu'un qui veut percer, s'étonna-t-elle.

« - Pour ce métier, il faut avoir la carrure, crois-moi. Les grasses matinées, tu fais une croix dessus, tu ne vois presque plus ta famille, tu n'es jamais sûre de tes amis… Après si tu veux vraiment devenir une Rockstar, essaie mais c'est beaucoup plus dur qu'on peut l'imaginer !

La jeune femme acquiesça perturbée par le ton fatigué qu'avait utilisé son idole puis prévint son frère qu'elle allait chez son dentiste. Dès qu'elle fut dehors, Mitchie retrouva le sourire et s'assit sur le canapé, sans bruit, en fixant la fenêtre. Elle avait conscience d'avoir, en partie, menti à la jeune femme mais au fond d'elle, elle se demandait depuis quand sa vie ne la comblait plus ? « Depuis que tu as découvert que Ryan n'était pas le garçon de tes rêves, intervint sa conscience. Oui mais je n'ai jamais été aussi abattue. » Elle prit conscience, à cet instant précis, que c'était le manque de liberté qui la déprimait le plus et elle soupira d'envie en regardant la fenêtre.

Shane nota son regard mais ne dit rien. Il se doutait qu'elle devait avoir envie de sortir mais il préférait éviter qu'on sache où elle se trouvait. « Heureusement Nate se pointe ce soir pour lui ramener un sac, songea-t-il. » Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la réception d'un message et le lut « _Hey j'espère que la cohabitation se passe bien. Tu ne l'as pas encore tué rassure-moi ? Trêve de plaisanterie. J'ai fermé tous les volets chez elle. Demain soir, avant de partir on l'y emmènera afin qu'elle prépare son sac. Je t'explique quand j'arrive !_ » Il grimaça et refusa d'y répondre tout de suite. Pour le moment, il prit sa copie du dossier et reprit les éléments un à un.

Il y avait d'abord eu le meurtre de Zeke Stuart et les cheveux de Mitchie retrouvé dans sa main. Seulement à l'heure de la mort de l'expert comptable, elle était avec Brent Petterson et Ethan Reynols. De plus Kristen avait une photo où une main arrachait des cheveux. « Le fait qu'elle soit toute poilue, sous-entend que c'est celle d'un homme, songea-t-il. Kris a raison, une femme ne sortirait pas avec des mains dans cet état. »

« - Dis donc, elle a une sacrée pilosité votre main, intervint-elle en désignant la photo.

« - En effet. C'est pour ça qu'on pense que c'est un homme qui vous a arraché des cheveux.

« - Ah bon ? Bon je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire que si le propriétaire de cette main a tué Zeke, paix à son âme, ce n'est pas un de mes proches. Aucun n'a ce genre de main !

« - Vous êtes sûre de vous ?

« - Oh oui. On dirait la main de Jason à Halloween dernier… Il était déguisé en homme-singe et s'était collé des touffes de poils dessus. Ça donnait le même résultat !

Shane la regarda et soupira ennuyé. Maintenant qu'elle avait émis l'hypothèse des postiches, chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé, ils allaient devoir recommencer les interrogatoires depuis le début. « Et trouver un agent pour interroger les vendeurs des boutiques de déguisements de la ville, songea-t-il. Elle n'aurait pas pu nous dire ça quand elle a vu la photo… J'aurais dû la lui montrer, je suis con ! »

Le reste de la journée fut plus ou moins calme. N'ayant pas sa guitare, Mitchie emprunta un livre de droits et le lut consciencieusement alors qu'il continuait de travailler sur l'enquête. Lorsque Kristen rentra, elle grimaça en les voyant aussi calmes et n'eut pas le courage d'aller déranger son idole à qui elle voulait poser un million de question. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que son frère, qui semblait concentré, ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à la jeune femme tout en s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt. Même si elle représentait tout ce qu'il détestait, il avait été touché par le ton fatigué qu'elle avait employé. Il était même certain que si on le lui avait proposé, elle aurait échangé sa vie contre celle de Kristen, sans hésiter.

A dix-huit heures, il commença à préparer le repas et Mitchie lui proposa timidement son aide. Avant qu'il n'ait pu la refuser, Kristen se joignit à lui et l'accepta. Ils firent donc le repas, pour quatre puisqu'il était prévu que Nate passe la soirée avec eux. Autant pour la sécurité de la jeune femme que par plaisir puisqu'ils allaient travailler sur l'enquête. « C'est ce qui est prévu en tout cas, se dit-il. » Malheureusement, ils la passèrent à discuter plus ou moins tranquillement. Kristen passa son temps à harceler la jeune pop-star à tel point qu'elle alla se coucher aux alentours de vingt-deux heures prétextant une fatigue grandissante. Elle s'endormit aussitôt couchée tant sa sortie d'hôpital l'avait fatigué.

…

Nate partit une heure plus tard et dès qu'ils furent seuls, Shane rappela à sa sœur que Mitchie était une personne normale. Il avait passé la soirée à lui demander, plus ou moins discrètement, d'arrêter de la harceler pour savoir où rencontrer Zac Efron ou Brad Pitt. La jeune femme l'ignorait de toute façon, mais la voir à l'affut de la moindre information l'énervait. Kristen lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'aller faire un jogging ou des courses avec elle, au contraire de son frère.

« - Justement, j'ai vu ce que ça donne quand des gamines dans ton genre la repère alors tu lui fous la paix ou je te jure que je t'envoie chez mamie, c'est clair ?

La menace fonctionna puisqu'elle lui promit de se tenir correctement le lendemain. Il l'envoya au lit et continua de travailler sur l'enquête jusqu'à une heure du matin avant de rendre les armes. Il était trop fatigué pour continuer à réfléchir correctement. Il fit son lit rapidement et pesta lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié son pyjama dans sa chambre. « Bon on fera sans, songea-t-il ennuyé. » Il s'allongea et un drap sur lui, il chercha le sommeil qui vint rapidement.

Manque de chance, il se réveilla une heure plus tard à cause du chien de son voisin qui avait aboyé sans raison. Le jeune homme en profita donc pour aller faire un tour rapide de son appartement et examina la rue afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il appela le concierge qui lui garantit que personne n'était monté depuis que son ami était descendu. Soulagé, Shane vérifia la plupart des pièces sans problème mais hésita à entrer dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit cependant la porte sans bruit et s'approcha pour regarder à la fenêtre. Il nota que non comptant de n'avoir touché à rien, elle avait rangé ses effets si proprement qu'il eut l'impression, si on escomptait sa présence dans son lit, de n'héberger personne. La rue était également sûre de ce côté-ci et il commença à repartir quand elle bougea. Shane s'arrêta et la fixa afin de savoir s'il l'avait réveillé. Comme il ne voyait rien, le jeune homme utilisa l'écran de son portable et fut rassuré de la voir les yeux toujours clos. Elle était paisible et sans s'en apercevoir, il se rapprocha à quelques centimètres d'elle. Mitchie ouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là et il se sentit rougir quand elle lui demanda ce qu'il y avait. Il chercha rapidement une réplique à lui dire mais la seule chose qu'il fut capable de chuchoter fut « rien. »

« - Alors pourquoi êtes-vous si proche ?

« - Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il en se penchant encore vers elle. Et toi, pourquoi te rapproches-tu ?

« - Je n'ai pas encore bougée, sourit-elle.

« - Encore ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête puis se leva légèrement en fermant les yeux alors qu'il faisait de même. Lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, il sentit son estomac se tordre agréablement. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il se pencha encore permettant ainsi à la jeune femme de se rallonger confortablement. Ses mains étant libres, elle les glissa dans son cou pour le rapprocher encore. Il sentit son corps contre celui plus délicat de la jeune pop-star. Il posa une de ses mains sur la taille de la brunette qu'il caressa doucement, alors que l'autre était sur le matelas permettant ainsi de ne pas l'écraser. L'air devint rare dans leur poumon et il s'écarta de quelques millimètres avant de commencer à embrasser son cou, murmurant son prénom contre sa peau. Il parcourut ses épaules puis descendit vers sa poitrine avant de faire demi-tour pour revenir sur ses lèvres tout en s'allongeant doucement sur elle. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit, de nouveau, sentir elle s'écarta afin de lui faire de la place afin qu'il s'installe confortablement. Dès que ce fut bon, ce fut elle qui vint réclamer un nouveau baiser qu'il lui offrit aussitôt. Shane l'attira contre lui avant de l'aider à s'allonger complètement sur lui, puis passa ses mains sous le débardeur blanc qu'elle avait. Il soupira tendrement son prénom en sentant la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts et le remonta lentement. Il profita qu'elle reprenait sa respiration pour les refaire basculer afin de pouvoir caresser son ventre qu'il alla embrasser.*

…

Mitchie eut vaguement conscience du départ de Nate et de la dispute, à voix basse, entre Shane et sa sœur à son propos. Elle se réveilla qu'à quatre heures du matin, assoiffée. Elle sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et traversa le salon. C'était en tout cas son intention, lorsqu'elle entendit soudain son prénom, elle regarda Shane, tout en se demandant si c'était lui qui avait soupiré. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence puisqu'ils étaient seuls. Intriguée, elle rejoignit la cuisine et allait se servir un verre d'eau quand il bougea.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai, grogna-t-il en se levant d'un bond, c'est la deuxième fois que je rêve d'elle !

De là où elle était, elle l'entendit se lever et se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension en l'entendant venir vers elle. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, ils se regardèrent et la jeune femme se sentit rougir. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait, en sa présence. Elle ignorait donc ce qu'elle devait faire et comment elle devait agir.

« - Je… J'avais soif, se défendit-elle en montrant son verre vide.

« - Aucun problème, chuchota-t-il à son tour.

En la voyant baisser les yeux, il comprit qu'elle l'avait entendu rêver d'une fille et il se sentit rougir à son tour tout en se rassurant. « Elle ignore que c'est d'elle que je parlais… Encore heureux, songea-t-il soulagé. » Cependant en l'observant, il nota que, comme lui, elle semblait mal à l'aise et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas parlé dans son sommeil. Il hésita à le lui demander puis se tranquillisa. Il n'avait jamais parlé dans son sommeil, il n'y avait aucune raison que ça change. Comme elle était près du placard où il rangeait la vaisselle, il s'approcha et rougit en sentant le bras de la jeune femme contre son torse. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait oublié son pyjama dans sa chambre. « En même temps, je le mets rarement, songea-t-il. Seulement quand il y a Kris… Et encore. » Il nota avec satisfaction qu'elle semblait gênée de le voir seulement vêtu de son caleçon et il se mordit la lèvre quand il la vit quitter précipitamment la cuisine. Il réintégra aussi son lit quelques minutes plus tard et chercha le sommeil, en se demandant tout de même s'il avait, ou non, parlé dans son sommeil.

…

Lorsque Nate arriva chez Shane, il sourcilla. Mitchie était assise dans un coin du canapé et lisait un livre de droit alors que Kristen était en train de passer l'aspirateur. Pour sa part, le propriétaire de l'appartement lui servit un café avant de l'emmener dans la salle à manger où ils firent un point sur l'avancée de l'enquête. Shane avait étalé, sur sa table, tous les éléments dont il disposait et ils en discutèrent autour d'un café. Il quitta son appartement une heure plus tard en promettant de revenir au soir, peut-être avant, si la nouvelle adresse de Mitchie était prête. Une fois la porte fermée, Kristen lâcha son aspirateur pour prendre place face à son idole qui leva subrepticement les yeux au ciel. Malheureusement avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche son frère revint et lui rappela sa punition, mettant ainsi Nate au courant de la situation. Celui-ci rit en entendant qu'elle était punie pour avoir posé trop de questions à Michaëla, qui acquiesça en soupirant doucement. A peine était-elle sortie de sa chambre que la jeune femme lui était tombée dessus pour la noyer sous les questions, autant d'ordre personnel que professionnel.

Heureusement pour Mitchie, Kristen dut partir à quatorze heures afin de rentrer chez elle puisque son frère avait dit l'heure de retour de ses parents son coéquipier. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Nate posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et sourit quand il entendit sa réponse.

« - La journée a été agréable, la soirée moins mais dans l'ensemble, c'était… C'était mieux que ce à quoi je m'étais imaginée.

« - C'est-à-dire ?

« - Je pensais qu'il serait pas franchement ravi d'être obligé de m'héberger et qu'il serait encore plus froid et distant que d'habitude mais au contraire, il a été un amour. Il a réussi à empêcher sa sœur de m'harceler de question toute la journée et… Je peux te poser une question plus personnelle ? … Cette nuit, reprit-elle après qu'il eut acquiescé, il s'est passé quelque chose de très étrange. Il devait être trois ou quatre heures du matin, je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillée, j'avais trop soif, mais en arrivant près du salon, je… J'ai entendu Shane prononcer mon prénom d'une drôle de façon.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Bah… Il l'a soupiré mais ce n'était pas un soupir d'ennui plutôt de… Comment dire, demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

« - Comme s'il prenait plaisir à rêver ?

« - Oui voilà. Il dormait j'en suis certaine puisque je l'ai entendu se réveiller et pester que c'était la seconde fois qu'il rêvait de moi, je suppose. Mais je ne sais pas, en l'entendant j'ai eu l'impression qu'on ne faisait pas un tour de manège, plutôt une activité plus adulte et intime.

Nate sourit en la voyant devenir étrangement rouge mais écarquilla les yeux quand elle lui annonça que lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus dans la cuisine, il n'avait pas eu un regard ennuyé ou énervé comme souvent. Au contraire son regard était plus doux et protecteur.

« - Presque amoureux, souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

…

Shane sortait d'une boutique de déguisement lorsqu'il reçut un message qu'il lut en pensant qu'il y avait un problème chez lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en lisant le contenu. « _Alors comme ça on rêve de Mitchie et c'est plutôt chaud comme ambiance ? Va falloir que tu passes aux aveux… A ce soir !_ » « _Comment sais-tu que j'ai rêvé d'elle ? Et que je n'étais pas en train de rêver que je la bouclais pour meurtre ?_ » Satisfait de son message, il prit le volant et alla voir le propriétaire suivant. Juste avant d'entrer, il reçut une réponse mais préféra rester concentré sur ses questions et attendit de ressortir de la seconde boutique pour la lire. « _Elle t'a entendu soupirer son prénom cette nuit et selon ses dires tu ne rêvais pas que tu l'arrêtais. C'était plus intime et visiblement plus chaud vu ton état en arrivant. Cela dit, tu lui a peut-être passé les menottes ^^_ » Shane rougit singulièrement en comprenant le sous-entendu, qui n'en était pas réellement un. Il s'assit dans sa voiture afin de réfléchir quelques instants à ce qu'il devait faire. Lorsqu'il eut la réponse, il repartit directement au commissariat où il alla voir son chef.

« - Je voudrais que vous me retiriez de l'affaire Stuart, dit-il sans préambule.

« - Pour quelles raisons ?

« - Je ne supporte pas la présence de Michaëla Torrès, elle va me rendre dingue et je n'arrive pas à travailler en sa présence, plaida-t-il.

Shane avait bien conscience de mentir mais il espérait être assez convainquant pour que le commissaire Sanderson accepte de le décharger de l'enquête. Malheureusement celui-ci savait qu'avec Nate, ils formaient l'équipe la plus efficace. De plus, il sentit que l'inspecteur lui mentait. Shane eut beau plaider sa cause invoquant mille raisons, la décision de Michel Sanderson fut sans appel.

« - Ecoutez-moi bien Gray. Non seulement vous restez sur l'enquête mais je nomme Knight inspecteur principal. Vous, vous serez, exclusivement ou presque, chargé de la sécurité de mademoiselle Torrès. Vous allez la coller comme un tee-shirt mouillé et l'accompagner dans chacun de ses déplacements comme si vous étiez son ombre. Est-ce bien clair ?

« - Oui commissaire. Autre chose ?

« - Tout est prêt, nous ferons le transfert cette nuit. Préparez vos bagages vous partez dans le Wisconsin. Voici l'adresse !

Shane acquiesça et prit l'information avant de quitter le bureau en pestant contre la jeune femme. Il observa sa montre, puis la liste des boutiques et nota qu'il pouvait encore en faire quelques une. Il prit la direction de _Spirit shop_. Malheureusement, le propriétaire lui dit, comme les autres, qu'il n'avait pas vendu de costumes de singe récemment. Il le remercia et agacé, retourna dans sa voiture en cherchant de nouvelles pistes. Il vit alors la jeune Iris Donayu passer devant sa voiture.

« - S'il vous plaît, la héla-t-il en sortant du véhicule.

« - Oui inspecteur ?

« - J'aimerai savoir si vous vous souveniez si vous étiez à la fête d'Halloween de Mitchie l'an dernier ?

« - Comme chaque année depuis qu'on se connaît. Pourquoi ?

« - Hormis Jason Torrès, y avait-il d'autres personnes qui étaient déguisés en singe ?

« - En singe ?… Pas dans mes souvenirs, mais Jason a emprunté ce costume à un de ses amis de la fac.

Il acquiesça et la remercia de son aide puis monta dans sa voiture en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée. Il avait conscience qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps aussi il roula jusqu'à l'université du jeune homme et après s'être présenté avec sa plaque, il interrompit le cours quelques instants afin de lui parler. Celui-ci ne fut guère ravi de son comportement mais garda sa mauvaise humeur pour lui. Il répondit à ses questions, puis demanda comment sa sœur allait. Shane lui assura qu'elle allait bien et que Nate et lui feraient le maximum pour qu'elle n'ait plus besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Il partit ensuite et prit la direction de la maison de la famille Bank. Il demanda à Alex, où il avait mis le costume qu'il avait prêté au frère de Mitchie. Malheureusement celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il l'avait vendu depuis presque cinq mois.

…

Shane rentra à dix-huit heures et grimaça quand Nate lui apprit que le commissaire l'avait informé de la restructuration de l'équipe. Il alla prendre une bonne douche pour se changer les idées. Ils allaient devoir rouler toute la nuit s'ils voulaient arriver avant vingt heures. Dès qu'il fut propre, le jeune homme alla s'habiller et fit son sac en dix minutes. Il le mit dans la voiture que Nate avait utilisée pour venir avant d'aller chez la jeune femme, après être passé chercher les affaires de Nate. Les deux inspecteurs l'accompagnèrent afin de l'aider. Shane décida de vérifier les pièces alors que Nate restait avec elle. Il lui conseilla de prendre le strict minimum. Elle accepta et demanda seulement à prendre de l'argent afin de pouvoir payer ses propres achats, si elle avait besoin. Il lui rappela qu'elle ne pourrait, de toute façon pas sortir sous peine d'être reconnue.

A vingt heures, ils quittèrent la maison de la jeune femme qui demanda à Jason de s'occuper de Princesse. Dans une lettre, elle lui expliqua qu'elle était placée sous protection policière et qu'elle ne pourrait plus donner de nouvelles avant longtemps mais lui assura qu'elle pensait à tout le monde. Shane ne fut pas ravi qu'elle le dise mais elle n'ajouta rien d'autre sur sa destination qu'elle ne connaissait pas de toute façon. Pour lui prouver sa bonne foi, elle éteignit son téléphone portable et le posa sur la table basse. Dès que tout fut fermé, ils prirent la direction de l'est sur Central avenue.

Mitchie s'endormit aux alentours de minuit et Nate, qui était le premier à conduire sourit en s'en apercevant.

« - Bon maintenant qu'on est qu'entre hommes, tu m'expliques ton rêve ou je dois deviner en fonction de tes joues ?

« - Je n'ai rien à dire, marmonna-t-il gêné.

« - T'es plus loquace la nuit, alors je vais attendre… Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je le tiens de Mitchie. Cette nuit, tu as soupiré son prénom et selon elle c'était un soupir de plaisir. Donc j'en conclus que tu as rêvé que tu l'embrassais ?… Vous avez couché ensemble… Dans ton rêve je veux dire !

Shane rougit significativement au point que son ami le fixa les yeux écarquillés.

« - Tu déconnes, fit-il étonné. Attends, je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas ?

« - N'utilise pas le passé, c'est toujours d'actu, je ne l'aime pas !

« - Ouais moi c'est pareil, se moqua Nate. Les filles que je n'aime pas, je rêve que je couche avec, je comprends t'inquiète !… Ceci dit, reprit-il puisque Shane restait silencieux, si tu te mets avec, tu feras le bonheur de ta frangine. Puisqu'elle l'adore. Mitchie risque de vouloir la tuer mais… Vous feriez un beau petit couple ! Le temps que ça durera parce que tu la colleras en prison après pour homicide volontaire avec beaucoup de préméditation !

« - Elle aura des circonstances atténuantes, sourit-il… J'aurais préféré qu'elle te dise rien cela dit. Pourquoi elle m'a rien dit ?

« - Si tu prends en compte la distance que tu mets avec elle, tes regards froids, ton ton glacial et le fait qu'hier tu étais intimidant juste en caleçon avec ton regard presque amoureux… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, rit-il, je te dis ce qu'elle m'a dit… Je te cache juste les hésitations, parce que j'ai du mettre vingt minutes pour savoir que tu avais une supposée érection !

* * *

Et voilà pour ce soir, c'est tout. J'espère que la conversation finale vous a plu ? Promis dans le prochain chapitre… Ils arriveront dans leur nouvelle cachette dont je vais taire l'adresse, sait-on jamais si le coupable lisait cette fic… mdr A la semaine prochaine !

Miss Tagada (L)


	11. Rapprochement

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Et non vous ne rêvez pas le chapitre est en ligne. En plus avant 20 heures mdrr Je ne dis rien de plus le titre du chapitre est très… Causant ! (Désolée j'ai regardé Columbo y a pas longtemps et lui aussi avait des indices très… Causant mdrr) Merci **Nivie** , **Pims10** , **Marine** (Hello miss. Ben pour savoir qui est le ou la coupable, il va falloir patienter encore un chouïe mdrr mais heureusement la relation Shane-Mitchie avance elle mdrr Décidément ce doit être la préférée de tout le monde cette fic sauf peut-être de moi Bisouilles), **MadDy** (Hello there. Ouais les bouquins sont géniaux je le reconnais et le troisième film est différent du livre mais j'aime bien quand même. Sauf Charlotte mais bon, je te l'ai dit, j'ai découvert avec les films donc... Et ce n'est pas la même catastrophe que les Percy Jackson donc ça va encore mdrr Ouais Kristen n'est pas hystérique... Tu ne la connais pas autant que moi alors mdrr (et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'à un moment elle va devenir dingo mdrr) Ben elle n'y est pour rien. Il n'avait qu'à pas se plaindre et il n'aurait pas été assigné à sa surveillance... Cela dit un regard noir aurait peut-être été bien à placer. Quant aux confidences, il est sûrement gêné de savoir qu'elle l'a vu excité après qu'il ait rêvé d'elle ? Je dis ça... mdrr Ben le truc c'est que s'ils trouvent des indices, Shane et Nate vont boucler l'enquête et donc, ils vont s'éloigner de Mitchie, non ? Bisouilles), **Jessica54300** (Salut miss. Ouais enfin, il était même plus que temps ! mdrrr Bisouilles), **Marina** (Salut miss. Ravie que la cohabitation t'ai plu mdrr Ouais elle est un peu dingo Kristen mais bon, au moins Mitchie comprends un peu mieux pourquoi Shane est si... Shane mdrrr Ouais personne n'a envie d'imaginer la réaction de Kristen quand Shane et Mitchie seront ensemble... Un peu qu'il s'est fait cramer mais bon c'était drôle à écrire (et les commentaires de nouna sur ce rêve n'avaient pas de prix mdrr) Quels aveux de Nate ? Ouais le trajet en voiture va être intéressant mais je n'en dis pas plus, tu vas lire le reste mdrr La fin dans les livres. J'aurais voulu avoir plus de Gidéon-Gwen j'ai rien que Lucy et Paul mais tout de même ! Bisouilles), **viso66** et **AngeleJ** pour leurs reviews. Vous assurez les filles !

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. (C'est bien dommage) Les persos et tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney. Et malgré toute la pub que je leur fais, ils veulent toujours pas que j'ai Shane en échange, alors je compte faire une pétition. J'ai votre soutien ? mdr Cela étant dit : Kristen m'appartient d'ailleurs avant elle s'appelait Mandy ! :p

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, ses avis et ses conseils (et son harcèlement probablement) et à **chris87** qui a encore une fois acceptée de corriger mes fautes.

 **Rapprochement**

Shane passa une partie de la nuit à conduire tout en réfléchissant à ce que lui avait dit son ami. S'il ne l'aimait pas, ce dont le jeune homme ne doutait pas, pourquoi la regardait-il souvent en coin ? Bien sûr, il avait réfuté ses allégations. C'était faux, il le savait, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il pouvait savoir que lorsqu'elle lisait son gros orteil se frottait lentement contre son voisin. Qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre supérieure quand elle réfléchissait et la lèvre du bas quand elle pensait à des choses moins agréables ? « Je dois le reconnaître, songea-t-il, je la regarde beaucoup mais c'est juste de la curiosité, se convainquit-il. Parce qu'elle ne s'inquiète jamais de son propre sort. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est celui de ses amis ! » Cependant au fond de lui cette explication ne lui convenait pas, bien au contraire. S'interroger maintenant ne servirait à rien de toute façon. Shane décida donc de se concentrer sur la route et s'arrêta aux alentours de six heures du matin, quelques instants sur un parking. Ils venaient d'arriver dans le Minnesota et il avait besoin de faire une pause. Il ferma les portes à clé et alla faire quelques courses avant de reprendre la route. Le plus long restait à faire puisqu'ils avaient encore presque quinze heures de route.

Mitchie fut la première à se réveiller et elle sourit doucement en lui disant bonjour.

« - Bonjour à vous aussi. J'ai acheté des croissants tout à l'heure. Ils ne valent peut-être pas votre boulangerie mais ça sera mieux que rien, sourit-il.

« - Merci, c'est très gentil, répondit-elle plus que ravie. On est où maintenant ?

« - On a quitté Marchall dans le Minnesota, il y a une grosse demi-heure.

« - Dis donc, vous m'emmenez loin… Et vous avez raison, ils ne valent pas ma boulangerie habituelle, ajouta-t-elle après en avoir mangé un bout. Mais j'en ai déjà goûté des pires. Limite immangeables. Vous avez l'air fatigué. Vous voulez que je vous remplace, vous ferez le copilote.

« - Vous n'avez toujours pas votre permis, lui rappela-t-il.

« - Certes mais je ne pourrais pas être arrêtée pour le moment, je suis accompagnée d'un inspecteur qui dort et d'un autre qui pique du nez.

Il la regarda, dans le rétroviseur et nota son air malicieux. Malgré lui, il sourit mais refusa sa proposition, ce qu'elle comprit. Néanmoins, elle garda son sourire en songeant qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi gentil avec elle.

De son côté, il nota son air joyeux et se demanda qu'elle en était la source. Il profita d'un feu rouge pour mieux l'observer. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant mordre l'intérieur de sa lèvre alors que ses yeux devenaient rêveurs et il se demanda à quoi elle pouvait penser pour être aussi gaie avant de le lui demander.

« - Rien de spécial, c'est juste que j'aime voyager et puis… Je me suis rendue compte que depuis que vous avez été obligé de m'héberger, vous êtes très gentil. Beaucoup plus que je le pensais en réalité.

« - Ah bon ? Vous pensiez que j'étais qui ? Le grand méchant loup ?

« - Pas loin, j'avoue, sourit-elle en cherchant à étendre ses bras.

La voyant faire, le jeune inspecteur grimaça et se gara sur la première aire de repos qu'il trouva et lui tendit une casquette. Elle la mit sans hésiter, ajouta ses lunettes de soleil et une veste puis ils sortirent en fermant la voiture. La jeune femme s'étira en soupirant de bien-être puis reprit la parole en marchant, il la suivit afin d'entendre la suite.

« - Disons qu'avec votre ton froid et vos regards glaciaux, j'avais sans cesse l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de grave. Pas comme Brent, qui a fait quatre mois de prison pour avoir frappé le type qui a tenté de violer sa copine de l'époque, mais beaucoup plus grave que ça. Comme si j'avais détourné un missile ou je ne sais pas quoi, sourit-elle.

« - Disons que comme vous l'avez constaté, ma sœur vous idolâtre et elle a arrêté l'école pour faire comme vous.

« - J'ai cru comprendre en effet. J'espère que mes mensonges l'aideront à retourner à la fac. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de mentir mais… Mais c'est compliqué de gérer ce genre de vie et votre sœur ne semble pas en avoir la carrure pour le moment… Vous ne m'en voulez pas, n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

« - Non, je comprends et je vous remercie de lui avoir menti. Je l'adore, c'est un fait, mais certaines fois je l'enfermerais bien dans un placard pour avoir la paix.

La jeune femme fit semblant d'être choquée avant de rire, alors qu'il souriait simplement. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, cette conversation avait été agréable et la présence de la jeune pop-star y était pour beaucoup. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant de remonter en voiture, gardant tous les deux, un excellent souvenir de cette petite promenade.

Nate ne se réveilla qu'aux alentours de midi et fut étonné de les voir le visage heureux. Shane lui tendit le sac de viennoiseries et il fut surpris de les voir échanger un regard complice. Il se promit d'interroger son ami dès que Mitchie serait hors de portée de voix. Quand il fut bien réveillé, il prit le volant pour que Shane se repose enfin.

Ils arrivèrent à Chippewa Fall, aux alentours de dix-huit heures. Il leur fallut une grosse demi-heure de plus pour enfin trouver la maison. Les garçons grimacèrent en voyant la petite ferme alors que le regard de Mitchie s'alluma. Ils entrèrent la voiture au garage puis prirent leurs sacs quand Nate prit conscience d'un fait indiscutable. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à prendre de quoi manger. Lorsqu'il le signala, ils rirent joyeusement mais ils firent d'abord le tour du propriétaire afin d'être certain d'être seuls, avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Shane proposa d'aller acheter ce qu'il fallait pour le soir, puisqu'il était le plus en forme. Quelques minutes plus tard, il partait alors que la brunette les informa qu'elle allait prendre une douche.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, elle ressortit de la salle d'eau plus joyeuse et proposa de défaire leurs affaires en attendant le retour de Shane. Il rit avant de lui signaler qu'il avait profité qu'elle était en train de se laver pour le faire. Lorsque Shane arriva avec le repas, il les trouva dans le salon à rire joyeusement. Nate lui expliqua qu'ils parlaient d'Halloween et se remémoraient des souvenirs d'enfance.

« - Pour quelles raisons ?

« - Dimanche prochain ce sera Halloween, lui rappela la jeune femme. Habituellement, je fais une fête mais comme cette année je ne peux pas, ça me déprimait un peu. Du coup, j'en ferais une à mon retour. Enfin si ça ne pose pas de problème pour vous ?

« - Non, dès que l'enquête sera bouclée, vous serez libre, résuma Shane. Vous aurez le droit de faire ce que vous souhaitez !

« - Oui, oui je sais, sourit-elle, mais je voulais vous inviter. Pour vous remercier d'abord et puis parce que je vous apprécie et j'invite toujours ceux en qui j'ai confiance… Mais je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas venir, ne vous en faites pas.

Ils hochèrent la tête puis s'attablèrent pour déguster les pizzas que Shane avaient prises. Durant le repas, ils discutèrent joyeusement, afin de faire plus ample connaissance puis la brunette fit la vaisselle seule afin qu'ils puissent se reposer. Elle avait conscience qu'ils avaient fait beaucoup de sacrifices juste pour elle et elle se promit d'être le plus agréable à vivre possible afin de leur faciliter les choses. Quand elle eut fini, elle les rejoignit et, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'enquête, ils lui demandèrent son avis sur leurs hypothèses et l'avancée de l'affaire.

Ils ne se couchèrent qu'à minuit et Shane prit le premier tour de garde. Ils n'étaient pas encore certains que l'endroit était sûr. Il passa la moitié de la nuit à travailler sur l'enquête. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne réussit pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur les conversations qu'il avait eues avec Mitchie. Tout avait commencé simplement. Nate et lui faisaient des hypothèses sur la personne qui avait tiré sur la jeune femme et ils lui avaient demandé qui, dans son entourage, prenaient des leçons de tir. Après leur avoir rappelé qu'elle avait pleinement confiance en ses amis, elle leur avait parlé d'Alex. Plus jeune, Alan, son père, l'avait obligé à prendre des leçons afin de pouvoir l'accompagner à la chasse. Seulement, lorsqu'il avait quinze ans, il avait tiré sur un lapin et lorsqu'il l'avait vu mort, il s'en était tellement voulu qu'il avait failli se tuer lui-même. « Il a été incapable de manger de la viande pendant plusieurs mois, se rappela-t-il. Il a fait une grosse dépression et il a mis plus d'un an à s'en remettre lui avait dit Mitchie. Il s'est promit de ne plus jamais toucher une arme. » Seulement, il y avait également Robert qui savait tirer depuis qu'il avait fait son service militaire, et Manuel. Il était fils de militaire et n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. « Et je ne parle pas de ce Ryan Mayers qui a appris à tirer pour un film, songea Shane fatigué. La liste s'allonge trop vite. Sans compter Christopher, le grand frère d'Ashley Jonhson la petite amie d'Ethan Reynolds. » Une nouvelle fois ses pensées s'égarèrent et le jeune inspecteur se remit à penser à Mitchie. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Nate l'appréciait tant. Elle avait beaucoup d'humour et n'était pas réellement contraignante. Même si elle savait imposer ses idées quand elle était sûre d'elle, elle acceptait le fait d'avoir tort. Il soupira longuement et se concentra pour réfléchir à leur enquête. Le commissaire leur avait assuré qu'ils auraient des nouvelles par téléphone chaque matin ou dès qu'ils auraient du nouveau. Il écrivit un mail pour ceux qui les remplaçaient sur le terrain puis décida de faire un tour de la maison. Tout était silencieux mais il était conscient qu'il était aisé de se déplacer sans faire le moindre bruit. Mitchie le lui avait prouvé plus tôt sans même s'en apercevoir. Elle était montée se changer et lorsqu'elle était revenue, elle l'avait fait dans un silence absolu. Ils avaient légèrement sursauté quand elle était réapparue dans leur champ de vision. « Faut que j'arrête de penser à elle, songea-t-il. » Le jeune homme secoua la tête puis vérifia le rez-de-chaussée, s'assurant ainsi que toutes les fenêtres et les portes étaient closes avant de monter à l'étage. Il vérifia que tout était bien fermé puis entra, sans bruit, dans la chambre de Mitchie. Tout étant silencieux, il s'apprêta à repartir quand il croisa son regard dans l'obscurité.

« - Vous ne dormez pas ?

« - Je n'y arrive pas, souffla-t-elle. Vous savoir en bas, tout seul, dans le salon m'en empêche.

« - ça ne vous a pourtant jamais dérangé auparavant, lui rappela-t-il.

« - Avant vous n'étiez pas si gentil, avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant… Je sais que vous allez trouver ça étrange mais vous accepteriez que je vous tienne compagnie ? Le temps que je retrouve le sommeil ?

Il voulut refuser puis s'aperçut qu'il avait besoin de compagnie mais surtout qu'il avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Il hocha donc la tête et elle le suivit au salon après avoir enfilé son peignoir. Assis tout deux sur le canapé, ils commencèrent à parler de l'enquête et il lui demanda pourquoi elle semblait avoir tant confiance envers ses amis.

« - Je ne sais pas. Ils ne m'ont jamais trahi et la plupart me connaissent depuis le secondaire. Sauf Bianca qui était dans la classe de Jason.

« - Mais vous ne savez pas tout d'eux, contra-t-il.

« - Si, enfin le plus important. Je sais que Bianca a eu le béguin pour Jay et qu'ils ont rompu au bout de quelques semaines. Qu'elle a porté plainte pour coups et blessures contre son père. Enfin que c'est grâce à elle que les BABIES existent.

« - Ah oui ?

« - Oui, elle connaissait Iris et Serena avant de me connaître. Serena a rencontré Ethan au Conservatoire alors qu'Anderson est le voisin d'Iris. Quant à Brent il est sorti avec la sœur de Bianca quelques semaines mais elle l'a trompé avec Ty Gordon et ils se sont séparés. Il avait appris qu'elle jouait de la guitare et comme il joue du piano, ils se sont rapprochés. Ils ont monté un groupe tous ensemble. Quand Bianca est sortie avec Jason, elle m'a entendu chanter, m'a parlé de son groupe et m'a proposé de le rejoindre pour être la chanteuse. Quand elle a appris que je composais chacune de mes chansons et que je les écrivais, j'ai été désignée comme parolière. Peu de temps après, on a été repéré pendant une soirée qu'on animait.

« - Et comment vous avez eu l'idée du nom du groupe ?

« - C'est un acronyme, rit-elle. Ils l'ont choisi sans moi en fait. D'après Iris, ils ont passé une après-midi à le chercher. C'est Anderson qui a trouvé amusant de prendre la première lettre de chaque prénom en fonction de leur date de naissance. B pour Bianca qui est la plus âgée, A pour Anderson qui est né un mois après elle, puis i pour Brent qui est six mois après. Le I de Iris qui est de début octobre, Ethan de fin novembre et enfin Serena qui est du trente-et-un décembre… Quand j'ai rejoint le groupe, on a juste ajouté mon surnom et ça donne Mitchie et les BABIES.

« - Donc ton surnom est Mitchie. Pardon votre surnom, se reprit-il en rougissant.

« - On peut se tutoyer, vous savez, sourit-elle, mais oui. Jay m'a toujours appelée Mitchie.

« - Pourquoi pas Ella ou quelque chose de plus commun ?

« - Parce que mon second prénom est Citlalli, c'est espagnol, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle lui posa ensuite quelques questions. Il fut d'abord méfiant et lui parla de sa vie sans entrer dans les détails. Elle était de nature curieuse mais n'insista pas et accepta sa réserve.

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous entré dans la police, demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« - J'aime les énigmes et mes parents m'ont gavé de séries policières quand j'étais gamin. Et vous, pourquoi la chanson ?

« - Vous allez trouver ça idiot, je vous préviens, rit-elle. Quand j'étais enfant, je jouais beaucoup les princesses. J'adorais me déguiser et être la plus jolie, selon ma mère. J'ai commencé par faire des concours de beauté. Les trucs de mini miss et il fallait avoir un talent particulier alors j'ai appris le piano. Il y a quatorze ans, j'ai gagné mon premier concours. La première semaine, j'emmenais ma couronne partout et puis je me suis aperçue que ce n'était pas aussi intéressant que je le pensais. Je veux dire, les gens ne sont pas admiratifs parce que vous êtes jolie alors j'ai abandonné et j'ai continué le piano. Un an plus tard, j'écrivais mon premier chant de Noël. Mes parents étaient tellement fiers que ça m'a grisé et j'ai continué.

Il la regarda étonné puis soupira. Elle avait été très honnête avec lui, il décida donc de faire de même.

« - Je ne vous ai pas tout dit tout à l'heure… Vous vous souvenez de la photo qu'il y a dans ma chambre ? Celle où je suis avec une fille à la plage ?… Elle s'appelait Sandra, dit-il quand elle eut acquiescé. On était ensemble depuis un an quand la photo a été prise. J'avais onze ans à cette époque. On n'était pas vraiment un couple solide, sourit-il, mais on sortait ensemble. Un jour, elle revenait de vacances avec sa famille quand ils ont eu un accident de voiture. La personne qui leur a foncé dedans est partie sans appeler les secours et personne n'a jamais retrouvé le chauffard. Quand sa mère s'est réveillée, puisqu'elle avait été assommée à cause du choc, elle a appelé les Urgences mais c'était trop tard. Son mari et Sandra étaient morts. Quand je l'ai appris, je me suis juré de retrouver celui qui les avait tués, fit-il déterminé.

« - Et vous avez fini par le retrouver ?

« - Il y a deux ans. Il conduisait sans permis depuis plusieurs mois et il a eu un nouvel accident en face de chez Magalie, la mère de Sandra. Elle a reconnue la voiture et il a avoué l'accident une heure plus tard, résuma-t-il. Entre temps, je me suis passionné pour mon métier, fin de l'histoire.

Elle acquiesça à son tour puis le regarda d'un œil neuf. Shane s'en sentit troublé puis chercha à analyser ce qu'il lisait dans son regard chocolat. Seulement, lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui, il en oublia ses questions préférant la regarder se pencher vers lui. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle embrassa sa joue avant de chuchoter un « merci » à son oreille.

« - Pour quoi ?

« - Pour m'avoir raconté un morceau de votre passé. Pour vous ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose mais le fait que vous m'en ayez parlé me touche énormément… Je me sens beaucoup plus proche de vous à présent.

« - Vous pouvez peut-être me tutoyer alors, sourit-il.

« - Si vous me tutoyez également.

« - C'est d'accord, je vais te tutoyer.

« - Merci, je me sens déjà rajeunir, plaisanta-t-elle avant de redevenir sérieuse quelques secondes plus tard, je voulais te dire merci… De m'avoir sauvé la vie, quand on m'a tiré dessus dans mon jardin… Je t'ai trouvé vraiment… Courageux et impressionnant.

Il ne sut quoi dire devant ce compliment et se contenta de marmonner qu'il n'avait fait que son travail mais elle lui dit merci, une nouvelle fois, en rougissant quelque peu. Il voulut l'interroger mais lorsqu'il la vit bâiller et lui proposa de remettre cette conversation à plus tard. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre sans qu'elle n'oppose de résistance.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle se tourna et le fixa avec intensité si bien qu'il en perdit la parole. La jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa une nouvelle fois sa joue, le remerciant de veiller sur elle. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et se coucha alors qu'il restait devant la porte, incapable du moindre mouvement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il toucha sa joue, à l'endroit même où il avait senti ses lèvres puis se mit à sourire doucement. Il revint à lui lorsque Nate sortit de sa chambre et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait devant la chambre de la jeune pop-star.

« - Je vérifiais que tout était sûr. Tu prends la relève, chuchota-t-il.

Son ami acquiesça et il partit se coucher en lui assurant que tout allait bien pour le moment. Cependant, une fois dans son lit, il repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans le salon et sentit quelque chose en lui fondre lorsqu'il repensa à Mitchie. A son visage qui se rapprochait inexorablement de lui pour embrasser sa joue. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, ce fut ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa alors qu'il répondait à son baiser avec une douceur infinie.

Durant quelques jours, il n'y eut guère de changement. Chaque matin, le commissariat appelait Nate ou Shane afin de les tenir au courant et chacun confiait à l'autre ce qu'ils apprenaient, puis ils passaient la journée à discuter. Nate avait d'ailleurs été étonné de les entendre se tutoyer et il avait profité que Mitchie se lavait pour questionner son ami qui lui dit simplement qu'ils avaient décidé de se tutoyer, sans entrer dans les détails. Michaëla n'étant guère plus loquace sur le sujet, il avait abandonné et lui avait montré la guitare qu'il avait emmenée sans que personne ne le sache. Elle la lui empruntait tous les jours et jouait des heures entières sans se lasser. Elle ne s'arrêtait que lorsqu'une voiture passait près de la propriété.

« - Mitchie, je vais à Eau Claire, faire deux trois courses, la prévint Nate, il n'y a pas grand chose à Chippewa Fall*. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

La jeune femme sourit et lui demanda s'il acceptait de lui ramener du shampooing puisqu'elle n'en avait plus. Il prit la bouteille afin de ne pas ramener un produit qu'elle ne pourrait pas utiliser puis quitta la propriété peu après. La brunette ne quitta pas sa chambre pour autant mais posa la guitare sur le lit à côté d'elle, préférant penser à sa famille qui lui manquait. Elle aurait aimé réentendre le rire de Mandy ou une blague de Jason qu'elle ne trouvait jamais drôle mais qui la faisait rire malgré tout.

« - Toc toc, je peux entrer, demanda Shane en passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« - Bien sûr. Il y a un problème ?

« - Non mais je m'inquiète, tu ne joues plus de guitare et tu fais aucun bruit. Un problème, ajouta-t-il en prenant place face à elle.

« - Ma famille me manque, c'est tout, soupira-t-elle. Je sais que c'est idiot parce que lorsque je pars en tournée, je m'absente bien plus longtemps mais au moins je communique avec eux. Je les appelle, leur envoie des cartes postales ou des mails alors que là, pour ma sécurité, je dois jouer la morte. C'est déstabilisant !

« - Je comprends, sourit-il, mais l'enquête avance, je t'assure. Les gars du bureau ont une piste grâce à l'empreinte laissée dans ton jardin le matin où on t'a tiré dessus. Tu devrais être rentrée chez toi largement avant Noël. Peut-être même pour début novembre si on a de la chance.

« - Je l'espère… Et toi alors, ta famille ne te manque pas ?

Il la regarda surpris par cette question puis lui avoua qu'elle ne lui manquait pas, ce qui étonna la jeune femme. Il lui expliqua donc que, contrairement à elle, il passait parfois des mois entiers sans donner de nouvelles. Elle hocha la tête compréhensive puis comme il quittait sa chambre, elle le suivit en lui demandant comment il savait que Bianca avait porté plainte.

« - Je suis dans la police, t'as oublié, rit-il. Je sais également qu'Alex a déjà volé dans un magasin, et qu'Iris a perdu son permis.

« - Pour Alex, j'avoue c'était idiot mais pour Iris, ce que tu ignores c'est que le soir ou elle a perdu son permis, elle roulait super vite pour aller voir Bianca qui venait de l'appeler. Son père l'avait rouée de coup et elle allait la chercher. Tes collègues l'ont chopée avant et quand elle a finalement put arriver chez Bianca, elle était inconsciente dans la cuisine.

« - En effet, je l'ignorais. Comment ça s'est terminé ?

« - Elle a appelé Brent, le seul qui avait son permis à l'époque et ils l'ont emmenée à l'hôpital. On avait un concert le lendemain mais on l'a annulé ainsi que nos engagements durant la semaine qui a suivi. Quand elle a enfin pu sortir de l'hôpital, son père entrait en prison.

« - Tu sais, je commence à comprendre pourquoi ma sœur t'idolâtre tant, soupira-t-il, t'es quelqu'un de bien Michaëla Torrès.

« - Pas toujours, rougit-elle. Je fais de mon mieux mais je suis parfois une vraie peste ou tellement exigeante envers moi-même ou le groupe que tout le monde me maudit, tu sais !

« - A mes yeux le perfectionnisme n'est pas un défaut navré. Même s'il est poussé à son paroxysme. A ce que j'ai vu, tu es sportive, tu fais attention à ta santé, tu évites les conduites addictives et tu es à l'écoute de tout ton petit monde. Si en plus, tu es une cuisinière hors paire, t'es le rêve de beaucoup d'homme, fit-il moqueur.

« - Si c'est le cas, pourquoi je n'attire que des imbéciles ?

« - Tu as l'air trop gentille et tu ne sembles pas vraiment dur à vivre. Tu fais toujours ton possible pour que ceux que tu croises passent un bon moment… Regarde l'attitude que tu avais avec moi, au début ! Je te détestais et pourtant tu restais cordiale. Tu m'as offert, je ne sais pas combien de cafés, tu m'as proposé de manger avec Nate et toi, tu m'as même laissé m'installer dans une chambre chez toi… A ta place, si tu avais été aussi infecte, je t'aurais probablement laissé dormir dans le canapé.

« - Ce n'est pas mon genre. J'aurais été incapable de regarder ma mère en face si j'avais laissé quelqu'un dormir sur les canapés alors que j'avais de la place à l'étage… Même si je n'ai jamais su pourquoi tu me haïssais tant.

Il soupira gêné puis lui avoua l'attitude sa sœur et sa manie de toujours parler de la pop-star qu'elle était. Il lui raconta qu'elle sautait sur chaque occasion pour parler d'elle, n'hésitant pas à comparer les gens qu'elle croisait à son idole, assurant que personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Mitchie écarquilla les yeux puis lui assura qu'elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il avait été si sec avec elle. Il lui avoua, les joues roses, qu'il avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à lui passer les menottes ce qui la fit rire. Elle lui dit, à son tour, avoir beaucoup ris quand il avait été obligé de la libérer.

Ils passèrent la journée à discuter, parfois de l'enquête, la jeune femme se révélant être une aide précieuse, parfois de leurs vies tellement différentes. Elle enviait son métier et lui posait souvent des questions sur sa vie d'enquêteur. Amusé par sa curiosité, il y répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait avant de se moquer d'elle. Mitchie aurait pu le prendre mal mais elle préféra se venger en lui lançant un oreiller à la figure. Il fut d'abord choqué puis la voyant se moquer de lui, il lui rendit le coup et une rude bataille s'engagea entre eux. Shane s'amusa souvent de ses tirs approximatifs et du fait qu'elle le ratait presque tout le temps. Pour se défendre la brunette lui rappela qu'elle était chanteuse et non policière. Cette simple remarque cessa leur bataille et il proposa de lui donner un cours d'auto-défense, ce qu'elle accepta.

« - Comme ça la prochaine fois que Jason me jette dans la piscine, je pourrais enfin le lui faire regretter, rit-elle.

Il l'imita puis, tout en lui montrant quelques gestes, lui demanda si elle était aussi proche de Jason qu'il l'avait vu. Il trouvait étrange leur relation fusionnelle et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser s'ils lui avaient joué une pièce de théâtre.

« - Non, avoua-t-elle. Jason a toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de lui. Tout comme je suis le plus présente possible pour lui… Je veux dire, quand ma vie de rockstar a commencé à prendre le pas sur la vraie vie, c'est lui qui m'a rappelée le sens de mes priorités. C'est vers moi qu'il s'est tourné quand il a découvert qu'il allait être papa à dix-neuf ans ou quand Carrie lui a annoncé qu'elle le quittait pour Robert. On se soutient l'un l'autre. Pas Kristen et toi ?

« - Non elle cherche à faire de ma vie un enfer et je cherche à la mettre au pas… Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on n'a pas été élevés par les mêmes personnes, tant notre éducation est différente.

« - Elle est jeune, ça lui passera. Il faut juste qu'elle comprenne que la vie n'est pas un terrain de jeu !

« - Oui mais quand l'apprendra-t-elle ? Je veux dire toi, tu as compris à quel âge qu'il fallait un minimum de sérieux pour faire ta vie ?

« - Ce n'est pas comparable. Quand tu es connu, tu apprends très vite les nouvelles règles du jeu. La première est : Rester soi-même au maximum et savoir dire non. La seconde est la plus dure à appliquer : Prendre conscience que ta vie ne t'appartient pas totalement. Je veux dire, toi en tant que personne lambda tu peux te permettre de sortir avec une fille le lundi, la quitter le jeudi et la remplacer le dimanche alors qu'un acteur passerait pour un briseur de cœur s'il agissait ainsi. Les gens connus ont une vie privée qu'ils doivent couper en deux. D'un côté, la vie privée qu'on peut lire partout dans les journaux et de l'autre, la vraie. Ce que tu vis avec la personne qui partage ta vie ou avec ta famille. J'ai appris très tôt à gérer toutes ces nuances de ma vie alors que Kristen n'apprendra peut-être pas ça avant une dizaine d'année.

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis pria que ça arrive vite. Il se mit derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches afin de lui montrer comment esquiver un coup de face. Il la sentit frissonner à son contact et se demanda ce qu'elle avait puis reprit la leçon en se promettant de réfléchir à ce point plus tard.

Durant une heure, il lui montra donc plusieurs coups qui lui permettraient de ne plus être jetée dans la piscine. Il lui proposa ensuite de faire semblant de l'agresser par derrière afin de voir si elle avait retenu ses leçons. Comme elle était d'accord, il se colla à elle et fit semblant de l'étrangler. La jeune femme tenta bien de se défaire de son étreinte, sans y parvenir et Shane lui souffla un coup qui n'était pas vraiment réglementaire mais qui lui assurerait la victoire en cas d'agression réelle. Elle frissonna, une nouvelle fois, et il prit enfin conscience de leur position. Elle était collée contre lui alors qu'il chuchotait à son oreille. Il s'éloigna d'elle d'un geste vif avant de lui demander de remonter se cacher puisqu'il avait entendu un bruit étrange. Elle obéit sans se poser de question, inconsciente du fait qu'il lui cachait une réaction normale quand un homme est attiré par une femme.

…

Lorsque Nate revint au soir, il fut étonné de les voir discuter joyeusement au salon puis nota que la jeune femme s'était changée. Il l'interrogea tout en lui tendant le produit qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il eut cependant un temps d'arrêt en entendant parler de bataille d'eau dans la cuisine, mais celle-ci était rangée.

« - On a nettoyé derrière nous, relax, soupira Shane. Cela dit la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui fais les courses.

« - Je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien ?

« - C'est le cas mais je préférerai aller en course. Les situations gênantes sont plus rares !

Comme Nate semblait perplexe, son ami entreprit de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin du cours d'auto-défense. Malheureusement, avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre commentaire, Mitchie les rejoignit et demanda, tout sourire, si elle pouvait faire le repas ou s'ils préféraient continuer à cancaner dans la cuisine. Ils s'éloignèrent sans savoir que la jeune femme avait entendu leur conversation. Elle fut mal à l'aise quand elle se retrouva devant Shane qui ne comprit pas sa gêne. Durant le repas, elle ne fut guère loquace, se contentant de rougir quand il lui parlait. Même lorsqu'il lui demanda de lui passer le sel. Nate qui avait également noté son malaise en comprit la raison plus rapidement et profita qu'elle soit partie à l'étage mettre son pyjama, pour en parler avec son ami qui rougit franchement. Heureusement pour eux, l'inspecteur Knight savait comment leur faire oublier cet incident et leur proposa de jouer aux cartes.

« - En fait, j'ai acheté plusieurs jeux de société histoire de tuer notre temps entre deux informations, dit-il en sortant plusieurs boites.

Ils passèrent la soirée à se divertir, se lançant des défis lorsque l'un ou l'autre perdait. Ils jouèrent aux petits chevaux, firent un tournoi d'échec que Mitchie remporta à leur grande surprise, avant de faire une partie de trivial poursuite.

A une heure cependant, la brunette monta se coucher mais ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Elle entendait, sans réellement écouter, la conversation des deux inspecteurs. Lorsque son prénom fut prononcé, elle tendit l'oreille avant de rougir.

…

« - Avoue, t'es amoureux ?

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi Nate ! Elle est sympa mais ça s'arrête là !

« - Admets au moins que Mitchie te plaît. Ne serait-ce que physiquement ! Sinon ton érection de tout à l'heure est inexplicable… Ce qui me rappelle que ce n'est pas la première que tu as, en pensant ou en rêvant d'elle !

« - Fous-moi la paix Knight. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Mitchie !

« - Alors pourquoi tu la suis quasiment des yeux depuis deux jours ?

« - Je te demande pardon ?

« - Je t'assure, sourit-il. A chaque fois qu'elle est dans le coin, tu la regardes, dès qu'elle est dos à toi, tu ris à ses blagues même quand elles ne sont pas drôles, tu la défends quand je la taquine… T'as tous les symptômes de la maladie d'amour, mec !

« - Et toi t'as tous les symptômes du manque d'amour mon pote. Tu vois des couples partout même quand ils sont impossibles. Tu relis des faits qui n'ont aucun rapport entre eux et je te rappelle que quand l'enquête sera terminée, on ne la reverra plus donc cette conversation est close !

« - Dis ça à ton subconscient mec, rit Nate. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de te rappeler combien tu aimes rêver d'elle !

Shane déglutit en l'entendant mais dut admettre que son meilleur ami n'avait pas tort. Il rêvait souvent d'elle mais heureusement, ses songes n'étaient plus aussi explicites. Il rêvait qu'il l'embrassait même si lors de son dernier rêve c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Nate monta se coucher lui demandant de le réveiller à quatre heures pour la relève. Une fois seul, il verrouilla toutes les issues puis rouvrit le dossier qu'ils avaient. A présent, ce n'était plus eux qui étaient supposés le résoudre puisqu'ils étaient trop loin mais ils connaissaient tout par cœur et ils étaient consultés dès qu'il y avait un nouvel élément.

Il travailla durant une heure et demie puis Mitchie descendit boire. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il resta avec elle le temps qu'elle était en bas et discutèrent légèrement. Ils avaient apprécié la soirée et elle l'en remercia lui promettant de faire de même avec Nate dès le lendemain. Ils restèrent à discuter une heure puis il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il vérifia avant de la laisser se recoucher. Face à elle, il commença à s'éloigner puis se retourna pour voir qu'elle le fixait. Il fit de même, résistant à l'envie qu'il avait de sentir son parfum puis abandonna et revint sur ses pas. Lentement, de peur qu'elle ne le repousse, il se pencha vers elle et embrassa sa joue avec beaucoup plus de tendresse qu'il n'en était nécessaire.

« - Merci pour cette soirée, chuchota-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

« - Merci à vous deux d'accepter de jouer les baby-sitters, répondit-elle en souriant.

« - Sauf que tu n'es pas une enfant et que c'est un réel plaisir de veiller à ta sécurité !

Il accompagna cette vérité, qui venait de lui sauter aux yeux, d'un sourire puis leva la main pour venir caresser la joue qu'il n'avait pas embrassé. Il déglutit cependant lorsqu'il la vit fermer les yeux et s'abandonner à cette caresse. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes puis il retira sa main et elle le regarda à nouveau.

« - Bonne nuit Mitchie, chuchota-t-il avec tendresse.

« - Bonne nuit Shane, murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de lui faire la bise seulement, il tourna la tête au dernier moment et elle atterrit sur les lèvres du jeune inspecteur qui écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction.

* * *

* : Je sais qu'en vérité c'est une ville plutôt grande (de plus de 90 000 d'habitants) mais pour cette histoire j'avais besoin d'une petite ville donc…

Et voilà, j'arrête là par pur sadisme. Rien qu'à l'idée que vous allez devoir attendre deux semaines entières pour savoir la suite, ça me fait trop rire. Je sais, je suis horriblement immonde comme auteur mais… Je m'en fiche, j'assume parfaitement ce statut ! Au fait, vous avez aimé ou pas ce chapitre ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	12. La fuite

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Voilà le nouveau chapitre que je vous laissé dévorer sans plus tarder. Merci cependant à **Jessica54300** (Salut miss. Mais si souviens-toi je suis sadique à ce point ! Mais je te l'accorde, ils sont tous mignons tous les deux ! mdrr Bisouilles), **Pims10** , **Nivie** , **Marina** (Salut miss. Pourquoi mon chapitre est super jusqu'à et là je te cite "Presque fin" ? mdrr Ah oui le fameux bisou, c'est ça qui t'ennuie... Enfin qui vous ennuie tous ce qui est assez drôle à lire au final mdrr Ouais il était tant qu'ils se rapprochent tous les deux, on a dépassé le milieu de la fiction malgré tout (enfin je crois) du coup si vous voulez un bisous avant l'épilogue, il faut accélérer non ? Ben t'inquiète pour le/la tueur (euse) de nouveaux indices prochainement. mdrr Bisouilles), **Viso66** et **AngeleJ** pour leurs reviews, encouragements et commentaires qui me font toujours plaisir.

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. (C'est bien dommage) Les persos et tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney. Et malgré toute la pub que je leur fais, ils veulent toujours pas que j'ai Shane en échange, alors je compte faire une pétition. J'ai votre soutien ? mdr Cela étant dit : Kristen m'appartient d'ailleurs avant elle s'appelait Mandy ! :p

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, ses avis et ses conseils (et son harcèlement probablement) et à **chris87** qui a encore une fois acceptée de corriger mes fautes.

 **Souvenez-vous** : _Mitchie se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de lui faire la bise seulement, Shane tourna la tête au dernier moment et elle atterrit sur les lèvres du jeune inspecteur qui écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction…_

 **la fuite**

Dès que Mitchie s'aperçut de ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'éloigna et rougit furieusement.

« - Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle, je n'avais pas… Je voulais juste… Désolée !

Sur ces mots, elle entra dans sa chambre alors qu'il fixait la porte en se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il savait bien sûr qu'ils avaient échangé un baiser, très bref, mais il ne comprenait pas la réaction de la jeune femme. A ses yeux, il n'y avait pas de quoi rougir. « Surtout pour un smack de ce genre, songea-t-il. » Shane secoua la tête et retourna à son enquête pour n'en sortir qu'à quatre heures, heure à laquelle Nate prit la relève. Il ne nota rien d'étrange jusqu'à ce que son coéquipier rejoigne le salon, peu avant midi, où ils étaient Mitchie et lui. Elle se tut en baissant les yeux ne répondant qu'un discret « Bonjour » au salut de l'inspecteur. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil puis demanda à son ami s'il y avait du nouveau.

« - Oui l'empreinte ne nous aide pas vraiment. C'est un quarante-deux masculin, d'une marque très rependu. La moitié des mecs d'Amérique en ont, souffla-t-il. Même nous !

« - Ok, donc retour à la case départ… Non attends parmi ceux qui savent tirer, lesquels font cette pointure ?

« - Ryan chausse du quarante-cinq mais pour les autres…

Shane acquiesça en soupirant mais fronça les sourcils quand Mitchie se leva d'un bond. Elle monta à l'étage, sans un mot, et de la musique raisonna quelques minutes plus tard. Nate claqua des doigts pour faire revenir son ami à lui et planta son regard dans celui de son coéquipier.

« - Raconte ! Qu'est-ce que ton subconscient a encore fait ?

« - Lui ? Rien, fit-il simplement.

Sur ces mots, il but tranquillement son café en regardant le plafond alors qu'au fond de lui, il réfléchissait à la réaction de la jeune femme, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait conscience que c'était à cause de leur « pseudo-baiser » qu'elle réagissait ainsi mais à ses yeux, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Il avait juste tourné la tête au mauvais moment. « Elle n'est quand même pas gênée pour un petit bisou de rien du tout, songea-t-il. Si ? C'est dans ces cas-là que j'aimerai pouvoir discuter avec Kris… Enfin non sinon elle pèterait un plomb en apprenant que j'ai « smacké » son idole !… De toute façon, sa gêne doit venir d'ailleurs mais où ? » Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un nouveau claquement de doigt et fixa son ami.

« - Alors raconte, il s'est passé quoi cette nuit ?

« - Rien. Je l'ai raccompagné à sa chambre, je lui ai fait la bise pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et quand elle y a répondu, j'ai, malencontreusement, tourné la tête et on s'est embrassé un quart de seconde. Depuis elle me fuit !

« - Tu m'étonnes qu'elle te fuit, pouffa-t-il amusé. Shane, soupira-t-il en voyant son ami perplexe, hier elle a entendu qu'elle te faisait de l'effet et que tu rêvais d'elle le soir. Le même soir vous vous embrassez entre guillemet. Normal qu'elle réagisse comme ça !

Le jeune homme le regarda puis soupira en comprenant ce qui lui restait à faire. Il monta donc à l'étage, sans réaliser qu'il n'avait pas mis son tee-shirt et frappa à la chambre de la jeune femme. La musique s'arrêta et elle signala que c'était ouvert. Dès qu'il franchit la porte, elle déglutit en le fixant avec intensité puis détourna les yeux, les joues rouges. Il voulut l'interroger sur ce qu'il venait de se passer puis se souvint de la raison de sa présence. Il s'installa donc sur le lit, qui était fait, ne déplaçant que la guitare pour éviter de l'abîmer.

« - Mitchie ? Ecoute, j'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir… Quand on s'est à peine embrassé un quart de seconde.

« - Oui, je…

« - Ecoute rassure-toi, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'ai juste tourné la tête au mauvais moment, c'est tout. On oublie ?

Mitchie le regarda dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation puis hocha doucement la tête. Il sourit ravi sans savoir que la joie qu'elle lut dans son regard la chamboula une nouvelle fois. La jeune femme déglutit en sentant son estomac se tordre et lui demanda de sortir de sa chambre en expliquant qu'elle voulait être un peu seule. Il hocha la tête surpris par cette demande mais obéit sans lui demander d'explication. Dès que la porte fut fermée, la jeune femme reprit la guitare mais au lieu de jouer, elle commença à écrire une nouvelle mélodie. Les paroles lui venaient facilement mais elle les fredonna à peine ne voulant pas que Nate ou Shane ne les entendent. « Surtout qu'il n'apprécierait pas, songea-t-elle. »

Heureusement, suite à cette conversation, les choses redevinrent plus normales entre Shane et Michaëla. Seul Nate nota les nombreux regards qu'ils se lançaient dès que l'autre avait le dos tourné. Mitchie passait beaucoup de temps à observer Shane lorsqu'il allait vérifier une fenêtre ou qu'il bougeait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher tout en sachant que dès que le meurtrier de Zeke serait découvert, elle ne le verrait plus. Etrangement, la perspective de ne plus voir Nate l'ennuyait certes, mais celle de ne plus voir Shane lui minait beaucoup plus le moral. Cependant, contrairement au jeune inspecteur, elle savait parfaitement pourquoi l'imaginer faire sa vie loin d'elle, lui faisait mal.

Tout comme elle, Shane avait beaucoup de mal à détacher son regard de la jeune femme. Sauf qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il aimait tant la regarder. Même en train de rire avec Nate ou lire en silence, la savoir en sécurité, et surtout près de lui, le rendait plus serein. « Pourtant il va falloir que je me fasse à l'idée qu'elle va bientôt retourner à sa vie de Rockstar, songea-t-il légèrement amer. A moins que cette enquête ne se termine jamais comme ça elle resterait toujours avec moi. Et si tu lui proposais plus simplement d'être ami avec elle, lui souffla sa conscience. Non impossible. Kristen serait toujours sur son dos ! Et tu ne te sens plus de taille à contenir ta petite sœur, se moqua sa voix intérieure. » Vexé par sa conscience, il quitta son lit et rejoignit Nate au salon. Il fut étonné de le voir debout alors qu'il ne dormait que depuis une heure. Lorsqu'il s'installa à leur bureau, pour tenter de résoudre l'enquête, il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« - Mitchie m'empêche de dormir !

« - Comment elle fait, elle dort depuis approximativement quatre heures ?

« - T'occupes, soupira-t-il, et oublie ce que j'ai dit !

« - Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça mec. Raconte !

Shane se retourna pour fixer son ami et voulut lui parler de son problème seulement, l'espace d'une seconde, il vit le visage de Sandra et décida de ne rien dire. Il lui assura que ce n'était pas important puis lut les dernières informations qu'ils avaient reçues par mail.

« - Christopher Jonhson, c'est qui déjà ?

« - Le petit frère d'Ashley Jonhson, la petite amie d'Ethan Reynols, répondit Nate après quelques recherches. Pourquoi ?

« - Il a un permis de port d'armes, chausse du quarante-deux et a avoué à Daniels qu'il détestait Mitchie depuis que sa sœur était malheureuse à cause d'elle.

Etonné par cette information, le jeune homme s'approcha de l'écran et lut la déposition de Christopher en même temps que son ami. Celui-ci expliquait à l'inspecteur Daniels que sa sœur Ashley avait découvert qu'Ethan était amoureux de Mitchie. Cependant, le jeune bassiste n'avait jamais concrétisé son rêve puisque les BABIES avaient décidé, dès le départ, qu'ils ne sortiraient pas ensemble entre eux. Depuis donc six ans, il espérait que le groupe se sépare afin qu'il puisse enfin sortir avec elle.

Shane tapa une note demandant à ce qu'ils réinterrogent Christopher Jonhson dès la première heure afin d'en savoir un peu plus puis remonta se coucher.

Il fut réveillé trois heures plus tard par la sonnerie du téléphone et sourcilla. Habituellement tous les contacts se faisaient par mails afin que ce soit plus sûr. « Ce doit être important pour qu'ils appellent, songea-t-il fatigué. » Il ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps car il entendit Mitchie hurler de peur. Il descendit les rejoindre au salon, sans réfléchir. La jeune femme était debout au milieu de la pièce et semblait tétanisée alors que Nate raccrochait énervé.

« - On est découvert, dit-il sans préambule. Départ dans vingt minutes. Ne prenez que le nécessaire !

« - Sanderson nous envoie où ?

« - Nulle part mais on part quand même. La fuite vient du bureau !

Shane soupira en comprenant qu'ils avaient fait fausse route. La personne qui voulait tant de mal à la jeune femme n'était pas seulement un de ses amis, mais quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et qui avait accès aux dossiers de la police. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il monta boucler son sac, puis rejoignit son ami qui terminait de prendre tout ce qui était relatif à l'enquête. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il commença à charger la voiture puis retourna à l'étage voir la jeune femme. Il arriva au moment où elle enlevait son bustier au profit d'un pull et déglutit en silence en observant son dos. Il eut cependant le réflexe de signaler sa présence avant qu'elle ne se retourne.

« - Besoin d'aide ?

« - Non, c'est b… Quelle imbécile, j'ai rangé mon manteau dans mes sacs. Bon tant pis, on fera sans ! Je suis prête, ajouta-t-elle en prenant sa valise.

« - Mets ça, sourit-il en lui tendant un poncho violet.

Elle sourit et l'enfila alors qu'il prenait sa valise, se demandant pourquoi elle avait décidé de mettre un pull tunique blanc qui découvrait ses épaules. « Et qui met sa peau autant en valeur, songea-t-il. Heureusement que son pantalon est violet sinon je ne sais pas si je serais capable de lui résister ! Tout en blanc, elle serait trop tentante. » Le temps qu'il rejoigne leur voiture, elle avait ajouté un béret, tout aussi blanc que son pull, et ses chaussures. Elle prit son sac de la même couleur d'une main alors qu'elle tenait un étui à guitare de l'autre.

Quinze minutes après l'appel, ils fermaient la maison à clé avant de prendre la direction du nord. Mitchie ignorait où elle allait être transférée mais elle s'en fichait. Seul lui importait le fait qu'elle restait avec Nate mais surtout avec Shane, pour qui elle nourrissait de nouveaux sentiments. « Et dire qu'il y a un mois, je ne pouvais pas le sentir, songea-t-elle amusée. A présent, je donnerais cher pour le sentir… De près ! »

De leur côté, les deux inspecteurs étaient en train de débattre sur la destination à prendre. Ils devaient pour le moment s'éloigner au possible de Chippewa Fall mais ils ignoraient où aller. Ils demandèrent donc l'avis de la jeune femme en lui expliquant ce qu'ils cherchaient.

« - Donc si je résume, il faut trouver une ville où je n'ai aucune famille, aucun membre de mon groupe ou d'amis ? De préférence où on ne penserait pas me chercher ?… Bon on oublie les états ensoleillés parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je prendrais cette direction, j'adore le soleil, expliqua-t-elle à Shane qui la fixait perplexe… Je sais, s'il y a bien un état que je n'aime pas, c'est New York. J'ai New York City en horreur. Ou les petites villes.

Ils se regardèrent puis Nate se gara sur le parking d'un centre commercial qui faisait face à une banque. Sachant qu'elle était découverte, elle demanda l'autorisation de téléphoner à Jason afin de le rassurer et Shane la suivit à la cabine qu'elle avait vue.

« - Hey Jay, sourit-elle. Bon tu vas te détester d'avoir loupé mon appel mais ton répondeur est ravi donc ça compense. C'était juste pour te prévenir que j'allais bien et que je pense à tout le monde. Vous me manquez et promis dès que c'est possible je reviens. En attendant, je reste caché dans mon coin avec Shane et Nate en baby-sitters. Je vous aime, à bientôt, dit-elle avant de raccrocher pour se tourner vers le jeune inspecteur qui hocha simplement la tête.

Elle avait pris soin de ne laisser aucune indication sur sa destination ni sur ce qu'il se passait. « A l'écouter, on croirait même que tout va bien, songea-t-il en regagnant leur voiture. » Dès qu'ils furent réinstallés, Nate leur annonça qu'il savait où ils allaient aller.

« - On fera juste un arrêt dans un motel cette nuit. Y a plus de vingt heures de trajet et aucun de nous deux n'a assez dormi, dit-il en fixant son ami.

« - Vous savez, je peux conduire, sourit la jeune femme.

« - Merci de ta proposition, répondit Shane amusé, mais tu vois, c'est une voiture de location. Je me vois donc mal expliquer au commissaire qu'on t'a confié la voiture et que tu as foncé droit dans le centre commercial.

« - Euh pour foncer dans le centre mon cher, il faudrait que je sache comment faire avancer une voiture or…

Elle laissa volontairement sa phrase sans suite mais aucun des deux inspecteurs ne releva. A présent qu'ils avaient un point de chute, ils reprirent la route et Mitchie s'enferma dans ses pensées. Sans réellement sans apercevoir, elle se mit à fredonner le refrain de sa nouvelle chanson si bien que Shane finit par s'endormir bercé par sa musique. Pour sa part, Nate se demandait quand elle l'avait écrite puisqu'il était certain de ne jamais l'avoir entendu avant aujourd'hui. Il se mit à la fredonner inconsciemment, déjà conquis. Durant plus de trois heures, il n'y eut comme bruit dans l'habitacle que ce refrain qui semblait tourner en boucle dans l'esprit des deux jeunes puis Mitchie se reprit et écouta Nate.

« - Comment tu la connais, demanda-t-elle surprise.

Au fond d'elle, la jeune femme espérait que ni l'air, ni les paroles qu'elle avait cru créer, n'existaient déjà. Elle fut rassurée d'entendre Nate lui avouer qu'elle la chantait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Eau Claire. Gênée, elle changea de sujet en demandant où ils étaient à présent et fut étonnée d'apprendre qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans l'Illinois. Ils s'arrêtèrent le temps de se dégourdir et elle reprit machinalement son refrain.

« - _Your words / Running through my head / looking for a chance / To catch my breath / A never-ending dream / You'll become a part of me / Day or night / Day or night/ you'll become my shadow_ (Tes phrases / Circulant d'un bout à l'autre dans ma tête / Cherchant un moyen / De retrouver mon souffle / Un rêve sans fin / Tu deviendras une partie de moi / Nuit et jour / Sombre ou clair / Tu deviendras mon ombre.)

« - C'est quoi l'histoire de cette chanson ?

Gênée, Mitchie refusa de répondre préférant décréter qu'ils s'étaient assez dégourdis les jambes. Nate sourit avant de lui assurer qu'il avait compris et lui promit de ne plus dire un mot sur cette chanson. Ils remontèrent en voiture, au moment où Shane ouvrit les yeux.

Ils entrèrent dans l'état de New York à vingt et une heure et Nate décréta qu'ils feraient la suite après s'être reposé. Ils se mirent donc en quête d'un motel. Ils décidèrent d'aller au _Motel six Cleveland Willoughby_ sur Maplegrove road, qui rejoignait leur trajet par une route directe. Shane alla louer une chambre pour deux et il fut décidé que Nate dormirait le premier afin de pouvoir conduire le reste du voyage. « Ouais ça te permet surtout d'observer Michaëla en train de dormir sans culpabiliser, souffla sa conscience. Et d'éviter de lui faire la conversation, ajouta-t-elle perfidement. » Pour la seconde fois, il se vexa en entendant les mots de sa conscience, mais ne put les réfuter. Il était enfin capable de se l'avouer, et seulement parce qu'il était dans sa tête, qu'il la trouvait mignonne en plus d'être agréable à vivre. Plus il passait de temps à veiller sur elle, plus il était séduis par ce petit bout de femme qui gérait, d'une main de fer, une carrière impressionnante pour son âge, tout en gardant toujours du temps pour sa famille ou ses amis. C'était ce qu'il admirait le plus. Qu'elle soit restée si simple malgré tout ce qu'elle vivait. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire devenir prétentieuse. « A son âge, ça force de le respect, songea-t-il à trois heures du matin. » Il se rapprocha d'elle sans bruit, et posa son arme sur le chevet avant de se pencher pour observer ses traits.

…

Quand l'inspecteur Daniels eut le message de Shane, il soupira. Il avait déjà prévu de réinterroger Christopher Jonhson. Ses diverses dépositions étaient de plus en plus confuses. Il envoya deux brigadiers le chercher pendant ses cours et le plaça directement en salle d'interrogatoire.

« - Alors comme ça t'as fait un blog sur Mitchie Torrès, déclara l'inspecteur amusé. On y trouve un tas d'informations très intéressantes. De sa couleur préférée, aux cadeaux qu'elle a reçu à Noël en passant par tous ses déplacements et même ceux à quoi elle est allergique ! Dieu seul sait comment, t'as même eu accès à sa déposition ! T'as une explication à nous fournir ou je te colle direct en cellule pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Mitchie ?

« - J'ai rien fait de mal ! La plupart de ce qu'il y a sur ce blog, je le tiens de ma sœur qui le tien de son enfoiré de mec.

« - Et la déposition, elle est arrivée toute seule ?

« - Ouais, j'ai ouvert mes mails un matin, elle était là. J'ai simplement mis le truc sur le blog. J'ignorais que c'était la vraie.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans la police Harry Daniels se congratulait de pouvoir juger au premier coup d'œil si la personne qui lui faisait face lui mentait au non. Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans qu'il avait devant lui disait la vérité, il en était persuadé. Il passa donc la matinée complète à l'interroger afin de savoir s'il avait ou non un alibi puis envoya l'information par mail à l'équipe principale.

…

Nate rendit le volant à son ami aux alentours de quinze heures pour dormir un peu. Afin qu'il soit confortablement installé, Mitchie lui proposa de se mettre sur la banquette arrière alors qu'elle prendrait la place du copilote, sans toutefois savoir où ils allaient. Cependant, elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait simplement profiter d'être à l'avant pour regarder le paysage.

Une heure plus tard, elle regretta cependant de ne pas avoir pris son manteau. Elle réfugia ses mains sous le poncho qu'elle avait, le plus discrètement possible. Elle ne voulait pas que Shane lui rappelle qu'il l'avait prévenu et qu'elle risquait d'avoir froid. Elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle quand elle prenait une mauvaise décision et préférait assumer jusqu'au bout son choix, quel qu'en soit les conséquences. Quand Michaëla Torrès décidait quelque chose rien ni personne ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Manque de chance pour son ego, Shane Gray pouvait également se montrer têtu lorsqu'il avait décidé quelque chose. Il profita qu'ils soient à un feu rouge pour enlever son manteau et le lui tendre. Elle commença par refuser, mais il ne lui laissa pas le choix.

« - Ou tu le mets, ou je te le mets de force mais si tu continues à grelotter comme ça, je t'attache sur le toit de la voiture.

Elle déglutit, en le croyant sincèrement capable de faire une telle chose et l'enfila docilement. La brunette en profita pour respirer l'odeur qui s'en dégageait et fut surprise d'y sentir le parfum qu'utilisait également son frère. Elle inspira longuement le col sous l'œil perplexe de l'inspecteur qui finit par lui demander ce qu'elle faisait. Les joues rouges, elle lui expliqua que sa famille lui manquait et lorsqu'il la vit au bord des larmes, il prit sa main et lui assura que ce serait bientôt fini. Elle lui offrit un faible sourire en échange de cette promesse et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Celui-ci se tendit, s'inquiétant de savoir quel serait son prochain mouvement. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus, il se détendit appréciant discrètement le parfum qui émanait d'elle.

Quand ils arrivèrent, aux alentours de vingt heures à cause des embouteillages, Nate partit faire quelques courses alors qu'ils s'installaient dans leur nouveau logis. Shane appela ensuite le commissaire afin de le prévenir qu'ils étaient partis de Chippewa Fall et lui donna les raisons. Michel Sanderson comprit et approuva cette idée sans chercher à savoir où ils se trouvaient à présent. Il le prévint juste que tous les contacts se feraient dorénavant par mail puis raccrocha. Le jeune homme alluma donc son portable et fut surpris de ce qu'ils avaient appris durant leur voyage. Le jeune Christopher Jonhson était innocent. Il avait bien un mobile mais le soir du meurtre de Zeke Stuart, il fêtait l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami dans un bar karaoké. La vidéosurveillance le prouvait. De plus, il faisait du quarante-trois et n'avait donc pas pu être celui qui avait tiré sur Mitchie.

Une nouvelle semaine passa calmement. La seule différence était qu'ils étaient prêts à partir à tout moment. Aucun n'avait réellement défait ses sacs, ne sortant que ce qu'ils utilisaient pour le ranger aussitôt après. Les nuits devenaient monotones. Shane prenait la première partie s'interdisant d'aller voir Mitchie dans son sommeil, qui elle faisait son possible pour ne pas se lever. Elle avait conscience de la distance qu'elle instaurait, mais elle savait qu'il retournerait bientôt à sa vie et qu'elle aurait plus de mal à oublier les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Les nuits où ils se confiaient leurs secrets, les nombreux regards qu'elle sentait sur elle et ceux, incroyablement tendres, qu'elle lui jetait dès qu'il ne la regardait pas. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas cette distance et qu'il se demandait, chaque soir, pourquoi elle agissait comme ça et surtout pourquoi ça lui faisait aussi mal. C'était surtout ce point qui l'intriguait. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle l'évitait. Du moins il pensait savoir, mais pourquoi ça le blessait, il ne comprenait pas. Chaque nuit, il espérait qu'elle se lèverait, et qu'ils pourraient enfin en parler. Il aurait pu en discuter toute la journée, seulement il y avait Nate et il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de témoin. Surtout son meilleur ami qui risquerait de donner son avis.

Il eut enfin sa chance huit nuits après leur arrivée. Elle se leva pour aller boire alors qu'il était dans la cuisine en train de se préparer un café. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle voulut repartir mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. En deux secondes, il éteignit le gaz et la retint par le bras, avec une douceur infinie puis plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme pour lui demander pourquoi elle le fuyait.

« - Je… C'est trop gênant, chuchota-t-elle, je suis désolée je ne peux pas te le dire !

« - Dis-moi au moins si c'est à cause du pseudo baiser ou non.

« - Non, notre baiser fugace n'y est pour rien, ni les rêves que tu as pu faire avant notre arrivée ici, rassure-toi. Ce n'est en rien ta faute !

« - Alors pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Si je n'ai rien fait et si tu n'y es pour rien de ton côté, où est le problème ?

« - Le problème, c'est que cette enquête est bientôt finie et que j'aimerai pouvoir revoir ma famille. Jason et Mandy en premier. Je rêve de me blottir dans les bras de mon père, d'aider ma mère à cuisiner pour tout lui raconter et trouver en Iris les réponses à un tas de questions que je me pose ! Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Elle remonta aussitôt alors qu'il fixait l'endroit où elle était, le regard plein de questions. Il était conscient qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa simple question mais il savait à présent qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, ce qui lui permit de se remettre au travail sérieusement.

…

Dire que Jason était déçu d'avoir loupé l'appel de sa sœur était un euphémisme. Il déprimait littéralement de ne pas avoir pu lui parler. Pourtant tout semblait bien aller pour elle, il le sentait. Sa voix était joyeuse et il avait senti son sourire dans chacun de ses mots. Néanmoins, il avait l'intime conviction qu'elle n'allait pas si bien depuis quelques jours et il lui envoya plusieurs mails qui restèrent naturellement sans réponse. Il lui demandait à chaque fois si elle allait bien, et si elle savait quand elle reviendrait. C'était son vœu le plus cher, qu'elle revienne chez elle et lui raconte ce qu'il avait manqué de sa vie. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que son désir le plus cher allait bientôt être exaucé, grâce à Carrie. Il avait reçu un message un peu plus tôt de son ex-copine qui le prévenait que Mandy passait la journée avec eux, puisqu'elle préparait son mariage et elle voulait trouver une robe à sa fille.

…

A midi, Shane sortit de son lit et rejoignit le salon pour entendre son ami pester.

« - Lu'. Où est Mitchie ?

« - Dans sa chambre et ce n'est pas plus mal. Lis les dernières nouvelles !

« - Voyons ça, soupira-t-il… Merde ! La petite Mandy a été enlevée à la sortie de son école ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

« - Aucune idée ! J'allais envoyer un message à Sterling pour savoir.

« - Attends, c'est Jake Sterling qui nous remplace avec Daniels ?

« - Et ouais. On a été remplacé par deux débutants mon pote, faudra t'y faire, rit-il. Enfin plus toi que moi puisque c'est Daniels qui me remplace au bureau !

Shane grimaça de dégoût. Il n'avait jamais aimé Jake Sterling. Fils de milliardaire, il est toujours trop sûr de lui. Le jeune homme soupçonnait même que l'argent de la famille Sterling était pour beaucoup dans l'avancement de son collègue même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à mener une enquête correctement.

Manque de chance pour eux, Mitchie avait entendu leur conversation et elle commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Elle resta dans sa chambre et chercha une solution pour rejoindre son frère. Seulement pour ça, elle devait d'abord en savoir plus, elle resta donc silencieuse en attendant d'avoir plus d'info.

Celles-ci arrivèrent deux heures plus tard, sous la forme d'un nouveau mail que Nate lut à voix haute, pensant qu'elle dormait. Il était venu vérifier juste avant, sans savoir qu'elle faisait semblant. Ce que Shane aurait pu lui dire s'il était venu avec lui. Pour l'avoir observé dormir bien plus souvent que nécessaire, il savait qu'elle n'était pas si rigide lorsqu'elle dormait réellement. Malheureusement, celui-ci était allé vérifier la rue.

« - Alors voyons. Selon Daniels, Mandy a été enlevée dans un magasin sans que sa mère ne s'en aperçoive, puisqu'elle était dans une cabine d'essayage pour sa robe de mariée…

« - Quelle idée de n'y aller qu'avec sa fille et de la laisser sans surveillance, s'énerva Shane. Fais-moi penser à ne jamais faire la même erreur.

« - Pour ça mec, faudrait que t'es une copine, lui rappela Nate amusé. Quand elle est sortie de la cabine, Mandy n'était plus là et Jason n'a été au courant que le lendemain quand l'école l'a appelé.

« - Le pauvre, soupira Shane avant de rebondir sur ce que lui avait dit son coéquipier. Qui te dit que je n'ai pas de copine ?

« - Le désert de ta vie amoureuse mec. Hormis Mitchie et les filles du bureau, tu n'en as rencontré aucune ! A moins que t'es pas de copine mais une fille en vue, dit-il en regardant dans la direction de la chambre de leur amie.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme rougit. Son ami lui promit de ne rien dire à personne, puis demanda si le magasin avait des cassettes de surveillance. L'inspecteur Daniels leur dit que la boutique était petite et que la propriétaire n'avait pas pensé à en équiper sa boutique. Soupirant, les deux inspecteurs se regardèrent et se promirent de taire cette information à Michaëla. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'elle s'inquiéterait et ferait probablement quelque chose d'idiot. La brunette entra dans le salon à ce moment-là et leur demanda s'ils avaient des nouvelles.

« - Daniels et Sterling bossent sur une piste d'un des type de la société Ol'paper qui a déjà un casier, résuma Nate. On en saura plus dans la soirée.

Elle acquiesça et fixa Shane qui soutint son regard sans ciller. A cet instant, une vérité lui sauta aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait faire confiance à aucun des deux inspecteurs qu'elle considérait pourtant comme des amis. Elle en fut blessée ce qu'ils ne virent pas. Depuis qu'elle faisait carrière, la jeune femme avait appris à cacher ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Elle montrait toujours un visage souriant, même lorsqu'elle était au plus bas. « Dis toujours que tu vas bien même si tu es au trente-sixième dessous, lui avait confié Miley Cyrus un soir. » Et chaque jour, quand elle allait mal, la brunette montrait un visage tout aussi souriant que lorsqu'elle était heureuse. Une nouvelle fois, elle en remercia son amie rencontrée à la première du film Hannah Montana, à laquelle elle avait été invitée.

La journée passa tranquillement et Mitchie fit de son mieux afin qu'aucun des garçons ne sache ce qu'elle avait en tête. Comme chaque soir ou presque, elle fit le repas et rit de leurs anecdotes, parlant de sa vie, puis alla se coucher à minuit. Seulement elle resta éveillée et lutta activement contre son sommeil. Elle savait qu'elle aurait largement le temps de dormir durant les heures de vols.

A trois heures et demie, les deux inspecteurs se relayèrent et elle compta une demi-heure puis sortit de sa chambre après avoir appelé un taxi. Elle avait simplement enlevé son jeans afin que Nate croie qu'elle portait son pyjama sous sa sortie de lit. Il la salua, intrigué qu'elle soit debout mais Shane lui avait confié qu'elle se relevait souvent pour boire aux environs de trois heures du matin. Il ne fut donc guère méfiant. Il sursauta quand elle chuchota qu'elle était désolée, et il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle l'assomma.

Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas plus de dix minutes, elle mit rapidement son jeans et prit sa valise qui était toujours prête. Elle descendit en voyant son taxi arriver. Elle monta rapidement et demanda à aller à l'aéroport.

Elle descendit devant l'Albany International, paya sa course, et se dépêcha d'acheter une place sur le prochain vol en partance. Cachée derrière de grosses lunettes, ses cheveux dans son béret, elle passa inaperçue et en attendant que son avion arrive, elle resta dans les toilettes pour dame.

L'avion arriva vingt minutes plus tard, et elle embarqua rapidement. Afin de retarder les deux inspecteurs au maximum, elle avait acheté une place économique comme beaucoup et fit la première partie du voyage à côté d'un homme d'affaire qui ne lui fit pas la conversation. Elle lui demanda simplement de la prévenir lorsqu'ils atterriraient à Washington DC.

…

Quand Nate ouvrit les yeux, il pesta en voyant le mot de Michaëla et réveilla son ami.

« - Mitchie s'est fait la malle ! On se bouge, elle est peut-être déjà dans l'avion, cria-t-il en bouclant son sac.

« - Comment elle a fait, s'étonna-t-il en fermant son sac à son tour.

« - Elle m'a assommé par derrière. Comme un flic d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il perplexe.

Son ami le regarda étonné puis comprit qu'elle avait retourné les cours qu'il lui avait donné contre eux, aussi il s'excusa auprès de son ami. Dès que Nate apprit toute l'histoire, il s'arrêta choqué.

« - T'as fait quoi, hurla-t-il. Ce n'est pas vrai Shane !

« - Ouais c'est bon, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. On passe à l'étape où on utilise la voiture pour rejoindre l'aéroport !

Son coéquipier le regarda frustré mais se rendit compte qu'ils perdaient du temps. Il obéit et dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route pour l'Albany International, un des aéroports les plus importants de l'état. En chemin, Nate appela ceux qui étaient plus près malheureusement aucun n'avaient de vol prévu pour Albuquerque.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ce fut pour apprendre que l'avion avait décollé dix minutes auparavant.

« - Il fait un arrêt à Washington dans une heure, ajouta l'hôtesse en souriant à Shane.

« - Il s'arrête longtemps ?

« - Une heure.

« - Laisse tomber Nate, on n'a pas le temps, soupira son ami. Le prochain pour Albuquerque ?

« - Il part dans moins d'une heure mais fera escale à Atlanta pendant vingt minutes, avant de rejoindre Albuquerque. Je vous réserve deux places ?

« - Et le prochain pour DC, demanda Nate.

« - Deux heures et demi.

« - Ok deux places sur le vol pour le Nouveau-Mexique, soupira-t-il en fixant son ami énervé.

« - Reste zen, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle allait t'assommer, se défendit maladroitement Shane. Enfin qu'elle allait se servir de mes cours. Et puis t'avais qu'à mieux la surveiller !

« - Tu m'as dit qu'elle se relevait toujours la nuit pour boire !

« - Et alors, je t'ai jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas la quitter des yeux ! Pour ma part, je ne la quitte pas des yeux !

« - Ouais mais moi, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'elle, répondit Nate perfidement. Contrairement à certain !

* * *

Et voilà, je coupe ici, juste par pur sadisme. Mdrr Ne vous inquiétez pas au prochain chapitre, vous aurez la suite de l'histoire mais je ne promets pas que vous aurez la suite de cette conversation ^^ On ne peut pas tout avoir lol. J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	13. L'échange

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Voilà le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Même si en logique ça fera le cas. Merci à **Pims10** , **Nivie** , **viso66** , **Marina** (Salut miss. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Ah oui tu ne pensais pas qu'elle serait gênée et qu'elle irait se cacher dans sa chambre ? Et Shane qui se pointe torse nu pour aller lui parler... Pas très futé ce type mdrr Ouais... Mais non ce n'est pas Christopher mdrrr Oui Jason doit être vraiment mal. Sa sœur est quelque part cachée, sa fille se fait kidnapper... Il n'a vraiment pas de chance ce petit ! Mais c'est pour ça que Mitchie revient. Pour venir soutenir son frère ! Bisouilles), **Guest** (Salut toi. Ravie que ce chapitre te plaise. Bises) et **AngeleJ** pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. (C'est bien dommage) Les persos et tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney. Et malgré toute la pub que je leur fais, ils veulent toujours pas que j'ai Shane en échange, alors je compte faire une pétition. J'ai votre soutien ? mdr Cela étant dit : Kristen m'appartient d'ailleurs avant elle s'appelait Mandy ! :p

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, ses avis et ses conseils (et son harcèlement probablement) et à **chris87** qui a encore une fois acceptée de corriger mes fautes.

 **l'échange**

Quand l'avion de Mitchie se posa enfin à l'aéroport d'Albuquerque, elle soupira de soulagement. Elle prit un taxi afin de rentrer chez elle se changer. Elle ne croisa aucun journaliste, ce qu'elle apprécia, elle entra et trouva Jason le visage défait.

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu devais rester cacher le temps que l'enquête soit terminée ?

« - Je ne pouvais pas te laisser affronter ça seul Jay. T'as toujours été là pour moi. A moi de faire l'inverse. Carrie ou toi avez des nouvelles ?

« - Seulement de la police, intervint une voix depuis le salon.

« - Nate, dit-elle en le rejoignant. Shane ? Que faites-vous ici ? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?

« - Seulement à l'ego, soupira l'inspecteur principal. Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

« - C'est ma nièce et ma filleule, je n'allais pas rester sans rien faire à New York ! Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver avant moi ?

« - Tu aurais attendue, soupira Shane en la fixant méchamment, tu aurais eu le vol suivant qui a fait seulement une petite escale.

Elle le regarda blessée de le voir froid avec elle et monta se laver. Durant sa douche, elle chercha à comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait de _si_ grave pour qu'il lui en veuille autant puisque Nate, qu'elle avait assommé, semblait lui avoir pardonné. Elle n'avait simplement pas conscience qu'à cause de ce geste, Shane avait dû supporter les remarques désobligeantes de son ami durant une partie du vol, puisqu'il s'était assoupi avant la fin de la litanie.

Quand elle rejoignit les garçons en bas, ceux-ci semblaient gênés et elle demanda ce qu'il se passait. Les deux inspecteurs expliquèrent simplement qu'ils avaient eu de mauvaises nouvelles à propos de l'enquête. Manque de chance, Jason n'aimant pas mentir à sa sœur prit la parole, malgré l'interdiction qu'il avait reçue.

« - Je reviens du courrier. Celui ou celle qui a enlevé Mandy veut l'échanger contre toi. Demain, dix heures à l'aéroport.

« - D'accord, fit-elle simplement. J'y serai, compte sur moi. Je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour que Mandy revienne saine et sauve, tu as ma parole !

« - C'est hors de question, intervint Shane sans réfléchir.

« - Pardon ? Ecoutez inspecteurs, je vous remercie d'avoir veillé à ma sécurité avec autant de rigueur mais il s'agit de la vie de ma nièce et je refuse que vous m'imposiez votre loi.

« - Mitchie, soupira Nate. Tu oublies que celui qui a fait ça, a déjà essayé de te tuer ? Je refuse également que tu y ailles. Quitte à devoir t'attacher à ta guitare hors de prix !

La jeune femme le regarda en le fusillant des yeux puis chercha du soutien auprès de son frère mais celui-ci baissa les yeux. Vexée, elle les prévint qu'elle se passerait de leur avis.

« - Je l'ai dit, c'est ma nièce, je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour qu'elle n'ait rien. Fin de la conversation !

« - Dans ce cas, on t'en empêchera, déclara Shane en la fixant. Notre mission, enfin la mienne principalement, c'est de veiller à ce que tu n'aies rien jusqu'à la complète résolution de cette enquête.

« - Et comment feras-tu, demanda-t-elle en l'observant avec intensité.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai des ressources. Je peux t'attacher à un tuyau avec des menottes, t'enfermer dans un placard ou t'attacher à ton lit ! Je trouverai un moyen, tu as ma parole !

« - Ose faire ça et je porte plainte pour séquestration, le menaça-t-elle.

« - Quand une personne est placée sous protection policière, comme c'est le cas pour toi, il n'y a pas de séquestration possible. Il s'agit d'une mesure de protection, je te rappelle.

La jeune femme le regarda avec colère puis monta directement dans son studio où elle enregistra la chanson qu'elle avait écrite. Elle l'avait intitulée _Shadow_. Elle commença par la jouer au piano, puis à la guitare, puis rajouta la batterie ainsi que la basse avant de finir par la voix. Elle dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois afin que le travail lui plaise. Elle l'écouta ensuite en silence afin d'entendre, éventuellement, ce qui n'allait pas.

Mitchie passa le reste de sa journée à enregistrer des chansons. Elle descendit dans la soirée simplement faire le repas pour elle seule. Jason s'en aperçut et alla la voir pour lui expliquer pourquoi ils s'y opposaient tous les trois.

« - Ecoute Mitchie, si…

« - Non, tu as fait ton choix, décréta-t-elle en l'interrompant sans ménagement, eh bien soit. Mais dans ce cas, ne viens pas me prendre la tête avec des explications dont je me fous complètement. Amuse-toi bien avec tes nouveaux potes, fit-elle mauvaise, mais si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Mandy, Dieu l'en préserve, ne viens pas pleurer ! Bonne soirée à vous trois !

Sur ces mots, elle remonta jusqu'à sa chambre et mit de la musique classique afin de réfléchir. Elle prit un livre qu'elle lut une partie de la soirée.

Elle ne fut dérangée qu'à minuit, par Shane qui faisait son tour de garde.

« - Je peux entrer ?

« - Pourquoi, si je dis non, ça change quelque chose ou tu te contenteras de m'attacher quelque part pour faire comme bon te semble ?

« - Non je respecterais ta décision puisqu'elle n'est pas débile ou suicidaire ! Au contraire de ce que tu te proposes de faire. Ecoute, je sais que ta nièce compte énormément pour toi, et s'il s'agissait de ma propre sœur, j'aurais sûrement fait la même erreur. Cependant, Nate et moi faisons de notre mieux pour que tu restes en vie et tu ne nous aides pas en voulant te jeter dans la gueule du loup. S'il te plaît, je te le demande comme une faveur, dit-il en s'asseyant face à elle, avant d'agir, viens nous demander conseil… Pense à ta famille, comment vont-il réagir si jamais il t'arrivait malheur, Dieu t'en préserve ?

La jeune femme le regarda calmement puis baissa les yeux en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait pas tort. Elle savait qu'elle était prête à donner sa vie pour celle d'un membre de sa famille ou de son groupe, mais comment réagiraient-ils s'il lui arrivait malheur ? Ils en seraient accablés, c'était certain, mais en voudrait-il à Mandy ? L'aimeraient-ils toujours autant ? Et elle, comment vivrait-elle cette épreuve du haut de ses six ans ? Elle ignorait toutes les réponses à ces questions et baissa les yeux, honteuse.

« - Je comprends, chuchota-t-elle. Mais s'il arrive quelque chose à ma nièce ? Je serai incapable de me regarder en face, ajouta-t-elle. Alors promets-moi que si nous n'avons pas le choix, tu me laisseras aller au rendez-vous et prendre la place de ma filleule.

« - Je n'en ai pas le droit !

« - Promets-le Shane ! S'il te plaît, plaida-t-elle à son tour.

Le jeune homme la regarda et lut l'espoir qu'elle mettait dans cette promesse. Il se leva, et commença à partir. Elle l'imita et le rejoignit alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte et se plaça entre eux. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, elle attendit sa réponse. Il comprit qu'elle ne le laisserait pas sortir tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu, et il soupira.

« - Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé !

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que… Parce que je tiens à toi Michaëla et je refuse qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Désolé.

Doucement, il la décala et sortit alors qu'elle restait pétrifiée par ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Elle avait bien noté qu'il semblait plus gentil et amical mais elle avait naïvement pensé que c'était dû aux nombreuses heures qu'ils passaient ensemble. L'entendre dire qu'il tenait à elle la chamboula et ses questions furent dirigées dans ce sens. Que ressentait-il pour elle ? La voyait-il comme une amie ? Ou plus ? Pouvait-elle espérer vivre quelque chose de plus fort avec cet inspecteur, au regard profond, dont elle tombait doucement amoureuse ? Elle l'ignorait et se promit d'avoir rapidement une réponse claire.

Manque de chance, le lendemain, ses pensées furent une nouvelle fois redirigées malgré elle. Lorsqu'elle se leva, les mots de Shane de la veille en tête, elle était sur un petit nuage. Elle en tomba douloureusement lorsqu'elle ouvrit son courrier.

 _« J'ai appris que tu étais de retour. Un conseil, si tu veux revoir ta nièce en vie, viens au prochain rendez-vous… »_

La jeune femme lâcha l'enveloppe de surprise et hurla de peur en voyant le visage de Mandy apparaître sur plusieurs clichés. Elle avait un œil noirci, la lèvre gonflée et l'arcade ouverte. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues au moment où elle avait été prise en photo. Jason arriva dès qu'il entendit son cri, rapidement imité par les deux inspecteurs. Shane prit immédiatement Mitchie dans ses bras, alors que son frère regardait les photos une à une. Les traits de son visage se durcirent tout comme ceux de Nate qui en prenait également connaissance.

« - Mitchie tu as un colis, remarqua-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et le prit sans quitter l'étreinte du jeune homme qui ne fit rien pour s'éloigner d'elle. Lentement, de peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver, elle déchira le paquet, tandis que Shane attendait calmement qu'elle l'ouvre. Lorsque ce fut bon, elle regarda dans le carton et ouvrit la boite qui était à l'intérieur en prenant la feuille qui était dessus. Quand elle vit ce qu'elle contenait, elle devint toute blanche avant de la lâcher en hurlant. Nate ramassa le tout tandis qu'elle ouvrait, les mains tremblantes, la feuille pliée en deux.

 _« Si tu ne veux pas que le prochain envoi contienne un morceau de ta nièce comme son joli petit cœur d'enfant, ne me pose pas d'autre lapin. Demain même heure, même endroit ! »_

Jason dut s'accrocher au plan de travail en découvrant le contenu de la boite. C'était un doigt, d'homme visiblement, qui était posé sur de la glace. Nate prit le mot qu'il lut à voix haute pour que tout le monde sache ce qu'il se passait. Mitchie se blottit, un peu plus, dans l'étreinte de Shane en entourant sa taille de ses mains. Il sentit un drôle de frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et, dans un réflexe qu'il ne contrôla pas, il entoura les épaules de la jeune femme en la serrant contre lui. Un geste qui n'échappa pas à Nate qui eut un bref sourire en se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait eu le matin même avec son ami qui avait affirmé ne rien ressentir pour la brunette. Durant quelques secondes, il n'y eut aucun bruit, puis les garçons entendirent les sanglots de la jeune femme qui appelait sa nièce, la priant de lui pardonner ce qu'elle endurait. A ce moment-là, les deux inspecteurs comprirent qu'ils ne parviendraient plus à retenir la jeune femme longtemps. Tôt ou tard, elle finirait par partir faire son possible pour garder sa nièce en vie.

Quand elle se calma, plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle décida qu'elle irait au prochain rendez-vous.

« - Et ce n'est pas la peine de me dire que c'est impossible. Je n'hésiterais pas à vous mettre hors-circuit, et sans même utiliser de menottes, dit-elle en fixant Shane qui sourcilla.

« - Mitchie, c'est trop dangereux et…

« - Tu tiens vraiment à parier la vie de ta fille sur la santé mentale de cet affreux personnage, demanda-t-elle froidement. Parce que moi, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre de recevoir le cœur de Mandy, ou tout autre organe pour savoir s'il serait capable d'aller au bout de ses menaces !

« - Mitchie, il te connaît, souviens-toi, intervint Nate. Il sait que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour ta famille et que tant que Mandy sera en vie, tu lui obéiras et…

« - Et quoi Nate ? J'attends sagement qu'il me renvoie ma nièce en pièce détachée ? Faites votre boulot d'inspecteurs et retrouvez-là avant ce soir. Sinon demain, avec ou sans votre accord, je serais à l'aéroport !

Sur ces mots, elle monta dans sa chambre alors qu'un silence de plomb régnait dans le salon. Les trois se regardèrent puis sentant le regard des inspecteurs sur lui, Jason prit la parole :

« - Si vous vous demandez, si elle est capable de vous court-circuiter, la réponse est oui ! Maintenant qu'elle l'a décidé, le seul moyen de l'empêcher d'agir serait de la plonger dans le coma !… Et encore, ajouta-t-il après une seconde de silence.

Les deux inspecteurs se regardèrent en soupirant. Nate appela leur chef, le tenant au courant de l'évolution des choses, alors que Shane commençait à élaborer plusieurs stratégies qui permettraient de ne perdre ni la petite Mandy, ni Michaëla. Son ami l'aida en lui donnant les dernières indications du commissaire Sanderson. Ils y travaillèrent jusqu'au repas puis se firent livrer des pizzas. Mitchie vint manger avec eux mais resta silencieuse, attendant simplement des nouvelles de l'enquête. Ils furent donc tous étonnés de voir un mot sous la pizza.

 _« Rallume ton téléphone et prends-le avec toi demain. »_

Nate décida d'aller directement voir à la pizzéria et emmena Jason avec lui. Pendant ce temps-là, Shane veillait sur la brunette qui devenait, chaque minute plus blanche en imaginant des scénarii de plus en plus sanglants. Malheureusement, Nate n'apprit rien. Le livreur avait été accosté devant la maison par un type au visage cagoulé et lui avait demandé de cacher le mot sous la pizza contre cinquante dollars. Il lui avait dit que c'était une déclaration d'amour mais qu'il était timide.

A minuit, Mitchie monta se coucher et Jason fit de même alors que Nate les imitait. Il demanda à son ami de le réveiller au moindre bruit suspect. Ils avaient conscience que la brunette ou son frère pouvaient sortir à tout moment afin d'aller sauver Mandy. Shane appela donc deux inspecteurs en renfort pour les positionner devant les entrées et surveiller les allées et venues de tout le monde. A une heure du matin, alors qu'il passait dans le couloir, l'inspecteur entendit du bruit dans la chambre de Mitchie et frappa doucement. Elle prévint que c'était ouvert et il la vit entourée d'albums photos qu'elle regardait en pleurant. Il s'approcha sans un mot et comprit son chagrin en voyant Mandy bébé, puis grandir au fur et à mesure des pages.

« - Mitchie, je te promets qu'on fera tout ce qui est humainement possible de faire et plus encore pour que ta nièce n'ait rien d'autre, dit-il en prenant place face à elle.

« - Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier ? De me laisser agir si jamais vous ne pouviez rien faire ?

« - Oui.

« - Eh bien je te le redemande. Laisse-moi aller au rendez-vous demain matin. Je ne supporterai pas l'idée de la savoir entre les mains de ce fou, plus longtemps !

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-il malgré lui. La brigade a été mise en état d'alerte. Demain à huit heures, l'inspecteur Daniels viendra avec ce qu'il faut. On va t'équiper d'un mouchard pour te suivre à la trace. Tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est ne plus bouger une fois qu'on aura récupéré Mandy. D'ailleurs, si tu en as l'occasion, utilise ce que je t'ai appris l'autre jour. D'après Nate, tu sais très bien assommer, sourit-il.

« - J'ai eu un bon prof, admit-elle. Merci, ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire puis elle se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. Seulement, il tourna la tête au dernier moment, et comme plusieurs jours auparavant, elle atterrit sur ses lèvres. Elle y resta à peine une seconde avant de s'apercevoir de ce qu'elle faisait et s'éloigna les joues rouges.

« - Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas… Je…

« - Pas moi, chuchota-t-il.

« - Pardon, murmura-t-elle étonnée en le fixant.

« - Je ne suis pas du tout désolé de ce baiser. La seule chose que je regrette c'est qu'il n'ait pas duré plus longtemps.

Elle le regarda plus que surprise alors qu'il se penchait vers elle. Sans un mot, il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. Au moment où il voulut s'éloigner, croyant qu'elle ne voyait en lui qu'un ami, la jeune femme y répondit avec délicatesse. Dès lors, Shane sentit quelque chose exploser en lui et se rapprocha d'elle. Il ferma l'album qu'il posa sur le chevet avant de se coller à elle. La brunette se laissa faire, se contentant de s'accrocher à son cou afin de le laisser partir que lorsqu'elle l'aurait décidé. Il ne semblait cependant pas enclin à s'en aller puisqu'il la fit tomber doucement sur son lit, s'allongeant sur elle avec une tendresse incroyable. Le manque d'air les sépara et ils remplirent simplement leurs poumons avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de l'autre. Malgré la surprise de ce baiser, chacun se fit le plus doux possible et la brunette s'aperçut, à ce moment-là, qu'elle aimait plus que tout sentir le corps de l'inspecteur contre elle. Il avait une façon de se coller à elle qui augmentait la chaleur qu'elle sentait naître en elle. De son côté, Shane ne voulait pas s'éloigner de la jeune femme de peur de la perdre. Il savait que ce n'était pas simplement par envie qu'il l'embrassait mais aussi afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle revienne vers lui après le sauvetage de Mandy. Qu'elle est une raison supplémentaire de se battre contre celui ou celle qui était décidé à lui faire le plus de mal possible. Le manque d'air les sépara une nouvelle fois et s'il resta allongé contre elle. Il préféra embrasser son visage en descendant doucement dans son cou.

« - Je t'en prie, fais très attention à toi demain, chuchota-t-il. Je ne veux pas perdre celle qui a rendu la vie à mon cœur.

« - Je te le promets, si tu promets de ne pas m'empêcher de partir demain, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux alors qu'il trouvait la zone sensible de son cou.

« - C'est promis. Je te laisserai jouer les super-héroïnes demain matin à l'aéroport.

Elle sourit et lui promit à son tour de ne pas se laisser faire quand elle ferait enfin face à la personne qui lui voulait tant de mal. Ravi d'avoir obtenu la promesse qu'il voulait tant, il se décolla d'elle. Il revint embrasser ses lèvres avec une tendresse toute neuve et chuchota :

« - Je vais te laisser dormir maintenant, tu auras besoin d'être en forme demain !

« - Reste, chuchota-t-elle. S'il te plaît.

« - Un s'il te plaît, n'est pas toujours suffisant, sourit-il. Je serai retiré de l'affaire si quelqu'un apprenait ce qu'il vient de se passer.

« - C'est pas grave, je ne dirais rien mais reviens après ta garde !

Il sourit sans toutefois lui promettre. Même s'il savait qu'il reviendrait s'assurer qu'elle dormait bien, tout au long de sa nuit. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis sortit de la pièce en lui rappelant de dormir si elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'empêche d'aller sauver sa nièce. Elle hocha la tête en souriant et lorsqu'elle fut seule, elle toucha ses lèvres avant d'aller dans sa salle de bain pour observer son visage. Elle sourit en voyant ses yeux briller de joie et ses lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers. Elle se changea et se coucha docilement. Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir et lorsque Jason la réveilla à huit heures, elle se leva sans problème.

Elle rejoignit la cuisine après une bonne douche et salua tout le monde avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Elle ne savait pas comment agir envers Shane et vu le regard inquiet qu'il avait, elle comprit qu'il appréhendait également sa réaction. Lorsqu'elle vit deux nouveaux inspecteurs les rejoindre, elle fit la bise au jeune homme comme à Nate. Durant le petit-déjeuner, elle apprit comment tout allait se passer et Shane se dévoua pour lui mettre l'émetteur. Il profita de leur promiscuité pour la remercier de jouer la carte des amis.

A neuf heures tout fut prêt et ils prirent tous la route de l'aéroport. Vingt minutes plus tard, tout le monde était en place. Plusieurs policiers avaient été placés dans les zones d'embarquements et des voitures étaient devant les sorties principales. Nate et Shane étaient, quant à eux, dans une camionnette afin de pouvoir suivre, grâce à des écrans, le déplacement de Mitchie qui était, pour le moment, avec eux. Ils lui réexpliquèrent, une nouvelle fois, comment l'opération allait se dérouler puis à dix heures, elle entra dans l'aéroport. Aussitôt, son portable sonna et elle lut le message. « _Va dans les toilettes du second étage, tu y trouveras ta nièce. Cabine trois_. » Elle hocha machinalement la tête et rangea son téléphone.

Une minute plus tard, elle regarda la porte où un panneau avait été placé afin de prévenir qu'il était hors service et entra. La brunette ouvrit la porte de la cabine numéro trois et eut un sursaut en voyant le visage tuméfié de sa nièce, inconsciente. Doucement, elle détacha ses liens et voulut la réveiller seulement quelqu'un l'assomma.

…

Dans la camionnette, tout était calme et chacun surveillait les écrans en attendant le signal. Mitchie devait débrancher son émetteur trois secondes dès qu'elle verrait sa nièce. Ils attendaient que le signal disparaisse mais il restait là, immobile. Au bout de quatre minutes, Shane se leva.

« - Y a un problème !

« - Bouge pas Gray, soupira son ami.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il y a un problème, demanda Sterling.

« - Mon instinct espèce d'imbécile ! Elle ne bouge plus depuis quatre minutes. Soit elle est tombée dans les pommes, soit elle est en train de faire la causette dans un bar. L'un dans l'autre ce n'est pas normal, expliqua-t-il avant de prendre le micro. A toutes les unités, vous entourez la zone Est du second étage, à huit heures face au nord ! Je répète, la zone Est à huit heures au nord. Préparez-vous à intervenir !

Il sortit du camion et rejoignit rapidement le deuxième étage, accompagné de Nate et de l'inspecteur Daniels. Ils rejoignirent l'entrée sans bruit. Le brigadier Clarkson entra dans les toilettes et signala que tout semblait vide. Ils entrèrent puis ouvrirent les cabines. A la troisième, ils virent la petite Mandy l'émetteur autour du cou.

« - Ici l'inspecteur Knight, dit Nate à son téléphone, envoyez l'ambulance immédiatement. La fillette est inconsciente. Âgée de six ans, elle semble avoir été battue à plusieurs reprises ! Toilette pour dame du second étage. On laisse deux brigadiers en faction ! Gray, Daniels avec moi, reprit-il en rangeant son téléphone. Ils ne peuvent pas être loin. A toutes les unités, dit-il à son micro coincé dans sa manche, cherchez dans la foule deux personnes dont une jeune femme, habillée d'une tunique bleue électrique à manche courte et d'un jeans cigarette blanc. Elle porte des bottes, un sac noir et part surtout contre son grès.

Toutes les unités les prévinrent qu'elles avaient reçu le message au moment où l'ambulance arriva. Ils fouillèrent l'aéroport dans son ensemble. Rien ne fut laissé au hasard, même les voitures tandis que Jason apprenait que sa fille avait été endormie grâce à de la morphine. Elle fut envoyée à l'hôpital et il monta dans le camion en discutant avec les médecins des allergies de sa fille.

De son côté, Shane commença à fouiller les voitures et fut étonné de voir Alex Banks le meilleur ami de Michaëla sortir du parking.

« - Que faites-vous là, demanda-t-il intrigué par sa présence.

« - J'accompagnais Annie, la coach sportif de Mitchie. Elle devait prendre un avion pour New York mais sa voiture est tombée en panne. Je suis son voisin. Un problème ?

« - Est-ce que vous avez vu Annie monter dans son avion ?

« - Non. Il est à dix heures trente, elle est allée aux toilettes du deuxième étage, je l'ai laissée là, j'ai rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Alors que se passe-t-il inspecteur ?

« - Rien. Circulez !

Shane regarda la voiture blanche partir puis signala ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à Nate. Celui-ci étant près de l'accueil, il montra sa plaque et demanda si une certaine Annie Beckett était enregistrée sur le vol pour New York de dix heures trente. L'hôtesse vérifia dans les fichiers puis lui annonça qu'il n'y avait aucune Annie Beckett.

« - Y a pire mec, soupira Nate en le rejoignant. Il n'y a aucun vol pour New York à dix heures trente aujourd'hui… C'était hier, mais elle ne l'a pas pris !

Les deux se regardèrent et Shane comprit que le coach sportif du groupe des _BABIES_ était peut-être la personne qu'ils cherchaient depuis un mois à présent. « Mais elle n'a aucun mobile, s'aperçut-il. L'occasion oui, elle connaît l'adresse de Michaëla et sa vie dans les grandes lignes. Je ne vois pas pourtant pas comment elle aurait pu apprendre qu'on cachait Mitchie à Chippewa Fall ! » Il sortit de ses pensées quelques secondes plus tard, et fouilla dans son ordinateur de poche, pour retrouver l'adresse de la jeune femme ainsi que ce qu'ils savaient sur elle. Pendant ce temps, Nate demanda à avoir une copie de toutes les vidéos entre huit et onze heures du matin.

« - Daniels, je te charge de les visionner avec Sterling. Avec Gray, on prend Ford et Forest et on va au domicile d'un suspect. Rendez-vous à treize heures au Mango pour faire le point ! Envoyez quelqu'un au chevet de la petite Torrès et un autre agent qui surveillera le frère, par mesure de protection.

« - Ok, je préviens Sanderson, ajouta l'inspecteur Daniels.

Nate rejoignit ensuite la voiture des agents Ford et Forest, avec Shane. Deux minutes plus tard, tout était prêt. Harry Daniels envoya trois agents surveiller la chambre de Mandy. L'agent Lauryn Clarkson fut priée de suivre la petite fille dans tous ses déplacements, alors que l'agent Williams était chargé de protéger Jason. Billy Applewyth fut chargé de la sécurité de la chambre. Il avait ordre de ne laisser entrer personne sans les avoir identifiés.

L'équipe Alpha, constitué de Nate, Shane, Paul Ford et Angela Forest, deux nouvelles recrues, arriva au domicile d'Annie Beckett quinze minutes plus tard et frappa à la porte. Comme personne ne répondit, Nate prit la jeune femme avec lui et ils firent le tour mais tout semblait calme.

« - Police, cria Shane. Ouvrez ou nous serons obligés d'enfoncer la porte, prévint-il quand il entendit des pas dans l'escalier.

« - J'arrive, cria une voix masculine.

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte, que Shane le plaqua contre le mur, tout en bloquant ses mains et demanda où était Annie Beckett tandis que Paul observait la scène en ne sachant quoi faire. Les deux autres les rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard, au moment où le jeune homme expliquait qu'il n'avait pas vu Annie depuis la veille lorsqu'ils s'étaient couchés.

« - On l'emmène au poste, décréta l'inspecteur Knight. Ford tu le menottes et tu l'emmènes en haut avec Forest pour prendre ce qu'il portait hier.

« - C'est à dire, demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« - Pantalon, pull ou chemise, papiers, et chaussures, lista Shane excédé en lançant sa paire de menottes à Paul qui ne trouvait pas les siennes.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire et désigna les vêtements qu'il portait la veille à la jeune femme qui rougit lorsqu'il précisa qu'il aurait besoin de sous-vêtements. Pendant ce temps, les deux inspecteurs, qui étaient restés au rez-de-chaussée, appelèrent leur bureau et Shane demanda un mandat d'amené sur la personne d'Annie Beckett alors que Nate demandait un mandat de perquisition pour la maison et le lieu de travail de leur suspect.

Ils arrivèrent au commissariat vingt minutes plus tard, durant lesquelles, le jeune homme avait pu s'habiller. Il fut placé en salle d'interrogatoire et Nate proposa à son ami d'employer la technique du bon et du méchant flic. Celle-ci avait fait ses preuves, même si elle était connue de tout le monde. Ils entrèrent donc dans la salle, l'un particulièrement calme alors que Shane grinçait déjà des dents. Il n'avait pas à se forcer pour paraître méchant, tant il était inquiet pour la jeune pop-star dont il tombait, chaque jour, un peu plus amoureux. Pour sa part, Nate semblait plus serein, presque calme comme si toute cette affaire ne le concernait pas, ou peu.

« - Nom et prénom, demanda froidement Shane.

« - Sanderson Daniel, fit-il inquiet. Est-ce que je peux savoir pour quel motif je suis ici ?

« - Un lien de parenté avec Michel Sanderson, demanda Nate amusé.

« - Euh non, je ne connais aucune personne de ce nom. Pourquoi ?

« - Question de routine.

« - Knight, grogna son ami. Où est Annie Beckett ?

« - Je vous l'ai dit, je l'ignore. On devait se retrouver à quinze heures pour aller courir au _North Domingo Baca Park_ au nord d'Albuquerque. Mais vous m'avez sorti du lit.

« - Elle devait prendre l'avion pour New York, hier. Une idée sur la raison ?

« - Oui, elle devait aller voir sa nièce qui est à la Julliard, grâce à Mitchie Torrès. Elle passait ses examens hier et sa mère ne pouvait pas se libérer. Annie s'est proposée pour y aller.

« - Pourquoi a-t-elle annulée son vol alors, demanda Shane qui s'impatientait.

« - Un travail de dernière minute avec Iris Donayu et Bianca Davis qui ont fait quelques excès à ce que j'ai compris.

Durant plusieurs minutes, Shane fut le seul à poser des questions alors que Nate semblait jouer avec son téléphone même si en réalité, il enregistrait la conversation. Il sourit en entendant la colère de Shane augmenter petit à petit et décida d'intervenir.

« - Pourquoi votre nom ne m'est pas inconnu, demanda-t-il calmement.

« - Je suis sorti brièvement avec Michaëla, il y a quatre ou cinq ans. Pourquoi ?

« - Mais oui voilà où j'ai entendu parler de vous. C'est vous qui l'avait accompagné au bal de fin d'année non ?

« - Oui on a rompu le même soir pour une divergence d'opinion. Comment le savez-vous ?

« - Elle m'en a parlé un soir, éluda-t-il. Est-elle au courant que vous sortez avec son coach sportif ?

« - Non. Annie préfère le lui cacher pour le moment. Mitchie peut se montrer très possessive quand il s'agit de ses ex copains.

Shane sourcilla et ils intervertirent les rôles sans que Daniel ne s'en aperçoive. Nate reprit donc l'interrogatoire tandis que son ami faisait les cent pas dans la salle en hurlant des « Pourquoi ? » et des « Qu'en savez-vous ? » dès que l'occasion se présentait.

« - Shane ! Calme-toi ou je te fais remplacer, intervint Nate. Excusez-le, vous comprenez, il est très protecteur envers Mitchie et comme on soupçonne votre nouvelle amie de l'avoir kidnappée et d'avoir tenté de la tuer à deux reprises, il est légèrement à cran. Ce qui me fait penser à ce que vous avez dit plus tôt. Mitchie est très possessive avec ses ex-copains, n'est-ce pas ? Annie aurait donc un mobile pour la kidnapper ? Michaëla hors circuit, rien ne vous empêcherait de faire votre vie ensemble ? Donc en protégeant votre petit-amie, vous seriez complice d'un meurtre avec préméditation ? Donc je vous le redemande, monsieur Sanderson, s'énerva Nate, savez-vous où est votre petit-amie actuellement ?

…

Au même moment, dans une salle quelques étages au-dessus, l'inspecteur Daniels mit une vidéo en pause et demanda à Sterling d'aller chercher Shane. Quand celui-ci arriva, il vit très nettement une personne porter Mitchie, qui semblait inconsciente, jusqu'au parking. Malheureusement, on ne la voyait que de dos, puisque la personne cachait son visage.

« - C'est quoi ça, demanda-t-il en montrant le dos.

« - On dirait… Une longue chevelure blonde, sourit l'inspecteur Daniels. Je crois que si vous trouvez qui a des cheveux blonds, vous aurez votre coupable.

« - Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a cette chevelure, un mobile et qui a eu l'occasion. Je veux que tout le monde se mette à la recherche de madame Annie Beckett ! Je préviens Knight !

…

Pov inconnu

Je souris en sortant d'Albuquerque. La police n'avait pas l'air de me soupçonner pour le moment mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une question d'heure. Ils s'apercevraient de mes mensonges et je devais disparaître avant. Michaëla allait devoir payer pour le mal qu'elle me faisait depuis trois ans.

* * *

Et voilà, je coupe là. Olala je m'aime (oui parce que quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas votre cas donc…) Promis, dans le prochain chapitre, on aura des nouvelles de notre Mitchie Nationale et on saura… Toujours pas qui lui veut tant de mal. Héhé. J'espère quand même que ça vous a plus, après tout il y a eu des bisous de fous ^^ et je souhaite une bonne semaine. (Je sens déjà vos malédictions, c'est normal ?) Enfin rassurez-vous **nouna** me maudit depuis plus longtemps que vous mdrrr.

 **Nouna** : Yep je confirme lol !

Miss Tagada (L)


	14. Sans nouvelles

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Avec une semaine de retard voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic qui j'espère va vous faire plaisir… Mais j'en doute ! :p Merci à celles qui m'ont laissés des reviews : **Pims10** , **AngeleJ** , **viso66** , **Nivie** , **Jessica54300** (Salut miss. Ouais en effet tu es un peu en retard mais comme tu connais la fin depuis au moins trois ans... Es-tu vraiment en retard ? mdrr Bisouilles) et **Marina** (Salut miss. Ouais ils sont mignons quand ils ne se bouffent pas le nez mdrr Ouais la personne coupable est taré(e) pour s'attaquer à une choupinette on est toutes d'accord. Ecoute pour Annie, je ne dirais rien, tu vas avoir les informations nécessaires dans ce chapitre. Bisouilles)

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. (C'est bien dommage) Les persos et tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney. Et malgré toute la pub que je leur fais, ils veulent toujours pas que j'ai Shane en échange, alors je compte faire une pétition. J'ai votre soutien ? mdr Cela étant dit : Kristen m'appartient d'ailleurs avant elle s'appelait Mandy ! :p

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, ses avis et ses conseils (et son harcèlement probablement) et à **chris87** qui a encore une fois acceptée de corriger mes fautes.

 **sans nouvelle**

Inconsciente qu'elle était recherchée dans tout Albuquerque, Annie Beckett sourit à une anecdote que sa mère venait de raconter. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les réunions de famille, pourtant elle n'en loupait aucune en sachant parfaitement que sa mère ne serait peut-être plus là pour la prochaine. En effet, Amélie Beckett avait une tumeur au cerveau qui pouvait lui être fatale à tout moment.

« - Alors ma chérie, ton boulot avec la pop-star, c'est toujours aussi intéressant ?

« - Oui. Mitchie est quelqu'un d'adorable. Elle suit mes consignes à la lettre, je n'ai pas à me plaindre professionnellement, c'est très agréable.

« - Et personnellement ?

« - Disons que je risque d'être renvoyée, quand elle saura que je sors avec un de ses ex copains !

« - Quel âge a-t-il ?

« - Vingt-trois maman.

« - Mais tu en as vingt-cinq, s'offusqua-t-elle.

« - Je t'en prie, deux ans d'écart, ce n'est pas la mort. Il est très mature !

« - Ce qu'on peut difficilement dire de certaines, rit sa sœur.

« - La ferme Alix, rit-elle.

Amélie observa ses deux filles se disputer joyeusement et sourit de bonheur. Elles l'ignoraient mais elle les avait réunis aujourd'hui pour une raison précise. Lors de sa dernière biopsie, elle avait appris que sa tumeur avait grossi et qu'elle devait se faire hospitaliser. Ça lui était déjà arrivée et elle n'était pas inquiète, mais elle savait au fond d'elle, qu'elle ne ressortirait pas de cet hôpital et elle voulait le retarder au maximum. Profiter de ses deux filles et de sa petite fille était ce qui comptait le plus pour elle et elle se promit de leur cacher la vérité. Seulement, la vie en décida autrement et alors qu'elle rapportait une carafe de jus de fruit, elle eut une violente migraine qui la fit tomber au sol. Ses deux filles la virent et accoururent vers elle. Tandis qu'Annie pratiquait les gestes de premiers secours, Alix alla les appeler.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Amélie Beckett fut emmenée par hélicoptère au _Presbyterian Urgent Care_ d'Albuquerque. Les deux filles la suivirent en voiture sans savoir que, dans ce même hôpital, la jeune Mandy Torrès tombait dans le coma. La dose de morphine qu'elle avait reçue était trop forte pour son organisme qui luttait pour rester en vie.

Quand Annie entra dans l'hôpital, Jason apprit que le diagnostic vital* était enclenché et il croisa les doigts avant de serrer la main de son bébé. Il la pria de continuer de lutter, lui rappelant qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de chose à vivre. Que Noël, sa fête préférée, allait bientôt arriver et que sa maman allait la rejoindre. Il lui rappela tous ces moments dont la petite raffolait, lui parla des gens qu'elle aimait avant de la supplier de rester en vie. Lauryn Clarkson pleura devant la scène, tant elle était touchante et sortit quelques secondes. Au même instant, Annie passa dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa mère et leurs regards se croisèrent. L'agent de police la reconnue facilement et sortit ses menottes avant de l'arrêter. L'agent Applewyth appela le bureau, les prévenant qu'ils venaient d'arrêter Annie Beckett alors que l'agent Clarkson lui notifiait ses droits.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, au moment où sa mère tombait dans le coma, le coach sportif était interrogée par l'inspecteur Daniels.

…

Quand Mitchie ouvrit les yeux, elle grimaça en sentant son mal de tête. Tout en massant la zone douloureuse, elle regarda autour d'elle et arqua un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que je fais dans un avion privé, se demanda-t-elle. » Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre.

« - Oh mon Dieu, cria-t-elle, on dirait qu'on tombe à pic !

Machinalement, elle se retourna et sourcilla en voyant qu'elle était seule. « C'est quoi cette histoire, songea-t-elle. Où sont les autres passagers ? Bon réfléchie Mitchie. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? J'étais à l'aéroport et je venais de voir ma petite poupine. Ensuite ?… Ensuite, c'est le trou noir, je me rappelle vaguement qu'on m'a assommée mais à savoir comment je suis montée dans ce jet… Je sèche ! »

« - Bon je verrai ça plus tard, faut que j'aille voir ce que font les pilotes !

…

« - Je n'ai pas vu Mitchie depuis qu'elle a été placée sous protection policière, cria Annie pour la troisième fois.

« - Que faisiez-vous à l'aéroport ce matin, alors ?

« - J'allais chercher ma sœur Alix et sa fille Miranda. Elles passent quelques jours dans ma famille, le temps que notre mère est encore en vie !

« - Et vous êtes passées par les toilettes du second étage à dix heures par pur coïncidence ?

« - Je ne sais pas à quelle heure, j'y suis allée. Miranda voulait se changer, on y est passée rapidement. Ça a une importance parce que ?

« - C'est précisément l'heure à laquelle, Michaëla a été enlevée, soupira l'agent Sterling.

« - Quoi ? Mais c'est… Mon Dieu, fit-elle choquée. Attendez une minute, fit-elle d'un coup. Nous avons utilisé les toilettes du troisième. Ceux du second étaient hors service. Il y avait un écriteau.

« - Pourtant un témoin affirme que vous lui avez dit que vous alliez au second.

« - Qui, Alex ? Normal, si vous le connaissiez aussi bien que moi, vous aussi vous lui raconteriez n'importe quoi ! C'est une vraie fouine. Depuis que je le connais, il cherche sans arrêt à savoir ce que je fais de mes journées et tout. C'est une horreur. Je lui ai dit que je prenais l'avion pour rejoindre ma sœur, histoire d'être tranquille, et pour qu'il ne me propose pas de jouer encore les chauffeurs. Dès qu'elles sont sorties de l'avion on a pris un taxi pour Rio Rancho où habite ma mère depuis quelques années. Je devais y passer la journée entière mais elle a eu un problème de santé. Vous pouvez interroger ma sœur, on ne s'est pas quittée une minute !

« - Comptez sur nous, soupira l'inspecteur Daniels, on va interroger votre sœur. En attendant, si ce que vous dites est vrai, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi on a une photo de vous portant Michaëla Torrès dans vos bras. Elle semble d'ailleurs inconsciente, dit-il en lui montrant l'image tirée du film.

« - Je l'ignore mais ce n'est pas moi. Je déteste les jeans, dit-elle, et je me suis teint les cheveux ce matin, avoua-t-elle en montrant ses mèches violettes. De plus, je ne porte pas de marinière aujourd'hui !

Comme ils ne semblaient pas convaincus, elle leur prouva qu'à l'heure de la vidéo elle était ailleurs, puisqu'elle avait acheté et payé avec sa carte, un bouquet de fleurs pour sa mère. Ils furent donc contraints de la relâcher. L'inspecteur Sterling la raccompagna à l'hôpital afin d'aller interroger Alix Connors, la sœur d'Annie.

…

De son côté, Jason observa sa petite fille. Elle était immobile depuis trois heures, mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux que la vie de sa fille. Pas même le fait que sa sœur avait disparu. Carrie arriva au moment où Annie sortait du commissariat et elle prit sa fille dans ses bras, en remerciant Jason de l'avoir prévenu. Il avait profité que sa fille soit partit passer une IRM pour l'appeler. Doucement, de peur de réveiller leur fille, il la tint au courant de l'évolution de son état de santé. Lorsqu'elle apprit que sa fille risquait de mourir, elle se mit à pleurer. Il la consola, durant quelques minutes, lui assurant que tout le monde faisait son possible pour qu'elle reste en vie et que celui ou celle qui avait fait ça, allait payer. Elle l'interrompit et explosa de colère.

« - Tout le monde sauf ton incompétente de sœur, hurla-t-elle. Elle est où la fameuse tata super géniale dont j'entends parler sans cesse ? Elle est bien tranquille cachée loin de toute cette horreur ! Elle reviendra, comme par hasard, quand tout sera fini, avec des cadeaux pour Mandy qui lui pardonnera sans savoir qu'elle n'était pas là.

« - La ferme, cria-t-il. Tu ignores ce que Mitchie vit alors tu la fermes Carrie. Si Mandy est ici, c'est de _ta_ faute ! C'est toi l'incompétente qui n'a pas su surveiller notre fille. Elle a été enlevée sous _tes_ yeux sans que _tu_ ne vois ni n'entende rien ! Alors tu la fermes !

« - Sinon quoi ? Ta sœur m'enverra ses gardes du corps depuis le coin où elle est cachée ?

« - Non sinon je te mets moi-même mon poing dans la figure, dit-il menaçant. Tu ne sais pas ce que vit ma sœur ! Tu ignores que pour sauver ma fille, elle est revenue en prenant le risque d'être tuée. Qu'elle a accepté de jouer l'appât juste pour que Mandy reste en vie ! Que pour sauver _ma_ fille, elle a pris sa place et qu'elle a depuis disparu. Alors le jour où Mitchie reviendra en super-héroïne, t'as plutôt intérêt à l'applaudir comme tout le monde, si tu ne veux pas que je t'envoie à l'hôpital !

Carrie le regarda choquée puis siffla :

« - C'est pour ça qu'on n'est plus ensemble, fit-elle méchamment. Parce que ta sœur passe avant le reste. C'était pareil quand tu étais à la fac. Tu annulais nos rendez-vous dès que ta sœur avait un problème !

« - Non, si on n'est plus ensemble c'est simplement parce que t'as préférée coucher avec le premier type que t'as croisé et qui s'est avéré être mon colocataire ! C'est pour ça qu'on n'est plus ensemble, ne mélange pas tout. Mitchie n'est pour rien dans notre histoire !

« - Ah oui et qui a annulé notre dîner en amoureux pour nos trois ans, parce que sa sœur venait de rompre ?

« - Et qui m'a avoué trois jours plus tard, qu'elle couchait avec Robert depuis deux mois ?

Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin dans leur conversation puisque le brigadier Williams intervint en leur montrant leur petite fille.

…

« - C'est pas vrai, grogna Shane en s'asseyant à son bureau. On a perdu Mitchie. Dans un aéroport. Alors qu'elle avait un émetteur ! On ne vaut pas mieux que Sterling !

« - Non, lui l'aurait perdu avant même qu'elle n'entre dans l'aéroport, le rassura Nate. Et on ne l'a pas perdu. On n'a simplement pas pensé à l'équiper d'un second mouchard au cas où il ou elle trouverait le premier. La prochaine fois qu'on aura à faire ce genre d'échange, on y pensera, t'en fais pas !

« - La prochaine fois qu'on doit surveiller une pop-star, tu joues la nounou et tu l'assommes si jamais elle veut sauver quelqu'un.

Nate le regarda amusé. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient aperçus de la disparition de Michaëla, son ami tournait comme un lion en cage. Depuis le début, Shane savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pourtant il avait laissé faire les choses sans réagir. « Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle, se demanda-t-il. Depuis quand je ne maîtrise plus rien dans cette enquête ? Depuis que tu as hébergé Mitchie, souffla sa conscience. Et depuis que tu l'as embrassée la nuit dernière, comme si ta vie en dépendait ! Ma vie en dépend, songea-t-il… Ce n'est pas important pour le moment. » Nate qui l'observait nota les diverses émotions qui passèrent dans ses yeux. D'abord la peur, puis l'affolement. Vint ensuite l'inquiétude et le jeune homme sourcilla en voyant la culpabilité ravager les traits de son ami. A partir de là, il sut que Shane lui cachait quelque chose. Un élément qui pouvait être des plus importants. Il décida donc de l'interroger dès que possible. « Et pourquoi pas tout de suite, devant un café, songea-t-il. » Sans lui demander son avis, il emmena son ami au Starbuck qu'il y avait à deux minutes du commissariat et lui demanda ce qu'il lui cachait.

…

Connie Torrès était en train de faire le menu du soir lorsqu'elle entendit le flash spécial. Elle lâcha aussitôt son crayon alors que Dana augmentait le volume. Derrière la présentatrice de CNN se dressait l'aéroport de Los Angeles où plusieurs badauds se pressaient, en espérant savoir avant tout le monde, ce qui allait se passer.

Sans réfléchir, Connie prit son portable et appela son mari. Elle savait qu'il avait refusé de mettre une télé dans son entreprise de réparation afin d'éviter que ses employés soient déconcentrés. « Pourtant, il doit savoir, songea-t-elle. C'est également sa fille. » Il la rappela quelques minutes plus tard, afin d'en savoir plus tout et la prévenir qu'il fermait pour pouvoir la rejoindre et la soutenir.

Dix minutes plus tard, il entrait au Mango et rejoignit sa femme dans son bureau, au moment même où Shane terminait de raconter à son ami ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit d'avant.

…

Dès qu'ils revinrent au commissariat, ce fut pour voir une drôle d'agitation. Avant qu'ils ne puissent poser une seule question, on l'appela depuis son bureau.

« - Gray téléphone pour toi, cria Paul Ford en lui tendant le combiné.

« - Je prends. Inspecteur Gray, annonça-t-il.

« - Bonjour inspecteur, répondit une voix métallique.

Shane sourcilla et fit signe à Nate d'enregistrer l'appel tout en essayant de le localiser, alors que la voix continuait.

« - J'imagine que vous vous demandez où est la jeune Michaëla Torrès ?

« - Naturellement. Où l'avez-vous emmenée ?

« - J'ai une meilleure question. Sachant qu'il n'y a, à l'heure actuelle, plus personne pour sauver cette pauvre chérie, comment va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Réponse dans une heure aux infos !

Il raccrocha sur cette énigme, laissant les deux inspecteurs perplexes. Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps, puisque le commissaire les appela dans son bureau. Dès qu'ils eurent fermé la porte, il leur montra le flash spécial qui passait sur toutes les chaînes.

« - Nous interrompons nos programmes pour vous parler de l'avion qui survole actuellement Los Angeles. Selon une source anonyme, la jeune pop-star Américaine Mitchie Torrès, serait à l'intérieur. Pour le moment nous n'en savons pas plus, si ce n'est que le pilote a sauté peu de temps avant en parachute ! Nous restons bien évidemment sur place pour vous tenir au courant des évènements. C'était Devonne Sprangle pour CBI !

« - Bon au moins le « Réponse dans une heure aux infos » est clair, lâcha Nate. On peut avoir un avion dans combien de temps ?

« - Il sera prêt quand vous arriverez à l'aéroport, les prévint le commissaire, et n'oubliez pas. Aucune bavure !

Ils acquiescèrent, prirent leurs vestes, ainsi que les portables et leurs clés puis foncèrent sur le parking. Huit minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient à l'aéroport où ils apprirent qu'un avion privé avait été affrété pour eux. Le pilote leur assura qu'ils seraient arrivés à Los Angeles dans moins d'une heure. Ils s'installèrent, puis l'avion décolla alors que les deux inspecteurs priaient pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Mitchie.

…

Lorsque Mitchie entra dans la cabine de pilotage, elle écarquilla les yeux. Celle-ci était vide. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle localisa la radio et chercha à établir le contact en appuyant sur plusieurs boutons qui était relié mais rien ne semblait marcher.

« - Allo, la tour de contrôle, répondez ?… Mayday mayday, dit-elle sans réfléchir… Au secours, j'ignore si vous m'entendez ! Je suis seule dans un avion. Le pilote n'est plus là et j'ignore comment ce genre d'engin se pilote. Quelqu'un m'entend ?… Répondez, cria-t-elle en paniquant. Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça, ni même maintenant !… Je vous en prie, chuchota-t-elle.

La radio resta silencieuse et la brunette lâcha le micro pour observer le tableau de bord. Seulement, il y avait trop de boutons et elle n'y connaissait rien. « Comment faire ? Je ne peux pas toucher à tout, de peur d'accélérer ma chute, songea-t-elle. En même temps, si je ne fais rien, je vais mourir ! Réfléchis Mitchie, réfléchis ! Si Jason était à ta place, que ferait-il ? »

« - Jay, sanglota-t-elle, pourquoi t'es jamais là quand j'ai besoin de tes connaissances en aéronautique ?… Bon, voyons, essayons déjà de redresser l'appareil ! Dans les films, se dit-elle en prenant la place du pilote, il suffit de tirer l'espèce de guidon vers moi.

La jeune femme inspira longuement puis tira de toutes ses forces sur le manche qui revint doucement vers elle. Fière de ce mince exploit, elle sourit puis observa tous les boutons. Machinalement, elle chercha un manuel, sans succès. « Evidemment personne ne s'est dit qu'un jour une personne qui n'y connaît rien pourrait être abandonnée dans un avion à vingt mille pieds d'altitude, songea-t-elle. » Mitchie ferma les yeux quelques instants, tentant de se rappeler de quelque chose que lui aurait dit Jason sur les avions, seulement ce fut un autre souvenir qui fit son apparition.

 _Flash-back_

 _Shane se pencha vers elle et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. Au moment où il voulut s'éloigner, croyant qu'elle ne voyait en lui qu'un ami, la jeune femme y répondit avec délicatesse. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite alors qu'il la rapprochait de lui. D'une main, il ferma l'album qu'il posa sur le chevet avant de se coller à elle. La brunette se laissa faire et s'accrocha à son cou afin de le laisser partir que lorsqu'elle l'aurait décidé. Il ne semblait cependant pas vouloir s'arrêter puisqu'il la fit doucement tomber sur son lit, s'allongeant sur elle avec une tendresse incroyable. Le manque d'air les sépara à ce moment-là et ils remplirent simplement leurs poumons avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de l'autre. Malgré la surprise de ce baiser, chacun se fit le plus doux possible et la brunette s'aperçut, à ce moment-là, qu'elle aimait plus que tout sentir le corps de l'inspecteur contre elle. Il avait une façon de se coller à elle qui augmenta la chaleur qu'elle sentait naître en elle lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Son baiser avait un goût de promesse et elle se promit de revenir saine et sauve de l'aéroport afin de lui demander s'ils sortaient réellement ensemble ou si ce baiser n'était rien qu'un dérapage. Le manque d'air les sépara une nouvelle fois et resta allongé contre elle. Il commença à embrasser son visage descendant doucement dans son cou._

 _« - Je t'en prie, fais très attention à toi demain, chuchota-t-il. Je ne veux pas perdre celle qui a rendu la vie à mon cœur._

 _« - Je te le promets si tu promets de ne pas m'empêcher de partir demain, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux alors qu'il trouvait la zone sensible de son cou._

 _« - C'est promis. Je te laisserai jouer les super-héroïnes demain matin à l'aéroport._

 _Elle sourit et lui promit de ne pas se laisser faire quand elle ferait enfin face à la personne qui lui voulait tant de mal. Ravi d'avoir sa parole qu'elle ne ferait rien de dangereux, il se décolla d'elle. Il revint cependant embrasser ses lèvres avec une tendresse tout neuve._

 _Fin du flash-back_

…

Pov inconnu

Lorsque je rentrais chez moi, je pris le pop-corn que je venais d'acheter et le mis au micro-onde en remerciant celui qui avait eu l'idée de génie d'inventer ça. Quand ce fut bon, je versais le sachet dans un saladier et m'installais confortablement devant la télé. Toutes les chaînes diffusaient le reportage et je choisi CBI. Je trouvais la présentatrice superbe et à bien des égards, elle me faisait penser à celle que je n'aurais jamais. Michaëla Torrès. Tout ça à cause d'une promesse que tout le monde avait fait le jour où les BABIES avaient demandé à Mitchie de les rejoindre. J'avais sagement patienté, dans l'ombre, en espérant qu'elle s'apercevrait que c'était quelque chose d'idiot et qu'on était fait pour être ensemble. Malheureusement, les années étaient passées sans rien changer. Elle était sortie avec le rouquin Michaël, puis Sanderson, avant qu'elle ne sorte brièvement avec un danseur de hip-hop. Luke Williams un truc du genre. Elle avait ensuite rencontré Zeke Stuart avec qui elle était restée deux longues années, avant qu'ils ne se séparent. J'ai cru qu'elle s'était enfin aperçue qu'elle méritait quelqu'un de mieux, comme moi, mais non, elle est sortie avec ce bellâtre de Ryan Mayers dont la seule qualité est le corps parfait ! A peine l'avait-il jetée qu'elle s'était mise à sortir avec la flicaille ! Elle avait beau prétendre le contraire, les regards qu'ils se lançaient, parlaient pour eux. S'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble, ce n'était qu'une question de jour… Enfin avant que je l'envoie au septième ciel ! Je souris plutôt fier de moi jusqu'à ce que la voix de Devonne Sprangle me sorte de mes pensées.

…

« - Eh oui, c'est incroyable ! Alors qu'on croyait que l'avion avait été abandonné, celui-ci vient de redresser légèrement sa trajectoire. Il se pourrait donc que l'appel anonyme ait raison. Il reste bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur et toutes nos pensées vont à cette personne. Ici à CBI, tout le monde retient son souffle en espérant que celui ou celle qui est dans cet avion sache le piloter. Auquel cas, il se pourrait bien, selon sa nouvelle trajectoire, qu'il atterrisse dans l'océan Indien près de l'ile de Santa Barbara au large de Los Angeles !

« - Ce n'est pas vrai, soupira Shane en souriant, Y a-t-il quelque chose que Mitchie ne sache pas faire, demanda-t-il impressionné. Elle chante, danse, écrit, compose tous ses titres, cuisine parfaitement et sait tenir une maison. Elle est adorable avec ses fans, toujours là pour ses amis et prête à tout pour sa famille… Et maintenant, j'apprends qu'elle sait piloter un avion !

« - Tu sais mec, si tu ne me l'avais pas déjà confirmé tout à l'heure, je parierais que t'es amoureux !

« - La ferme Knight ou je révèle à Katie que tu apprécierais qu'elle ressemble plus à Mitchie !

Pour toute réponse, Nate lui lança une boulette de papier à la figure puis s'attacha quand le pilote les prévint qu'ils allaient entrer dans une zone de turbulence.

« - Dites, on ne pourrait pas se rapprocher pour tenter un sauvetage extrême quand on approchera de LA, demanda Shane.

« - Impossible, on n'a pas ce qu'il faut. Il faudrait voir avec l'armée, ils pourront peut-être plus vous aider !

Les deux inspecteurs notèrent l'information puis attendirent que l'avion soit plus stable tout en observant l'écran. Ils priaient tous les deux, que Mitchie réussisse à atterrir, tout en sachant qu'il y avait de grosses chances qu'elle n'y connaisse rien.

…

« - Mandy, ma petite chérie, soupira de soulagement Jason en la voyant les yeux ouverts. Tu vas bien ma petite poupine ?

« - Pousses-toi Jason, laisse-moi m'occuper de mon bébé.

« - Elle est où tata, demanda l'enfant en regardant dans la pièce.

« - Tu te souviens de la personne qui t'a fait du mal, demanda son père.

« - Oui. Il était méchant, et il avait toujours une cagoule sur la tête. Il parlait avec une drôle de voix, comme un robot !

« - Eh bien, il a dit à tata que si elle voulait que tu reviennes à la maison, elle prendre ta place. Et maintenant, la police fait ce qu'il faut pour la retrouver.

« - Tu ne te souviens de rien, demanda Carrie.

« - Nan. J'étais fatiguée alors j'ai dormi pendant que tu essayais ta robe. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais attachée dans une pièce toute noire. Je t'ai appelé mais il est venu et il m'a mis une claque, dit-elle en commençant à pleurer. A chaque fois que je disais un mot, il tapait !

« - Chut, c'est fini mon ange, chuchota Jason en la serrant contre lui. T'es en sécurité maintenant, papa ne te lâche plus du regard.

« - Et tata, elle va revenir ?

« - Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, tata est maline, ton papa lui a appris, si jamais quelqu'un la tape, elle lui rendra ses coups, assura-t-il.

…

« - Bon Mitchie et si tu cherchais un parachute ? C'est peut-être plus intelligent que d'essayer de piloter un avion alors que tu n'as même pas ton permis voiture !… Ceci dit, l'avantage avec le ciel, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun problème d'embouteillage, ni de feux rouge, rit-elle malgré elle.

Elle se leva et commença à fouiller près des sièges et dans les compartiments à bagages. Elle avait beau avoir pris l'avion plus de fois que la plupart des Américains de son âge, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où ils étaient placés. Elle s'assit afin de réfléchir calmement quand soudain elle se rappela qu'ils étaient tous les sièges. Elle se baissa mais manque de chance, il n'y en avait aucun.

« - J'y crois pas Moustafa ! Il y a huit places dans ce foutu jet et aucun parachute, c'est incroyable ! Là c'est certain celui ou celle qui a osé toucher à Mandy veut carrément ma mort ? Oh bravo Michaëla, t'as compris ça quand ? Quand on t'a tiré dessus ou quand on t'a menacé de mort ? Non, non je suis super intelligente alors je comprends qu'on veut ma mort un mois plus tard. Quand on m'abandonne dans un avion sans parachute, avec une radio défectueuse ! Quel esprit vif, vraiment ! Bon réfléchissons autrement. Si j'étais un pilote et que je n'arrivais plus à voler, qu'est-ce que je… Non mais j'en tiens une couche aujourd'hui, pesta-t-elle en se frappant le front. J'ai juste à trouver le pilote automatique et l'enclencher. Il me fera atterrir sans risque… Enfin si je trouve le bon bouton, ajouta-t-elle en observant le tableau de bord. Non mais pourquoi il n'y a pas un gros bouton marqué « Enclenchez-moi en cas de pépin, je suis le pilote automatique » ?

La jeune femme se rassit puis regarda sur sa gauche pour s'apercevoir qu'elle penchait encore. Elle tira une nouvelle fois le manche vers elle jusqu'à ce que la fenêtre lui paraisse droite puis remit le manche en place

…

Iris entra chez Serena sans même frapper à la porte. Elle venait également d'apprendre que Mitchie était dans un avion au-dessus de Los Angeles et elle avait quitté son rendez-vous au spa pour venir voir avec le reste du groupe, l'avancée du sauvetage de Mitchie. Elle s'installa entre Bianca et Anderson au moment où les caméras filmaient l'arrivée des secours. Elle vit avec effarement les pompiers s'installer alors que les camions des ambulances se garaient près des pistes d'atterrissages.

« - Pauvre _Little_. Elle n'aime déjà pas l'avion mais après cette expérience, elle risque de le détester, soupira Serena.

« - Tu m'étonnes, ça va être dure de l'envoyer en l'air !

« - Ethan, grognèrent les trois filles.

« - Désolé les filles mais c'est vrai ! Pour la faire monter dans un avion maintenant ça va être compliqué.

« - Mouais… Au fait choupinet, sourit Iris, tu comptes le dire quand à ta copine qu'elle te branche plus du tout ?

« - Depuis quand Ash te branche plus, demanda Brent. Non parce que moi elle me branche carrément !

« - Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je romps avec elle pour que tu te la fasses, sourit le jeune bassiste.

Les filles les regardèrent plus que choquées mais au moment où Bianca allait dire ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça, Anderson leur montra qu'il y avait du mouvement sur l'écran. En effet, la police venait également d'arriver. Tout le monde se reconcentra sur la raison de leur présence chez Serena et ils virent avec effarement, une jeune rouquine qu'ils avaient bien connu.

« - Qu'est-ce que Barbara Strayes fait à LA, demanda Iris.

« - C'est vrai que depuis qu'on l'a fait virer avec Mitchie, on n'a plus de nouvelles de notre conseillère de mode, nota Brent. C'est curieux !

« - Surtout qu'elle semble vouloir se faire toute petite, intervint la propriétaire des lieux.

…

Dans l'avion en chemin pour Los Angeles, Shane fixait les nuages tout en repensant à Mitchie. Il ignorait ce qu'elle devenait, ou comment elle se sentait. Il se doutait qu'elle devait avoir peur mais il espérait qu'elle n'était pas en train de paniquer ou de faire quelque chose de stupide. « Sa situation est quasiment sans espoir, songea-t-il. Elle pourrait très bien vouloir abréger son voyage… Non elle m'a promis de toute faire pour rester en vie et… Mais elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance ou presque de rester en vie !… A sa place, j'ignore ce que je ferais ! Je ne serais peut-être même pas capable de redresser l'avion alors… » Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Nate et sourit quand celui-ci prévint que c'était Katie.

« - Oui ma puce. _…_ Non, en fait je suis en route pour Los Angeles. _…_ Non pour le boulot. Mitchie a été enlevée et comme je suis sur l'affaire depuis le début, je. _…_ S'il te plaît, évite de piquer une crise maintenant, je n'ai pas la tête à te rassurer sur ma fidélité qui t'es pourtant acquise depuis déjà quatre mois. _…_ Non je ne cherche pas à minimiser ce que je ressens, je dis juste que le moment est mal choisi pour me demander de te dire que je t'aime en cinq langues différentes ! _…_ Bon écoute Katie, je suis en pleine mission là, je ne fais pas du tourisme alors rappelle plus tard pour faire ta scène. Au pire, je devrais être de retour ce soir. Je passerais te voir et tu pourras me lister le nombre de mes erreurs tant que tu le souhaites mais pour le moment, tu libères la ligne !

Shane sourit en entendant son ami demander à sa copine de rappeler plus tard. Seulement, quand Nate grimaça, son ami comprit qu'elle n'avait pas du apprécier de passer après le travail de son copain, ce qu'il confirma en rangeant son téléphone.

« - Elle n'a pas apprécié que tu lui demandes de libérer la ligne, je me trompe ?

« - Euh… En fait, pour reprendre ses mots, Katie m'a dit : T'en fais pas, je libère la ligne et également la place, connard ! … Je crois que je suis célibataire, non ?

« - Ouais, je crois que… On est vraiment con, tous les deux, soupira Shane.

« - Probablement, mais… Pourquoi tu t'en aperçois maintenant ?

« - Michaëla ! … Elle avait son téléphone tout à l'heure en entrant à l'aéroport ! Souviens-toi, elle l'a rangé dans sa botte, pour éviter de le perdre si jamais on lui prenait son sac !

« - … Effectivement, on est vraiment con sur ce coup !

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux en souriant. Sourire qui fondit lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils n'avaient pas son numéro. Nate appela donc leur service de renseignement puis transmis l'information à son ami qui composa le numéro fébrilement. Il avait conscience que si jamais elle répondait, ce serait peut-être leur seule chance de l'aider à s'en sortir indemne. « Reste juste à prier que son téléphone ne soit pas tombé pendant qu'elle était transportée dans l'avion, songea-t-il alors que la première sonnerie raisonnait. »

* * *

* : Quand un diagnostic vital est enclenché, ça signifie que les jours du patient sont comptés. En général, il doit passer quarante-huit heures pour être sauvé mais ça peut être plus long.

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Vous saurez donc la semaine prochaine si Mitchie a, ou non son téléphone. Enfin vu qu'elle n'y a pas pensé avant… Enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu même si bizarrement, j'en doute mais bon, soyons optimiste pour une fois. ^^

Petite précision avant que vous ne décidiez de kidnapper quelqu'un que vous détestez pour le coller dans un avion (mdrr) : Si l'avion n'est pas répertorié dans les plans de vol, il est aussitôt escorté et sommé d'atterrir par l'Air Force. Sécurité maximum (Dixit chris87)

Miss Tagada (L)


	15. Procédure d'urgence enclenchée

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Comme vous pouvez le voir je suis encore en retard. (Décidément je suis une fille ah ah) Bref je fais court pour vous donner le chapitre le plus rapidement possible. Merci cependant à toutes celles qui ont donnés leur avis sur le chapitre précédent. **Jessica54300** (Salut miss. Moi aussi j'adore l'atterrissage. Moi aussi j'adore cette histoire. Surtout la partie que tu n'as pas lu mdrr Bisouilles), **Pims10** , **viso66** , **Nivie** , **Marina** (Salut miss. Oui un peu triste c'est vrai mais ce n'est que temporaire mdrr Oui mais je ne pouvais pas tuer cette petite choupette ! Ouais Carrie est infecte et crois-moi ça ne va pas s'arranger tout de suite mais je n'aime pas Carrie donc... Eh oui en plus c'est de la faute de Carrie ! Quelle idée de faire les magasins seule ? Non mais je te jure mdrrr Euh ouais Mitchie est carrément dans la merde n'ayons pas peur des mots mdrr Ouais heureusement que Jason l'a bassiné avec sa passion pour l'aéronautique sinon elle serait presque morte ! Espérons qu'elle a son téléphone avec elle alors. Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre de toute façon. :) Ah oui visiblement ce n'est pas Annie mais du coup... Qui est-ce ? :p Bisouilles) et **AngeleJ** pour leurs reviews

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. (C'est bien dommage) Les persos et tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney. Et malgré toute la pub que je leur fais, ils veulent toujours pas que j'ai Shane en échange, alors je compte faire une pétition. J'ai votre soutien ? mdr Cela étant dit : Kristen m'appartient d'ailleurs avant elle s'appelait Mandy ! :p

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, ses avis et ses conseils (et son harcèlement probablement) et à **chris87** qui a encore une fois acceptée de corriger mes fautes.

 **procédure d'urgence enclenchée**

Quand Connie vit son mari entrer dans son bureau, elle se réfugia dans ses bras et lui relata ce qu'elle savait. Soit très peu de choses. Pour le moment, ni la police, ni la source anonyme ne donnaient plus d'informations. Tout ce que savait la presse était qu'un appel anonyme leur avait été adressé. La personne avait simplement assuré que la jeune pop-star Mitchie Torrès, était seule dans un avion avec personne pour l'aider à le piloter.

« - J'ai peur Steve, souffla sa femme les larmes aux yeux.

« - Ne t'en fais pas chérie, Michaëla est pleine de ressources. Je suis certain qu'elle va s'en sortir, la rassura-t-il.

« Même si j'ignore comment, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Encore si c'était Jason, vu qu'il a quelques notions, il aurait pu s'en sortir mais Mitchie est comme sa mère… Mais je crois en toi mon bébé, tu vas y arriver ! » Comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même, Steve Torrès resserra plus fermement sa femme contre lui avant de se tendre lorsque la journaliste reprit la parole.

Au moment où celle-ci annonça que l'avion avait dévié sa trajectoire, il sentit l'espoir renaître en lui et il sut que sa fille ferait son maximum pour leur revenir. Sa femme dut le sentir également puisqu'elle fixa l'écran, les joues humides mais le regard plein d'espoir.

« - Vas-y mon bébé, montre à tout le monde qu'une Torrès ne se laisse pas blesser sans se battre, jusqu'au bout !

Steve augmenta le son alors qu'ils prenaient tous deux places devant l'écran. Sans même s'en apercevoir, ils se prirent la main et prièrent pour que leur petite fille s'en sorte.

…

Jason était toujours à l'hôpital, au chevet de Mandy, quand il apprit que sa sœur, qu'il adorait, était dans un avion qu'elle ne pouvait pas diriger et il fixa sa fille. Il était partagé entre le fait d'aller voir les infos pour avoir des nouvelles de sa sœur, et la promesse qu'il avait faite à son bébé de ne plus la quitter des yeux. Carrie vit son dilemme et le fusilla des yeux.

« - Eh bien qu'est-ce que t'attends, va la rejoindre ! Rompt la promesse que t'as faite à notre fille !

« - Je… Arrête ça ! Je te signale que Mitchie et Mandy sont les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi. Elles seront toujours mes priorités quoique t'en penses ! Alors fous-moi la paix et prépare donc ton mariage avec ton mec !

Carrie le regarda avec haine et une violente dispute s'engagea entre eux. Même s'ils chuchotaient afin de ne pas perturber le sommeil de leur fille. Mandy était encore très faible, même si ses jours n'étaient plus en danger et ils en étaient tous les deux conscients. Pourtant, Jason était toujours indécis. Il voulait en savoir plus sur la situation de sa sœur mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser sa petite fille croire qu'elle comptait moins que Mitchie. Lorsque Robert entra dans la chambre, Jason se décida.

« - Je vais dans la salle d'attente, l'air devient irrespirable !

« - Ce n'est pas moi qui te fais fuir, rassure-moi, demanda le futur mari en plaisantant.

« - Pour être franc… Si. Toi et l'espèce d'horrible Baba Yaga* que tu comptes épouser… Je te souhaite d'ailleurs bien du courage pour faire ta vie avec ce monstre !

Sur ces mots, l'étudiant quitta la chambre pour rejoindre le parking où il appela ses parents. Ce fut cependant Dana qui lui répondit. Dès qu'elle l'entendit, sa voix devint plus douce puisque depuis plusieurs mois, elle nourrissait de nouveaux sentiments pour le jeune homme sans savoir que celui-ci préférait la compagnie de Maylis sa meilleure amie à la faculté.

« - Bonjour et bienvenue au Mango. Dana à votre service.

« - Salut c'est Jay. Ma mère est dans le coin ?

« - Oh Jason. Je te bascule sur sa ligne privée… Bonne journée, ajoute-t-elle tout sourire.

Il la remercia machinalement avant de se demander si elle avait une quelconque idée de la tragédie qu'il vivait depuis deux jours. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger puisque son père lui répondit. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis qu'il apprit où était sa sœur et ce qu'elle vivait. Dès lors, il maudit Carrie de l'avoir empêché de venir plus tôt mais plus encore, de ne pas avoir su surveiller leur fille. « Quand je pense que si elle avait été capable de garder un œil sur Mandy, Mitchie serait toujours en sécurité et non au dessus de Los Angeles en train d'essayer de piloter un avion alors qu'elle a du mal à distinguer sa droite de sa gauche, songea-t-il. Petite sœur, je t'en prie, rappelle-toi tout ce que je t'ai dit et s'il te plaît, reviens-nous ! »

Il resta au téléphone avec son père durant plusieurs minutes puis raccrocha avant de retourner voir sa fille. Mandy s'était réveillée et demandait justement où était son papa. Jason crut voir rouge lorsqu'il entendit Carrie.

« - Ma chérie, c'est Robert maintenant ton papa. Dès que ton autre papa aura signé les papiers d'adoption !

« - Jamais, fit-il froidement en entrant. Mon bébé ne sera jamais l'enfant de Robert. Il n'a qu'à t'en faire un… Sauf s'il en est incapable ! Hey ma petite poupine, tu vas bien ?

« - Oui. Elle est où tata sourire ?

« - Mandy tu te souviens que papa t'a promis de ne plus te quitter tant que tu resteras dans cet hôpital ?

« - Oui.

« - Est-ce que tu accepterais que ton papa fasse une légère entorse à cette promesse pour aller voir mamie ?

« - Elle est malade ?

« - Non ma chérie mais tata sourire a disparue. Le méchant qui t'a enlevé a kidnappé ta tata chérie et maintenant elle est en danger. C'est pour ça que je te demande si tu veux bien que je parte ou pas ?

« - Elle va revenir papa. Hein ?

…

Pov inconnu.

 _Jeudi 18 octobre : L'avion ! ! ! !_

 _Je sors tout juste de l'avion. C'était mon premier vol et je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire… Je hais les avions ! Je déteste avoir les pieds qui quittent le sol, je ne supporte pas l'idée de voir les nuages sous moi et pire que tout, je déteste les hôtesses qui se plient en quatre pour vous satisfaire mais qui refuse de vous mettre un bon coup de poing quand vous en faites la demande ! Bon sang, ce n'était pas trop demandé non ?_ _Je ne fais jamais de caprice, je ne demande pas à boire du champagne comme l'a fait mon voisin et attention du Pommery, pas la petite bouteille à dix dollars non, un des champagnes français les plus chers ! Non mais j'hallucine ! Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il demande à manger du caviar… Et là je lui aurais vomi dessus direct ! ! ! ! Enfin tout ça pour dire que je hais les avions et l'idée de quitter Terre. Non mais franchement, si les être humains pouvaient voler, ils auraient des ailes comme les oiseaux. Mais non, ils en ont pas, à la place ils ont un pouce qui leur permet d'attraper des choses plus facilement… Comme le volant d'une voiture, ou le guidon d'un vélo. On devrait vraiment privilégier les transports qui ne coûtent pas cher. C'est vrai quoi, c'est cool le vélo, le roller, ou même la trottinette. La preuve, je compte en acheter une à ma petite poupine quand elle aura cinq ans non parce qu'à six mois, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle puisse en faire… Et quitte à lui faire un cadeau, autant qu'il lui plaise donc elle viendra la choisir avec moi dans le magasin, avec les protections qu'elle voudra, de la couleur qu'elle souhaitera et le premier qui m'en empêche… Je lui vomis sur la tête à ma sortie d'avion_ _!_

Je souris en relisant ses lignes. J'avais bien fait de kidnapper sa nièce qu'elle adorait tant. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle aurait été prête à toutes les folies juste pour sauver sa pauvre petite poupine… Si elle savait ! Si elle avait consenti à m'écouter quand je lui avais parlé l'autre jour, nous n'en serions pas là. Mais non, tout ce qu'elle a entendu c'est le je t'aime de son imbécile d'acteur sans cervelle… Et sans couilles vu la vitesse à laquelle il a détalé quand elle a eu des problèmes. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'on reconnaît ses vrais amis. La preuve, lorsque nous avions entendu la nouvelle, tout le monde avait été la voir pour la consoler. Même moi qui était au restaurant ce jour-là. J'avais presque été le premier sur place. S'il n'y avait pas eu cet imbécile d'agent ! Mais ne t'en fais pas Mitchie, tu finiras entre mes mains. Même si tu as réussi à redresser légèrement l'avion dans lequel je t'ai mis. Il reste tellement de surprise pour toi que tu n'en réchapperas pas vivante… Même si tu venais à le faire atterrir… Je fus tiré de mes pensées par un nouveau flash.

« - C'est incroyable mesdames, messieurs. Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une heure, la personne qui se trouve dans cet avion fou a réussi à redresser l'appareil qui vole droit à présent. Il ne tombera, visiblement, pas à pic. Espérons que cette personne, qui est selon la source anonyme la belle et talentueuse Mitchie Torrès, sache faire atterrir cet avion !

« - C'est ça, ris-je. Elle déteste les avions, et elle n'a même pas son permis voiture. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle réussisse à faire atterrir un avion qui a plus de trente cadrans à surveiller ? C'est sans espoir, préparez-vous à assister au crash d'avion le plus spectaculaire ! Ma belle c'est quand tu veux que tu découvres ma première surprise !

…

Lorsque Mitchie réussit à redresser parfaitement la trajectoire de l'avion, le groupe des BABIES hurla de joie dans le salon. Depuis maintenant dix minutes, il n'y avait aucun bruit, tant l'angoisse de voir leur chanteuse et amie mourir en direct à la télé les tétanisaient. Seulement, à présent, ils étaient tous certain qu'elle s'en sortirait.

« - Cette fille est incroyable, s'enthousiasma Brent.

« - Ouais elle assure comme un chef, sourit Ethan.

« - Mais pas touche mec, promesse oblige, intervint Iris en riant.

Le silence se fit dans le salon lorsqu'ils entendirent les paroles de la violoniste et choriste du groupe puis ils se tournèrent vers elle alors que le bassiste se faisait petit. La jeune femme les regarda un à un et soupira.

« - Ne me dites pas que je suis la seule à avoir vu les regards de braise qu'Ethan lance à _Little_ et les regards de tueurs qu'il réserve à l'inspecteur Knight qui est ami avec Mitchie et à l'inspecteur Gray depuis qu'il y a eu des rumeurs dans la presse ?

« - Bah… Et là je parle au nom de tous je crois, déclara Serena, si. Tu es la seule à avoir vu autant de choses !… ça dure depuis quand ?

« - Six mois au moins.

Etonnés, ils regardèrent tous, le jeune homme qui rougit significativement puis Brent détendit l'atmosphère.

« - Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi Ash te branche plus. Comparé à notre _Little_ Nationale, c'est clair que ta copine ne fait pas le poids !

Il haussa les épaules avant de les rassurer. Il ne toucherait pas à Mitchie. Il avait été celui qui avait imposé cette règle dès le début et même s'il le regrettait aujourd'hui, il était hors de question qu'ils fassent une exception pour lui. « Quitte à ce que j'en souffre comme un diable, songea-t-il tristement. » Il fut cependant dérangé dans ses pensées par Devonne Sprangle qui annonça une nouvelle à laquelle, aucun d'eux ne s'attendait.

…

« - Je ne sais pas ma petite poupine, mais on fera tout ce qu'on pourra avec mamie et papi, t'en as ma parole !

« - Pour ce qu'elle vaut, intervint Carrie méchamment.

« - La ferme la jalouse. Papa t'aime ma chérie, n'en doute jamais !

Jason embrassa le front de sa fille en la serrant dans ses bras puis quitta la chambre d'un pas rapide. Il était plus que pressé de rejoindre ses parents en espérant qu'ils auraient de bonnes nouvelles. Savoir que sa sœur était peut-être bloquée dans un avion à plus de deux mille pieds d'altitude, avec rien pour l'aider, l'angoissait terriblement. « J'espère que la source anonyme se trompe, songea-t-il. S'il arrivait un malheur à Mitchie, je ne m'en remettrais pas ! »

Durant les trente minutes de trajet qui séparaient l'hôpital du Mango, le jeune homme pria pour que sa sœur s'en sorte indemne. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. « Elle s'est sacrifiée pour que Mandy reste en vie. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je serai incapable de regarder maman dans les yeux, songea-t-il en se garant sur le parking. » L'endroit était désert, comme souvent à cette heure, mais peu lui importait. Bientôt tout le monde se ruerait pour venir manger alors qu'il ne savait même pas s'il reverrait sa petite sœur au soir.

« - Hey Jay, tu vas bien depuis tout à l'heure, lui demanda Dana lorsqu'il entra.

« - Génial. Ma mère est dans son bureau je suppose ?

« - En effet. Elle s'est enfermée avant que j'arrive et ton père l'a rejoint dix minutes avant ton appel. Un problème ?

Tout en traversant la salle, il lui assura que tout allait bien puis entra dans la pièce sans frapper. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu demander des nouvelles de sa petite sœur, Connie le serra dans ses bras. Elle lui annonça qu'elle avait réussie à redresser l'avion qui survolait Los Angeles et se dirigeait dangereusement vers l'océan Indien. Il acquiesça et s'installa avec eux, au moment ou quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

…

Comme tout le monde en Amérique, Mona Ramirez était devant son écran, pour suivre l'actualité. Elle s'inquiétait pour Mitchie. Elle prit sa pomme et commença consciencieusement à l'éplucher tout en écoutant Devonne Sprangle.

« - Eh oui, c'est incroyable ! Alors qu'on croyait que l'avion avait été abandonné, celui-ci vient de redresser légèrement sa trajectoire. Il se pourrait donc que l'appel anonyme ait raison. Il reste bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur et toutes nos pensées vont à cette personne. Ici à CBI, tout le monde retient son souffle en espérant que celui ou celle qui est dans cet avion sache le piloter. Auquel cas, il se pourrait bien, selon sa nouvelle trajectoire, qu'il atterrisse dans l'océan Indien près de l'ile de Santa Barbara au large de Los Angeles !

L'agent du groupe sourit à son écran en criant de joie si fort, qu'un de ses collègues entra dans son bureau intrigué et légèrement énervé.

« - Ecoute y en a qui bosse à côté alors baisse d'un ton, s'il te plait !

« - Navré Josh mais ma protégée a été kidnappée et enfermée dans un avion qui tourne autour de LA depuis plusieurs minutes. Mitchie vient de réussir à redresser l'appareil alors qu'elle déteste voler… Tu comprendras que je sois ravie et soulagée !

Un des stagiaires, qui passait dans le couloir, entendit l'information et la fit rapidement tourner. Il la raconta à chaque personne qu'il croisait si bien que dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde était réunis dans la salle de réunion pour observer les exploits de la star préférée des moins de trente ans. Certains parce qu'ils aimaient son travail ou étaient carrément fans, d'autres simplement pour pouvoir assister à l'évènement si jamais le pire se produisait. D'autres enfin étaient là pour avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas travailler pendant quelques temps. « Si elle s'en sort, songea l'un d'eux, elle va nous offrir un sacré sujet de conversation pendant plusieurs jours ! »

Le grand patron d'Hollywood Records entra dans les locaux de la succursale d'Albuquerque et sourcilla en voyant le hall vide. Intrigué, il monta à l'étage pour aller voir Josh Adamas qui s'occupait de TJ Tyler et entra dans son bureau après avoir frappé. Une nouvelle fois, la pièce était vide ce qui lui sembla louche. Il ressortit et entra dans la pièce d'à côté qui était également sans vie. Il referma la porte en se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une grève dont il n'avait pas entendu parler mais quand il entendit des cris de joie à l'étage supérieur. Il y monta d'un pas vif et entra doucement dans la salle.

« - Que se passe-t-il ici, demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Tout le monde se raidit avant de se regarder chacun espérant que son voisin donnerait une explication. Ce fut cependant Mona qui se leva et lui résuma la situation, insistant sur ce que rapportait la jeune femme.

…

Maylis Dellarosa était en cours de psycho quand elle apprit la nouvelle. Affalée sur son siège, elle observait mélancoliquement le siège désespéramment vide que Jason occupait chaque fois.

« - Alors des nouvelles, chuchota son voisin de derrière.

« - Pas la moindre, soupira un autre. Mitchie est toujours coincée dans son avion sans pilote ni parachute. Elle l'a juste redressé mais elle va s'écraser quand même. Sauf qu'au lieu de mettre LA à feu et à sang, elle va mourir noyée dans l'océan Indien !

« - Vous parlez de quoi, demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Mike lui résuma ce qu'il savait alors qu'elle rangeait déjà ses affaires. Dès qu'il eut terminé son récit, elle se leva et sortit de la salle en courant. La jeune femme prit juste le temps de prévenir le reste de ses amis puis monta dans sa new Beetle verte avant de rejoindre le Mango où elle était certaine de trouver Jason. Malheureusement, elle fut stoppée par Dana qui lui demanda où elle allait. Il lui fallut cinq minutes pour lui expliquer la raison de sa présence.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte puis entra, accompagnée de la jeune serveuse et toutes les deux prirent place avec la famille Torrès pour se joindre à leur prière. Maylis sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main et tourna doucement la tête pour voir que Jason lui souriait. Elle rougit quelque peu avant de resserrer sa prise sur la main du garçon. Au même instant, la journaliste de CNN prit la parole et tout le monde retint son souffle.

…

Ryan Mayers était en train de tourner lorsque le casting apprit que Mitchie était en danger. Les producteurs décidèrent de faire une pause afin de faire comme le reste de l'Amérique et de regarder le sauvetage, presque impossible, de la jeune pop-star. Afin de faire patienter les téléspectateurs CNN diffusait un documentaire, retraçant la carrière de la jeune femme. On la voyait ainsi débuter en animant des fêtes de familles, puis avec son groupe, jouer dans les fêtes de quartiers puis des évènements de plus en plus importants jusqu'au jour où elle avait eu l'immense honneur de jouer pour les dix-huit ans de la fille du Président des Etats-Unis. C'était ce concert qui avait lancé sa carrière puisque la fête avait été filmée. Dès lors, plusieurs personnes avaient commencé à la réclamer pour leurs soirées. Enfin un jour, elle fut invitée, avec son groupe, à passer dans American Idol pour mieux se faire connaître. Suite à ça une pétition avait commencé à circuler sur internet afin qu'elle puisse enregistrer un album.

Six mois plus tard, elle gagnait le titre de révélation de l'année et celui du meilleur groupe pop-rock. Son album ne mit pas longtemps à devenir double disque de platine et après une première tournée, elle était retournée en studio pour en faire un second. En sept ans, elle était devenue l'idole de toute une génération. Chacun de ses concerts étaient un évènement et les places se vendaient en quelques minutes. Ses fans hurlaient dès qu'ils la voyaient arriver et leurs parents fondaient beaucoup d'espoir en elle. Etant elle-même très jeune, ils avaient pensé qu'elle prendrait le mauvais chemin et deviendrait comme beaucoup, une personne aux conduites addictives, mais la jeune femme était restée elle-même. Elle était toujours souriante, aimable et n'avait jamais fait la une de la presse à scandales plus de deux semaines. Le documentaire se terminait sur le meurtre de son ex-copain Zeke Stuart pour lequel Ryan Mayers avait dit qu'elle était soupçonnée d'être la meurtrière.

Le jeune acteur était la seule personne à regarder l'écran sans y faire vraiment attention. Il repensait à leur rencontre, lors d'un évènement dont il n'avait que très peu de souvenir, puis leurs rendez-vous, d'abord amicaux. Ils avaient souvent été vus ensemble en train de courir dans un parc où de jouer avec la chienne de la jeune femme sur la plage. Ils faisaient du shopping, dînaient et allaient ensembles aux évènements où ils étaient invités. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient à New York, elle pour assister à la Fashion week, et lui en vacances, ils avaient passé la journée ensemble à Greenwich Village. Après un dîner romantique au _MAS_ , ils s'étaient baladés main dans la main jusqu'au _Sofitel_ , où elle avait une suite. C'était devant la porte de celle-ci qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

…

« - J'hallucine, y a cinquante cadrans quasiment, soupira Mitchie. Bon réfléchis _Little_ et trouve celui de l'altimètre. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore mais quelque chose me dit qu'il est important alors…

La brunette observa tous les cadrans essayant de trouver le bon seulement un drôle de bruit la sortit de ses pensées. Il lui fallut vingt secondes pour s'apercevoir que c'était la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle le sortit de sa botte et décrocha en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Euh… Allo ? _…_ Oh Shane, salut, sourit-elle. Ecoute tu sais que je t'ai promis de faire mon possible pour revenir mais ça risque d'être tendue en fait ! _…_ Euh bah écoute, je suis preneuse parce que j'y connais rien de chez mais rien du tout. _…_ Un coup de chance, j'avoue mais je le dois à Jason qui se passionne pour les avions ! _…_ D'accord mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi que je vais faire ça. _…_ A tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Rassurée de ne plus être complètement seule, la jeune femme s'installa sur le fauteuil du pilote et sourit avant de frôler ses lèvres de joie. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés la veille. Elle sentit son estomac se tordre et n'eut qu'une envie, celle de recommencer. « Même si à cause de son boulot, ce n'est pas possible pour le moment, songea-t-elle. Sans compter qu'il y aura probablement la presse alors… C'est doublement raté. Je hais ma vie !… Enfin… Presque, sourit-elle. » Pour passer le temps, elle décida d'enregistrer le numéro avec lequel il venait de l'appeler.

Dix minutes plus tard, son téléphone sonna à nouveau, et elle sourit en voyant l'identifiant.

« - C'est pour quoi, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

…

« - Mitchie ? C'est Shane, soupira-t-il de soulagement. _…_ Oui je sais, quelqu'un t'a mis dans un avion au-dessus de LA. Avec Nate on a vu le flash spécial. Ecoute, ne t'inquiète pas, on arrive à Los Angeles dans quelques minutes selon le pilote. Je te rappellerais depuis la tour de contrôle où un pilote va te guider dans les manœuvres pour que tu atterrisses sans problème, d'accord ? _…_ Et pourtant, t'as redressé l'appareil sans problème. _…_ Ok, je le remercie dès qu'on t'auras ramené à Albuquerque. Bon il va falloir que je raccroche mais je te rappelle rapidement. Reste près de ton téléphone et garde ton calme, on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour te sortir de là ! _…_ A tout à l'heure, sourit-il les joues roses

Nate qui l'observait se moqua de la couleur de ses joues mais se tut quand son ami le fusilla des yeux. Au même moment, le pilote leur demanda de s'attacher pour l'atterrissage.

Dix minutes plus tard, Shane rappela la jeune femme et sourit quand elle lui demanda ce qu'il lui voulait.

« - On vient d'arriver à la tour de contrôle de Los Angeles avec Nate. A mes côtés, il y a un pilote qui va te guider afin de faire atterrir l'appareil, d'accord ? _…_ C'est à vous, dit-il en donnant le signal.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, des techniciens avaient fait le nécessaire pour que le téléphone soit connecté à un micro, le pilote eut ainsi les mains libres.

« - Bonjour Mitchie, je suis Sean Sullivan, vous permettez que je vous appelle comme ça ?

« - Aucun problème. Vous pouvez me donner le surnom que vous voulez surtout si je survie grâce à vous, sourit-elle.

« - Très bien, sourit-il à son tour. Gardez le moral surtout et faites-moi confiance, je vais vous sortir de là. Bien avant toute chose, j'aimerai savoir où vous êtes installée et ce que vous voyez.

« - Euh je suis à la place du pilote et hormis un tas de boutons et de cadran, je vois quelques manettes, y en a trois à ma… Droite, oui droite, assura-t-elle. Et les nuages. C'est très joli, on dirait des boules de coton !

Tout le monde rit en entendant ses commentaires, puis Sean lui indiqua l'altimètre afin qu'elle sache quel cadran elle allait devoir surveiller. Il lui expliqua ensuite comment déclencher le train s'atterrissage. Ce qu'elle devrait faire au dernier moment, seulement il ne pourrait pas la guider puisque la liaison serait coupée à cet instant.

Mitchie enregistra toutes les informations puis on lui indiqua où se trouvait le pilote automatique. Elle leur signifia qu'il ne fonctionnait pas, ainsi que la radio. Elle comprit à cet instant qu'elle allait devoir faire atterrir l'avion seule et prit peur.

« - Attendez, ce n'est pas possible, fit-elle paniquée. Je ne sais pas conduire, je ne sais même pas reconnaître ma droite de ma gauche, comment voulez-vous que je fasse atterrir un machin pareil ?

« - Mitchie, calme-toi, répondit Shane. Ecoute, Sean va te guider dans chaque étape, tu n'auras qu'à faire ce qu'il te dit.

« - Shane ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire ? Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que je vais mourir dans un crash aérien, devant le monde entier ?

« - Tu ne vas pas mourir Michaëla, tu en as ma parole ! Tu as déjà oublié ta promesse ?

« - Non mais…

« - Pas de mais, la coupa-t-il en souriant. Souviens-toi, je t'ai promis de te laisser aller au rendez-vous si ?

« - Si je faisais très attention à moi et que je revenais, mentit-elle. Je m'en souviens mais je ne vais pas y arriver Shane. Il y a un million de boutons et tout autant de manettes. Et je ne parle même pas du milliard de cadrans que je vais devoir surveiller !

Ils sourirent mais Sean la rassura à son tour. Elle n'aurait pas à surveiller tous les cadrans. Seulement celui de l'altitude et celui de la vitesse. Ce sont les plus importants. Lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle comprenait, elle le rassura d'une voix tremblante. Elle n'était pas certaine de réussir mais elle savait où ils se situaient.

…

« - Et oui, ça vient d'être confirmé, sourit Gloria Tompson la journaliste de CNN. Un pilote a réussi à entrer en contact avec la personne qui est toujours dans l'avion et celui-ci commence à perdre doucement de l'altitude. Il se pourrait donc bien que cette histoire se termine bien puisque, selon la tour de contrôle, l'avion se prépare à atterrir !

Connie serra la main de son mari avec force en apprenant la nouvelle alors que Jason prit Maylis dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes puis voyant ce qu'il faisait, il s'éloigna vivement de la jeune femme.

« - Désolé, je… C'était sous le coup de la bonne nouvelle !

« - Aucun problème, sourit-elle. Je suis également très contente pour ta sœur. Maintenant qu'on est sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir sans problème, je suis soulagée et je… Je ferais mieux de retourner à la faculté mais transmets-lui mes félicitations quand elle reviendra.

Sur ces mots, elle embrassa la joue de son camarade et ami puis salua les parents avant de commencer à partir. Elle fut cependant rattrapée trois pas plus tard, par une main sur son épaule. Ce contact la fit sursauter et lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle fut surprise de son interlocuteur.

« - Ecoute May, soupira Jason, je voudrais que tu restes… Depuis le début de cette épreuve, tu es la seule qui soit venue me voir et ça me touche. Vraiment !

« - Carrie aussi est présente, non ?

« - Non elle se préoccupe seulement de son mariage et fait son possible pour éloigner ma fille de moi et Mitchie même si ma sœur a sauvé la vie à Mandy, ajouta-t-il malgré lui.

« - Comment, demanda Steve étonné.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à son père et se mordit la langue. Pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère, il s'était promis de ne rien leur dire avant la fin de toute cette histoire. « Sauf que maintenant, c'est fichu, songea-t-il. Je n'ai plus qu'à passer aux aveux ! » Il soupira longuement puis, prenant la main de son amie, il rentra dans le bureau de sa mère où il leur raconta le kidnapping de sa fille et les menaces qu'ils avaient subi avec Mitchie. Il termina par l'odieux échange qu'on leur avait proposé et qu'ils n'avaient pu refuser.

Le récit dura vingt minutes puis au moment où Connie allait lui poser des questions afin d'en savoir plus, Gloria Tompson reprit la parole, annonçant un rebondissement dont ils se seraient bien passés.

…

Annie Beckett était, comme beaucoup, devant son écran de télévision en compagnie de son petit copain Daniel Sanderson. Ils espéraient une fin heureuse pour la jeune pop-star et furent ravie d'entendre Devonne Sprangle.

« - C'est à présent officiel, c'est bien la jeune Mitchie Torrès qui est coincée dans l'avion de la terreur ! Heureusement tout n'est pas perdue pour la jeune femme puisque l'on vient de m'informer à l'instant que la tour de contrôle avait réussi à entrer en contact ave la jeune pop-star malgré un équipement défectueux. Comme vous le savez, les secours sont arrivés depuis maintenant une demi-heure et n'attendent plus que l'atterrissage de la jeune femme pour intervenir… On m'apprend également, dit-elle en appuyant sur son oreillette, que la police est également sur les lieux et seraient en contact avec Mitchie Torrès depuis la tour de contrôle. Ici à CBI, nous prions de tout notre cœur pour que la jeune femme s'en sorte indemne et bien sûr, nous restons sur place pour vous tenir au courant des derniers évènements !

Annie fut tellement ravie d'apprendre cette nouvelle qu'elle embrassa son petit ami avec fougue. Elle priait depuis maintenant une demi-heure pour que son élève s'en sorte et apprendre que tout n'était pas encore perdue pour elle, la rassura. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que tout le monde ne partageait pas l'allégresse générale.

…

Pov inconnu

Lorsque j'entendis que la police avait réussi à entrer en contact avec elle, je vis rouge. J'avais pourtant pris soin de vider le contenu d'une bouteille d'eau sur la radio et j'avais emporté le sac à main de Mitchie avant de sauter en parachute, comment avaient-ils pu entrer en contact avec elle ? Intrigué, je pris son fourre-tout que je vidais consciencieusement sur la table de mon salon. Je sortis le portefeuille que je lui avais offert, une pièce unique au passage qui m'avait coûté horriblement cher, son trousseau de clé, son agenda, qui était vide depuis quelques semaines, une bouteille d'eau, un paquet de chewing-gum, deux stylos, un bloc-notes, une pince à cheveux avec un peigne, son kit de manucure, une bouteille de parfum, sa brosse à dent avec du dentifrice. J'y trouvais même un lecteur de musique et un album photo de sa famille, mais nulle trace de son téléphone. Où diable l'avait-elle mis ? Je réfléchis durant plusieurs minutes lorsque je me souvins d'une discussion entre elle et son agent. Mona quelque chose, lui avait conseillé de mettre son portable dans sa botte lorsqu'elle le pouvait. « Ainsi personne ne pourra te le voler pour faire la copie de ton répertoire, lui avait-elle conseillée. » Non mais quel idiot ! Dans la panique, j'avais complète oublié de vérifier si je prenais bien le téléphone puisque c'était le seul objet que je voulais… Mais au fait, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce point : Avait-elle des bottes à l'aéroport ?

…

Mitchie écarquilla les yeux quand un voyant rouge clignota. Elle n'eut pas besoin de traduction pour comprendre ce qu'il signifiait et lorsque Sean lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, elle déglutit.

« - Je crois que je n'ai plus d'essence ! Enfin de carburant, se reprit-elle.

« - Très bien, le voyant est allumé mais qu'indique le cadran ?

« - Je suis dans le rouge Sean. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

« - Tout d'abord, tu vas te préparer à un atterrissage d'urgence, faire exactement ce que je te dis et lorsque la liaison sera coupée entre nous, prie très fort pour t'en sortir et accroche-toi ! ça va secouer !

* * *

* : Sorcière du folklore polonais. Filant dans son mortier, effaçant les traces de son balai, elle survient brusquement, ravit un petit garçon, l'entraîne chez elle pour le faire rôtir.

Et voilà pour ce soir, c'est terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi j'attends l'avis (que j'imagine incendiaire) de **nouna** pour attaquer le chapitre suivant. Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine et profitez bien de votre week-end !

Miss Tagada (L)


	16. Effraction

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes de fins d'années ? Comme promis sur ma page facebook, voici la suite des aventures de Mitchie qui est bloquée dans son avion depuis **au moins DEUX semaines** ! :p Merci à **Nivie** , **Pims10** , **Jessica54300** (Salut miss, Ben si je peux arrêter là et ne plus rien poster pendant très longtemps mdrrrr Bisouilles et bonne année à toi), **viso66** , **Marina** (Salut miss. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Non mais je suis d'accord Carrie est atteinte ! On est d'accord. C'est de la faute de Carrie si Mandy a été enlevé et elle ose accuser Mitchie de ses problèmes. Faut pas abuser non plus ! Surtout qu'elle veut que Jason abandonne sa fille pour que Robert l'adopte... Non mais elle abuse-là ! Ah ah pas si facile de trouver le coupable finalement mdrr Ouais promis dans ce chapitre on va savoir si elle réussit à se poser sans encombre Bisouilles et bonne année miss) et **AngeleJ** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. (C'est bien dommage) Les persos et tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney. Et malgré toute la pub que je leur fais, ils veulent toujours pas que j'ai Shane en échange, alors je compte faire une pétition. J'ai votre soutien ? mdr Cela étant dit : Kristen m'appartient d'ailleurs avant elle s'appelait Mandy ! :p

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, ses avis et ses conseils (et son harcèlement probablement) et à **chris87** qui a encore une fois acceptée de corriger mes fautes.

 **Effraction**

Lorsque Shane entendit Mitchie dire qu'elle n'avait plus de carburant, il échangea un regard inquiet avec Nate et tout deux observèrent la vitre en pensant à la même chose. Si jamais la presse filmait l'atterrissage d'urgence et que celui-ci ne se passait pas aussi bien que tous l'espérait, ils risquaient d'avoir des problèmes.

« - J'y vais, décida Nate. Mitchie je te dis à tout à l'heure !

« - Euh ouais, si je survie ! Sean, je vous écoute, j'actionne quoi en premier ?

« - Est-ce que vous voyez la manette à votre droite ? La plus grosse ? Bien, vous allez…

Nate n'en entendit pas plus puisque la porte se refermait sur lui. Il commença par aller voir les secours et prévint le chef des pompiers que l'atterrissage risquait de dégénérer. Il lui expliqua que l'avion manquait de kérosène et Doug Carter lui assura qu'ils étaient prêts à intervenir dès qu'il toucherait le sol. Rassuré, l'inspecteur alla réexpliquer le problème au docteur Ater qui lui assura que dès que l'appareil serait immobilisé, ils interviendraient, avec l'accord du chef des pompiers. Tous deux se rassemblèrent pour discuter de la procédure d'intervention alors que le jeune homme soupira. Le plus compliqué restait à faire ! D'un pas assuré, il rejoignit la zone où les journalistes s'étaient rassemblés. Dès qu'ils le virent, ils vinrent à sa rencontre et lui mirent leurs micros sous le nez pour lui demander des informations.

« - Mesdames, messieurs, bonjour. Je suis l'inspecteur Knight et je tiens à rassurer tous ceux qui vous regardent. J'ignore quelles sont vos dernières informations aussi je vais résumer le problème. Nous avons, actuellement un avion qui survole Los Angeles depuis presque une heure. La radio ayant été sabotée, la personne qui est à l'intérieur n'a que son téléphone pour rester en contact avec la tour de contrôle. A l'heure où je vous parle, un pilote est en liaison avec cette personne pour faire atterrir l'appareil rapidement et sans dommages. Afin de garantir la sécurité de la personne qui est à l'intérieur, je vous demanderais de ne pas filmer la piste d'atterrissage.

« - Bonjour inspecteur, Devonne Sprangle de CBI, est-ce vrai que c'est la pop-star Mitchie Torrès qui est dans l'avion ?

« - Selon toute vraisemblance, admit-il.

« - Gloria Tompson, pour CNN, on vient d'apprendre que l'avion n'avait plus de kérosène et que vous vous prépariez à un atterrissage d'urgence. Est-ce vrai ?

…

« - A l'heure où je vous parle la nouvelle n'a pas encore été confirmée mais il semblerait que l'avion dans lequel Mitchie Torrès se trouve, manque de kérosène. Ici à L'aéroport de Los Angeles, les secours, ainsi que la tour de contrôle se prépare à un atterrissage d'urgence. Nous attendons cependant la confirmation de ces deux informations en espérant que la seconde soit une erreur !

Jason regarda l'écran en écarquillant les yeux puis échangea un regard avec son père. Steve ne semblait pas non plus rassuré d'entendre les nouvelles puisqu'il se rapprocha de sa femme qu'il serra dans ses bras au moment où Maylis s'installa, ou plutôt se laissa tomber, sur le canapé en soufflant :

« - Mon Dieu, Michaëla ! Faites qu'elle s'en sorte, je vous en prie, il le faut, murmura-t-elle doucement en fixant le plafond.

Touché par la prière de son amie, le jeune homme se mit à ses côtés et posa une main sur celles jointes, de Maylis qui le regarda en souriant tristement. Sans un mot, elle se pencha vers lui et posa son visage sur l'épaule de Jason qui entoura de son bras, celles de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, tout en fixant l'écran avec espoir. Steve et Connie firent comme eux, et observèrent les images de l'aéroport de Los Angeles en souhaitant avoir des nouvelles de Mitchie. Ils avaient conscience que l'atterrissage était imminent.

Quand ils virent apparaître l'inspecteur Knight à l'écran, ils soupirèrent de soulagement, sauf Jason qui déglutit. « Si la police se déplace et vient faire une déclaration, c'est que la situation est grave, songea-t-il. Mitchie qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Ils écoutèrent en silence les mots du jeune homme espérant l'entendre dire que Michaëla ne manquait pas de kérosène. Seulement, l'inspecteur resta vague sur cette question et ils comprirent, que c'était la vérité. Mitchie Torrès allait devoir atterrir en urgence au risque de mourir.

…

Pov inconnu

Ah, je vois qu'elle a découvert ma première surprise ! Malheureusement, ma chère, tu n'auras pas assez de carburant pour atterrir calmement sur une des pistes de LAX. Au contraire, si mes estimations sont exactes, tu n'as même aucune chance d'en réchapper… Bon disons, une chance sur un milliard ! N'empêche si elle s'en sort indemne, faudra qu'elle joue à la loterie Nationale ! Ravi que les évènements se passent aussi mal que prévu, je m'installais plus confortablement sur mon canapé et je repris une poignée de pop corn. Elle allait bientôt être obligée de découvrir mon autre surprise…

« - Je sens qu'après ça, Mitchie Torrès, et Michaëla Torrès ne monteront plus jamais dans un seul avion, ris-je fier de moi.

Faudra juste que je vérifie qu'on ne me voit pas sur les images de surveillance de l'aéroport d'Albuquerque ! Enfin pour le moment, j'observais tranquillement les images avant de changer de chaîne. CNN diffusait exactement les mêmes images, je passais donc à Fox News Channel et je souris en voyant toute l'histoire depuis le début. Ou plutôt ce qu'ils croyaient être le début. L'enlèvement de Mandy dans le magasin. J'écoutais, avec un plaisir délectable, le portrait de moi que donna la vendeuse que j'avais salué.

« - C'était un homme aux cheveux frisés. Il avait les yeux couverts par ses grosses lunettes de soleil mais il avait un bouc triangulaire et une chemise hawaïenne rouge à fleurs qu'il n'avait pas complètement fermée. Je m'en souviens parce que lorsque j'ai vu les quelques poils de son torse, j'ai eu un haut-le-cœur, dit-elle en frissonnant.

Je souris en songeant que les postiches poilus étaient une bénédiction. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je pense à remercier Jason. S'il n'avait pas eu l'idée d'en mettre le lendemain de la fête d'halloween de sa sœur, je n'aurais jamais pensé à être si méticuleux. Je continuais d'écouter cette espèce d'écervelé en songeant que ce n'était pas demain que la police viendrait m'arrêter.

Suite à la description, si on peut dire, de la vendeuse, la chaîne diffusa la déclaration de l'inspecteur truc et je revins sur CBI, pour voir s'ils en savaient plus.

…

Lorsque Nate quitta l'écran, le groupe des BABIES resta silencieux quelques secondes puis Iris soupira :

« - Dis donc, quand Mitchie va rejoindre Albuquerque, elle va être acclamée ! Une nana qui n'a pas son permis de conduire et qui n'arrive même pas à reconnaître sa gauche de sa droite du premier coup, qui réussit à faire atterrir un jet en urgence… C'est… Je ne suis pas facilement impressionnable mais là…

« - C'est impressionnant, proposa Bianca en souriant.

« - Carrément, sourit Brent. Quand elle revient, je l'épouse, rit-il. Hey quoi ? C'est la femme idéale. Elle sait cuisiner, chanter, danser, joue de trois instruments, prend soin de sa santé, en plus elle est toujours jolie même au réveil… Et visiblement elle est bien partie pour savoir piloter un avion… Moi je dis que les demandes en mariage vont affluer !

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis rirent de bon cœur en songeant que leur clavier n'avait pas tort. La jeune femme qui était déjà souvent demandée en mariage, par lettre ou dans la rue après un concert, à présent qu'elle risquait d'accomplir un exploit en direct, les demandes risquaient de devenir de plus en plus fréquentes. « Surtout maintenant qu'elle est célibataire, songea Iris en souriant. » Secouant la tête, elle se replongea dans la conversation qui faisait rage dans le salon, alors qu'à l'écran, Devonne Sprangle faisait un résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'enlèvement de Mandy.

« - Espèce d'imbécile, ça a commencé avec le meurtre de Zeke, s'énerva Bianca. Mandy c'est l'étape numéro quatre. D'ailleurs faut qu'on m'explique pourquoi après avoir tué Zeke, le saligaud, qui que ce soit, s'en est pris à Mandy ? Tout le monde sait qu'elle adore sa nièce !

« - Ouais c'est bizarre ! D'abord, lui ou elle, élimine une personne avec qui elle ne s'entend plus, manque de la tuer chez elle, pour finir par kidnapper sa nièce ! Y a aucune logique, soupira Anderson.

« - Hormis celui de la faire souffrir, intervint Serena. Réfléchissez. Début octobre, elle est accusée du meurtre de Zeke. Dès qu'elle est innocentée, on la menace par lettre puis on essaie de la tuer alors qu'elle est sous surveillance vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre ! Quand elle est placée dans un endroit impossible à connaître, c'est Mandy qu'on kidnappe avant de proposer un échange… ! Je n'y connais rien mais à vu de nez, on essaie de la faire souffrir !

…

« - Mitchie, vous êtes toujours là ?

« - Je… Oui, oui, je suis encore là… Toujours je ne sais pas ! Alors Sean, je fais quoi maintenant ?

« - C'est facile ! Vous vous souvenez des trois manettes dont on a parlé pour le train d'atterrissage ?

« - Euh oui, je les actionne ?

« - Non, pas maintenant, vous êtes encore trop haut mais elles sont reliées à un gros levier, tu le vois ?

« - Il a un manche marron votre levier ?

« - Exact, sourit-il, ce sont les freins. Tu vas garder l'œil sur l'altimètre que je t'ai indiqué tout à l'heure et lorsque tu seras sous les dix mille pieds d'altitude, tu vas le pousser à fond ensuite tu appuieras sur le bouton qui est à côté. Tu as compris ?

« - Je pousse la grosse manette et j'appuie sur le bouton, c'est noté. Enfin j'attends d'être à moins de dix mille pieds du sol !

Ils rirent tous de son résumé étrange puis Sean lui demanda de le prévenir quand ce serait bon, afin qu'il lui indique la suite des évènements. Durant quelques instants, il n'y eut donc aucun bruit dans la tour de contrôle si bien qu'ils entendirent la presse et les fans de Mitchie hurler des prières à son attention. Shane sourit en les entendant puis prit conscience d'une chose. Mitchie aimait certes la vie qu'elle menait mais des millions de gens étaient, comme Kristen, accro à sa musique. « Ouais, toi c'est à son sourire que t'es accro, se moqua sa conscience. » Il acquiesça mentalement à cette vérité puis sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau sa voix.

« - C'est bon. Etape suivante ? Je m'accroche à quelque chose et je prie, très fort, c'est ça ?

« - Non, sourit le pilote, avant tu as encore quelques manipulations à faire. Tout d'abord, tu vas tirer le manche vers toi, le plus possible d'accord ? ça va faire freiner ta chute !

« - Oui chef, rit-elle malgré la panique qu'on entendait dans sa voix. Allez comme dirait Jason, tire aussi fort que t'es bête, dit-elle pour elle-même. Allez, t'es plus bête que ça quand même, s'énerva-t-elle.

Dans la tour de contrôle, tout le monde sourit à ses commentaires mais lorsqu'elle se félicita, à sa manière, ils rirent tous de bon cœur.

« - Bravo Mitchie, je savais que tu étais une abrutie complète ! Heureusement que t'as pas été à la fac, on t'aurait même pas laissé pousser une porte… Euh ensuite Sean ?

« - Ensuite, tu vas surveiller l'altimètre et me prévenir quand tu seras à sept mille mètres.

…

 _Une minute plus tard…_

« - Shane, Nate, vous êtes encore là ?

« - On n'a pas bougé de la tour, assura l'inspecteur en chef. Tu veux quelque chose ?

« - Ecoutez, je viens d'avoir le signal comme quoi je n'ai presque plus de batterie et j'ignore si je m'en sortirais vivante alors si ce n'est pas le cas, dites à ma famille que je l'aime et que je penserai à elle jusqu'à la fin. Je suis désolée Shane de ne pas être en mesure de te dire que je tiendrais ma promesse mais je vais faire mon maximum pour la respecter. Et s'il vous plaît, dites à Jason de rassurer mes fans, j'aurais adoré continuer le voyage avec eux mais il se pourrait bien que je descende avant ! Je vous aime tous… Shane ? Nate ? Sean ? Allo, vous m'entendez encore, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et observa son écran de téléphone pour comprendre. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle n'avait plus de batterie, elle pesta contre celui qui l'avait kidnappé. « Il n'aurait pas pu me prévenir que je serais dans cette situation, songea-t-elle, j'aurais chargé mon téléphone ! »

« - Bon réfléchis Mitchie, que voulait te dire Sean ? Dans sept mille mètres visiblement, j'aurais quelque chose à faire mais quoi… ? Bon j'en conclus que je n'ai plus rien d'autre à faire pendant encore cinq mille mètres.

Elle soupira ennuyée puis glissa son portable dans sa botte avant de jeter un regard au cadran de carburant et déglutit. « Je n'aurais bientôt plus de kérosène, songea-t-elle paniquée. D'ici vingt petites minutes approximativement, décida-t-elle grossièrement. » Elle souffla comme pour se donner du courage puis observa l'altimètre, la main sur la première manette prête à l'actionner dès qu'elle serait à la bonne altitude.

Quand ce fut bon, elle fit comme Sean lui avait dit au début et poussa la manette qui était la plus près d'elle. « Bien, maintenant à la seconde, songea-t-elle en l'actionnant. Après la troisième et… Je n'aurais plus qu'à m'accrocher et à prier ! » Trois secondes après avoir commencé, à pousser les manettes, elle appuya sur la troisième de toutes ses forces et se mit à paniquer lorsque celle-ci se bloqua.

« - Allez Mitchie, pousse-là le plus fort possible ! Pense à Mandy, à Jason, à ta famille, tes amis, tes fans… A la promesse que t'as faite à Shane hier soir !

Le levier finit par bouger et rejoignit les deux autres au moment où l'avion commença à trembler. Les secousses furent de plus en plus violentes si bien que Mitchie se mit à crier de peur, sans même sans apercevoir. Elle commença à vouloir s'attacher mais s'aperçut que les ceintures avaient été coupées et elle paniqua en voyant le sol se rapprocher. Elle croisa machinalement ses bras sur ses côtes pour protéger ses poumons et posa le menton sur ses clavicules en fermant les yeux, alors qu'elle était secouée de plus en plus sur son siège.

…

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt, dans la tour de contrôle…_

« - Mitchie ?… Mitchie, vous m'entendez ?…

« - La batterie doit être vide, suggéra Nate paniqué.

« - Mitchie, intervint Shane à son tour dans le même état.

« - Bien, si c'est le cas, soupira Sean Sullivan, il faut espérer qu'elle se souvienne de ce que je lui ai dit au début. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre en priant aussi fort que possible !

« - C'est votre conseil, s'étonna Shane inquiet. Vous n'avez pas un autre moyen de la joindre ? Genre un téléphone dans une cabine ou autre ?

« - Ecoutez inspecteur, si vous me dites quel avion elle pilote exactement, je pourrais vous répondre, dans le cas contraire, on n'a que cette option qui ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous !

Ils se fixèrent durant quelques secondes puis Nate rappela à son ami que Sean n'y était pour rien. Le seul coupable était cette personne qui avait tué Zeke et tiré sur Mitchie peu de temps avant. Il hocha la tête et rejoignirent la baie vitrée où ils virent un avion arriver rapidement. Sachant qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, Shane quitta le centre de contrôle et rejoignit les secours, rapidement imité par Nate.

…

Pov inconnu

Lorsque je vis l'avion arriver rapidement, je compris que mon plan B avait réussi. Elle avait peut-être réussi à établir une communication avec la tour de contrôle à cause de ce fichu portable, mais le manque de kérosène aurait sa peau, j'en étais persuadé. Ravi de cette nouvelle, je pris la bouteille de champagne que je venais de sortir du frigidaire et j'attendis tranquillement de voir le super crash aérien. Depuis les attentats du onze septembre, il n'y avait pas eu de crash en direct et si habituellement ça ne me dérangeait pas, savoir que cette garce allait perdre la vie et briser le cœur à des millions d'Américains, me transportait de joie. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre. Je me mis à compter lentement à l'envers en partant de vingt, espérant qu'à zéro, j'aurais droit à l'explosion que je voulais.

« - Courage Mitchie dans quelques secondes, tu ne souffriras plus… Jamais, fis-je extatique.

…

Lorsque Steve et Connie virent l'avion se rapprocher du sol, ils se serrèrent la main en priant alors que Maylis prenait Jason dans ses bras. Ils fixaient tous les quatre l'avion, qui arrivaient trop vite, à leurs yeux, se rapprocher de la piste d'atterrissage. Sans même s'en apercevoir, ils retinrent tous leur respiration quelques secondes avant que le train d'atterrissage n'entre en contact avec la piste en croisant les doigts. Ils savaient, grâce à Gloria Tompson, que si l'avion arrivait trop en piqué, les chances de survie de Mitchie seraient divisées par cinq, ils espéraient tous que la pointe de l'avion ne toucherait pas le sol.

« - Je t'en prie Mitchie, fais-nous un signe, chuchota son frère.

« - Allez Mitchie, l'encouragea Maylis en croisant les doigts.

Ils regardèrent fixement l'écran. Ils avaient conscience que dans quelques secondes, ils sauraient si Michaëla avait ou non réussi son atterrissage d'urgence sans une égratignure. Ils guettaient les applaudissements qu'il ne manquerait pas d'entendre si elle signalait qu'elle allait bien, seulement le silence restait entier et Jason sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

…

Dans le cockpit, le silence était également omniprésent et Mitchie ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« - Aie, grogna-t-elle en se levant, je dirais même plus, Aie-euh, grimaça-t-elle en se tenant la tête.

Elle n'eut cependant pas la force de faire un pas et se laissa retomber sur son siège. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit l'aéroport de Los Angeles reconnaissable grâce à l'énorme « LAX » sculpté. « J'y suis arrivée, songea-t-elle en soupirant de soulagement. Je suis à LA ! » Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'on ouvrait la porte, ni que les secours pénétraient dans l'appareil. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle sursauta avant de se plaindre d'une douleur à la tête.

« - Vous ne pouviez pas frapper avant d'entrer, plaisanta-t-elle cependant.

« - Navré mademoiselle Torrès, mais il y a dehors plusieurs personnes qui souhaitent avoir de vos nouvelles. Vous me suivez ?

« - Euh non… J'ai mes jambes qui refusent de me porter, expliqua-t-elle.

Doug Carter et le docteur Ater échangèrent un regard amusé puis la prirent dans leurs bras afin qu'elle fasse quelques pas avec eux. Néanmoins, ils la laissèrent sortir seule de l'avion, songeant qu'elle méritait de vivre cet instant seule.

Mitchie n'avait pas fait trois pas que des applaudissements retentirent devant elle. Etonnée, elle leva les yeux et vit avec émotion les équipes de secours, ainsi que ceux qui travaillaient dans la tour de contrôle l'acclamer. Incapable du moindre mot, elle resta immobile sur la seconde marche de l'escalier à fixer ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui l'applaudissaient comme si elle avait accompli un exploit. Lorsque d'autres personnes applaudirent derrière l'appareil, elle descendit, les jambes encore tremblantes et vit avec émoi la presse, ses fans ainsi que des passagers applaudir sa descente d'avion et elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya doucement puis chercha autour d'elle, un visage familier. Elle n'eut cependant pas à chercher longtemps puisque ce fut Nate qui vint vers elle.

« - Bravo mademoiselle, souffla-t-il, t'es pas seulement une artiste formidable, t'es aussi une jeune femme incroyable ! Tu as bluffé l'Amérique toute entière, je crois !

« - Je n'ai pourtant pas fait grand-chose, souffla-t-elle.

« - Crois-nous Mitchie, intervint Shane en les rejoignant, on a vu ce que tu as fait d'ici et c'était époustouflant !

« - J'ai cru mourir dix fois, murmura-t-elle soudain pâle.

« - Docteur, appela l'inspecteur en chef, je crois que cette demoiselle va avoir besoin de vous. Quant à toi, dès ta sortie d'hôpital, on recommence la colocation à trois !

« - Non, s'il vous plaît, pas d'hôpital, je vais bien. C'est juste la pression qui retombe, ça va !

« - Ça c'est à moi de le déterminer, intervint le médecin. Montez dans l'ambulance que l'on vous ausculte !

Mitchie voulut refuser mais elle se sentait faible et décida d'obéir au médecin en espérant qu'il lui prescrirait seulement une semaine de vacance.

…

Quand Jason entendit les applaudissements à la télé, il sourit en comprenant que sa sœur était en vie et hurla :

« - Bravo Mitchie !

Pour sa part, Maylis se contenta de faire comme les équipes de secours et applaudit sa sortie d'avion. « Même si elle ne m'entendra pas d'ici, songea-t-elle. » Souriant, elle fit un tour d'horizon de la pièce et fut émue en croisant le regard embué de Connie alors que Steve avait beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes.

« - Merci, chuchota une voix à son oreille.

« - Merci de quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de plus que les autres, se défendit-elle.

« - Merci d'avoir été là.

Sur ses mots, Jason embrassa la joue de son amie qui rougit légèrement avant d'assurer qu'elle n'avait fait que son devoir et qu'il avait plus besoin d'elle que leurs profs à la faculté. Il sourit et continua de la remercier pour sa présence et ses prières. Ils furent dérangés par de nouveaux applaudissements venant de la télé et se tournèrent pour voir Mitchie se tourner vers les caméras. Elle avait du mal à marcher et un bleu à la joue mais elle semblait aller bien. Ils notèrent cependant son air étonné alors que la journaliste prenait la parole :

« - Et oui mesdames, messieurs, c'est incroyable ! C'est arrivé autant sous vos yeux que sous les nôtres. Alors que tout semblait perdu pour la jeune pop-star aux multiples talents, Mitchie Torrès vient de nous démontrer qu'elle n'était pas seulement une artiste aux multiples récompenses mais également une jeune femme pleine de ressources. C'est avec un courage exemplaire, qu'elle a réussi à faire atterrir un jet de huit places, sans avoir de grosses blessures.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Jason vit les deux inspecteurs venir vers elle et lui parler puis Nate la retint avant de faire signe au médecin qui emmena sa sœur dans l'ambulance qui disparut de l'écran, tandis que Gloria Tompson continuait de raconter l'évènement, vantant le courage et la maîtrise dont Mitchie avait fait preuve.

…

 _Pov inconnu_

« - Quoi, hurlais-je en voyant l'avion s'arrêter sans dommage. C'est… C'est impossible ! Tu… Tu n'aurais pas du en réchapper, criais-je dégoûté. Tu devais mourir Michaëla ! Pour avoir ris de moi !

Je fixais l'écran incrédule alors que la journaliste commentait, la descente d'avion de Mitchie.

« - Après presque une heure de stress intense pour la vie de la jeune pop-star Américaine, il semblerait que son calvaire soit enfin terminé. Comme vous venez de le voir de vos yeux, elle est sortie indemne de l'avion de la terreur. C'est à la fois un acte extraordinaire et un fait des plus étonnants puisqu'il faut rappeler que la jeune femme en plus de ne pas avoir son permis de pilotage n'avait plus assez de kérosène pour faire un atterrissage sûr… Ah on me signale à l'instant que Mitchie viendra faire une déclaration dans quelques instants, alors si vous voulez avoir ses impressions, restez avec nous !

Sans m'en apercevoir, je m'agrippais au coussin du canapé de rage. J'avais saboté la radio, le pilote automatique et les ceintures, prévu une panne de carburant et malgré tout ça, elle avait réussi à s'en sortir ? Je devais trouver un autre moyen de lui faire payer ce moment des plus humiliant pour moi. Mais comment faire ? Sa nièce est à l'hôpital, elle à LA et je ne suis pas de taille à me battre et à gagner contre Jason. Quant à son groupe, on oublie tout de suite. Entre une dont le père est détective privé, l'autre qui a un copain boxeur et la dernière qui est une adepte de l'autodéfense… Il faudrait que je sois suicidaire pour avoir le dessus. Sans parler du fait qu'ils devaient être tous réunis chez l'un ou l'autre ! Personne n'était donc… Je souris soudain en trouvant comment me venger. Il n'y aurait peut-être aucun témoin mais je serais sûr qu'elle n'en réchappera pas ! Mitchie Torrès, à nous deux, songeais-je en me frottant les mains. Au même moment, Devonne Sprangle revint à l'écran.

…

« - Nous revoici en direct de l'aéroport de Los Angeles avec Mitchie qui souhaite faire une déclaration, dit la journaliste avant de tendre son micro.

« - Tout d'abord bonjour à tous… Même si j'ai du mal à croire que deux heures se sont à peine écoulées depuis la dernière fois que j'ai touché le sol, plaisanta-t-elle. Je… Je tenais à rassurer ma famille, mes amis mais également mes fans sur mon état de santé. Après avoir passé une rapide visite médicale, je suis autorisée à vous assurer qu'hormis une jolie bosse sur la tête, un œil tout noir et un poignet légèrement foulé, je n'ai rien de grave. Comme mon père dit souvent, y a eu plus de peur que de mal !

« - Comment avez-vous vécu ce moment, demanda la journaliste de Fox News Channel.

« - Je ne sais pas trop. Quand je me suis réveillée dans l'avion, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir. Tous les parachutes avaient disparu, la radio avait été sabotée et le pilote automatique aussi. J'ai juste pris quelques secondes pour me souvenir de ce que m'avait souvent dit mon frère qui se passionne pour l'aéronautique. Jason, je sais que je t'ai souvent dit, plus jeune, que tu me fatiguais avec tes avions mais aujourd'hui je suis en mesure de te dire que tes discours que je trouvais rébarbatifs m'ont sauvé la vie. Alors merci grand frère, je te dois la vie, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Ecoutez, si vous le souhaitez, je ferais une conférence de presse sur le sujet dès que je le pourrais mais pour le moment je n'aspire qu'à retrouver ma famille, mes amis et à dormir… Pendant plusieurs jours, plaisanta-t-elle. Je tenais juste à vous dire à tous… Merci. Merci à ma famille qui ne m'a pas quittée durant mon petit vol. Merci à mes amis à qui je demande d'éviter de prévoir une fête pour mon retour. Je veux juste être avec eux et discuter comme si je n'avais rien fait d'extraordinaire ce qui est vrai à mes yeux. Merci également à mes fans, que l'on me croie ou non, lorsque j'étais là-haut et que j'ai pris conscience que je n'avais plus de carburant, j'ai pensé à eux, à leur peine et à leur soutien quotidien. Merci à vous, vous dites m'adorer mais sans vous je ne serais rien aussi, et je vous le dis du plus profond de mon cœur, merci. C'est moi qui vous adore ! Enfin et je terminerais par ces mots, merci aux équipes d'urgences autant médicale que de sauvetage pour avoir été prêtes à intervenir au moindre problème. Merci naturellement à la police d'Albuquerque, sans qui je n'aurais jamais pensé à utiliser mon téléphone pour appeler la tour de contrôle. Je ne peux guère citer de nom mais je sais que ceux qui sont visés par mes derniers mots se reconnaîtront. Je n'oublie pas le pilote qui m'a guidé depuis la tour de LA et à qui je dois également la vie. A vous tous, merci, du plus profond de mon cœur.

Sur ces mots, elle envoya un baiser du bout des lèvres et repartie, d'un pas fatigué, vers les services d'urgences. Lorsque qu'elle entra dans la tour, elle vit un homme de quarante ans venir vers elle et sourit quand il lui tendit la main.

« - Bonjour mademoiselle Torrès. Sean Sullivan, ravi de vous rencontrer.

« - C'est pour moi un honneur de rencontrer l'homme à qui je dois la vie, fit-elle émue. Je vous remercie sincèrement. Sans vous, on serait probablement en train d'éteindre le feu dans l'avion avant de chercher mon corps parmi les cendres. Alors merci. Je vous suis redevable à jamais !

« - Continuez juste à chanter, à être un exemple pour votre génération et votre dette sera payée, assura-t-il.

Elle sourit puis, dans un élan soudain, se jeta à son cou le remerciant plusieurs fois de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Touché par tant de spontanéité et de joie, il lui rendit son étreinte quelques instants puis ils s'éloignèrent. Comme il devait retourner travailler, il la salua puis Shane et Nate la conduisirent vers un autre jet. Quand elle vit l'appareil, elle déglutit et commença à trembler mais ils la rassurèrent. Ils resteraient avec elle et de plus, le pilote travaillait à Albuquerque et connaissait parfaitement le plan de vol. Elle monta donc, moins inquiète. Mitchie profita cependant que Nate aille discuter avec le pilote pour se tourner vers son ami.

« - Je… Merci.

« - Tu m'as déjà remercié, tu sais ? Trois fois, si j'ai bonne mémoire.

« - Non merci pour ta promesse. Elle a du beaucoup te coûter mais…

« - Chut, dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Nous avons tout deux fait ce que nous devions faire et même si je l'ai regretté quand j'ai appris où tu étais, t'avoir près de moi maintenant me… C'est idiot, j'allais dire que ça me rassure mais c'est plus que ça !

La jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre, elle se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras en le remerciant d'être présent durant ce voyage. Il sourit et lorsqu'elle commença à s'éloigner, il la retint et embrassa tendrement sa joue.

« - Je suppose que pour le moment on ne peut pas se contenter de plus ?

« - Nate est au courant, admit-il, mais je préfère ne pas commencer à t'embrasser… Après ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ignore si je pourrais m'arrêter donc…

Elle acquiesça en souriant et déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur celle de l'inspecteur qui sourit. Il eut à peine le temps d'y répondre qu'elle s'éloigna en souriant et posa sa tête sur son épaule au moment où Nate revenait.

« - Tu dors Mitchie ?

« - Pas encore mais soyez sympa, me réveillez pas avant la semaine prochaine !

Ils rirent mais le lui assurèrent la faisant doucement sourire. Quand elle sentit qu'on posait quelque chose sur ses épaules, elle ouvrit un œil et sourit à Nate. Lorsque Shane passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui, elle se laissa faire se contentant de pousser un léger soupir de contentement qui fit rire ses deux amis.

…

Pov inconnu

Je songeais à mon plan depuis dix petites minutes puis je décidais de le mettre en place. Pour cela, j'allais avoir besoin de quelque chose de très utile. Le double de la clé que j'avais fait de chez Michaëla lors de la première tournée qu'elle avait faite après l'achat de sa maison. Certains diront que j'avais prévu mon coup depuis longtemps, je préfère dire que je suis prévoyant. Je sortis rapidement de chez moi et parcourais les quelques kilomètres qui me séparait de sa demeure.

Lorsque j'arrivais, Princesse se mit à aboyer et j'entrais.

« - Hey doucement la belle, c'est moi, tu me reconnais, non ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se mit à grogner méchamment, et je compris qu'elle m'avait effectivement reconnu. Visiblement, elle n'a pas apprécié le coup de crosse de revolver. Je l'assommais une nouvelle fois puis je regardais l'heure. J'avais à peu près vingt minutes avant le retour de Jason pour manger. Je regardais autour de moi pour trouver un moyen de laisser un message des plus sérieux. Ce fut en voyant Princesse endormie que j'eus l'idée parfaite. J'allais rapidement dans la cuisine de Mitchie et pris son couteau à viande. D'un coup sec, j'égorgeais cette _brave_ bête à cause de qui, j'avais failli être pris l'autre soir. Cette fois-ci, elle ne m'emmerderait plus !

* * *

Et voilà, je termine sur cette idée des plus morbides. Et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'entrer dans mon chapitre et de l'égorger également mais bon, j'ai malheureusement encore besoin de lui. J'espère quand même que l'ovation que Mitchie a eu vous a plu moi j'avoue son discours m'a fait pleurer.

Miss Tagada (L)


	17. C'était toi

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut les filles… Disons-le tout net, j'ai complètement oublié cette fiction du coup je n'ai pas pu vous mettre la suite en ligne alors que je l'ai depuis mardi dernier… Du coup je vais répondre brièvement aux rars cette semaine. Merci donc à **Pims10** , **Jessica 54300** (Salut miss. Quel manque de cœur dis donc dans ta reviews mdrr Bisouilles), **Nivie** , **viso66** , **Marina** (Salut miss. Oui Mitchie est saine et sauve. Ouff ! Ouais pauvre toutou, je suis horrible avec elle ! Ben tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre la réaction de Mitchie vis-à-vis de son chien. Bisouilles), **AngeleJ** et **Butterfly Fictions** pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. (C'est bien dommage) Les persos et tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney. Et malgré toute la pub que je leur fais, ils veulent toujours pas que j'ai Shane en échange, alors je compte faire une pétition. J'ai votre soutien ? mdr Cela étant dit : Kristen m'appartient d'ailleurs avant elle s'appelait Mandy ! :p

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, ses avis et ses conseils (et son harcèlement probablement) et à **chris87** qui a encore une fois acceptée de corriger mes fautes.

 **c'était toi**

« - Je te laisse la réveiller, sourit Nate.

« - Bah voyons, comme ça si elle veut frapper quelqu'un c'est moi qui prend, plaisanta son ami et collègue.

« - Tout à fait… Même si je suis certain que tu trouveras un moyen, non conventionnel, pour la sortir en douceur de sa sieste.

Shane grimaça avant d'admettre en lui-même que son ami n'avait pas tort. Il avait cependant un sens très aigu du respect des règles et il s'interdit de l'embrasser, une nouvelle fois, avant la fin de cette enquête. Shane caressa doucement son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux, en chuchotant son prénom à son oreille.

« - Mitchie, debout mademoiselle on est de retour à Albuquerque et je suis sûr que tu voudrais allez voir ta nièce, non ?

« - Hm… Ah oui, balbutia-t-elle endormie. Ma petite poupine. Elle va bien ?

Il acquiesça en souriant à son air plus réveillé puis s'écarta d'elle pour qu'elle se lève. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils rejoignirent Nate qui discutait avec le pilote de l'exploit de la jeune femme. Celle-ci grimaça, arguant qu'elle n'avait rien fait de si _extraordinaire_ puis attendit que la porte soit ouverte pour sortir de l'appareil.

Quand elle sortit de l'aéroport, Nate la dirigea vers une voiture et prit place à ses côtés alors que Shane prenait le volant. Il mit le gyrophare afin de pouvoir se rendre plus vite à l'hôpital et ils y arrivèrent en moins de quinze minutes. La jeune pop-star descendit de la voiture pour entrer dans le bâtiment principal où elle demanda la chambre de Mandy Torrès. Dès qu'elle eut l'information, elle parcourut les couloirs afin de la rejoindre, suivi des deux inspecteurs. Elle fut arrêtée devant la porte par l'agent Applewyth mais Nate arriva ce qui permit à la brunette d'entrer sans problème.

« - Tata, sourit la petite en la voyant.

« - Hey ma petite poupine, tu vas bien, demanda-t-elle en regardant Carrie.

Celle-ci la fusilla des yeux et refusa de répondre. Mitchie fut étonnée de sa réaction et se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Heureusement, Robert se racla la gorge en fixant sa fiancée.

« - Elle a fait un coma parce que celui ou celle qui l'a enlevée lui a donné une trop grosse dose de morphine mais hormis ça, elle va bien.

« - Je t'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou t'es sèche avec tout le monde, demanda-t-elle perdue.

« - Mais non voyons, tout va bien maintenant que t'es là ! Tout le monde peut faire la fête !

« - Euh… Ok… Alors ma petite chérie, tu te sens comment ?

« - Bien. C'est vrai ce que papa il a dit ? Que tu as été kidnappée ?

« - Euh oui mais ce n'est pas important et puis regarde, j'ai rien du tout. Dans la famille, on fait les filles solides, rit-elle. Il est où ton papa ?

« - Avec mamie à son restaurant. Tu vas aller le voir toi aussi ?

« - Il faut que j'aille le voir. Je l'aurais bien appelé mais j'ai plus de batterie alors…

« - Maman, tu peux appeler…

« - Non je n'appellerais pas Jason, il n'avait qu'à pas partir, répondit Carrie froidement.

« - Je vais l'appeler, soupira l'avocat. Je reviens dans quelques instants.

« - Merci Rob', souffla Mitchie perdue et blessée par le ton de la future mariée.

Se souvenant qu'elle était là pour sa nièce, elle secoua la tête et parla avec la petite sans savoir que Shane ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange. Robert revint quelques minutes après avec un médecin et tout le monde dut sortir. Une fois dans le couloir, Mitchie demanda à la mère ce qu'elle avait et celle-ci explosa.

« - Ce que j'ai, dit-elle froidement. J'ai que j'en ai ma claque de toi ! Tu passes toujours avant les autres. Quand j'étais avec Jason, je ne disais rien parce qu'il m'avait prévenu de votre relation _si_ fusionnelle, mais maintenant qu'il te fait passer avant sa propre fille… Je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est qu'il signe les papiers pour que Mandy soit légalement la fille de Robert ! Au moins comme ça, Jason aura tout le loisir de te faire passer d'abord, sans avoir mauvaise conscience. Mandy ne sera plus rien pour lui aux yeux de la loi !

« - Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, répondit Mitchie énervée malgré ses chuchotements, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! Mandy fait partie de ma famille, de celle de mes parents et de Jason que tu le veuilles ou non ! Tu devrais d'ailleurs t'estimer heureuse qu'avec tes antécédents, Jay ait accepté la garde partagée. À sa place, je ne t'aurais laissé la voir qu'en présence d'une assistante sociale ! Et dis-toi une chose, c'est que quoi que tu essaies pour séparer Jason de sa fille, ça ne marchera pas. Tu l'as entendu toi-même, elle adore son père et c'est bien normal ! Ou tu l'acceptes ou tu signes les papiers pour qu'elle ne soit plus rien pour toi mais essaies de me séparer de ma nièce et je te jure que ton dossier médical je te le fais manger par le nez ! Je ne suis pas mon frère moi, si tu touches à ma famille, je te le ferai payer !

Malgré ses blessures et la fatigue qu'elle sentait s'abattre sur elle depuis quelques minutes, Mitchie se tenait droite prête à se battre avec son ex belle-sœur, tout en se réjouissant secrètement que cette femme hideuse ne fasse plus réellement partie de sa famille.

De son côté, Shane la regarda admiratif. Il avait vu, comme Nate, qu'elle était épuisée moralement et qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer. Pourtant, la jeune femme qui faisait face à Carrie n'avait plus rien de celle qui était sortie du jet qu'elle avait du faire atterrir en urgence. Elle avait quelque chose de dangereux et il était certain qu'elle était prête à sortir les poings si jamais la jeune mère tentait de l'éloigner de la petite Mandy. L'inspecteur Appelwyth vint vers eux et leur demanda s'il fallait se préparer à les séparer ou pas. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu donner leur avis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le médecin. Aussitôt, les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers lui calmement et demandèrent des nouvelles de la petite. Il les rassura en leur expliquant qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Elles rentrèrent en même temps que les officiers mais lorsque Shane posa sa main sur les côtes de Mitchie, elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur qui ne trompa aucun des deux inspecteurs chargés de sa sécurité. Nate ressortit aussitôt de la chambre et alla chercher un médecin alors que son ami demandait à la pop-star depuis quand elle avait mal.

« - Ma sortie d'avion mais j'étais pressée de revoir ma petite poupine, ajouta-t-elle avant que Shane ne réclame plus d'explications. J'ai rien dit en pensant que ce n'était pas grave.

« - T'as conscience que t'as peut-être une côte cassée ?

Le regard coupable de la jeune femme lui fit comprendre qu'elle en avait parfaitement conscience mais qu'elle avait préféré aller voir sa nièce d'abord. Le médecin arriva accompagné de Nate et ils partirent tous les trois afin qu'elle aille faire une radio pendant que Shane sortait pour téléphoner au commissaire afin qu'il sache où ils se trouvaient. « Quand je pense qu'on aurait dû faire ça depuis notre arrivée à Albuquerque, songea-t-il. »

Alors qu'il était devant l'entrée, il vit arriver Jason et sourit intérieurement. Celui-ci le vit et vint immédiatement à sa rencontre alors que le jeune inspecteur mettait fin à sa conversation. Dès qu'il fut près de lui, il lui demanda des nouvelles de sa sœur. Tout en rejoignant le service, Shane lui expliqua que sa sœur avait une douleur, légère selon elle, aux côtes et qu'elle était partie faire une radio accompagnée de Nate pour plus de sécurité. Juste avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Mandy, il l'arrêta cependant.

« - Ecoutez, ça ne me regarde en aucun cas mais la mère de Mandy risque de ne pas apprécier votre présence. Elle a été plutôt sèche envers Mitchie à son arrivée… Evitez de la contrarier !

« - Ouais je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part mais merci du tuyau, dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte. Alors où est ma princesse ?

Au moment où Mandy cria un « ici » des plus joyeux en tendant les bras à son père, Mitchie ressortait de la cabine de radio et se rhabillait avant de rejoindre Nate qui attendait sagement de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils retournèrent ensemble dans la salle d'attente où ils croisèrent une fan de la brunette qui lui demanda si elle acceptait de signer son plâtre. Ce qu'elle fit en attendant ses radios. Une fois ses résultats en main, ils remontèrent dans la chambre de Mandy en discutant de la suite des opérations. Elle avait conscience que son retour à Albuquerque ne signifiait pas être libre pour autant et elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle allait devoir faire à présent. Au fond d'elle, la brunette espérait qu'elle pourrait rester chez elle quelques jours avant de repartir. « Même une nuit, songea-t-elle. Ma maison me manque cruellement. »

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, ils furent surpris par des éclats de voix et Billy Applewyth leur expliqua que depuis que Jason était arrivé, Carrie et lui se disputaient au sujet de la garde de Mandy. Ils hochèrent la tête puis frappèrent avant d'entrer. Mitchie n'avait pas fait trois pas que son frère soupira de soulagement et vint la serrer dans ses bras, avant qu'elle ne se crispe sous la douleur.

« - Désolé, je t'ai fait mal ?

« - Tu sers pas assez fort pour me casser un os, rassure-toi, rit-elle, mais j'ai un peu mal partout avec l'atterrissage. Ça n'a pas été de tout repos tu sais !

« - Tu m'étonnes, c'était impressionnant, fit-il admiratif. D'ailleurs, merci pour ton hommage dans ta petite déclaration. Elle m'a touché, dit-il sincère.

« - De quoi vous parlez ?

« - Du nouvel exploit de ta tante, rit Jason. Elle a réussi à faire atterrir un avion en urgence. En direct à la télé. Tu aurais dû voir ça. Après elle a remercié toute sa famille pour notre soutien. C'était très beau !

Le jeune homme sourit en entendant sa sœur grogner puis échangea un regard avec les deux inspecteurs qui semblaient trouver la scène risible puisqu'ils se mordaient la langue pour ne pas rire ouvertement. Néanmoins on voyait par le sourire sur leur visage, qu'ils étaient d'accord avec lui. Un médecin entra, coupant court au récit de Jason et après avoir observé les radios de la jeune pop-star, il lui annonça qu'elle avait une côte de fêlée.

« - Rassurez-vous, on va vous faire faire une antibiothérapie et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre d'ici trois semaines. Si vous vous tenez à carreau. Donc pas de concerts, ni de show télé ni d'atterrissage en avion, sourit-il montrant clairement qu'il savait à qui il parlait.

« - Pour les concerts ou les plateaux télé c'est sûr mais pour les atterrissages, je ne peux rien vous promettre, admit-elle en souriant.

« - Et ménagez-vous !

Elle acquiesça sagement et il lui donna son ordonnance, lui faisant promettre de commencer dès qu'elle aurait quitté la chambre afin qu'elle se rétablisse rapidement. Il fut à peine sorti que le portable de Nate sonna et il s'excusa avant de quitter la chambre pour répondre.

Lorsqu'il revint, il expliqua rapidement à Shane qu'ils devaient partir. La brunette embrassa sa nièce et son frère et salua les autres avec plus ou moins de gentillesse. Elle prit soin de fusiller Carrie du regard en partant, lui rappelant brièvement les mots qu'elles avaient échangés dans le couloir. Elle suivit ensuite les deux inspecteurs en leur demandant où ils allaient.

« - On passe la nuit chez toi et demain on repart pour une autre ville !

Elle remercia Nate de cette information puis ils montèrent dans la voiture. Ils firent cependant une halte au Mango et, pendant qu'elle parlait avec ses parents, Shane se dévoua pour aller chercher ses médicaments ne voulant pas rencontrer les parents de la fille qui le faisait craquer. « Ça serait franchement trop tôt, songea-t-il. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment une rencontre de courtoisie ! » Il les rejoignit dix minutes plus tard, et se mêla à leur conversation. Mitchie ayant prit soin de le présenter en ami. Durant plusieurs minutes, ils reparlèrent de l'exploit de la jeune femme qui avait sauvé sa nièce juste avant.

Ils partirent chez la jeune femme aux alentours de dix-sept heures. Ravie de retrouver sa maison, qui lui avait tant manqué, elle ouvrit la porte et grimaça en sentant une drôle d'odeur.

Au contraire d'elle, les deux inspecteurs avaient parfaitement reconnut l'odeur de sang frais et échangèrent un regard alors qu'elle se demandait, à voix haute, d'où elle venait. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu l'arrêter, elle entra dans son salon et hurla d'horreur. Ils la rejoignirent aussitôt et eurent un temps d'arrêt en la voyant allongée dans le sang de sa chienne, en train de pleurer son labrador.

« - Ma petite Princesse, fit-elle la voix chargée de larmes. Qui a pu faire une chose aussi atroce ? Comment peut-on avoir aussi peu de cœur ? Kidnapper et frapper une enfant ? Tuer un animal de compagnie sans défense ! Faut vraiment être dérangé ! Je te promets ma petite chérie qu'on retrouvera l'être immonde être qui t'as fait ça ! Je ne trouverai pas le repos tant que ce dingue sans cœur ni âme ne sera pas sous les verrous et n'aura pas eu le châtiment qu'il mérite. Tu as ma parole !

Plongé dans son discours, plutôt moyenâgeux, elle ne vit pas le regard qu'échangèrent les deux inspecteurs en voyant le mur. Sur celui-ci était écrit, avec ce qu'ils soupçonnaient être le sang de Princesse, une phrase qui les fit frémir.

« - Où que tu ailles, à Chippewa Fall ou à Long Lake, cette nuit sera ta dernière. Mon amour pour toi sera plus grand quand la police te retrouvera baignant dans ton sang, lut la jeune femme.

Elle avait lu mécaniquement mais lorsqu'elle comprit ce que signifiait cette phrase, elle hurla de peur et plaqua ses mains couvertes du sang de son chien, sur son visage. Durant une minute, elle fut silencieuse puis Nate prit les choses en mains. Il décida qu'ils prendraient la route le lendemain dès qu'ils auraient tout prévu, puis proposèrent à la jeune femme de dormir à l'hôtel.

« - Non, dit-elle calmement. Je refuse de dormir dans un lieu que je ne connais pas !

« - Mitchie, soupira son ami, écoute, je…

« - Rien du tout. Je vais dormir chez un ami en qui j'ai confiance et qui pourra me protéger cette nuit mais pitié, stop. Je veux une nuit calme. Sans l'angoisse de voir ma nièce mourir, sans avion, ni menaces sanglantes !… Pitié, ajouta-t-elle presque en pleurant. Je n'en peux plus !

« - D'accord, souffla Shane en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu vas dormir chez quelqu'un dont on est sûr et demain on ira te chercher pour t'emmener ailleurs.

Elle acquiesça contre son torse, respirant l'odeur du jeune homme qui la rassurait. Durant quelques instants, ils se concertèrent pour savoir chez qui l'emmener puis ils lui demandèrent si elle préférait dormir chez Ethan son bassiste ou chez son ami Alex.

« - Alex, sans hésiter. J'aime beaucoup Ethan mais je sais ce qu'il ressent pour moi, souffla-t-elle. Et il est comme mon frère !

Nate acquiesça et lui proposa d'aller prendre une douche et de se changer en lui expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir couverte de sang. Elle hocha mécaniquement la tête et, par égard pour ses nerfs, ils décidèrent d'attendre qu'elle soit en sureté pour amener les équipes scientifiques.

Le temps qu'elle prenne sa douche et prépare un nouveau sac, elle sortit de chez elle à dix-huit heures en disant adieu à sa chienne. Les deux garçons l'emmenèrent chez son meilleur ami qui l'accueillit étonné.

« - J'aurais pensé que tu aurais été chez tes parents cette nuit, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« - Ouais mais non, c'est trop logique ! Et t'es un des seuls en qui mes anges gardiens ont confiance, dit-elle en faisant références aux deux inspecteurs.

« - On vient la rechercher demain matin, expliqua Nate au brigadier qu'il posta devant la porte.

Pour sa part, Shane fixait le jeune homme perplexe. Il trouvait son attitude bizarre et n'apprécia pas, l'étincelle qu'il vit dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle se blottit contre lui. Néanmoins, il salua la jeune femme, avec distance pour qu'Alex ne sache pas à quel point, il tenait à elle puis monta avec son coéquipier. Dès qu'ils furent assez loin, Shane demanda son avis à son ami.

« - Mais on dirait que t'es jaloux, se moqua Nate. Cet Alex a été interrogé trois ou quatre fois, il a un alibi solide pour chaque évènement. Sauf pour le soir où quelqu'un a brisé la vitre de chez Mitchie mais le même soir il y avait eu plusieurs évènements de ce genre dans le quartier. Des poubelles ont été brûlées et des pavés jetés un peu partout à cause d'un match de rugby ! On a arrêté tous ceux qui ont dégradé le quartier donc… Et l'agent Paul Ford reste dans la maison, on l'appellera toutes les trois heures ! Tu t'inquiètes pour rien !

« - Mouais, si tu le dis… ! N'empêche, je ne le sens pas ce coup ! Je le sens dans les tripes !

« - Ouais bah tes tripes, elles ne sont pas gradées donc tu oublies tes angoisses d'amoureux transi, on arrive !

Sur ces mots, il se gara dans l'allée chez la jeune femme tout en appelant l'équipe scientifique. De son côté, Shane alla vérifier que tout était encore en ordre si bien que lorsqu'elle arriva, elle put se mettre au travail rapidement.

Ils attendirent que le relevé d'empreintes et d'indices soient terminés en continuant à faire des hypothèses. Non sur l'assassin mais sur Alexandre. Malgré tout ce que Nate pouvait dire, son ami n'en démordait pas. Il trouvait son attitude suspecte, il se promit donc de faire un tour vers minuit, afin d'être rassuré. Ils furent coupés dans leur conversation par un des scientifiques qui leur annonça une bonne nouvelle.

« - Votre type a laissé une empreinte de doigt. Qui que ce soit, il commence à avoir peur ! C'est dans ces moments-là qu'ils font le plus d'erreurs. A partir de là, je ne vous donne pas dix jours pour mettre la main dessus. Même sans le résultat de l'empreinte qu'on aura dans deux heures je pense !

« A vingt et une heures donc, songea Shane en respirant mieux. On n'aura pas à repartir d'Albuquerque ! Et tu pourras l'embrasser d'ici demain, ajouta sa conscience. » Il sourit à ses pensées, puis un objet tomba au sol et il revint au présent pour croiser le regard amusé de son ami.

« - Sans commentaire, marmonna-t-il en connaissant les pensées de son coéquipier.

L'équipe scientifique mit une heure pour faire tous les relevés puis ils partirent au grand soulagement de Shane. Il était vingt heures et ils avaient des analyses plus importantes avant. « Surtout qu'ils doivent éliminer toutes les empreintes, de ceux qui vivent là comme Jason, ou Mitchie, songea-t-il ennuyé. » En attendant le résultat, Nate lui proposa de nettoyer la tâche puis d'aller prendre une douche avant de se retrouver au bureau.

Ils s'y retrouvèrent à vingt et une heures mais une coupure de courant ralentit les recherches pendant plus d'une demi-heure au grand dam de Shane qui était plus que pressé de savoir qui avait tant fait souffrir la jeune femme. « Ne sois pas si mesquin c'est quand même grâce à ce malade que tu as rencontré Mitchie, souffla sa conscience. » Le jeune homme soupira à cette idée mais dut se rendre à l'évidence. Sans cette enquête, il n'aurait peut-être jamais rencontré et apprécié la jeune pop-star pour ce qu'elle était réellement. Une personne joyeuse et à la générosité illimitée. Il se rappela ses sourires et ses cafés qu'il avait refusé au départ. Le nombre de repas qu'il avait sauté simplement parce que c'était elle qui les avait cuisinés. Les nombreux sacrifices qu'elle avait faits sans se plaindre pour leur faciliter l'enquête, les mensonges qu'elle avait inventés et tous les gestes qu'elle avait eu envers eux. En revoyant son attitude depuis le début, il se rendit compte à quel point, il avait été monstrueux avec elle et il se promit de lui demander si elle lui en voulait

A vingt-trois heures trente, ils reçurent un appel du laboratoire qui les prévint qu'ils auraient l'info dans quelques minutes. Les deux inspecteurs quittèrent leurs bureaux pour le rejoindre afin de savoir au plus vite. Ils avaient consciences qu'il aurait été plus court d'attendre l'appel mais ils tournaient comme des lions en cage.

« - Vous arrivez bien, les accueillit la scientifique qui s'en occupait. Votre méchant bonhomme vient de sortir !

Ils s'approchèrent de l'écran et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant apparaître un visage qui leur était bien trop familier.

…

Pov inconnu

Je patientais jusqu'à vingt-trois heures puis je décidais de partir maintenant. Si je voulais avoir le temps de bien faire les choses, je n'avais plus le choix. Je pris le flic à l'entrée par surprise et l'égorgeais. Je rejoignis ensuite sa chambre, sans bruit. Je souris en la voyant dormir sagement. Afin d'être certain qu'elle ne se réveille pas, je pris une ampoule de morphine que j'avais piqué chez ma mère et je l'endormis. Heureusement qu'elle ne m'avait pas servi pour la gamine ! Elle se tendit légèrement quand l'aiguille entra dans sa veine puis replongea dans le sommeil. Je me penchais pour la prendre dans mes bras quand j'eus une idée. Ce serait sans doute ma dernière chance de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, je me penchais doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle y répondit en souriant et je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer en songeant que j'avais peut-être une chance mais lorsque je m'éloignais, ce ne fut pas mon prénom qu'elle murmura dans son sommeil. Qui était ce _Shane_ , me demandais-je rapidement. J'oubliais rapidement ma question et je la pris dans mes bras, savourant de la sentir contre moi. J'appréciais qu'elle se laisse faire, se blottissant simplement contre moi lorsqu'on arriva dehors. Et oui la nuit est fraîche, songeais-je amusé.

Quinze minutes plus tard, j'arrivais à l'ancienne gare d'Albuquerque. Il y avait tout un quartier ici avant. Des épiceries, des locations de dvd, salon de beauté et même une école mais tout allait être rasé au profit d'un coin résidentiel. Je déteste les dirigeants. Ils ne se sont même pas rendu compte du nombre de personnes qui ont dû quitter leurs travails pour que ce chantier s'ouvre. Enfin pour le moment ça m'étais bien utile. J'y déposais Mitchie sur une table où je l'attachais solidement, bras et jambes écartées. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille. Ce qu'elle ne ferait pas avant huit petites heures aussi je décidais de me rendormir.

…

« - Impossible, il a un alibi pour le meurtre de Zeke Stuart, déclara Shane.

« - N'empêche que le type qui a tué le chien et écris sur le mur, avec le sang du labrador au passage, c'est lui ! Pierre-Alexandre Banks, fiché pour vol dans une épicerie.

« - Bon Shane tu réfléchiras dans la voiture Je te signale que c'est chez lui qu'on a laissé Mitchie !

Le jeune homme se réveilla et ils coururent jusqu'à leur voiture, tout en demandant des renforts par radio. « Avec de la chance, il se croit à l'abri, songea-t-il. On a une chance de le coincer ce soir et Paul est là-bas. A sa place, je partirais dans la nuit ceci dit. Il sait que demain on l'emmène ailleurs, il n'a pas une minute à perdre… Bon sang, faites qu'on arrive à temps ! » Par acquis de conscience, Shane appela leur coéquipier mais celui-ci ne répondit pas et il prévint Nate. Celui-ci accéléra alors que le jeune homme restait muet durant le reste du voyage si bien que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison, ils n'avaient pas décidé comment ils procèderaient.

« - Je passe par derrière, dès que je suis en position on entre sans bruit, chuchota Nate en prenant son arme.

« - Ok je guette la porte d'entrée et je t'envoie du renfort dès qu'ils arrivent, ajouta son ami en mettant son oreillette et son micro.

Il acquiesça et, telle une ombre se faufila dans le jardin sans faire le moindre bruit pendant que Shane rejoignait la porte d'entrée, son glock de service à la main. Lorsqu'il fut à destination, il attendit que son ami le prévienne. Une voiture vint se garer derrière la leur et quatre hommes en sortirent. Ils étaient tous prêt à intervenir et Shane en envoya deux dans le jardin pour rejoindre Nate sans bruit.

Dix secondes plus tard, ils furent en place et les deux portes furent enfoncées sans ménagements.

« - Vous deux, restez en bas, nous on monte, chuchota Nate un pied sur l'escalier.

Tout le monde acquiesça et Shane, suivi de Harry Daniels, Jake Sterling et Paul Carter le suivirent à l'étage. Une nouvelle fois, ils se séparèrent pour fouiller les pièces plus rapidement.

« - Je m'inquiétais pour rien, c'est ça que t'as dit tout à l'heure ?

« - Sois sympa Shane, ferme-là, grogna son coéquipier.

Nate avait conscience que son ami avait eu raison dès le départ mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour en parler. « Surtout qu'à tous les coups, ils ne sont plus là, songea-t-il énervé contre lui-même. » A ses yeux, c'était trop calme. Il n'était pas minuit et pourtant tout semblait paisible.

« - Rien en bas, chuchota-t-on à son oreille.

« - R.A.S à gauche également, dit Jake Sterling qui était parti dans un couloir, on monte au grenier pour plus de sécurité !

« - Je viens de trouver Ford, ajouta Paul Carter. On lui a tranché la gorge !

« - Ok, soupira Shane en ouvrant la dernière porte. On lève l'ancre, ils sont partis, souffla-t-il en refermant le placard.

Tout en rejoignant leur voiture, il fusilla son ami des yeux qui décida de ne rien dire. Il avait fait une faute, il allait devoir en assumer les conséquences. « Après ce que je lui ai fait subir durant le vol du retour de New York, je n'ai pas fini d'en baver, soupira-t-il mentalement. » Pendant ce temps, deux brigadiers restèrent sur les lieux en attendant le médecin légiste.

Durant les huit minutes du trajet du retour, Nate écouta son coéquipier pester qu'ils auraient dû se fier à ses tripes « qui n'étaient peut-être pas gradées mais qui avaient raisons ! » Dès qu'ils arrivèrent au commissariat, ils allèrent à la pêche aux infos cherchant un endroit où ils pourraient être, tout en faisant poser des barrages sur toutes les routes qui quittaient la ville et le Nouveau-Mexique.

A deux heures du matin, ils se réunirent tous, pour faire le point, et l'agent stagiaire Clarkson leur apporta des cafés avant de proposer son aide dans l'enquête.

« - Répertories les lieux où il pourrait se cacher à Albuquerque nous on couvre les villes voisines, décida Shane.

Elle hocha la tête et commença à feuilleter la vie du jeune homme, afin de savoir où il pouvait se cacher. Elle apprit qu'il avait travaillé quelques mois chez Ol'Paper mais que ceux-ci l'avaient viré pour vol de matériel. Il avait enchaîné les petits boulots. Il avait été boulanger, pâtissier, boucher, serveur, commis de cuisine, mécanicien dans un aéroport privé grâce à un de ses cousins, vendeur dans une boutique de costumes. Il avait quitté son dernier job un mois après l'ouverture de l'enquête.

« - Dis donc il a un CV plus long que mon bras, ne put-elle s'empêcher de commenter.

« - Quoi, demanda Nate.

« Ouais. Il a été successivement boulanger, pâtissier, encolleur de papier peint, boucher mécano, commis de cuisine, serveur, vendeur en costume et j'en passe ! Son CV c'est presque l'encyclopédie des métiers !

« - En quoi ça nous aide, demanda Shane énervé.

« - Désolée, c'était une remarque sans importance !

« - Au contraire, ça répond à un max de questions, l'interrompit Nate. Mécano où ?

« - Au _Coronado_ , un aé…

« - L'aéroport privé où le jet a décollé, la coupa Shane.

« - Ajoute l'emploi de vendeur dans une boutique de costume et tu sais comment il a eu accès aux postiches poilus des mains ! On n'était pas certain que c'était lui pour Stuart mais finalement… Tout se tient !

Son coéquipier acquiesça puis tout le monde continua ses recherches afin de savoir où il pouvait avoir emmené Michaëla.

…

Pov d'Alexandre

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'eus un léger sourire. Les travaux venaient de commencer, à côté et le bruit empêcherait qu'on entende Mitchie crier… Pas avant midi en tout cas, mais d'ici là…

« - Je… Qu'est-ce que, demanda-t-elle en essayant de bouger ses bras.

Je la regardais faire, amusé. Elle se tordit dans tous les sens pour tenter de détacher ses mains ou ses pieds mais je m'étais assuré qu'elle ne puisse pas se détacher seule. Je décidais cependant de me lever afin qu'elle me voit.

« - Alex, dit-elle étonnée. Tu peux m'aider ? Y a un malade qui m'a attachée et…

« - Je sais… Le malade, c'est moi très chère ! Et ce sont des nœuds coulants, plus tu tires, plus ils se resserrent, ajoutais-je en badinant.

« - Comment ça le malade c'est toi ? Et où est-on d'ailleurs ?

« - Dans un coin en travaux, souris-je. Bien sûr, on est dans les sous-sols, histoire que tes cris ne puissent pas être entendus donc j'aimerai que tu évites de hurler pour rien. Je sais que ta voix ne te servira plus jamais mais vois-tu, je préfèrerai garder un bon souvenir de toi !

« - Je… Comment ça ?

« - Ne me dis pas que j'ai égorgé Princesse pour rien et que tu n'as pas vu mon petit mot écrit avec son sang ?

« - C'est toi le dingue qui a osé tuer ma chienne ?

« - Et kidnapper ta nièce. Un vrai moulin à parole celle-là. D'ailleurs, j'ai encore son bâillon. Si jamais tu cris comme ça…

« - Espèce de salaud, hurla-t-elle.

« - Je t'en prie, pas de compliment. Ils ne te serviront à rien, puisque j'ai prévu de te tuer ! Je le précise, puisqu'à priori tu n'as pas vu mon petit message !

« - Tu parles de ton poème ? Il ne vaut même pas un kopeck !

« - Si tu le prends ainsi, je n'ai pas d'autre choix, soufflais-je. Que préfères-tu ? Un couteau ? Du poison ? Un rasoir peut-être ?

« - Qu'es-ce que tu comptes faire ?

« - Te tuer, je viens de te le dire, fis-je ravi. Bon va pour le rasoir. T'as raison ! En plus d'avoir mal, les coupures vont te brûler !

Sur ces mots, je posais la lame de rasoir sur son poignet et je la fis glisser sur sa peau, en appuyant à peine. Elle grimaça sans pour autant me dire qu'elle avait mal mais je m'en moquais. Je recommençais une nouvelle puis j'allais à son autre bras, afin de tracer la même croix.

« - Pourquoi tu me fais ça, demanda-t-elle en serrant les mâchoires. Je croyais qu'on était ami ?

« - Je le croyais aussi, admis-je en terminant ma croix. Seulement vois-tu, je t'ai vu grandir et un matin tu m'es apparu tel un ange et je suis tombé amoureux !

Je longeais la table, tout en parlant, puis j'arrivais au niveau de son ventre.

« - Tu permets, lui demandais-je inutilement tout en arrachant le bas de son débardeur.

J'observais la peau bronzée de son nombril. Le grain parfait qu'elle avait et les muscles qu'on devinaient. Je caressais lentement ce ventre qui m'était presque offert pour la première fois alors qu'elle eut un geste pour s'éloigner de ma main avant de grimacer quand le nœud glissa sur ses petites coupures.

« - Reste sage Michaëla, souris-je en posant ma lame sur son nombril. Tu verras… ça ne fait pas aussi mal que tu le penses !

Je souris et je fis glisser la lame sur sa peau en appuyant un peu plus cette fois-ci. Ses muscles se contractèrent sous la douleur alors qu'elle retenait, plutôt difficilement, un cri de douleur.

« - Allez, sois sympa, cris ou demande-moi d'arrêter !

« - Pourquoi ? Tu le ferais, me demanda-t-elle naïvement.

« - Non… Mais c'est plus excitant, ajoutais-je avant de recommencer à lui couper le ventre.

* * *

Et voui, Shane et Nate ont plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher de rappliquer sinon ils vont la retrouver en rondelles la pauvre. Bon navrée de couper là mais j'ai atteins ma limite de pages donc… J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ? A la semaine prochaine ! (Sourire sadique mdr)

Miss Tagada (L).

 **nouna** : C quoi cette fin ? Tu veux nous tuer en laissant tout ce suspense ! J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit Alex le coupable, même si en y réfléchissant ça se tient, mais bon, avec toutes tes fausses pistes… Un vrai malade quand même ! Il s'en ait prit à une enfant, un animal et là il est décidé à la tuer !


	18. Sauvetage in-extremis

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci à **viso66** , **Jessica54300** (Salut miss. Et oui je coupe au pire moment ce chapitre mdrr Bisouilles), **Marina** (Salut miss. Ah toi aussi t'as envie de frapper Carrie contre un mur jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mal ? Ah mais c'a toujours été de sa faute. Leur séparation à Jason et elle, le kidnapping de sa fille, tout est de sa faute ! Ah tu ne savais qui c'était mais tu te doutais qu'elle irait chez celui qui lui voulait du mal ? De la chair à saucisse de Mitchie ? Pas sûr que ce soit comestible, du coup je vais voir pour faire arriver la police avant ;) Bisouilles), **Guest** (Salut toi. Ben pour que vous laissiez des commentaires pour que je poste la suite ;) Bises), **AngeleJ** et **Marine** (Hello miss. Oui je connais ça les petits problèmes personnels qui empêchent de profiter de la vie ;) Je ne t'en veux pas rassure-toi ! Quand tu auras lu ce chapitre tu sauras si Shane est arrivé à temps ou non. Je ne t'en dis pas plus ;) Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews sans lesquelles vous n'auriez pas ce chapitre.

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. (C'est bien dommage) Les persos et tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney. Et malgré toute la pub que je leur fais, ils veulent toujours pas que j'ai Shane en échange, alors je compte faire une pétition. J'ai votre soutien ? mdr Cela étant dit : Kristen m'appartient d'ailleurs avant elle s'appelait Mandy ! :p

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, ses avis et ses conseils (et son harcèlement probablement) et à **chris87** qui a encore une fois accepté de corriger mes fautes.

 **Sauvetage in-extremis**

Quand Mitchie se réveilla, elle fronça les sourcils. « Depuis quand je suis attachée, se demanda-t-elle. » Machinalement, elle tira sur les liens mais ceux-ci, loin de céder, se resserrèrent, tout comme ceux qu'elle sentit à ses chevilles. « C'est quoi cette embrouille encore, songea-t-elle énervée. »

« - Je… Qu'est-ce que, demanda-t-elle en essayant de bouger les bras.

Tout en parlant, elle continua de tirer sur ses bras et ses pieds pour se dégager, sans s'apercevoir que les liens étaient de plus en plus serrés. Un mouvement finit par attirer son attention et elle regarda son meilleur ami, étonnée.

« - Alex ? Tu peux m'aider ? Y a un malade qui m'a attachée et…

« - Je sais, la coupa-t-il. Le malade, reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence, c'est moi très chère ! Et ce sont des nœuds coulants, plus tu tires, plus ils se resserrent.

La jeune femme le regarda plus que surprise. Il parlait comme s'ils conversaient autour d'un café si bien qu'elle lui demanda plus d'explications. Elle voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait et surtout savoir où ils étaient. Etonnement, il lui répondit en souriant. Alexandre lui expliqua qu'ils étaient dans les sous-sols d'un chantier en travaux. « Ce qui explique le bruit des machines, songea-t-elle ennuyée. » Quand il lui demanda de ne pas crier elle en fut plus qu'étonnée.

« - Je… Comment ça ?

« - Ne me dis pas que j'ai égorgée Princesse pour rien et que tu n'as pas vu mon petit mot écris avec son sang ?

« - C'est toi le dingue qui a osé tuer ma chienne, demanda-t-elle plus que choquée.

« - Et kidnappé ta nièce, se vanta-t-il. Un vrai moulin à parole celle-là. D'ailleurs j'ai encore son bâillon. Si jamais tu cries…

« - Espèce de salaud, hurla-t-elle.

« - Je t'en prie, pas de compliment. Ils ne te serviront à rien, puisque j'ai prévu de te tuer ! Je le précise, puisqu'à priori tu n'as pas vu mon petit message !

Mitchie n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Plus il parlait, plus elle sentait qu'il était fou et se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas s'en être aperçue avant. « Réfléchie Michaëla, s'énerva-t-elle. Visiblement, il a décidé de me tuer aujourd'hui. Mais il faut que je trouve un moyen de retarder l'échéance le plus possible. Pour qu'on ait une chance de me retrouver. » La jeune femme décida donc de le provoquer. « Tant qu'il parlera, il ne fera rien, songea-t-elle. »

« - Tu parles de ton poème ? Il ne vaut même pas un kopeck, dit-elle moqueuse.

« - Si tu le prends ainsi, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Que préfères-tu ? Un couteau ? Du poison ? Un rasoir peut-être ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Alexandre la regarda amusé et lui rappela qu'il comptait la tuer, puis décida d'utiliser un rasoir afin qu'elle souffre plus qu'avec du poison. Elle déglutit lorsqu'il revint vers elle et chercha à éloigner son bras lorsqu'il posa la lame dessus. Elle grimaça en sentant la première coupure mais refusa de dire qu'elle avait mal. « Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir, songea-t-elle. » Elle eut la légère satisfaction de voir qu'il était contrarié à l'idée qu'elle ne dise rien mais le regretta lorsqu'il se « vengea » en traçant une seconde plaie perpendiculaire à la première. Une nouvelle fois, elle resta silencieuse se contentant de contracter ses mâchoires pour empêcher la douleur de s'exprimer. Il sourit en contemplant son œuvre et contourna la table pour faire de même sur son autre poignet. Mitchie nota qu'il semblait prendre plaisir à voir son sang couler et décida de l'interroger sur les raisons qui semblaient le motiver.

« - Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je croyais qu'on était ami ?

Il sourit et tout en terminant sa croix, il lui expliqua qu'il l'avait vu grandir et que ses sentiments avaient évolué en un amour qu'il ne lui avait jamais avoué. A la fin de son petit récit, il alla jusqu'à son ventre et déchira le haut qu'elle portait tout en lui demandant une permission qu'elle ne pouvait refuser.

Durant un court instant, il ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer son nombril découvert, puis de le caressa caresser doucement. A ce moment, eElle eut un geste pour s'éloigner et grimaça lorsque le nœud coulant glissa jusqu'à ses plaies nouvelles. Il sourit, ravi de la voir souffrir puis posa la lame sur la peau de son ventre en lui assurant que ce n'était pas douloureux. Dans un geste brusque, il la fit glisser sur la peau de la brunette. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, ses muscles se contractèrent alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas crier. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle souffrait et recommença en appuyant avec plus de force sur la lame. Mitchie le regardait, et nota l'éclat d'excitation qui brilla dans son regard alors qu'il traçait une nouvelle cicatrice. Seulement, malgré tous ses efforts, elle refusa de lui faire savoir combien elle avait mal et il soupira.

« - Allez, sois sympa, crie ou demande-moi d'arrêter !

« - Pourquoi ? Tu le ferai, demanda-t-elle surprise.

« - Non… Mais c'est plus excitant, ajouta-t-il avant de recommencer son geste.

Elle serra les dents, une nouvelle fois, au maximum, luttant contre la douleur, alors que des larmes coulaient le long de son visage signe qu'elle souffrait. Il jubila en les voyant et lui demanda si elle prenait autant de plaisir que lui. Elle se contenta de le fusiller des yeux avant de s'arcbouter lorsqu'il fit une nouvelle entaille. « Il prend son pied, s'aperçut-elle en le voyant de plus en plus ravi. Je souffre le martyr et ça l'excite ! Espèce d'enfo…Fant de chœurs, se reprit-elle. »

« - Que dirais-tu qu'on fasse un film que j'enverrais à… Au fait, qui est ce Shane ?

« - Comment connais-tu ce prénom ?

« - Tu l'a murmuré quand je t'ai embrassé… Enfin avant tu as répondu à mon baiser mais après tu as chuchoté ce prénom atroce !

« - C'est le prénom de mon prochain petit ami, le provoqua-t-elle. On s'est rencontré durant l'enquête sur la mort de Zeke !

La jeune femme ne put rien ajouter. En effet, si au début il souriait en lui apprenant qu'il lui avait volé un baiser, lorsqu'il entendit qu'elle avait déjà remplacé Ryan, il vit rouge et posa violemment la lame sur la peau de son ventre, afin d'approfondir l'entaille qu'il avait déjà faite. Elle se cambra de douleur mais refusa de crier.

…

Au même moment, au commissariat, Shane s'impatientait. Ils avaient lu la vie de Pierre-Alexandre, dans le but de trouver où il pouvait avoir emmené Mitchie mais hormis la maison de sa mère, un chirurgien plutôt réputée, ils n'avaient rien.

« - C'est impensable ! Il n'a que sa maison. Pas même un atelier de fabrique de quelque chose ? Un garage, un local ? Rien de rien !

« - Calme-toi Shane, on fouille !

« - Je te signale que si t'avais fait confiance à mes tripes on n'en serait pas là, lui rappela-t-il en le fusillant des yeux.

Les quelques inspecteurs qui étaient présents furent étonnés de les voir se disputer. C'était très rare entre eux. Nate les rassura en expliquant que depuis qu'il avait craqué pour Michaëla, il était très protecteur.

« - Encore pire qu'avec sa sœur, fit-il moqueur.

Les autres rirent en connaissant son côté protecteur. La première fois que Kristen était venue le voir, elle était habillée d'une jupe en jeans courte et d'un bustier blanc révélateur et il avait rapidement fait comprendre à ceux qui étaient présents, qu'ils auraient à faire à lui, s'ils approchaient la jeune femme. Aussi, l'imaginer plus protecteur leur paraissait impensable. « Et pourtant, songea Nate. Il est carrément pire ! S'ils se mettent ensemble, leur relation va être épique, vu qu'elle déteste qu'on prenne les décisions pour elle… Et vu comme il est jaloux et protecteur… Il y aura des étincelles et je serai aux premières loges pour y assister, ajouta-t-il ravi. »

« - J'ai peut-être une piste, intervint Lauryn Clarkson. Selon Roger Balinskavitch, le directeur du centre équestre _Del Sol_. Quand Roger truc part en vacance, il lui confie sa maison ! Il habite sur Montgomery Boulevard. Au cent quarante-trois, cria-t-elle, puisqu'ils quittaient la salle.

Ils furent dans leur voiture en moins de trente secondes, le jeune homme prit immédiatement le volant et démarra. Nate eut juste le temps de fermer la portière qu'ils quittaient déjà le parking. Il s'attacha puis demanda à son ami, s'il était pressé, mais au regard que lui lança Shane, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas saisi l'ironie de sa question.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la rue était animée puisqu'il y avait une fête au dernier étage d'une résidence. Ils ne prirent pas la peine d'aller faire cesser le bruit et rejoignirent le gardien à qui ils montrèrent leurs insignes. Celui-ci les laissa entrer sans problème et ils se garèrent rapidement avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Ils gravirent les quatre étages et frappèrent à la porte en indiquant qui, ils étaient.

Roger Balinskavitch leur ouvrit la porte à moitié réveillé, tout en demandant ce qu'il se passait. Tandis que Shane fouillait rapidement les pièces, Nate leur expliqua qu'ils cherchaient Pierre-Alexandre Banks.

« - Pierre n'est pas là. A cette époque, il est chez lui ou bien chez sa mère !

« - Vous ne lui connaissez pas d'autres adresses ?

« - Il y a bien l'ancienne maison où il vivait avec son père mais il se contente de s'asseoir devant et d'observer les résidents actuels.

« - Il est taré, marmonna Shane en ressortant. Merci monsieur Balinskavitch.

Ils ressortirent pour rejoindre le commissariat où ils reprirent leurs recherches alors que sonnait neuf heures du matin.

…

« - Mais crie, hurla Alexandre énervé. Dis-moi combien t'as mal !

« - Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir, répondit-elle les lèvres serrées.

« - Tu as conscience que tu as le ventre quasiment ouvert et que ça pisse le sang, demanda-t-il ravi.

« - T'as conscience qu'en plus d'être un malade, tu vas tout perdre ?

« - J'ai déjà tout perdu… Le jour où tu t'es foutu de moi !

« - Quand ?

« - C'était juste avant ton départ en tournée. On était chez toi, en train de passer une soirée tranquille. Je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais et tu as ris ! Tu t'es moqué de mon amour, de ma déclaration, de ce que je ressentais pour toi ! Ce jour-là, j'ai compris deux choses. La première c'est que tu ne m'aimerais probablement jamais. La seconde était que plus rien n'avait d'importance si tu refusais de m'aimer. Alors j'ai pris la décision de te faire payer ton rire. J'ai jeté une pierre dans la baie vitrée pour te faire peur. Je comptais entrer chez toi et te forcer à m'aimer mais je me suis dégonflé quand ton frère est arrivé. Pour camoufler cet acte désespéré, j'ai brûlé une poubelle et des jeunes sont sortis de chez eux énervés à cause d'un résultat sportif et ont continué le carnage. Ils ont mit un tel bordel que je suis rentré tranquillement chez moi sans m'inquiéter. J'ai commencé à réfléchir à ce que j'avais voulu faire puis j'ai réfléchi. Je souffrais depuis tellement longtemps à cause de toi, que tu devais souffrir autant. Pas aussi longtemps, mais aussi fort ! Alors j'ai commencé à chercher un moyen de te faire perdre ce qui comptait le plus pour toi, puis je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'avais dit un soir. Si tu n'avais pas ta carrière, tu ne serais rien qu'une gamine paumée sans avenir. J'ai tout naturellement décidé de mettre fin à ta carrière. Pour ça, il fallait qu'une chose, briser ton image de petite fille modèle. Pendant que tu étais en tournée, j'ai tout mis en place, il ne me restait plus qu'une chose. Trouver le moyen de t'attirer sur les lieux du crime et de te faire plonger ! Ainsi que la victime accessoirement, ajouta-t-il comme si ce n'était pas important.

« - Mais t'es vraiment un malade, s'aperçut-elle. Tout ça parce que je…

« - La ferme, hurla-t-il en la frappant, je parle !… Trois jours avant que tu ne rentres, se souvint-il en s'asseyant, Zeke m'a appelé. Il voulait savoir si tu avais reçu ses fleurs, c'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé ma victime. Ton ex-copain, le taré de service. Le soir de ton concert, je suis allé le tuer avec un de ses katana. C'était facile puisque j'avais drogué son verre. J'ai ensuite placé tes cheveux, arrachés au préalable quand tu signais tes autographes, dans sa main comme s'il te les avait tirés pendant que tu essayais de le tuer. J'ai placé la lettre que j'avais écrite, dans un tiroir en prenant soin de ne laisser aucune empreinte. J'ai ensuite fait attention à mettre Zeke sur une plaque chauffante afin que l'heure de la mort soit faussée puis je suis rentré chez moi en attendant qu'on m'appelle pour me dire que tu étais accusée de meurtre… Malheureusement, dit-il en se levant, tu as pu prouver que tu étais innocente et tout mon plan est tombé à l'eau alors je t'ai envoyé cette lettre de menace. Je pensais que tu obéirais mais non, tu as appelé la police pour la signaler. J'ai été obligé d'attendre dans le jardin qu'ils partent pour entrer par effraction. J'ai endormi ton sale cabot, et je t'ai assommé. Juste pour le plaisir. J'ai volé ton journal intime, histoire qu'on cherche pourquoi tu avais été assommée, et j'ai collé une cible sur une photo avant de repartir rapidement. J'ai dû tout cacher ici, le temps qu'on vienne fouiller chez moi. Passé trois jours, y a rien eu et je suis revenu chercher ton journal que j'ai parcouru avec attention. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai appris que tu étais allergique à l'huile de palme. J'ai enduit plusieurs balles pour venir te tuer au petit matin. Je savais que tu te relevais souvent à cinq heures du matin pour boire. Malheureusement, ta bestiole a donné l'alerte. Le flic est heureusement sorti dans la mauvaise direction mais tu n'étais plus dans ma ligne de mire. J'ai dû attendre que tu montres, à nouveau, le bout de ton nez. C'est à ce moment-là que t'as laissé sortir ta chienne avant de rejoindre le flic. J'ai dû l'assommer mais t'as donné l'alerte et il me fixait, sans me voir. J'ai visé et tiré pour te toucher avant de partir en profitant du fait qu'il retournait vers toi, après avoir tiré une balle pour rien. Mais tout s'est compliqué parce que t'as été placé sous protection et t'as quitté Albuquerque, sans que je puisse te suivre !

Mitchie le regarda choquée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tout avait commencé parce qu'elle avait pris sa déclaration pour une blague. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait ri, elle croyait qu'il plaisantait. « Si j'avais su qu'il était sérieux, je n'aurais pas réagi pareil, songea-t-elle. Je lui aurais dis que je le voyais comme mon frère mais comment pouvais-je savoir… Ce soir-là, on a passé notre temps à se faire des blagues ! » Elle le regarda d'une toute autre manière en voyant son regard s'allumer. A présent, il n'avait plus rien du garçon qui la consolait lorsque Jason était absent. Il semblait dangereux et elle sut qu'il irait jusqu'au bout. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de la tuer. « Je t'en prie Shane, viens à mon secours, songea-t-elle. Trouve-moi ! »

…

« - Mais pourquoi elle n'a pas chargé son téléphone, soupira Shane excédé.

« - Je dis ça, je dis rien mais on pourrait pas le localiser lui avec son portable, proposa l'agent Stockland.

« - J'ai mieux, intervint Lauryn. Son père, avant de disparaître dans la nature tenait un salon de coiffure près de l'ancienne gare ! La zone va être complètement rasée pour construire, je ne sais plus quoi, éluda-t-elle. Il est peut-être là-bas ?

Tous se regardèrent puis, sans se concerter, ils prirent la direction du parking puis celle de l'ancienne gare. Durant les quinze minutes de trajet, Shane se mit à prier pour qu'ils arrivent à temps. Nate le regarda choqué. Depuis la mort de Sandra, qu'il n'avait que très peu connu, le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu son ami prier. « Ce jour-là, songea-t-il en tournant, Shane a décidé de ne plus croire en Dieu. Mitchie doit vraiment compter pour lui pour qu'il se remette à y croire. »

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils écarquillèrent les yeux. Toute la zone était rasée. « On va avoir du mal à les retrouver, songea Shane. »

« - On fait comment ? On stoppe tout au risque qu'ils nous entendent ou ?…

« - On ne stoppe rien, sourit Nate, Lauryn vient de m'envoyer les coordonnées du salon de coiffure qu'on cherche. C'est par là, dit-il après les avoir enregistré dans son téléphone.

Le chef du chantier les arrêta en les voyant entrer mais ils montrèrent leur insigne en expliquant qu'il fallait continuer à faire tourner les machines. « Afin que l'homme qu'on recherche ne se doute pas qu'on est là », avait ajouté Shane. Comme ils devaient éviter les machines qui avaient l'ordre de continuer à rouler sans pour autant travailler, ça leur prit plus de temps mais finalement, ils furent tous au-dessus de l'endroit exact.

« - Et maintenant, demanda l'inspecteur Sterling.

« - Et maintenant on trouve une entrée et on fouille la cave éventuelle, soupira Nate.

« Je commence vraiment à croire Shane quand il dit que Sterling doit son poste à l'argent de son père, songea-t-il. » Il fit signe au chef du chantier qui accepta de leur « prêter » une machine afin de déblayer la zone qu'ils voulaient mais celle-ci n'alla pas aussi vite qu'ils l'avaient espérés et Shane observa sa montre toutes les dix secondes, voulant que ça accélère.

Au bout de vingt longues minutes, ils purent chercher une trappe ou un accès souterrain. Ce fut Harry Daniels qui trouva une plaque en fer qui semblait mener à un local caché et tous les quatre s'y engouffrèrent sans bruit. Ils commencèrent à longer le tunnel sans entendre le moindre son.

« - On dirait bien qu'on fait fausse route, souffla Jake Sterling.

« - Si tu te la fermais on entendrait peut-être quelque chose, proposa Shane en grinçant des dents.

« - Calme-toi mec, sourit son ami.

Pour toute réponse, il grogna de frustration en continuant de suivre Nate qui se stoppa en voyant une porte rouillée. Elle semblait ne pas avoir été ouverte depuis longtemps. Ils commencèrent à faire demi-tour quand Shane remarqua une trace au sol qui prouvait l'inverse.

…

Comme la jeune femme refusait de crier sa douleur, Alexandre décida de changer de tactique et versa quelques gouttes d'alcool à soixante-dix pour cent sur une plaie. Dès que celles-ci entrèrent en contact avec le corps de la brunette, elle hurla de douleur sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Quand il l'entendit, il soupira de bonheur et observa son visage se tordre alors qu'elle tentait de réfréner la souffrance qu'elle ressentait. « Je… Ne lui… Ferais… Pas ce plai… Sir, songea-t-elle sous la douleur. Résiste Mitchie… Allez ! Coura… Courage ! » Malheureusement, à peine, réussit-elle à retrouver assez de force pour faire abstraction de la douleur que son ancien meilleur ami appuya sur la plaie la plus importante. Michaëla eut l'impression que sa peau se déchirait et poussa un nouveau cri alors qu'au même moment, une machine passa au-dessus d'eux.

« - Oups, sourit-il. On dirait que j'ai agrandi la blessure ! C'est amusant ta peau se déchire comme du papier !

« - Espèce de… De conn… Conservateur, se reprit-elle malgré elle.

« - Tu sais, j'ai toujours trouvé tes insultes amusantes. Ta façon de changer un mot vulgaire en insulte voilée est extraordinaire. Je devrais peut-être les noter pour ton oraison funèbre. En bon ami, je soulignerai ton incapacité à être vulgaire, faisant sourire l'assistance alors que je simulerai une souffrance que je serais loin de ressentir en voyant ton corps froid et ton regard vide. Au contraire, je me délecterais de savoir que tu n'existes plus. Que Mitchie Torrès a rendu l'âme… Surtout que je serai le seul à savoir combien t'as souffert, ajouta-t-il en écartant les deux bords d'une plaie pour y glisser le rasoir.

D'un geste vif, il blessa un peu plus la jeune femme qui commençait à ne plus réussir à penser correctement. Elle tentait de se raccrocher à ce que disait celui qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme son frère, mais Mitchie sentait que ses forces s'amenuisaient à mesure que son sang coulait. « Je ne veux pas mourir ainsi, pleura-t-elle mentalement. Pas dans la souffrance. Je vous en prie, sauvez-moi ! »

…

De leur côté, les inspecteurs écoutèrent à la porte mais tout était calme à l'intérieur aussi Nate fixa son portable et soupira.

« - C'est pas là, on est à cinq cent mètre du salon de coiffure ! Deux choses, soit on a raté une porte soit… On s'est totalement gouré. On s'en va.

Sur ces mots, il commença à partir quand Shane l'arrêta.

« - Minute ! On a rien à perdre à regarder de l'autre côté et au moins on sera fixé. Y a peut-être un autre passage, qui sait ?

Ils se concertèrent alors que le jeune homme commençait déjà à ouvrir la large porte en fer. Celle-ci résista quelques secondes puis finit par lentement tourner sur ses gonds. Elle fit tant de bruits qu'ils furent certains d'avoir fait fausse route. « Avec un tel vacarme, songea Nate, Alexandre nous aurait entendu. » Il allait en parler à son ami mais celui-ci entra à l'intérieur. Ils le rejoignirent au cas où mais aucun des trois ne semblaient convaincus qu'ils étaient dans la bonne direction.

« - Elle n'est pas là Shane, soupira son coéquipier.

« - Et ça, dit-il en pointant sa torche vers le sol, c'est quoi ? Une hallucination ?

Tous les trois baissèrent la tête pour voir une chaîne toute simple éclairé par le faisceau de la lampe. Intrigués, ils le regardèrent et Shane consentit à donner plus d'explications.

« - Mitchie a un bracelet similaire, dit-il en le ramassant.

« - Shane, ça peut appartenir à n'importe qui, intervint Jake.

« - Ouais tout le monde vient se balader dans le coin railla-t-il. Ouvres les yeux Sterling, l'endroit est rouillé de partout, pourquoi cette chaîne est nickel ? C'est de l'argent, ajouta-t-il inutilement, comme celle de Michaëla. Je suis certain qu'elle est passée par là ! On continue, décréta-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

Harry et Jake se tournèrent vers Nate qui était, officiellement, le chef de l'équipe mais celui-ci acquiesça. Il savait que lorsque Shane avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis même s'il était certain qu'ils perdaient du temps. « Si t'en es si convaincu, intervint sa conscience, pourquoi tu continues ? Donne l'ordre de rentrer au commissariat ? » Le jeune homme s'arrêta quelques secondes, semblant peser le pour et le contre puis renonça. La dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas fait confiance à son ami, ils avaient perdu Mitchie et un homme avait été tué.

« - T'es sûr de toi mec ?

« - Fais confiance à mes tripes !

« - Ok, faisons-leur confiance, souffla-t-il presque amusé.

Harry les fixa perplexe mais il lui fit comprendre qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard et la marche, quasi silencieuse, reprit. A un moment, ils crurent entendre quelqu'un crier et Shane sut qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie alors que Jake demandait ce que c'était.

« - Un cri que veux-tu que ce soit, demanda Nate blasé.

« - Je sais pas, ça ressemble à un bruit de tuyau défectueux !

Sur cette remarque, ils s'arrêtèrent tous et attendirent quelques secondes en fixant la tuyauterie autour d'eux puis Shane soupira :

« - Tu l'as eu comment ton grade d'inspecteur ? En classant des papiers ou quoi ?

Le jeune homme vit rouge mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, l'inspecteur de tête avait déjà reprit sa marche. Ils n'avaient pas fait dix pas, qu'un nouveau cri se fit entendre, beaucoup plus proche d'eux. A ce moment-là, Nate s'en voulut de ne pas avoir réellement cru Shane au début. « Si on arrive trop tard, songea-t-il. » Ils se mirent à courir sans bruit alors que l'inspecteur Daniels demandait du renfort. Il s'arrêta quelques instants puis ajouta une ambulance.

…

« - Bon, je crois que tu ne crieras pas plus fort, soupira Alexandre comme ennuyé. On va pouvoir abréger tes souffrances qu'en dis-tu ?

« - Je… Laisse-moi partir, tenta-t-elle à bout de force.

« - Ouais, c'est pas bête. Vu comment t'es amochée, tu ne feras pas cent mètres, admit-il, mais ça serait trop rapide ! Voyons plutôt si je ne peux pas faire durer mon plaisir… Je sais, fit-il ravi.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna d'elle le temps d'aller chercher un objet puis revint. Malgré qu'elle soit aux portes de l'inconscience, la jeune femme vit nettement une longue tige en fer et demanda faiblement ce qu'il allait faire.

« - Je vais dérouler ton intestin grêle. Juste pour voir s'il fait vraiment six mètres de long, fit-il joyeusement… T'es d'accord bien sûr ?

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et écarta la plaie béante qu'elle avait sous le nombril et y inséra la barre qu'il avait à peine nettoyée avant. Mitchie tenta d'ouvrir un œil mais en fut incapable. Lorsqu'elle la sentit en elle, elle inspira longuement et hurla de toutes ses forces :

« - Shane !

Dès qu'elle n'eut plus de souffle, la jeune femme tomba dans l'inconscience. Aussitôt, Alexandre stoppa sa torture. « Elle ne sentira plus rien maintenant, songea-t-il dépité. Autant en finir maintenant. » Sur cette pensée, il prit le révolver qu'il avait posé sous la table lors de sa dernière visite et visa le cœur de la brunette.

…

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt…_

Les inspecteurs étaient arrivés devant une nouvelle porte, sans plus qu'aucun bruit ne se fasse entendre. Il n'y avait plus eu de cri depuis presque deux minutes et Shane sentit son cœur s'accélérer. « Si elle n'est pas derrière cette porte, songea-t-il, on aura fait fausse route. » Il fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par un cri.

« - Shane !

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il en reconnaissant sa voix.

Il allait enfoncer la porte lorsque Nate le retint. Il lui rappela que tant qu'ils seraient silencieux, Pierre-Alexandre se sentirait en sécurité et ne changerait pas ses plans.

« - A toi de choisir si tu préfères qu'il la torture ou qu'il la tue, dit-il pour achever son discours.

Shane ne prit même pas la peine d'y réfléchir et suivit les ordres de son ami. Arme à la main, ils ouvrirent lentement la porte en espérant qu'elle ne grincerait pas. Heureusement pour eux, elle fut silencieuse mais ils déchantèrent en voyant la pièce vide. Jake allait parler lorsqu'ils virent une ombre sur le sol. Etant devant, Nate se pencha pour voir de qui, il s'agissait puis fit signe aux autres qui se placèrent rapidement et sans bruit. Quand Shane vit Mitchie inconsciente, il dut se retenir d'aller voir si elle allait bien, surtout lorsqu'il vit du sang au sol. Nate s'assura qu'ils étaient tous en place qui cria :

« - Bouge plus Alexandre ou je te fais sauter la cervelle !

Etonné, le jeune homme se retourna et observa les quatre policiers qui le tenait en joue. Comprenant que tout était fini pour lui, il sourit.

« - Vous arrivez trop tard messieurs, elle vient de rendre l'âme… Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de ça, dit-il en montrant son arme.

Nate qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux lui donna l'ordre de jeter son revolver au sol. Malheureusement pour eux, sachant que tout était perdu pour lui, il leur tourna le dos et pointa, à nouveau, son arme sur le cœur de la jeune femme.

« - Plus un geste Banks !

« - As-tu une dernière volonté Mitchie, demanda celui-ci calmement. Non ?… Dans ce cas… Adieu !

La seconde suivante il y eut une détonation et l'arme d'Alexandre tomba au sol alors qu'il fixait sa poitrine, les yeux écarquillés.

« - Ce n'est pas fini, chuchota-t-il avant de tomber au sol.

Tous se regardèrent voulant savoir qui avait tiré puis voyant Shane, le bras encore tendu, ils comprirent. D'un pas lent, Nate le rejoignit en l'appelant doucement sans qu'il ne réagisse. Au contraire, l'inspecteur continuait de fixer le corps de Mitchie qui semblait sans vie puis s'approcha d'elle, laissant tomber son arme à son tour. Quand il fut proche d'elle, il posa sa main sur son cœur et resta une seconde sans réaction avant d'hurler :

« - Elle est encore en vie ! Accroche-toi Mitchie, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant à son oreille. Fais-le pour Mandy, ou Jason. Pour tes parents, ou tes fans, mais je t'en prie ne lâche pas ! Restes avec nous… Avec moi, ajouta-t-il encore plus bas.

Il la détacha puis replia ses jambes afin de refermer sa blessure au maximum. Tout en écoutant ses coéquipiers, il prit la main de sa copine et continua de lui chuchoter qu'elle devait s'accrocher.

De son côté, Nate se demanda, à voix haute, comment Pierre-Alexandre les avaient trouvés lorsqu'ils étaient à Chippewa Fall. Ce fut Jake Sterling qui leur fournit un semblant de réponse.

« - Hey, dit-il en s'approchant de la victime. Je le reconnais. C'est celui qui voulait savoir où était Mitchie quand vous étiez à Chippewa Fall. Il faisait tellement pitié, une vraie loque, que je lui ai donné le numéro pour qu'il l'appelle.

« - Non mais t'es con ou quoi, s'énerva l'inspecteur en chef. On était en mission ! PERSONNE, hurla-t-il, ne devait savoir où on se trouvait et toi, tu files le numéro de la planque au premier que tu croises !

L'inspecteur Sterling tenta bien de se justifier en expliquant qu'il semblait au bord du gouffre mais il ne réussit pas à convaincre les deux inspecteurs qui l'écoutaient puisque Shane continuait de chuchoter à l'oreille de Mitchie qu'elle devait s'accrocher. Voyant que Nate était sur le point de frapper leur collègue, Harry Daniels emmena son équipier Sterling dehors afin de faire cesser les machines puis resta en haut pour guider les équipes de secours.

Outre les chuchotements de Shane, il n'y eut pas d'autre bruit dans la pièce puis les sirènes se firent entendre. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne réagit. Nate fixait son meilleur ami et collègue parler à la brunette, la priant de s'accrocher à sa voix. Il lui expliquait qu'elle n'avait plus à avoir peur, que les médecins seraient là d'une seconde à l'autre, que bientôt elle retrouverait ses parents, son frère ainsi que sa nièce qu'elle adorait. Le jeune homme regarda le couple improbable en se demandant comment il réagirait si Mitchie ne s'en remettait jamais complètement. « Elle a été menacée de mort, kidnappée, a failli mourir dans un crash aérien et maintenant ça, songea-t-il… Si elle s'en sort sans aucune séquelles psychiques, elle aura une sacrée veine ! » Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des pas dans le couloir. A regret, il lâcha donc le couple des yeux pour voir qui arrivait, son arme en main. Il fut rassuré de voir les médecins et rangea son glock dans son étui. Le calme de l'endroit fut brisé par l'équipe médicale. Le médecin éloigna Shane et plaça la jeune pop-star sous respirateur artificiel avant de poser des compresses désinfectantes sur ses plaies afin de pouvoir l'emmener sans que l'insalubrité de l'endroit n'aggrave sa santé.

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe du médecin légiste emmena le corps de Pierre-Alexandre Banks à la morgue alors que Shane prenait tous les 'outils' du jeune homme pour les mettre sous plastique afin de les faire analyser.

* * *

Et voilà, je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. J'avoue cette version me plaît déjà beaucoup plus que l'autre. J'espère que ça sera également votre cas et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Je suppose que vous êtes toutes ravies de la savoir finalement en vie ? Prochain chapitre **dans 5 reviews**.

Miss Tagada (L)


	19. Dénouement

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Comme vous avez été nombreuses à commenter le chapitre précédent, je vous poste le suivant avec un jour d'avance. Appréciez-le le prochain est l'épilogue :p Merci à **Pims10** , **Jessica54300** (Salut miss. Tu as lu l'autre version de ce chapitre ? Bisouilles), **Butterfly Fictions** , **viso66** , **Nivie** , **Shami** (Salut toi. Je suis ravie que tu aimes cette fiction. La suite arrive dans la journée Bisouilles.), **Marina** (Salut miss. Ah oui ? Le chapitre est super même si Mitchie risque sa peau ? Etrange :p Ouais heureusement qu'ils ont écoutés les tripes non-gradées de Shane mdrrr Oui mais maintenant qu'il est mort comment va-t-on découvrir comment il a eu l'avion et tout ça ? Pour Mitchie... Euh je préfère ne pas me prononcer je pense que tu n'aimerais pas ma réponse :) Bisouilles) et **Marine** (Coucou miss. J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira. Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. (C'est bien dommage) Les persos et tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney. Et malgré toute la pub que je leur fais, ils veulent toujours pas que j'ai Shane en échange, alors je compte faire une pétition. J'ai votre soutien ? mdr Cela étant dit : Kristen m'appartient d'ailleurs avant elle s'appelait Mandy ! :p

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, ses avis et ses conseils (et son harcèlement probablement) et à **chris87** qui a encore une fois acceptée de corriger mes fautes.

 **Dénouement**

Alors que Mitchie était transportée d'urgence à l'hôpital, l'équipe Alpha réintégra le commissariat afin d'éclaircir les dernières zones d'ombres de l'affaire. Aucun d'eux, ne savait comment Pierre-Alexandre avait fait pour savoir quand kidnapper Mandy. Ils ignoraient également où il l'avait retenu en otage et comment il avait procédé à l'échange. Heureusement pour eux, Lauryn Clarkson avait commencé à chercher à comprendre. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis secourir la brunette, elle n'avait plus rien à faire, elle avait donc passé quelques coups de téléphone pour comprendre comment le jeune homme s'y était pris. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle put leur fournir quelques pistes.

« - Merci Clarkson, t'assure pour une stagiaire, sourit Nate. Bon Shane, tu viens avec moi à l'aéroport et vous deux, vous allez à _Coronado_ savoir comment il a fait pour voler le jet. On fait le point dans une heure ! Le temps que j'y pense, Clarkson, tu peux aller voir la petite histoire de savoir si elle se souvient de quelque chose ? Tu vois avec Jason Torrès, son père et tu fais fi de la mère, elle est folle en ce moment !

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils partirent dans trois directions différentes. Durant le temps qu'il leur fallut pour rejoindre l'aéroport international d'Albuquerque, Nate observa son meilleur ami. Il avait le visage fermé et tripotait son téléphone, attendant anxieusement des nouvelles de la jeune femme.

« - Bon on va voir avec les agents de sécurités, sait-on jamais on le verra peut-être arriver avec Mandy sur les vidéos ! On n'y a pas pensé quand on a pris les enregistrements mais…

« - Ok, répondit son ami.

Ils entrèrent dans l'aéroport et se dirigèrent, insignes à la main, vers l'accueil afin de savoir où se trouvait le chef de la sécurité puis s'y dirigèrent d'un pas résolu quand d'un coup Shane s'arrêta. Sans un mot, il prit rapidement la direction du parking suivi par son ami qui cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il fut donc étonné de le voir se diriger vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta d'un coup, le nez en l'air puis désigna du doigt, un objet. Suivant la direction, Nate sourcilla en voyant une caméra.

« - Hier… J'ai vu Alexandre sortir et je l'ai arrêté à ce niveau-là… Avec un peu de chance, on aura une vue sur la banquette arrière qui montrera Mitchie inconsciente !

« - Pas faux. Bon allez on remonte !

Tous les deux étant d'accord, ils rejoignirent, en courant, le bureau de la sécurité et demandèrent à voir les enregistrements de l'avant-veille. Heureusement pour eux, personne ne les avait encore effacés. Ils les regardèrent à l'heure où ils pensaient que Mandy avait été amenée, et Mitchie kidnappée. Malheureusement pour la première, ils ne purent distinguer le visage de celui ou celle qui entrait dans les toilettes. Par contre la caméra du parking les aida puisqu'on y voyait Mitchie allongée sur le sol de la voiture. Ils firent une copie puis repartirent au bureau. Seulement, Shane était de plus en plus inquiet et demanda à faire une halte à l'hôpital. Il promit de ne pas y rester longtemps, il voulait juste savoir où ça en était.

Quand Nate se gara, il descendit rapidement et rejoignit le service des Urgences. Il croisa Steve dans la salle d'attente.

« - Comment va votre fille, demanda-t-il directement.

« - Nous n'en savons rien. Les médecins l'ont emmenées faire plusieurs examens mais personne ne veut nous dire ce qu'il se passe !

« - Je vais voir si je peux trouver un médecin, proposa-t-il alors que Nate les rejoignaient.

Ils acquiescèrent et les deux inspecteurs s'engouffrèrent dans le service. Allant directement au bureau des infirmières, Shane montra sa plaque.

« - J'ai besoin de connaître l'état de mademoiselle Torrès, fit-il autoritaire.

« - Je suis désolée mais, commença-t-elle avant de voir la plaque… Je vais vous chercher un médecin !

Nate se mordit la lèvre pour réfréner son sourire et chuchota à l'oreille de son ami que « leur insigne était décidément bien utile. » Remarque qui fit sourire le jeune inspecteur.

« - Docteur Brian, messieurs ?

« - Inspecteurs Gray et Knight, répondit Shane. Comment va mademoiselle Torrès ?

« - Pour le moment nous ne savons pas grand-chose. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et aura probablement besoin d'une transfusion. Mais il nous faut les résultats d'analyses, qui n'arriveront que dans une heure, pour savoir de quel groupe elle est*. L'état de son intestin grêle m'inquiète d'avantage. Selon le rapport, elle avait une barre en fer rouillée dans l'abdomen et je ne vous cache pas que les risques de tétanos ou autre sont élevés. On lui a fait une injection afin de diminuer les risques, on n'en saura plus dans la journée.

« - Ses jours ne sont pas en dangers, demanda Nate.

« - Pour le moment, je ne peux pas me prononcer. Nous allons l'emmener faire un scan complet afin de voir si elle n'a pas d'autres blessures qu'il faudrait surveiller. A ce moment-là seulement nous serons en mesure de répondre à vos questions ! Si vous n'en n'avez plus d'autres, je vais appeler la radiologie pour qu'ils la prennent en urgence.

Les deux inspecteurs acquiescèrent avant de rejoindre la famille à qui ils résumèrent ce que leur avait dit le médecin. Ils furent soulagés d'avoir quelques nouvelles mais étaient toujours inquiets quant à la possible infection.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, leur assura Nate. Elle est entre de bonnes mains !

« - Nous reviendrons dès que possible afin d'en savoir plus, mais n'hésitez pas à nous appeler, ajouta son coéquipier.

Ils hochèrent la tête en prenant la carte qu'il leur tendait puis rejoignirent leur voiture pour retourner au commissariat. Ils apprirent de Lauryn que la petite ne se souvenait de rien, sauf d'une odeur de rouille et qu'il faisait noir, selon ses propres termes.

« - Elle était bâillonnée toute la journée. Banks la frappait souvent en lui expliquant avec une voix de robot, d'après elle, que c'était pour faire plus crédible. Et avec le bandeau qu'elle avait toute la journée sur les yeux… Elle n'a rien vu.

« - Ok. De notre côté on n'a qu'un enregistrement de Banks quittant l'international avec Mitchie sur le sol de sa voiture, résuma Nate au moment où arrivait les deux autres.

« - On va donc faire votre bonheur, sourit l'inspecteur Daniels. On a découvert que Banks avait gardé ses pass du _Coronado_. Selon la vidéosurveillance, il a volé un costume de mécano et s'est fait passer pour un nouveau. Il devait vérifier le travail sur l'un des appareils mais il s'est contenté d'y mettre Mitchie après avoir enlevé tous les parachutes. Les images sont très nettes sur cette vidéo, dit-il en posant un cd sur la table. En plus il a déposé un plan de vol…

« - Quant à moi, reprit Lauryn, j'ai appelé l'international après votre départ. J'ai discuté avec un des types qui était chargé de la maintenance des appareils et je lui ai demandé si quelqu'un avait été voir l'avion qu'elle a fait atterrir. Personne n'y a pensé, je me suis donc fait passer pour un inspecteur et j'ai donné l'ordre pour qu'ils s'en occupent en priorité, afin qu'on sache si on peut parler de sabotage ou de malchance.

« - Tu sais, Clarkson, dit Shane en prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, avec ce genre d'initiatives… Tu pourrais bien devenir rapidement inspecteur et ce, sans l'argent de ton père, ajouta-t-il en fixant Jake Sterling.

« - C'est bon, fous-moi la paix Gray. Je te signale au passage que ce ne sont pas tes compétences qui parlent mais tes hormones alors…

« - Rends service à l'humanité et dégage, le coupa-t-il. Je te signale que c'est de ta faute si on a dû partir précipitamment de notre planque dans le Wisconsin, alors n'attends pas de moi que je te couvre sur ce coup, t'as merdé !

« - C'est clair que ça figurera dans nos rapports, intervint Nate calmement. Bon, ajouta-t-il, qu'est-ce qui nous manque ? Hormis le rapport de l'expert ?

…

Quand Jason apprit que sa sœur était, de nouveau, aux Urgences, il quitta le chevet de sa fille en lui expliquant qu'il allait voir comment se portait sa sœur puis rejoignit ses parents dans la salle d'attente. Ils restèrent, dans le silence, durant plus d'une heure, sans que personne ne vienne leur donner de nouvelles. Chacun pensait à la jeune fille et aux souvenirs qu'ils avaient avec elle. Ses parents la revoyait grandir, alors que son frère se remémorait tous les moments où il l'avait vu sur scène. Il ne ratait aucun de ses concerts à Albuquerque.

« - Du nouveau, demanda Shane en les faisant sursauter.

« - Hélas non, soupira Connie en regardant l'heure.

Deux heures étaient passées depuis leur dernière conversation et elle commençait à s'inquiéter. De son côté, Steve Torrès demanda à Shane si l'enquête était bouclée et il soupira.

« - Il nous reste quelques zones d'ombres à éclaircir, comme comment il a su à quel moment il pouvait kidnapper Mandy ou comment il a procédé à l'échange à l'aéroport. Je doute qu'on ait les réponses un jour… Donc on attend simplement une info qu'on a demandée et l'affaire devrait être clôturée… Sauf si Mitchie ou l'un d'entre vous porte plainte.

« - Sans preuve, il n'y aura pas de procès, marmonna Jason.

« - Eh bien, il y a les photos de Mandy, les messages que Mitchie a reçu, les objets dont il s'est servi pour blesser votre sœur, son témoignage, lista-t-il, sans compter les rapports de police. Donc si l'un d'entre vous décidait de porter plainte contre la famille de Pierre-Alexandre, il y aurait procès.

Ils acquiescèrent simplement avant de décider que ce serait à Michaëla de choisir. Shane s'assit donc avec eux quelques instants mais se releva rapidement. Il détestait l'inaction et ne supportait pas d'attendre. Il fit quelques pas dehors et appela Nate afin d'avoir des nouvelles. Malheureusement, le rapport n'était pas encore prêt et selon le mécanicien, il ne le serait pas avant plusieurs jours. Son coéquipier lui demanda comment allait Mitchie et Shane lui fit, à son tour, un résumé de la situation qui n'avait guère changée avant de raccrocher. Il prit une décision et alla voir un médecin afin d'avoir des nouvelles. Celui-ci sourit alors que Mitchie passait au même instant. Elle était inconsciente et il se demanda si elle n'était pas dans le coma.

« - Rassurez-vous, tout va bien. Nous l'avons endormie pour plus de sureté. Elle revient du bloc. On lui a sorti la barre de fer, remis en place son intestin et on a refermé son abdomen. On a aussi profité de son inconscience pour faire tous les examens possible.

« - Très bien. Alors qu'a-t-elle ?

« - Eh bien, il nous manque encore quelques résultats d'analyses mais on est certain qu'elle n'a pas le tétanos puisque tous ses vaccins sont à jours, ce qui est une bonne chose. De plus, malgré la taille de l'entaille à l'abdomen, aucun organe vital n'a été sévèrement touché. Elle risque cependant d'avoir quelques problèmes digestifs puisque son intestin est abîmé mais c'est traitable et d'ici quelques jours, elle n'aura plus rien. Pour sa côte en revanche, on va devoir surveiller la guérison pendant quelques jours. Ensuite on lui fera une transfusion sanguine dès qu'on saura si dans sa famille quelqu'un est du groupe O négatif.

Shane acquiesça et suivi le médecin afin de demander l'autorisation à ses parents de venir la voir avec eux. Il écouta donc sagement l'explication du médecin, puis Connie expliqua que Mitchie était la seule de sa famille à être O négatif. Elle tenait ce groupe sanguin de sa grand-mère morte quelques années plus tôt. Le Docteur décida d'appeler la banque du sang afin qu'elle leur envoie deux pochettes de ce groupe mais le jeune inspecteur intervint.

« - Excusez-moi, je suis donneur de sang depuis quelques années déjà et il se trouve que je suis également O négatif, dit-il en montrant sa carte. Si ça peut l'aider à se rétablir, je veux bien en donner.

« - La date de votre dernier don ?

« - Plus de trois mois.

Le médecin acquiesça et demanda à une infirmière de préparer le matériel avant de conduire Shane dans les locaux où il remplit le questionnaire obligatoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignit Mitchie qui était toujours inconsciente et la transfusion commença. Habituellement, les visites n'étaient pas autorisées mais Shane assura que ça ne lui posait pas de problème et la famille de Michaëla put aussi venir la voir. Ils discutèrent tous durant les quelques minutes qu'il fallut pour le don. Nate les rejoignit et leur dit qu'il n'y avait aucun changement sur l'enquête.

« - Sanderson attend ton rapport, précisa-t-il pour son coéquipier.

« - Je termine ça et je m'y colle, Au fait, à propos de Sterling, on fait quoi ?

« - Pour ma part, j'ai tout mis dans mon rapport. Ça fait partie intégrante de l'histoire… Daniels va en faire un également et vu que Sterling a son friqué de père derrière, trois rapports ne seront pas de trop pour contrebalancer.

« - C'est ce que je pense aussi, soupira-t-il, mais une chose est sûre, hors de question de bosser, une nouvelle fois, avec ce crétin !

« - Il a fait quoi, demanda Jason.

Nate lui relata rapidement l'incident avant de leur demander de ne pas interférer. L'infirmière choisit ce moment pour venir stopper le don et lui demanda de rester quelques minutes assis avant de lui apporter de quoi manger.

Il ne quitta la chambre de Mitchie qu'une heure plus tard et rejoignit le commissariat afin de faire son rapport. Nate le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, et lui expliqua qu'il avait préféré les laisser en famille. A présent que Mitchie ne craignait plus rien, leur présence n'était plus obligatoire.

…

Au même instant, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa famille. Elle chercha brièvement à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé mais ne put y parvenir. Elle leur demanda des explications que Jason lui fournit avec plaisir.

Durant une heure, ce fut le seul à parler. Il ignorait comment elle avait été retrouvée mais il connaissait les grandes lignes de son sauvetage grâce à Shane. L'inspecteur lui avait juste caché l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient trouvée et la frayeur qu'il avait eue, en la croyant morte.

« - Et il est parti y a un peu plus d'une heure maintenant après t'avoir donné de son sang puisque vous êtes du même groupe, conclut-il amusé.

« - Dis donc, souffla-t-elle… Mandy va bien ?

« - En pleine forme. Elle est comme sa tante, pressée de sortir de l'hôpital. Elle veut tout raconter à ses copines. Et toi, tu te sens comment ?

« - Fatiguée, sale et nauséeuse.

« - Ah je vois que notre petite miraculée est réveillée, intervint un médecin en entrant. Bien, je vais demander à tout le monde de sortir le temps d'ausculter cette demoiselle.

La jeune femme regarda sa famille partir et ressentie une légère peur qu'elle mit sur le compte de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle tenta donc de se rassurer en songeant qu'elle était avec un médecin puis l'écouta faire un bilan de ce qu'elle avait eu et des examens qu'elle avait passé. Il en profita pour lui poser certaines questions personnelles puis fit revenir tout le monde en assurant que tout était normal.

La journée passa lentement pour Michaëla qui dormait énormément. Son anesthésie ne faisait plus effet mais elle avait très peu dormi ces derniers mois et son corps avait besoin de repos. Seulement, dès qu'on ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, elle se réveillait le regard apeuré, durant quelques secondes, avant de se rassurer en reconnaissant l'endroit.

Jason, qui passa la journée à son chevet s'en aperçut rapidement et pendant qu'on changeait le pansement de sa sœur, il en profita pour en parler avec un médecin qui lui assura que c'était légitime.

« - Après ce qu'elle a vécue, elle aura besoin d'un soutien psychologique. J'ai prévu d'envoyer un psychologue afin de voir l'étendu du traumatisme et j'inscrirais une thérapie sur la liste des recommandations.

Cette conversation rassura le jeune homme et quand une heure plus tard, une femme se présenta comme étant psychologue, il les laissa seules, assurant à sa sœur qu'il serait de l'autre coté de la porte.

Ce ne fut cependant que le lendemain que Shane put revenir la voir. Inquiet qu'elle lui en veuille de ne pas être venu plus tôt, il acheta un bouquet de fleurs. Quand il entra dans la chambre, elle semblait dormir mais il eut à peine fermé la porte qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. L'inspecteur en lui nota immédiatement la peur dans son regard, le tremblement de ses mains et la tension sur son visage, puis elle le reconnut et se senti rassurée.

« - Tu vas bien, demanda-t-il en embrassant sa joue.

« - Oui je… Merci. Jay m'a dit que tu m'avais donné un peu de ton sang et que tu avais pas mal contribué à mon sauvetage et au relai des informations entre les médecins et ma famille donc… Je… Merci.

« - Moi qui pensais que tu me remerciais pour les fleurs, bouda-t-il en souriant, je suis déçu. Mais tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je n'ai fait que mon travail en te sauvant la vie… Et si tu avais vu le visage inquiet de tes parents… Enfin, c'est du passé. Et toi comment tu te sens ?

« - Je… ça va, soupira-t-elle. D'après le médecin, j'ai besoin de quelques séances de psychothérapie pour me remettre complètement de toute cette histoire, et je suis obligée de rester quelques jours à cause de mon intestin abîmé et ma côte mais… ça sinon va… Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Pour Alex, je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant sourciller.

« - Rien, chuchota-t-il gêné. Quand tu es tombée dans l'inconscience, il a essayé de te tuer et je… Je l'en ai empêché, expliqua-t-il. Je suis désolé.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Eh bien, tu le considérais comme ton frère donc…

« - Il a essayé de me tuer Shane ! A plusieurs reprises ! Il a frappé ma nièce, tué Princesse, et a failli m'empoisonner. Ne sois pas désolé pour lui, moi je ne le suis pas ! Je suis même bien contente que tu l'aies tué, sinon je l'aurais fait.

« - Je t'en aurais empêché, sourit-il. T'es faites pour chanter sur scène Mitchie pas pour aller en prison.

Tout en parlant, il se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit sur son lit ce qui la fit sourire. Elle n'osait pas lui reparler du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans sa chambre la veille de l'échange, mais elle mourrait d'envie de recommencer. De sentir ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. Lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, elle en profita pour observer chacun de ses traits seulement on frappa à la porte et ils s'écartèrent rapidement comme deux enfants pris en fautes. Connie entra avec Mandy qui fut ravie de revoir sa tante qu'elle adorait. Shane les laissa, assurant cependant à la brunette qu'il reviendrait la voir rapidement. Il embrassa sa joue et chuchota à son oreille qu'elle pouvait l'appeler quand elle le désirait puisqu'il avait inscrit son numéro sur la carte avec les fleurs.

Mitchie le regarda sortir de la chambre et envia la confiance qu'il avait en lui. Pour sa part, elle tremblait de peur dès qu'il n'était plus là et se mit à espérer qu'il reviendrait très vite. Sa mère dut lire sa peur puisqu'elle lui proposa d'engager une équipe de garde du corps le temps qu'elle ne se sentirait pas en sécurité.

« - Non ça va, mentit-elle. Je dois me faire à l'idée et puis… Je suis obligée d'aller voir un psy donc ça va se calmer. De votre côté, ça se passe comment ?

« - Tout va bien ma chérie… Et tu vas être contente, Jason a suivi ton conseil et a rompu le bail de son placard. Il vit chez toi pour le moment et a décidé, selon ses propres termes, de squatter le temps d'avoir son diplôme et de trouver un appartement digne de sa princesse.

Elles rirent toutes les trois et durant la demi-heure qui suivie, elles discutèrent des changements qui allait s'orchestrer dans la vie de la jeune pop-star. Mandy dû ensuite retourner dans sa chambre. Dès qu'elle fut seule, la brunette prit la carte dans le bouquet et composa doucement le numéro. Elle pria mentalement qu'il ne soit pas occupé et sursauta quand il répondit :

« - _Inspecteur Gray, j'écoute._ Bonjour, c'est… C'est Mitchie, fit-elle intimidée. _Salut_ , sourit-il. _Ecoute je peux te rappeler dans deux minutes ? Je ne suis… Pas seul malheureusement_.

Elle lui assura que non et rit en entendant Kristen lui demander avec qui il était au téléphone. Elle n'eut cependant pas la réponse puisqu'il raccrocha en lui assurant qu'il allait la rappeler. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Ils discutèrent durant plus de deux heures et elle lui confia qu'elle avait hâte de quitter l'hôpital car elle craignait sans cesse d'être enlevée puis ce fut à son tour de devoir raccrocher. Elle bâillait de plus en plus et Shane lui dit de se reposer, lui assurant qu'il ne changerait pas de numéro sans la prévenir, ce qui les fit sourire.

Mitchie ne put quitter l'hôpital que huit jours plus tard, même si elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à marcher. Elle avait peur de rentrer chez elle mais remercia Jason en voyant qu'il avait remis le 'salon blanc'. Il l'aida à s'installer dans sa chambre et décida de l'accompagner à chacune de ses séances chez le psychologue.

Pendant ses séances, la brunette y parlait de tout, sauf de son enlèvement ou de l'affaire en elle-même. C'était, à ses yeux, encore trop frais pour qu'elle puisse évoquer le sujet. De plus, elle voulait d'abord revoir Shane. C'était avec lui qu'elle voulait en parler. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait raté mais il restait toujours évasif quand ils s'appelaient. Ils avaient, en effet, pris le pli de s'appeler chaque soir pour se raconter leurs journées. De temps à autre, elle l'invitait à boire un café le lendemain mais ils n'étaient jamais réellement seuls et elle ne pouvait aborder le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. A savoir ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. A ses yeux, ils étaient plus que des amis, elle le savait mais lorsqu'elle repensait à leurs baisers, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il l'avait surtout embrassée pour lui arracher la promesse de faire attention à elle. C'était du moins l'impression qu'elle en avait.

La sonnerie retentit et la brunette prévint qu'elle arrivait. A chaque fois qu'elle devait ouvrir, à présent, elle avait une batte de baseball à la main qu'elle posa au sol en reconnaissant Shane.

« - Tu n'étais pas censé arriver dans trois heures, demanda-t-elle en fermant derrière lui.

« - Si mais… Pourquoi t'as une batte de baseball près de ta porte ?

« - J'ai encore du mal à faire certains mouvements que tu m'as appris et j'ai besoin de me sentir en sécurité donc… Pourquoi es-tu en avance ?

« - Je… Je dois annuler notre rendez-vous de ce soir, soupira-t-il en la suivant dans la cuisine. On a une réunion et… Je ne peux malheureusement pas reporter.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en pensant l'inverse. Je m'occuperais en terminant une chanson. Bon je n'ai plus besoin de tout ça, ajouta-t-elle en rangeant ce qu'elle avait sorti pour le repas du soir. J'imagine que tu n'as pas le temps de boire un café ?

« - En effet mais je tenais à clarifier quelque chose avant de partir, dit-il en la rejoignant de l'autre côté de la table.

« - Je… Quoi, demanda-t-elle troublée par tant de proximité.

« - Rien de très important pour le reste du monde mais une envie très urgente pour moi.

Elle arqua un sourcil en cherchant un sens à sa phrase. Phrase qu'elle oublia quand elle le vit se pencher vers elle. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, s'attendant à ce qu'on les dérange comme chaque fois qu'elle souhaitait aborder le sujet mais sourit mentalement en se souvenant qu'elle était seule. Manque de chance, ce fut le portable de Shane qui les dérangea alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux millimètres l'un de l'autre.

« - Désolé, souffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner. Inspecteur Gray. _…_ Hm, hm. _…_ Très bien, j'arrive. _…_ Euh non j'ai ma voiture. _…_ C'est ça, grimaça-t-il en fixant la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se tenait en retrait attendant patiemment que l'appel soit terminé pour parler. Elle se mordillait les lèvres, inconsciente que ce geste anodin déconcentrait petit à petit l'inspecteur qui finit par se mettre dos à elle afin de comprendre ce qu'il entendait. Quand Nate raccrocha, il soupira puis fit face à la brunette qui souriait doucement.

« - Ecoute, je…

« - Il faut que tu y ailles, sourit-elle. J'ai compris ça quand tu as dit que tu arrivais…

« - Désolé, dit-il une nouvelle fois, les aléas du métiers.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends… Et puis comme ça, quand ça sera moi qui serai obligée d'annuler, je culpabiliserais un peu moins, s'amusa-t-elle.

Il sourit sans se donner la peine de répondre et prit le chemin de l'entrée alors qu'elle le suivait. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, il la prit amicalement dans ses bras et profita de ce bref moment pour respirer l'odeur qui émanait d'elle alors qu'elle lui rendait son étreinte en savourant elle aussi cet instant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se fixèrent une seconde puis elle soupira.

« - Tu ferais mieux de partir sinon ton boss risque de m'en vouloir.

« - En effet il faut que je parte mais il serait incapable de t'en vouloir… T'as été trop gentille avec tout le monde là-bas, sourit-il en embrassant sa joue.

Elle lui dit au revoir et referma la porte à clé puis retourna au salon, sans savoir qu'entendre les quatre verrous qu'elle avait fait mettre à son retour le fit sourire. Assise sur son canapé, elle se rappela son passage au commissariat.

 _Flash-back_

 _Quand elle arriva, tout le monde la fixa, si bien qu'elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Heureusement, elle croisa Nate qui passait par là._

 _« - Mademoiselle Torrès, sourit-il. Que faites-vous ici ?_

 _« - Je… Je ne sais pas, on m'a demandé de venir quand je pourrais… Je peux, donc je suis venue._

 _« - D'accord, rit-il. Allez viens, je te conduis à l'étage. Au boulot la bleusaille, ajouta-t-il pour les brigadiers qui le fusillèrent des yeux. Désolé, ce doit être la première fois qu'ils croisent une célébrité. Tu vas bien ?_

 _« - Parfaitement bien selon moi, encore en état de choc selon ma psy, choisi la réponse qui te convient, sourit-elle._

 _« - Ok… Mitchie, je tenais à te présenter Lauryn Clarkson grâce à qui l'enquête a été complètement bouclée, dit-il en retenant une jeune femme. C'est elle qui a demandé le rapport sur le jet et qui a découvert que Banks suivait ta nièce depuis plusieurs jours. Visiblement, il connaissait assez Carrie pour savoir qu'elle était un peu tête en l'air._

 _« - Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Clarkson et… Merci pour tout, ajouta-t-elle._

 _« - Je n'ai fait que mon travail, assura-t-elle._

 _Elles se sourirent puis tandis que Lauryn prenait le chemin de l'accueil, ils montèrent à l'étage supérieur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Shane sortit énervé d'un bureau en claquant la porte._

 _« - C'est rien, expliqua Nate. On a un collègue un peu crétin. A cause de lui, t'as risquée ta peau mais comme son père est millionnaire, on peut rien faire ! Hey Gray, ajouta-t-il en criant, un problème ?_

 _« - Non, tout va bien, répondit-il avant de lever les yeux._

 _« - Regarde ce que le vent vient d'apporter, sourit son ami._

 _« - Michaëla ? Je te croyais encore alitée pour trois jours ? Tu vas bien ?_

 _Elle sourit puis lui donna la même réponse qu'à Nate. Ils se sourirent puis le commissaire sortit de son bureau et lui demanda de le suivre. Elle obéit ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait et fit face à un homme qui ne lui disait rien. Michel Sanderson lui présenta Jake Sterling et lui expliqua la raison de sa présence. Elle apprit donc que c'était en parti à cause de lui qu'elle avait du quitter le Wisconsin en catastrophe. La jeune femme demanda quelle mesure allait être prise contre lui et il lui expliqua que ça serait en fonction d'elle_ _. Si elle souhaitait ou non porter plainte. La brunette réfléchit quelques minutes en fixant les deux hommes puis nota la photo d'un voilier sur le bureau._

 _« - Vous partez en vacances ?_

 _« - En retraite. Dans un peu plus de six mois, répondit-il fier de lui._

 _« - Eh bien, j'espère qu'elle sera tranquille… Quant à monsieur Sterling, je ne porterais pas plainte contre lui mais j'espère qu'il sera quand même sanctionné pour son erreur_ _._

 _« - Merci mademoiselle Torrès, fit l'inspecteur._

 _« - Je ne le fais pas pour vous mais pour votre commissaire qui serait obligé de rester jusqu'à la résolution de cette histoire. Sinon croyez-moi j'aurais porté plainte et exigé que vous soyez rétrogradé en temps que brigadier ou mis à la circulation !_

 _Sur ces mots, elle sortit du bureau, et après avoir dit au revoir à ceux qu'elle connaissait, rentra chez elle pour se reposer._

 _Fin du flash-back_

La jeune femme soupira longuement puis décida d'appeler sa mère. A présent qu'elle n'avait plus de repas à faire, la brunette étouffait. Connie accepta de venir la chercher afin qu'elles passent une partie de l'après-midi ensemble.

« - Je croyais que ton problème devait se régler ?

« - C'est plus long que prévu, avoua-t-elle piteusement. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un break. J'ai peur de ma maison… Tu crois que Mona m'en voudrait si je prenais quelques jours, pour aller ailleurs ?

« - Ma chérie, depuis ton retour, tout le monde te dit de prendre du temps pour toi. Je ne pense pas que ton agent t'en empêche. Et tu n'es pas obligée de partir loin. Tu peux très bien louer un appartement pendant quelques jours ou les passer à ne t'occuper que de toi.

« - Comment ?

« - Eh bien, un week-end en thalasso, à te faire chouchouter pourrait t'être bénéfique. Un lieu où tu n'as aucun souvenir de préférence. Vas-y avec les filles de ton groupe. Un week-end entre vous ne pourra te faire que du bien, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Mitchie sourit légèrement et s'assit dans un coin du restaurant pour y réfléchir. A mesure que l'idée faisait son chemin, elle se surprit à en avoir envie et lorsque Jason, qu'elle avait prévenu par sms, vint la chercher à la fin de ses cours, elle se décida. Elle prendrait un week-end avec ses amies pour s'occuper d'elle. « Ou peut-être pour changer, songea-t-elle. Un week-end aventure pourrait être sympathique. Camping à la belle-étoile, randonnée… On pourrait même visiter le Grand Canyon ! J'ai toujours voulu aller le voir, mais l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée. Là c'est le moment idéal ! »

* * *

* : Alors en logique (merci Cricri), dès la naissance le groupe ainsi que le rhésus du sang est connu mais bon, pour le besoin de la fic, j'ai fait genre que je l'ignorais (oui oui je vous jure, je le savais ^^) mdrr

Et voilà, je m'arrête sur cette idée et j'attaquerais, demain, la réécriture de l'épilogue. J'espère que ce chapitre bonus (et oui pas du tout prévu), vous convient ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	20. Epilogue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Et voilà le dernier chapitre, et donc l'épilogue, de cette fic que j'ai adoré vous partagez. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture à tous et merci à **Pims10** , **Jessica54300** (Salut miss. Ah oui maintenant mais avant ça se faisait automatiquement. Ouais elle s'en sort bien mais question bisous, c'est la frustration à quatre mille pourcent :p Bisouilles), **Emelyne** (Salut miss. Tu as tout relu depuis le début ? Eh bé, quel courage mdrr Oui je sais, je crois que j'avais la rage quand j'ai écris ce chapitre c'est la seule explication à ce qu'elle vit quand elle est séquestrée. Ah oui et tu relis laquelle le plus souvent ? Bisouilles), **Nivie** , **Butterfly** **Fictions** et **Marina** (Coucou miss. Oui je suis d'accord avec toi. Vu les traumatismes qu'elle a vécue, elle va avoir besoin de temps pour guérir et justement comme tu vas le voir, le temps ce n'est pas ce qu'il lui manque ;) Ah ah frustrée de ne pas avoir eu de bisou ? T'en fais pas, il nous reste encore l'épilogue (et là je suis morte de rire mais tu comprendras en lisant pourquoi je me marre toute seule mdrr) Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. (C'est bien dommage) Les persos et tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney. Et malgré toute la pub que je leur fais, ils veulent toujours pas que j'ai Shane en échange, alors je compte faire une pétition. J'ai votre soutien ? mdr Cela étant dit : Kristen m'appartient d'ailleurs avant elle s'appelait Mandy ! :p

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, ses avis et ses conseils (et son harcèlement probablement) et à **chris87** qui a encore une fois acceptée de corriger mes fautes.

 **epilogue**

 _Six mois plus tard…_

La vie de la jeune pop-star avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital. Elle avait bien sûr, après une pause de quelques jours, repris la préparation de son album qui était bien plus autobiographique qu'elle ne l'avait prévue. Sur les conseils de sa psychiatre, Mitchie avait écrit sur ce qui lui était arrivé et l'avait mis en musique. Au début, ce n'était qu'un exercice libérateur mais Iris, qui était tombée sur un des textes, l'avait trouvé excellent et s'était empressée de le montrer au reste du groupe. Les _BABIES_ avaient fait quelques ajustements sur l'album en préparation qui était, à présent, plus touchant. La jeune chanteuse y racontait sa peur de l'avenir, ainsi que celle de changer. Comme tout le monde, elle voulait grandir et savait que c'était une étape obligatoire dans la vie mais elle avait également conscience qu'à changer trop vite, elle risquait de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait et elle n'était pas prête à renoncer à tout. Elle avait dû se séparer de beaucoup de choses ces six derniers mois.

La première chose avait été sa maison. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'Alexandre y était entré facilement, elle ne s'y sentait plus en sécurité. Elle l'avait revendue et avait acheté un grand terrain. Elle y faisait actuellement construire une maison qu'elle avait imaginée lorsqu'elle n'avait que seize ans. A côté de celle-ci, elle avait ajouté une grande pièce afin qu'ils puissent répéter. Le groupe avait été étonné lorsqu'elle leur avait fait visiter le rez-de-chaussée, le seul déjà fini. La pièce était blanche avec du plancher clair. Les seuls meubles qui s'y trouvaient étaient deux grandes vitrines où étaient entreposées plusieurs récompenses qui appartenaient à tout le monde. Quand Brent avait critiqué l'aspect trop lisse de la pièce, elle avait souri avant d'expliquer son idée.

« - Cette salle appartient à tout le monde, du coup je me suis dit qu'on devait la décorer ensemble. Chacun y amènera quelque chose quant aux murs… Je n'ai aucune idée et comme je m'occupe du reste de ma maison, j'ai un peu laissé cette salle de côté.

Ils avaient aussitôt accepté son idée et chacun s'employait à rendre l'endroit agréable. Les murs avaient été peints en bleu clair. Sur le plus grand pan ils avaient écrit en blanc le nom de leur groupe puis chacun avait rajouté un mot, un dessin ou des photos du groupe. Ils avaient également acheté des vieux bancs d'écoliers qu'ils avaient refaits, plus de gros matelas de gymnastiques afin de s'entraîner pour leurs chorégraphies.

Quant à la brunette, elle s'était contentée d'apporter une grande chaîne hi-fi, ainsi que des affiches de leurs albums. Elle s'était surtout occupée d'aménager sa maison à mesure que les pièces étaient prêtes. Voulant un changement total, elle avait vendu tous les meubles de son ancienne maison sauf le secrétaire qu'elle tenait de sa grand-mère qui le tenait de son propre père. Elle avait donc passé l'essentiel de son temps libre dans les magasins à chercher une nouvelle atmosphère à donner à sa maison. Celle-ci était plus grande que l'ancienne mais Mitchie justifiait ce besoin d'espace par le fait qu'elle vivait officiellement avec Jason et Mandy. De plus, depuis qu'il sortait avec Maylis, son frère avait parfois besoin d'intimité aussi une seconde partie avait été ajoutée au plan initial.

L'autre gros changement de sa vie était la présence quasi systématique de garde du corps lorsqu'elle sortait. A sa sortie d'hôpital, elle avait commencé une thérapie pour se remettre des divers chocs qu'elle avait subis. Malheureusement, celle-ci prenait plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait cru et bien que Jason soit très présent ainsi que sa famille et ses amis, elle avait un besoin presque constant d'avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. Elle avait commencé par avoir quatre gardes et à mesure qu'elle se rassurait, elle diminuait le nombre. A présent, elle n'en avait plus qu'un qui la suivait partout. Humphrey Shivers avait trente ans et rêvait secrètement qu'elle le voit autrement qu'en simple garde du corps. Il aimait beaucoup qu'elle le consulte lorsqu'elle devait prendre une décision pour sa maison. Il avait ainsi pu la conseiller pour la décoration ou encore pour l'agencement des pièces.

« - _Little_ , cria Serena depuis l'entrée, t'es prête ?

« - Ouais, ouais, ça va, j'arrive, grommela-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain qu'elle avait faite installer au rez-de-chaussée.

« - Mais on va être en retard !

« - C'est bon, je gère t'inquiète, assura-t-elle. Tu sais où est Humphrey ?

« - Parti chercher ta voiture. Au fait, tu ne le trouves pas bizarre ?

« - Euh non, pas plus que d'habitude. Pourquoi, demanda la brunette en prenant son sac.

« - Je ne sais pas, c'est ton garde du corps, ton chauffeur, ton conseillé en déco et… Avec Iris et Bianca on a remarqué qu'il te jette de nombreux regards.

« - Ah bon ?

« - Ouais, c'est flippant, mais bon. Au fait… T'as des nouvelles de ton inspecteur ?

Pour seule réponse, Mitchie grimaça en baissant la tête. Ça fait six mois à présent qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Depuis la soirée qu'ils avaient dû annuler à cause d'une réunion. « Le même soir où on a failli s'embrasser, se souvint-elle en montant dans la voiture. Je suppose qu'il est en mission… Sinon il aurait donné signe de vie non ? » Comme chaque fois que ça concernait sa vie privé, elle n'en parlait pas. C'était sa façon de faire la différence entre les deux parties de sa vie. L'une était publique et elle l'abordait sur les plateaux ou avec ses amis, l'autre elle la gardait pour elle.

Comme avant chaque concert à Albuquerque, ils allèrent dîner au Mango qui ne désemplissait pas depuis que la brunette avait dit qu'il appartenait à sa mère et qu'elle y mangeait fréquemment. Heureusement, sa famille était également là ce soir. Ils savaient, qu'aux yeux de la jeune femme, ce concert était un évènement. C'était le premier qu'elle ferait depuis son enlèvement et elle craignait de faire une erreur. « D'après ma psy, c'est le moment, songea-t-elle, mais ma cicatrice me fait encore mal. Je n'ai plus qu'à éviter de danser ! » Au souvenir de sa dernière opération, elle grimaça. Quand Alex lui avait ouvert l'abdomen, il l'avait, selon les termes du chirurgien, charcuté. La cicatrice était énorme et la complexait. Elle avait donc décidé, pour la seule et unique fois, d'avoir recours à de la chirurgie plastique. A présent elle ne gardait comme seul souvenir de cette période, qu'une fine cicatrice au niveau du nombril.

Durant le repas, elle se montra enjouée riant avec tout le monde, tout en rassurant les fans qui venaient parfois lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle angoissait de plus en plus mais elle sentait qu'elle devait tôt ou tard remonter sur scène. Afin de reprendre complètement pied à sa carrière. « Et à mon ancienne vie, pensa-t-elle. Une vie où je n'avais pas peur d'être seule et où j'avais confiance en mes amis. » Ce qui n'était plus vraiment le cas. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux, mais elle n'osait plus demander leur soutien de peur de retomber dans cette spirale infernale. Sa psychologue l'avait rassurée sur ce point. A mesure qu'elle guérirait, elle retrouverait la confiance qu'elle avait en chacun d'eux. Mitchie sortit de ses pensées en croisant le regard chocolat d'un jeune homme et crut l'espace d'une seconde que Shane était de retour… Malheureusement lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, elle sut qu'elle s'était trompée. « Comment peut-on venir au restaurant avec une dentition pareille, se demanda-t-elle. On dirait des dents de pirates ! » Le dîner terminé, ils se levèrent tous pour rejoindre la salle de concert afin de faire une dernière répétition.

A vingt heures, ils quittèrent la scène et rejoignirent les coulisses afin de se préparer. La jeune femme regarda tout le monde s'affairer sereinement. Habituellement, être entourée d'autant de personne lui faisait peur mais Mona avait prévu de nombreuses répétitions afin que le grand soir se déroule sans anicroche pour sa petite protégée.

En effet, depuis que Mitchie avait fait atterrir le jet en urgence, son agent ne la voyait plus de la même manière. Avant, elle était une jeune femme sur laquelle on pouvait compter et qui avait une force mentale impressionnante mais en la voyant sortir de l'avion, et plus encore depuis qu'elle l'avait vu à l'hôpital, la jeune femme avait réalisé que Michaëla était surtout une jeune fille qui avait dû grandir trop vite pour faire face à la pression de la vie qu'elle s'était choisie. Depuis six mois, elle faisait son possible pour lui faciliter les choses en attendant un retour à la normale ou presque. Mona avait été voir la psychologue de Mitchie afin de savoir quoi faire et le médecin avait été clair sur un point. La jeune pop-star ne serait jamais totalement remise des chocs qu'elle avait vécus. Il s'était passé trop de chose en trop peu de temps pour qu'elle ne puisse y faire réellement face. « Le processus de guérison sera très long, avait dit la psychologue. » Aujourd'hui encore, Mona s'aperçut à quel point celle-ci avait raison. Elle avait surveillé sa protégée tout au long du dîner et si en apparence la brunette semblait sereine et sûre d'elle-même, elle avait encore le regard fuyant de temps à autre. Mais elle en ignorait la cause.

Les fans commencèrent à entrer peu de temps après et leurs cris parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles du groupe qui sourit de satisfaction. Leur public semblait impatient et ils l'étaient également. Chacun termina donc de se préparer et quand elle le fut, Mitchie s'assit dans un coin en triturant le fil de son micro en attendant que commence le concert.

« - _Little_ , intervint Serena, ça va ? T'es toute blanche !

« - Ena viens là, je n'ai pas fini, soupira une des coiffeuses.

« - Ok, ok, on se calme j'arrive, soupira-t-elle au moment où la brunette prit la parole.

« - T'inquiète, je gère, comme d'habitude ! Termine de te faire belle, on a un évènement de taille ce soir !

Elles se sourirent complices puis tandis que l'une terminait de se faire maquiller, la seconde observa les coulisses et soupira lentement. « Tout ira bien, se répétait-elle comme un mantra. » Chaque personne termina de se préparer et la brunette prit sa guitare. Inconsciente des regards sur elle, la jeune femme joua quelques notes qui la ramenèrent plusieurs mois en arrière. A l'époque où elle devait cohabiter avec les deux inspecteurs qui veillaient sur elle. Elle était dans sa chambre en train de jouer sur la guitare que Nate avait apportée quand Shane était entré pour lui parler. Ils avaient reparlé du baiser de la veille, chacun voulant aplanir les choses afin que tout redevienne comme avant.

« - _When you're here / By my side / Everything seems serene / And I'm feeling good. / Your presence reassures me / And I know that you watch over me / But in the dark nothing is sure / When I feel your absence_. (Quand tu es là / Près de moi / Tout semble serein. / Et je me sens bien. / Ta présence me rassure / Et je sais que tu veilles sur moi / Mais dans le noir, plus rien n'est sûr / Quand je sens ton absence.)

Plongée dans sa chanson, elle n'eut pas conscience que ceux qui étaient près d'elle l'écoutaient attentivement. Aucun membre de son groupe n'avait entendu cette chanson et tous voulaient connaître la suite. Iris arriva à la fin et échangea un regard entendu avec Bianca. Cette chanson devait faire parti de celles dont elle ne voulait pas parler. Selon la brunette, les textes lui rappelaient trop de souvenirs. « Visiblement, ils étaient plus qu'amis, songea la guitariste. » Mitchie reposa sa guitare et avisa tous les regards qui convergeaient vers elle. Au même moment, Mona les prévint qu'il était temps qu'ils montent sur scène et elle soupira intérieurement. Elle n'aurait pas à s'expliquer tout de suite.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent sur scène, le public hurla de joie et ces cris réchauffèrent le cœur de la jeune chanteuse. Celle-ci les salua et leur demanda s'ils étaient près à chanter. La pluie de 'oui' qu'elle reçut en retour la rassura et elle commença son concert par _Still_ _Believe_. Celle-ci parlait du besoin de croire en demain et de ne pas s'arrêter sur un échec. La jeune femme interpréta également _Shadow_ qu'elle dédicaça « A une personne qui m'a sauvé la vie et qui ignore à quel point je lui en suis reconnaissante. » avant de continuer par _Back_ _With_ _Me_ qu'elle avait écrite durant l'absence de Shane, puis chanta _Follow Your Heart_ , avant d'entamer _Closest Thing To Crazy*_.

Deux heures plus tard, la brunette termina par la chanson qu'elle avait composée pour sa thérapie et qu'elle avait appelée _Skyscraper_. C'était la première fois qu'elle la chantait en public et fut étonnée d'entendre la salle se faire silencieuse. Plus personne ne parlait et elle eut peur que cette chanson ne plaise pas. Seulement quand ses fans se mirent à hurler en l'ovationnant comme jamais, elle fut rassurée. Cette chanson leurs plaisaient et les touchaient s'aperçut-elle lorsqu'elle croisa les regards embués de plusieurs jeunes femmes. Elle leur sourit une dernière fois et les remercia de leur soutien avant de quitter la scène… Pour faire face à Shane.

Le jeune inspecteur avait assisté à l'ensemble de son concert depuis les coulisses et avait été plus qu'impressionné par le talent de celle qu'il avait souvent entendu fredonner. Il savait, grâce à Kristen, qu'elle était talentueuse mais la voir évoluer sur scène changea sa façon de la voir. En l'espace d'une minute, elle était passée de talentueuse à extraordinaire et il sut que, s'il n'était pas déjà sous son charme, il aurait été captivé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il dut résister à la tentation d'essuyer ses joues humides. Le temps semblait suspendu à leurs lèvres. Ils cherchaient la meilleure manière d'entamer la conversation, tout en dévorant l'autre des yeux. Six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Six mois qu'ils repensaient tous les deux à ce baiser avorté par l'appel de Nate. L'espace d'une seconde ils crurent qu'ils pourraient enfin s'embrasser seulement quelqu'un en décida autrement en sautant sur le dos de Mitchie, la faisant tomber par terre.

« - Ahhhhh, cria la jeune femme. Je suis trop contente de te revoir Mitchie. J'ai vu le concert depuis les coulisses dans son intégralité ! Je n'y crois pas, mes potes vont être verts de jalousies.

« - Kristen la ferme, grommela son frère en la fusillant des yeux. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit quand t'es montée dans ma voiture !

« - Ouais, ouais, fais-toi toute petite après le concert sinon je te colle en dégrisement pendant vingt-quatre heures, soupira-t-elle fatiguée avant de reprendre joyeusement, mais je suis trop excitée !

« - Au risque de casser l'ambiance, soupira la chanteuse, si tu pouvais avoir la décence de t'exciter cinquante centimètres plus loin, ça m'arrangerait, dit-elle toujours allongée sur le sol.

« - Ecraser la pop-star, ce n'est pas ce qui te permettra de revenir, se moqua Nate en aidant Kristen à se remettre debout.

Pour sa part, Shane aida la brunette qui le remercia d'un timide, mais sincère, sourire. Elle ne put malheureusement pas lui parler puisque Mona l'envoya se laver, ce qu'elle fit sans discuter. Resté seul, puisqu'Iris s'était proposée pour faire visiter les coulisses aux deux autres, Shane regarda dans la direction qu'avait empruntée la brunette tout en s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Dans ses souvenirs, elle semblait plus enjouée ce qui l'intrigua. Lorsqu'elle revint, il voulut l'interroger sur le calme qu'elle affichait, malheureusement, elle devait aller signer quelques autographes avant de rentrer chez elle. Il la retint quelques secondes par le bras dans le but de lui parler, quand un homme s'interposa.

« - Laisse Mitchie tranquille mec, ou je m'occupe de toi !

« - Bouge de là mec, répondit-il aussitôt en sortant sa plaque. J'ai passé une mauvaise journée et j'aimerai éviter de te cogner dessus !

« - Laisse Humphrey, Shane est un bon ami. Retrouve-moi chez moi, ajouta-t-elle pour l'inspecteur avant de lui donner l'adresse. D'ici une heure !

Il acquiesça et la laissa partir sous l'œil méfiant de l'homme qui la suivit. « Elle m'a remplacé, songea l'inspecteur dépité. » Il quitta la salle de concert et raccompagna sa sœur chez leurs parents, après qu'elle ait eu son autographe.

…

Pendant ce temps, Mitchie se posait plusieurs questions sur le retour du jeune homme. Elle se doutait, bien sûr, qu'il devait être en mission et pour y avoir assisté malgré elle, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait donner de nouvelles mais elle se demandait s'il lui répondrait. « Dans l'hypothèse ou je lui poserais des questions, songea-t-elle intriguée. » Elle se surprit donc à être pressée de rentrer chez elle et sourit lorsqu'arrivée devant sa maison, une voiture qu'elle connaissait bien était déjà garée dans l'allée.

« - Je te raccompagne, décréta son garde du corps en ouvrant sa porte.

« - Non pas la peine. Rentre chez toi, l'interrompit-elle en souriant. Quelqu'un d'autre veillera sur moi. A plus !

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de l'habitacle et rejoignit la porte, en même temps que Shane, qui resta distant.

« - Entre, sourit-elle. Bienvenue dans une partie de chez moi. La seule de vivable, précisa-t-elle. Les étages sont encore en construction et pour le moment on se monte dessus avec Jason.

« - Ton frère vit chez toi ?

« - Ouais… Après ma sortie d'hôpital, il a résilié son bail et s'est installé avec moi mais… Disons que je m'y sentais plus vraiment chez moi du coup… On a loué un appart, revendu ma maison et fait construire celle-là. Tu as le temps de boire quelque chose ?

« - J'ai tout le temps que toi et ton petit-ami voudrait bien m'accorder.

« - Mon petit-copain ? Mais je n'ai personne dans ma vie… Pas depuis Ryan en tout cas !

« - Et ton Humphrey qui veille si bien sur toi, dit-il alors qu'elle lui préparait un café.

« - C'est mon garde du corps, sourit-elle. Tu comprends après… Tout ça, j'ai eu besoin d'être rassurée. Au début j'en avais quatre mais ma thérapie fonctionne donc je me sépare d'eux au fur et à mesure. A présent il n'y a plus qu'Humphrey qui palie à un manque plus profond.

« - Je comprends, fit-il simplement, cachant la joie que lui procurait l'annonce de son célibat.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux puis rejoignirent le salon quand il demanda où était Jason. La brunette lui expliqua qu'il était avec Maylis afin de réviser. Il avait même prévu de dormir là-bas et avait emmené Mandy chez sa mère, qui se mariait dans quelques jours d'ailleurs. Ils ne surent, de nouveau, quoi dire pour relancer la conversation, se contentant de se regarder comme deux ados.

« - Je… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, chuchota-t-il plusieurs minutes plus tard. Avec Nate on… On était en planque. Une histoire sordide et… Je te passe les détails mais je viens juste de revenir.

« - Je m'en doutais un peu. C'était la seule explication possible au fait que je n'avais aucune nouvelle de vous. T'es revenu quand ?

« - Je suis arrivé i peu près trois heures. Je suis sur la route depuis hier. On a appris ton concert avec Nate et comme Kris devait y aller, on a pris cette excuse pour entrer en coulisses… Mais tu entrais sur scène au même moment.

Mitchie acquiesça doucement sans le quitter des yeux. Il semblait fatigué et l'espace d'une seconde elle voulut lui demander s'il avait dormi sur la route mais un drôle de bruit la fit sursauter et elle regarda autour d'elle paniquée. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle avait un couteau dans la main et dos au mur, fixait une des portes s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'ouvre.

« - Mitchie, calme-toi, chuchota-t-il en la rejoignant.

Il prit doucement son couteau et lui proposa d'aller voir avec elle ce que c'était. Il parlait calmement afin de la rassurer et lorsque ce fut bon, il prit son arme, sûr que ce n'était rien. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il la sentit s'accrocher à son tee-shirt et sourit malgré lui. De peur qu'elle ne le repousse, il prit doucement sa main libre et la posa sur son torse avant de la recouvrir de la sienne et avancèrent lentement jusqu'à la porte. Ils écoutèrent mais il n'y avait aucun bruit aussi il l'ouvrit. La salle de bain était vide. Le bruit qu'elle avait entendu se fit à nouveau entendre et il se retint de sourire en voyant que c'était le léger courant d'air qui faisait claquer le rideau de la douche. Il ferma la persienne sans rien ajouter et se tourna vers la brunette.

« - Rassurée ?

« - Je… Oui… Désolée, j'ai encore du mal à rester tranquille quand je suis seule et… Je vais passer la nuit complète toute seule. Je dois angoisser !

« - Si tu veux, j'ai ma voiture, je peux t'emmener chez tes parents ?

« - Je… J'aurais dit oui avec plaisir mais, mes parents ne sont pas là. Enfin ils étaient là, mais ils partent en vacances dans la nuit donc…

« - D'accord, prépare tes affaires, je t'emmène chez moi.

« - Non, je… Je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de…

« - Tu ne me gênes en rien, ça me fait plaisir… Et pour être franc, je serais plus tranquille de te savoir chez moi en sécurité que dans ta maison toute seule.

La jeune femme rougit et devant le regard ferme de l'inspecteur. Elle partit ensuite faire son sac puis laissa un mot à Jason pour lui dire où elle se trouvait. Shane qui lisait par-dessus son épaule lui donna son adresse afin que Jason sache où sa sœur était exactement. Une fois prêt, ils partirent sous le regard jaloux d'une silhouette tapie dans l'ombre.

Durant les quinze minutes de trajet, Mitchie resta silencieuse n'osant pas bouger jusqu'à arriver devant l'immeuble qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Shane prit son sac d'une main et la conduisit à l'intérieur en saluant Berny, le concierge.

« - Excuse-moi pour le ménage, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire depuis le dernier passage de ma mère, dit-il en entrant. A chaque fois que je disparais de la circulation, pour reprendre ses mots, elle vient une fois par semaine pour tout nettoyer.

« - Aucun problème… La mienne fait pareil pendant mes tournées. Ça n'a pas changé n'empêche.

« - Si, rit-il. Je vais te montrer mes énormes changements, tu vas rire, dit-il en posant le sac au sol.

Il la prit par la main et l'amena devant sa cd-thèque pour lui montrer six albums en lui assurant qu'il les avait achetés avant de partir en mission. Elle sourit en lisant les titres des opus des _BABIES_ mais plus encore quand elle croisa son regard dans un cadre photo posé sur une étagère où s'entassait des livres de droits, et des romans.

« - Ce sont les deux gros changements, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

« - Ils sont flagrants, se moqua-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur sa main… Tu m'as manquée, tu sais ?

« - Toi aussi.

Ils rougirent doucement alors qu'il prenait son autre main dans la sienne pour la rapprocher de lui sans la quitter des yeux. La brunette se laissa faire en souriant légèrement puis quand elle fut face à lui se mit à espérer qu'il l'embrasse. Le jeune homme semblait avoir la même idée puisqu'au même instant, il se pencha doucement vers elle. Manque de chance, son estomac grogna, le faisant soupirer. Ils s'éloignèrent et tout en s'excusant, il lui proposa de manger quelque chose rapidement avec lui mais elle déclina l'offre en expliquant qu'elle était fatiguée.

« - Faisons comme l'autre fois, tu prendras ma chambre et je dormirais dans mon salon, dit-il en déposant le sac qu'elle avait fait dans la pièce. A demain, chuchota-t-il en embrassant sa joue.

« - A demain… Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et la laissa afin qu'elle se change. Quand elle fut prête, elle s'allongea tout en l'écoutant évoluer dans son appartement. Cependant, il ne mangea pas, et se coucha également. Ce fut bientôt le calme complet mais aucun d'eux n'arrivaient réellement à dormir. Leurs pensées étaient tournées vers l'autre.

Mitchie fut la première à se relever et ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec précaution pour rejoindre le salon.

« - Shane, l'appela-t-elle en chuchotant, tu dors ?

« - Non, répondit-il sur le même ton. Et toi ?

« - Non, je… Je culpabilise.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Je… Tu sais, quand on était en route pour Chippewa Falls, tu as confié à Nate que ton canapé était vraiment inconfortable et je…

« - Tu dormais à ce moment-là, intervint-il.

« - Je faisais semblant pour vous laisser entre hommes, nuança-t-elle. Mais je… Je…

Tout en balbutiant, elle le regarda se rapprocher d'elle. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle murmura, intimidée et légèrement anxieuse.

« - Je… On est des adultes non ? Et on est amis, ajouta-t-elle quand il eut acquiescé.

Il tiqua à cette question puis hocha doucement la tête si bien qu'elle reprit la parole, avec appréhension.

« - Donc on devrait pouvoir dormir tous les deux dans ton lit sans que ça pose de problème à quelqu'un ?

« - Je… En effet, ajouta-t-il en rougissant.

« - Alors viens dormir avec moi.

Ce fut à son tour d'être gêné mais après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il accepta son idée tout en l'écoutant lui assurer qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'allongèrent tous les deux, et se mirent face à face. Lentement, de peur qu'elle ne le rejette, il prit sa main et sourit lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui. Rassuré, il la prit dans ses bras et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. Au même moment, elle voulut le remercier de dormir avec elle et tourna la tête. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent accidentellement et le jeune homme sourit avant de les faire basculer pour être au-dessus d'elle, alors que la brunette répondait timidement à son baiser. L'air leur manqua rapidement et ils ne prirent qu'une seconde pour remplir leurs poumons avant de recommencer à s'embrasser, tant l'envie qu'ils avaient de goûter la bouche de l'autre était forte. Mitchie plaça ses mains dans le cou du jeune homme qui raffermit sa prise sur la taille de la jeune femme qu'il serrait contre lui avec amour. Leur fatigue revint en force et Shane se rallongea sur le dos avant de sourire quand il la sentit se blottir contre lui. Cependant, il ignorait que c'était la première fois, depuis six mois, qu'elle ne tremblait pas en fermant les yeux.

…

De l'autre côté de la rue, une ombre fixait les fenêtres de l'étage avec dégoût. Il savait ce qu'il se passait dans l'appartement et il se promit de faire cesser ça rapidement.

FIN

* * *

* : La chanson appartient en réalité à Katie Melua, une artiste Anglaise que je trouve très talentueuse.

Et voilà, je m'arrête ainsi… Avec la furieuse impression que les commentaires de **nouna** vont être incendiaires. D'ailleurs, je suis pressée d'être à demain pour voir ce qu'elle va me dire. J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt… Pour peut-être une suite à cette histoire ou peut-être une autre. Nous verrons bien ce que me dira ma Muse.

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
